Ashes from Fire
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: The rebellion has been declared and all hell breaks loose, as Katniss becomes the Mockingjay. Blaine on the other hand, has joined forces with a secret division called Jabberjay in saving lives against both spectrum. With the help from Cinna and the Jabberjays, they'll do whatever it takes in showing the revelation from the light of day.
1. Chapter 1: Politics

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**This is the third story to the Like Father like Daughter and The Burning Wing. If you have not read these stories, it's best if you do before reading this one. Thank you all for your support and encouragement for this fanfiction series and hope this continues to a good start. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games all rights go to Suzanne Collins. **_

_**Warning: This story is going to get dark that the rating might change depending where this story might be going. It'll contain Language, violence, nudity, and probably sexual scenes that might change the rating. (Unless I decide to cut them and make a side story?) You have been warned.**_

_**Pairing: Cinna x OC, Katniss x Peeta, Finnick x Annie, and so on. **_

_The rebellion has been declared and all hell breaks loose, as Katniss becomes the Mockingjay. Blaine on the other hand, has joined forces with a secret division called Jabberjay in saving lives against both spectrums. With the help from Cinna and the Jabberjays, they'll do whatever it takes in showing the revelation from the light of day._

**Chapter 1: Politics**

_My name is Blaine Maysilee Abernathy. Four years ago, I was reaped from District 12 and forced, by the Capitol to be a tribute for the Hunger Games. Out of the twenty-four tributes, I came out alive as victors. However I was forced into a secret unit by the President of Panem in conspiracy while being a mentor for the Games with my father, Haymitch Abernathy. The Profit Circle destroyed my identity and threatened the people I loved. One year ago, I mentored the Girl on Fire who defied the rules in order to save her tribute partner and created a scandal of the Star-crossed lovers. President Snow used me in betraying my friends by becoming a spy in convincing Panem of the love between Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Though during my time on operation Catching Fire, I fell in love with District 12's stylist Cinna- who was an insurgent to a secret covert unit called Jabberjay that the Capitol doesn't know about. During the third Quarter Quells, I was arrested and tortured along with Cinna for information until the Rebels infiltrated the arena saving as many tributes as they can, only to betray their allies while the Insurgents recue Cinna and me. We escaped, and declared dead to the public ever since. I was one of few victors to get out. I'm going to make sure I'm not the last._

_With help from the Insurgents, we are going to take the Capitol down before the rebels make the final invasion!_

.o0o.

_Damn it!_ I grabbed my head from another migraine as I collapsed onto my knees. I closed my eye to prevent the illusion of fear from consuming me. When Damon and President Snow try to force Cinna to confess any information about the rebels, they injected a serum that simulates my deepest fears. It has been a few weeks and nearly every day I can't sleep or breathe without nightmares. The sounds of screams bellowed in my ears, but I refused to open my eye in seeing the figment of my imagination.

"Blaine," Miya called out wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "It's not real!"

"I know," I whimpered still keeping my eye closed.

Miya is the youngest victor alive through the Victors Purge. The victors' purge is an assemblage arrest, interrogation, and execution of previous Hunger Games victors, orchestrated by Panem's government after the Third Quarter Quell came to an unexpected ending with the invasion of the rebels. The rebels manage to rescue Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, and Beetee, however not many were fortunate. For the Capitol was able to capture Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, and Enobaria, along with other victors. Some victors were saved by another organization, a middle ground who wants to end the Capitol power but not end it through mass destructions. This group was called Jabberjays, and they rescued a handful of victors who are willing to serve the cause of reason. However our friends are not so lucky through the Victors purge.

After five minutes of suffering through another episode, the screaming stopped. I sighed slowly opening my eye to see Miya concerned. The victors purge wasn't the only problem going on. Before the rebels attacked the arena, I was arrested by President Snow and taken to interrogation not for treason, but for torture against Cinna. Cinna did the unthinkable during the interview that send Panem to an outrage in turning the Girl on Fire, Katniss Everdeen into the symbol of rebellion, the Mockingjay. His action triggered a theory of him being a rebel for District 13, when he was an insurgent for the Jabberjay. Although Cinna wouldn't betray his comrades thinking he would be executed instead of confession. Little did he consider that President Snow makes sure all traitors suffer, and that was forcing Cinna to watch me being torture by Damon until he snapped? I went through hell of being electrocuted, water boarded, flogged, and had my left eye gouged out. But the worst part wasn't only that, Damon injected a serum that creates a simulation of fear through both conscious and subconscious mind.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I sighed, "For now."

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" she asked again.

"Miya, every time I drink something, I'm drinking sleep syrup." I told her which she frowned slightly ashamed. The Jabberjays had been adding sleep syrup into my drinks every now and then to help me through my recovery. Only it makes thinks worse when consuming it, for it increases the nightmares instead of sleep.

"Oh, Okay," she said sitting back on her bed petting Shiloh's head.

It was early in the morning and life seemed hard for the both of us. Miya lost her parents since she disappeared off the radar thank to Simon for saving her and another Victor Acre. I took responsibility as Miya guardian until further notice during this war, though lately she's been taking care of me through my mental war. I wasn't insane, though on the border line to be labeled insane if it weren't for Dr. Caduceus, Cinna, and Xavier Varick putting me through therapy and testing. There had to be a cure or an anit-serum for the simulation going on in my head? It doesn't' matter, I'm going to do whatever it takes in keeping her safe…

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" I asked standing up and change.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

_The Nest_ as we called the Jabberjay headquarters was completely different than the Capitol. Here there are no Avox's to serve you. You serve yourself in living expensive on everything; though there was a small cafeteria we eat from with a loyal chef. Food wasn't extravagant or culinary cuisine, in fact the chef here focus on the healthy side making sure each _agent _follows a certain diet until necessary to have a decorative meal. Let me tell you, I love the chefs cooking compare to the training center meals. Nothing is overly sweet or rich, just right in blends of taste and worthy. Although I had to be cautious around the soups and beverages, since everyone is dosing sleep syrup to a point I'm considering too protest through fasting.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Miya asked standing up.

"See ya," I said waving the cowgirl off.

The Jabberjays have been very competitive with the rebels the past few weeks on soldiers. Here soldiers weren't the right definition; they prefer_ agents_ when out on the fields. And that doesn't mean everybody is on witness protection living the highlife of sanctuary. Everybody is designated to a certain branch of training or work placement. For example Hacker is the main tech export on computers, hacking into the Capitol mainframe. Miya on the other hand is training in communication skills while Acre is participating in field work and combat training with Cleo and Jason. Although Lyme had returned back to district 2, in organizing the rebels there to be reasonable instead of being ruthless like the rebels have demonstrated. I however am still in recovery and intelligence on the Profit Circle. Let me tell ya, Xavier Varick and Simon were surprised of the conspiracy and scandals the circle committed from using victors in gathering information and manipulating clients on funding's. Now you know why Finnick seemed to be a dream comes true when he only wants secrets from sex.

I sighed drinking my milk when Cinna sat down next to me with a newspaper.

"Take a look at this," Cinna sighed handing over the Capitol news. As I read the paper Cinna continued, "The Capitol announced us dead, and that the rebels have kidnapped or are murdering other victors."

"You're joking," I said, reading my name to be in the crossfire of a terrorist explosion at one of the peacekeeper departments. "Well, guess we can have a clean slate."

Cinna shake his head, "Not quite, Xavier is considering of you making a large appearance to the social media, showing that their government is inaccurate."

"I don't think I'll be able to face the public," I said sadly, nodding my hair down to cover my left eye patch.

"Blaine, we are still looking for a donor and Hacker is making a-"

"Cinna, just stop," I interrupted. "I appreciate the support, but it's pointless. Nobody in the Capitol is an organ donor or qualifies to be one. And even if there is a chance, I don't think I could live with somebody else's eye."

The stylist sighed though a slight hint of approval could be heard. Unlike everybody who is optimistic about me need for sight, Cinna disagree on it. People from the Capitol think imperfection should be removed through plastic surgery, dyes, and accessories. However Cinna believes imperfection tells us who we are. Although he recommended I go through remake in order to heal faster, he doesn't show disgust or apprehension when looking me in the eye. I in the same for him, as I looked down at his hands on the table to see his interrogation scars. Damon enjoyed seeing people suffer through the most painful experience from their most valuable body part. Before Capitol traitors were mutilated, they knew information that could put the Capitol on frenzy, so their tongues were removed. Cinna case was his hands, for his hands were his tool in creating beautiful art in fashion and creation. So Damon broken the right hand, cut his fingers on both hands as his right the ring and pinky fingers distal phalange was cut off while his left hand was worst, both ring finger and pinky were gone as he kept his left hand in bandages. He too refused artificial digits for his left hand, though sometimes I wonder if he has difficulty in his work.

"How are you feeling?" he suddenly asked.

"Tired," I breathed taking another sip of milk.

"Another nightmare or simulation?" he asked again worry.

"Both," I answered.

Nothing was said after that. There was nothing to be said or done with the fear simulation transmitter running inside my head activating on who knows what trigger. Dr. Caduceus believes the serum will leave my system in due time, but it's hard to believe and set hopes on. Suddenly Cinna traced his hand through my oily ponytail that I stiffened.

"Blaine," Cinna sighed again shaking his head.

"Shut up, okay." I almost snapped.

Add _Aquaphobia_ to my bucket of fears as the doctors puts it. How the fear simulations hold snakes, blood, past kills, and things my subconscious mind announced. Though I'm not afraid of water, I just can't stand the feeling something wet on my face. Every time I take a bath or shower, flashbacks of Damon waterboarding me pop out of nowhere that my body shuts down or shakes violently, I scream or cry, and I end up hallucinating blood coming out of the faucet. So to stay clean, I usually get a washcloth and wipe myself clean though my hair now suffer the disgusting weight of oil.

"It's been two weeks," he noted. "Sometimes I worry if you'll be okay."

"I'm fine…" I breathed resting my head in my arms. "It takes time."

"I know, I know," as he patted my back.

"Can we change the subject?"

"Hacker been trying to contact Beetee or anybody in District 13." He announced.

I shot up looking at him with a hopeful eye. Three weeks I haven't seen Haymitch and had to rely on Xavier words if my father was okay. When the rebels attack the arena Haymitch went with the new head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavenbee in rescuing the tributes. After that nothing since the rebels disconnected the shell box, a secret communication web in Panem network. Also Finnick is with them, along with Katniss.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, Heavenbee assistant, Fulvia Cardew, activated the shell box and sends a message on Plutarch behalf. Things are not going well for them apparently. Finnick and Katniss are not cooperating since news broke out of Peeta and Annie being capture and District 12 destroyed. Beetee is still in intensive care."

"What about Haymitch?" I asked quickly. "What about my dad?"

"Is it really difficult to get Haymitch sober?"

A laugh burst out from my lips before realizing what came out. Quickly I cover my mouth surprised while everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and looked at me bemused. I haven't laughed or showed any positive emotion to anybody since waking up from remake. Then again the image of Haymitch pacing in a small metal room muttering all types of alcohol or tied to some chair screaming for a drink while wearing a strait-jacket. A snicker still rumbled in my chest along with a smirk hidden as I continue to giggle uncontrollably of the many images my father is going through. Sobriety and Haymitch doesn't go together in the same pot let alone giving the guy a knife for a teddy bear.

Cinna smiled in hearing the fits of giggles. "I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded though still unable to stop giggling, "Imagine taking candy from a baby."

Once I was able to calm down from the fits of giggles, I sighed taking a deep breath. It felt good to _truly_ laugh even for a moment. But the subject about my father had me concern for his post-traumatic stress disorder. Even to this day he gets nightmares pertaining to the Hunger Games that he tries to sleep by day instead of night to evade the nightmares. Now hearing Finnick and Katniss not doing well had me completely on edge. Hackers been on surveillance after hacking into the training centers cameras in noting Peeta is okay along with Annie, but Johanna was absent. Doing what Hacker does best through the network, found out that Johanna is being interrogated personally by Damon. Only Damon isn't going full on torture other than sleep depravity, waterboarding, and occasional beating. Turns out the ring I thought I lost was in her possession, assuming Haymitch gave her the ring while giving Finnick his bracelet to earn Katniss and Peeta trust. Too watch the Quell was difficult in seeing friends kill one another, but I had to know what is happening.

"There's more isn't there?" I said after calming down.

"…They think we're dead too, another reason why things are becoming difficult."

"How do they know that, we can tell them we're still alive?"

"Plutarch told Katniss I was dead after the peacekeepers arrested me. Saying I died in interrogation and in the bomb. He even gave her my journal I created specifically for her in this war."

"Oh," I said not looking at him. "…what convinced them I was dead before the news?"

Cinna was silent for a moment until he said, "Your eye. From Fluvia's report, President Snow left a rose in victor's village with a small present for Haymitch. Katniss had to see if District 12 destroyed was true, and went to deliver the box to Plutarch, who gave it to Haymitch, and when they opened it..."

"My eye was there. Damn it." I slammed my fist onto the table. Such irony President Snow has in making a person suffer more than they have. First Seneca Crane force to eat Nightlock after letting two victors wins the seventy-fourth annual hunger games. Then me by killing Midnight to show he can take my source of happiness no matter what form. And now this, Haymitch last killed tribute, the career from District one, he stabbed her eye out, now he gets the eye from his daughter as a present. "Varick is going to keep us a secret isn't he?"

"It appears so, not until the time is right along earning Plutarch trust again." he said calmly.

Plutarch Heavenbee has been declared leader of the rebellion against the Capitol. However he's not top dogs just the face in case of assassination or a disguised. There are two more members of the rebellion joining Plutarch in the event Xavier Varick and President Alma Coin from District 13. Although Varick and Coin don't eye to eye along with Plutarch, for Plutarch wants to bring back the roman republic, (City-states), Coin prefers _Totalitarian_ democracy (though Varick would mutter democracy like it was an insult.) and Varick recommends Panem return to its founding father's government of a Constitutional republic. Now you can see the disagreement is leading to know end. Capitol authoritarian power, Rebels wants freedom through violence, and the Jabberjays like both ends to cease fire and discussed matters logically.

This is why I don't like to get involve with politics. Hasn't the apocalyptic showed an example on how the human population is close to extinction, now add the Hunger Games and this war there will probably be no civilization afterwards.

_Where's Peeta Mellark when you need him? _I coughed bitterly of the thought before getting up. "I should start heading to work."

"You know that is not necessary," Cinna said taking my tray, but I took it from him. He could hardly manage things with one hand lately.

"It's better than doing nothing," I assure him. "And besides, you know what happens when I get bored."

Cinna scoffed, last week after going through basic testing and haven't been assigning to do anything the simulation triggered. So I keep active as much as I can throughout the day, and I do that by creating a chart about the Profit Circle. And if I do hallucinate, let me tell you, I enjoyed yelling at my fear when they appeared in a human apparition, cursing up a storm to a point I'm laughing when somebody comes in asking if I was alright. I kissed Cinna on the cheek and left him to do his business.

This was only the beginning of the Rebellion.

'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So here is the first chapter to Ashes from Fire. There probably won't be a major interaction from the main characters from the Hunger Games till the middle of the story. Also uploading will take a while for I don't have Mockingjay yet, so bear with me. This chapter was inspired by Divergent on the fear simulation serum and the introduction from Nikita 2010. **

**Thanks for reading and Please review!**

**Reviews mean updates!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tattoo's

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**_

**Chapter 2: Tattoo's**

The room that's supposed to be my office was a fifteen by ten room with a table center cover in pictures and files, and on one of the walls decorated in about the Profit circle in a spider web. So far I manage to have members, center being President Snow with a note underneath stating him founder and director. I keep scrolling around of the list some images being blank with code names. A red string close to Snow was Damon with a note saying Cleaner and Interrogator along with other members of the board. Then there was the Vulture group. Vultures are famous Capitol family member who keep a close eye on the Profit circles subordinates and pay for entertainment…in other words Augusta Flickerman picture was there along with clients he interact with. Another group was Gamemakers; Seneca Crane picture was there with a red x along with other members who'd x's on them. I closed my eye and sighed sadly for the youngest head Gamemaker, now organizing. The victor group was completely large for nearly ten people were in on many conspiracies.

Gambit, or publically known as Kern Spectral from district five was top gambler who Snow used in poker tournament and gambling games. Tattoo two dice on snake eyes. A red x over his picture indicated he's dead. Died at age fifty assuming lung cancer from smoking, but actual terminated for letting Capitol Citizens win or ditching out on games. Next was Butterfly, Enobaria from district two who was used in sex and propaganda, for her sharp golden teeth while participated in a few assassinations. Tattoo butterfly with a limp wing. Siamese twin is Gloss and Cashmere both with x on them while notes told their place as members of prostitution, tattoos…unknown. Shark, Finnick Odair in prostitution and information gathering on secrets while tattoo being a shark tangle in a net. Thorn, Johanna Mason removed from the Profit Circle though kept watch. Cowgirl, Miya Langdon youngest member who is part of music industry profiting, her tattoo an upside-down horseshoe with an engraving of 'Luck pours out.' Then mine came up with a large list. Canary, Blaine Abernathy, participated in scandals and assassination while undercover in music industry. Tattoo, small canary with shackles on its feet-

"I never quite understand the tattoos?" Varick said out of the blue. "Or at least the symbolism behind them."

I turned around and sigh, "The Tattoos are symbolic reference that symbolized us, but with a twist indicating was not free. Gambit was a gambler and snake eyes are the lowest point meaning loser in dice. The butterfly represents unfurling glory, but it can't fly with a broken wing, and Enobaria compliments that with her teeth. Sharks are top predators in the aquatic food chain, yet its vulnerable when caught in a net; Finnick being in that position being forced into prostitution with many people on the line. The horseshoe means good luck since Miya won her game out of luck, but when it's upside-down, it means bad luck indicating the phrase. The Canary-me, a song bird who is always cage."

"But the picture doesn't appear to be in a cage." Varick stated.

"That's because I'm on a longer leash…" I muttered.

Varick nodded since he knows everything that involved from the Profit Circle after investigating privately. Xavier Varick used to be the Capitol top journalist for Capitol Couture and News. He had this way in searching for scandals from celebrities and icons to being front page news. However, from what I've been told he got an annoyance letter about Finnick turning sixteen and being a prostitute by the Capitol Government and so on with the other tributes. Since he was straight and couldn't afford Cashmere he went for the cheapest member who was me during the as an escort, a date. I didn't pay much attention until President Snow said we have a fly on the wall. Also the last night Varick and I saw each other before I shot him.

.o0o.

_It was the late winter and spring was just around the corner. I was seventeen, in the Profit Circle for a few months, learning dark secrets and participating in a few marketing as an escort for public events. The night Xavier Varick bought me for a trophy in tonight's charity banquet for the arts, a black tie event. It was our six date and we weren't alone, for Damon stood in the far corner and I wore a small earpiece connecting me with President Snow. There have been rumors of a fly, gathering information about the Profits Circle illegal money and political schemes. President Snow's resources indicate it was Xavier Varick, Panem top journalist and son of Capitalist. All I needed to do is have him confess of his investigation research and collect the flash drive full with the information. _

"_Dry Martini," Xavier Varick order to the bartender. "Three measures of Gordon's; one of vodka; half a measure of Kina Lillet. Shake it over ice, and add a thin slice of lemon peel… and a Cape Cod for her."_

_The bartender nodded pouring some cranberry juice into a highball glass with a sugar cube, vanilla extract, and tonic while adding a shot off vodka. Afterwards she started on Xavier's drink pouring the order contents in and ice into a cocktail shaker. She shook the tin for a moment and poured it into a martini glass adding a peeled lemon._

"_Perfect." He complimented in approval handing my glass before taking a sip of his._

"_Would you mind if I asked you a __**personal **__question?" I asked, glancing at Damon for a moment then back to Xavier._

"_Depends on the question," he replied with a smirk._

_I gave a false breathy chuckled with a smile, "It has to do with death."_

"_A subject that you're well-versed," He said picking up his martini._

"_And how would you know that, other than watching it regularly on the television?" I asked._

"_Other than the Hunger Games, only a certain kind of __**woman**__ wears a low-back dress and a rather tempting slit with a combat knife strapped to her thigh and needles in her hair."_

"_One can never be too careful when a handsome journalist in a tuxedo wearing a __**tape-recorder**__ in his front pocket." I stated, staring at his chest pocket with a yellow handkerchief covering the recorder slightly annoyed. "I am correct in theorizing that all these__** dates**__ have nothing to do with socializing or publicity?"_

"_Yes." Xavier admitted. _

"_Might I ask why?"_

"_I analyzed something that caught my attention and I want you to verify them." He answered. _

_I paused looking at him before bringing my left gloved hand to my mouth biting down on the middle finger and pulling it off. Afterwards taking a sip of my Cape Cod, "Be careful what you wish for."_

"_You're scared." He noted taking my hand._

"_Thank you for the dates, Xavier, for it shall be our last." I murmured, yanking my hand back, and sliding off the stool ready to leaving hoping he gets the warning. One warning to drop the investigation or the worst shall come._

_Suddenly he grabs my right thigh lifting the skirt a bit to reveal the canary tattoo. I sighed, sitting back down on the stool giving him a warning look, saying he better keep his mouth shut. However he ignored it, giving a sympatric expression. "You put on a good show. But ever since we sat down you haven't stopped looking at the man in the far corner in the black suit, he's controlling you. The tattoo on your thigh is a Profit Circle brand. You work for a secretive and yet popular group who controls the valuable victors. From all the gossip and your public appearance, I would say you started after the Victors Tour. You're only seventeen. I'm guessing you're being threaten with somebody else's life."_

_I took a deep heavy breath, "You know nothing about it."_

"_I know when a girl is afraid and pretending not to be." He murmured._

"_How much do you know about fear?" I asked. "Or self-preservation?"_

"_Not much on either."_

"_Then you should learn…" I gave a slight chuckle. "You should be afraid of him as I am." _

"_I can help you."_

"_I think I should be the one helping you." I murmured giving a hard look. "Drop it."_

"_Let me try?" he said taking my hand. "I can write an article of the scandals, sex trade, and everything if you tell me." _

_I scoffed; shaking my head as I glimpsed over his shoulder to see Damon giving the nod while President Snow whispered in my ear through the earpiece saying we have our mole. Xavier either missed the warning or ignored it. Now I just have to take him somewhere private, back to his place to get the flash drive and make this night disappear. So taking a sip from my drink I gave him a seductive smile._

"_Shall we discuss this…in a more private setting?" I asked. "The walls have eyes and ears." _

.o0o.

"You enjoy getting yourself in trouble, don't you?" I said.

"I like the truth, and nothing speaks louder than the truth." Varick replied simply.

I sighed, picking up Operation Burning Wing file opening a picture of me of the presentation after the seventy-first Hunger Games. "Why me? You could've gone to Finnick or Johanna, but why me?"

"Because I saw a young girl who was scared and took the opportunity," He said. "Though, I think I pushed too far to get shot."

"I tried to warn you." I grumbled. "Be lucky it wasn't a knife, I'm good with knives."

"Since you wear them in your boot."

"And sleep with them under a pillow." I chuckled. "A family habit."

Varick laughed scratching his head. "You Abernathy's are strange."

"Not strange as you, dead man talking." I countered.

Varick scoffed through agreed that we are all strange in our predicament being both declared dead. Once we calmed down he got back to business. "I assumed Cinna informed you about the rebels and other things."

"Yes, though I'm wondering why we can't at least tell the rebels I'm alive. I don't want my father to suffer…he's been through a lot and lost his family."

Varick sat there looking straight into my eye saying not, not until he gains Plutarch trust. I sighed trying to hold back tears or argue. There are so many things I wanted to say, except I kept my mouth shut. Though a sarcastic remark slip of the tongue, "So, are you going to make me propaganda for the insurgents, calling me…The Jabberjay."

"Not to be sexist, but jabberjays are male." He pointed out. "Although, I have some expectations that I need your help with. I have a hunch things are not going to plan, not with the Capitol now bombing District 8."

I scowled; first district 12 and now district 8 being bombed. The death toll is increasingly rapidly that I hoped Cecelia children are safe. Then again, family members of victors are being watched or executed as well.

"So what do you have planned?"

"First off, I need you to be declared fit for active service. You can have liberty going out when you've passed the tests, so take them seriously. Your Psychological evaluation is on thin wire, so let's hope your medical and physical tests are better and your pathological doesn't get the best of things."

"I know what's real and what's not real." I sneered. "Anything else?"

"Just waiting for the opportunity for your intervention; Hacker making your eye, and let's not forget wardrobe." Varick added.

"Terrific." I said sarcastically. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Cleo will be your trainer so be nice." Varick patted my back, getting up to leave my office leaving me deep in my thoughts.

_Great, just great, _I thought. No matter where I go, I still live amongst the shadows or spies. Then again, the Insurgents are not known to the public, nor are they declared the enemy to the Capitol for nobody knows who they are. They're not districts. They are individuals; an opaque group who live in the shadows fighting the Capitols darkest secrets.

So much for a clean slate

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**I've been watching Skyfall to much…..**_

_**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting water with-

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**_

**Chapter 3: Fighting water with –**

Cleo wasn't like other girls, in fact I don't think she consider herself a girl. She was in her late twenties with a statuesque figure that she could have been a model, though her toned body probably had her declined. The only thing Capitol about her was her pixie cut hair in dark scarlet and Egyptian inspired eyeliner around deep brown eyes. She eyed me from head to toe, analyzing any possible flaws in my figure sometimes poking me to see how my muscles react. I had to grind my teeth forcing my reflexes to be still and not grab her hand and break it.

"When was the last time you worked out?" she asked, her Capitol accent noticeable.

"A month ago?" I answered.

Cleo nodded quite amused as she poked me in the belly. "Well, since your still being _watched_. We're going start from the beginning."

"And that would be?"

"We're going to do the basic exercises, sit-up, push-up, follow by yoga to get your muscles together. Next we'll work on cardio, running and endurance. Once you're able to breathe physically then weight lifting, add strength to your muscles. Afterwards we'll get to the fun stuff, combat. Anything I should know about before we begin?" she asked removing her sweatshirt.

"If I stop, grab my head, and close my eye shaking, then I'm having an episode." I answered.

"Okay," she said.

The gym wasn't big like the training center; it was descent full with weights, a ten by ten mat, a couple of treadmills, and other things. A glass door separated a pool on the other end, which was empty at the moment. Cleo and I went to the mat doing some stretches. She was completely flexible not to afraid to show off by doing backwards bridges, leg overhead, splits, and other things. I winced a few times when bending forward feeling my back protest in certain angels. Sometimes Cleo would order me to touch my toes, as I did this she pushed my shoulders down adding more weight. A whimper or gasped would follow a loud pop and cracks from my spin or joints.

"Hurt doesn't it?" she asked.

"In a good way," I panted doing a lower back stretch feeling tension on my right thigh over left leg.

"Alright, now let's get into sit-ups." She announced sitting up to hold my legs while I lay down on my back, arms over my chest. "Fifty then will switch to push-ups for fifty."

I nodded sitting up then laying back down. Time passed by that nothing seemed to matter or the physical pain. The endorphins kicking in blocked out the pain or exhaustion, when sweat covered our body. Cleo sometimes chatted telling about her story, saying she was a girl from the streets of the Capitol who couldn't afford fancy things or cusine meals as her parents worked hard in third class. So when turning eighteen she signed up to be a peacekeeper. I stop in mid push-up when she said that giving a harsh look. Quickly she informed me that she was assign to district six and found that the recruiter lied about everything that is about the districts. She saw people hurting, starving, and worse case imaginable in drugs. District six being known not for just transportation but manufacturing medicine, thus victors from six were high on morphing.

"I got so attached to the people there, and when it was time for the Hunger Games… I realized why all those children scared. Sometimes, peacekeepers would abuse their power on the weak, men bribing women or raping them. A teenage boy beaten up for he was close to curfew when reaching his home, even barging into civilian property without a warrant or cause. Five years in the military that didn't followed to the code. I joined to protect the innocent, not let them get hurt without justice. However, I couldn't quit, I signed a twenty year contract unless given medical leave."

"So how did you get out?"

"I didn't. I made a report of the head peacekeeper violating regulation and he did a _code red."_

"Code red?"

"Unofficial military order," she said sullenly. "Two of my female comrades attack me in my bed tying my arms to the bed frame, shoved a sock in my mouth, and shaved my hair. They manage to cut it before I fought…accidently killing one of them. By grabbing the razor and slitting her throat. I couldn't see in the dark and slashing about. The other girl screamed, shouting killer calling for the guys to capture me. So I ran to the train station, trapped on top of a bridge and five peacekeeper guns aimed at me."

"How did you escape?"

"I took a train." She chuckled harshly. "Made it look convincing, like I slipped and fell on impact of a cargo train. The head declared me dead, saying my death was an accident so he wouldn't have to tell chain of command that he ordered a code red. I spent a month wondering districts through trains when Jason found me hiding in an alley way in the Capitol train station. Thanks to him, he got me back on my feet and I owe the Insurgents. So what's your complete story?"

"Dad's an alcoholic and moms dead." I answered instantly lying down on the sweaty mat.

The redhead shook her head, "Oh please, enough with the vague answered to which everyone's knows. What is your story? What got you to be here and everything the shit you been through?"

I closed my eye, sighing, "A story like mine should never be told. I was destining to die in the Games so the Capitol could torture Haymitch even more. Force in conspiracy and scandals, and mentor tributes only to watch them die in the end. And you'd saving my sorry ass. There's nothing to say. Everybody here knows everything about me so what else there to say?"

"Oh, how about _'He's different, somebody who is like a black sheep. At first he intrigued me… him being a brilliant, enigmatic, lovely person_.'" Cleo said.

"You bitch," I barked out, grabbing a sweat rag and tossed it in her face.

"What, we're girls and what do girls do?" she laughed falling backwards. Once she calmed down, she sighed. "Just because we're in a war doesn't mean all of our focus is on strategies. And everybody here knows about you and Cinna have a fling, but c'mon, why aren't you shagging each other already?"

"It's complicated," I answered. "And not all relationship is about sex."

"Do you love him?"

I didn't say anything avoiding her stare. I do love him, but I have trust issue after being brutally tortured and used. Cinna said he was sorry; he didn't plan for me to get involved, let alone the mission being compromised. So our relationship is complicated, slowly getting back together.

"I do care about him, more than friends. But after everything…"

"Oh, nice and slow?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

Cleo nodded not saying another word, instead she said, "That's enough for today, and tomorrow we'll go on the treadmills."

I nodded getting up with a stretched and left the gym room. Although I stink, covered in sweat, and knew that a shower was in order. The pace took longer in heading back to my quarters, trying to prolong the shower. As each step I took my body began to shake, beginning at the hands reaching its way up consuming me. Until I made a wrong turn on purposely. I can't do it. Even thinking about water has me nervous. So I just wonder down the halls, trying to remember locations and mapping it out.

I thought about visiting Cinna, haven't seen him this morning. When I got to his studio he was absent, let alone how organized it was…like the wall of fabric never been touch and a trash bin full with crumpled paper. Not wanting to invade his privacy, I left the studio and headed to the cafeteria where everybody gathered around for lunch. Still Cinna was absent, and again at dinner, and the next day.

.o0o.

By lunch the next day I was starting feel irritated, asking Varick if he had sent Cinna on an errand or whatever he gives to a living dead stylist. Varick wrinkling his nose, said ask Caduceus. Dr. Caduceus said he recently talked to Cinna in a private session. I asked him what the session was about, only to receive, "That is private between the subject and me." Along with, "How is your condition, I see you aren't taking care of your hygiene." Okay, I get it, I stink slightly and oily. How about we waterboard you and see if you come out aquaphobic? Although it pissed me off how Dr. Caduceus grin amused writing notes done on everything I said. Is it really important to write down what I say, including the question where Cinna is?

By dinner, I snapped, no longer accepting the cold shoulder from him and bang on the door to his room. A minute later, no response, so I continue to bang on the door until he comes out. After a half hour, I slumped against the door, knees to my chest waiting. Jason walked out of his room, slightly surprised to see me across the hall in defeat. Jason is tall with a muscular body and having a slightly dark skin which is covered in tattoos with a golden ram on his left bicep. He has short, spiky, black hair, and hazel eyes.

"He's at the pool." Jason announced with a smirk.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"Cinna, he's at the pool. Practically goes there when he's in a funk or something's on his mind." He answered.

"Thanks," quickly getting up and practically jogging towards the gym and barged into the pool only to stop.

Shit, pool means tons of water. Instantly my body tensed as I looked ahead to see somebody doing laps in the pool. The pool was completely dark, only being illuminated by the pool giving an intimidating atmosphere as the rippling water reflexes on the tile walls. The person continues his laps hardly paid attention doing free style strokes. I walked in closer to realize it was Cinna, now forgetting about my fear and stormed toward the edge, picking up a kick board, and waited for him to come closer. When he was close, I smacked him in the head with the foam board. Cinna stopped; almost jumping if that was possible, as he stood up coughing.

"You got a lot of explaining to do!" I exclaimed.

"Mind letting me takes a breather." He coughed before covering a hand over his mouth to suppress something from coming out. Once he was able to breathe he removed his goggles. "You were saying?"

I scoffed arms crossed, "Why have you been avoiding me the past few days."

"Who's said I was avoiding?" he asked.

"Oh, how about not seeing you during meals or where ever." I sarcastically said. "Was it something I said to make you avoid me or hide in some cave?"

"It's not like that," he assured, pulling himself up from the pool splashing water everywhere that I stepped back. "I needed to clear my head."

"By swimming?" I asked.

He shrugs pulling himself up so he could sit on the ledge, though splashing water. I dodged the splash again. "Watch it!"

"Care to join me for a swim?" he asked offering a hand.

"I can't…." I struggled.

"You can't or you won't?" he corrected.

I rubbed my arm sheepishly, "It's not just the water…..I can't swim."

Cinna stared at me or looked in my direction before pulling his goggles off completely. "You can't swim?"

I sat down on crossing my legs close to the edge, nodding to his answer. "There are no local pools or lakes in Twelve."

He nodded tracing wet fingers over my arm, sliding down leaving a trail. I cringed slightly taking deep breaths trying not to snap or anything. Slowly he took my hand in his leading it into the water. Before I could protest half my hand was in the water.

"Cinna…"

"Trust me," he said, letting go of my hand, jumping back in the pool to take my leg and putting it in the water followed by the other that my calves were in the water. My body began to shake as I closed my eye to avoid the possible flashback but it never came. Instead all that happen was Cinna gently pouring water on my knees, tracing the joints. "There is no need to be afraid. You're letting your body react this way because you won't forget."

"It's hard," I whispered as if I was in pain wanting to pull my legs out of the pool.

"I know," he murmured. "I know how you feel."

_That's right. He was also tortured as well._ Now I feel completely stubborn forgetting he too beaten, waterboard, and had his fingers chopped off, yet he still acts like nothing happens. Not afraid around knives, afraid of water, or anything. I envy him to be so strong, in his demeanor; then again he can have a mind of a mad man. But what if he was suffering as well… is he swimming to fight his fears?

"I think…it's late." I announced, getting up to leave, however he had a good grip on my leg, accidently falling into the pool.

The pool was eight feet deep, though it felt much deeper as I continue to sink flapping my arms crazy. Dark memories of being waterboarded came up, followed by images of the Quarter Quell, Beetee splashing around madly trying to stay afloat. Two arms wrapped around me, pulling me back to the surface and pushed me to the concrete ledge. I choked, coughing madly, if not crying for my left eye socket burned from the chlorine.

"Blaine, calm down, I got you." Cinna said loudly keeping a good grip around my waist. "Grab onto the ledge and kick your legs slowly."

I manage to calm down kicking my legs slowly through gripping the ledge tightly. Cinna sighed rubbing my back as I coughed rapidly until a burp escaped my lips. I stopped covering my mouth surprised all of the sudden. Cinna chuckled slightly, wrapping an arm around my waist, gently swimming the both of us to a ladder. Quickly I climbed out of the pool, huddling against the wall shaken.

"Are you alright?" Cinna asked concerned sitting down next to me.

"No," I shuddered.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I didn't mean to grab you."

"At least you manage to save me from drowning." I whispered though removed my eye patch and bending over so water could pour out of my eye socket. The chemicals burned the inner muscles in the socket to a point I was crying again. "Damn it."

"Let me see," he said taking my hand, but I shook him off not wanting to see it. Ever since given the eye patch, I hardly took it off; practically sleep with it on for Miya sake, so she wouldn't freak out. Yet he gently grabbed my hand forcing it down while the other tilts my chin to face him. The expression of his face was neutral as he examines the condition. How he can analyze through this lighting maybe difficult, yet he seems to see perfectly. Afterwards he tucks the strand of hair off my face. "Does it hurt?"

"It burns a little." I admitted.

"Does it hurt when you blink?"

"No, in fact, my eyelid thinks there's an eye there." I bitterly chuckled. He traced her finger around my empty eye that caused me to shudder or flinched. "Can you stop that?"

"Sorry," Immediately retracted his hands away.

"It's late, we should head to bed." I announced.

"Not after a shower." He corrected, standing up to head to a shower stall. "Chlorines not good for your skin.

_Didn't he once said,_ '_Lack of sleep won't do your skin a favor.'_ I thought watching him turn on the faucet. He turned around to stare at me holding a hand out. I sighed knowing I have to fight this fear sooner or later. So getting up, I joined him by the stall to rinse off the chlorine. Though, Cinna told me to remove my outer layer of clothes, leaving myself in a bra and underwear. If looks could kill, he is dead already, as he took my hand and led me under the curtain of warm water. My body cried to get out and find a wet rag, but I force myself to stay, facing Cinna as the shower sprayed my back. For some reason, it felt nice having the water soothing the tension on my back.

"Turn around," Cinna advice.

I took a deep breath turning around to face the sprays. However when water made contact to my face I panicked instantly out of the stall panting for dear life. Cinna stood there surprised before turning off the shower and hugged me tightly saying it is okay, that I'm not being torture. I didn't realize I was crying or grabbing my head when a painful head ache consumed me.

"This is going to be hard," I whispered.

"We're taking it slow." He assured rubbing my back. "At least you manage to get in a shower."

I gave a breathy chuckle. "I just don't like it on my face."

"So let's not get it on your face." He said wrapping a towel around me. "We'll try this again tomorrow."

"What drowning me?" I taunted.

He gave me a hard look that fun and jokes were out the window. Guess it's time to be serious. No more stalling for letting this fear get the best of me.

.o0o.

The next day late in the night I enter Cinna room. Earlier this morning he informed me to come to his room so we can work on this fear. I was tensed, my heart clenching, but not shaking out to a boiling point of tears. The sounds of water could be heard in the bathroom, but I took my time to analyze his room. The walls were painted in a metallic color. A king-size bed pressed against the visual window set of misty forest scenery, while furniture painted black with golden trim. There was a dresser on top with pictures. Some were of him with his family; through one with Channel was lying face down instead of standing. There was some of Portia of him, Katniss, and one with me. My breath hitched to see it was a picture of me of my first concert. Sometimes I wonder if Cinna might be a little obsess, then again he wanted to be there for a friend…if that's what you call it for children of family friends.

_Guess I have my own Peeta, _I thought with a sad smile thinking of Peeta.

"Blaine," Cinna whispered wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes and no." I answered. "I'm just worried about my friends, Peeta, Annie, and Johanna."

"Varick is planning out a rescue mission. However Johanna is hidden somewhere separate from the others. We can't go after one, only to risk the others." He said. "Also people who are house arrest."

I step back looking at him confused, "Who's on house arrest?"

"Effie, she's been in the dark on both ends, though President Snow is keeping a close eye on her."

"Shit," I cursed quietly.

_Why wasn't I informed about this? _I thought. _It's like everyone is keeping me in the dark._

Though everyone here has a right to be, not when the fear serum is coursing in my brain unsure if it has any relationship to hijacking. I sighed and looked at him to see him watching me concern. So with a smile I leaned over resting my head over his shoulder.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

Cinna gave a neutral look and lead us to the bathroom where a tub was set. Somehow my heart didn't race than anticipated. "You can choose bath or shower?"

"How we are gonna do this?" I asked again. Really how are we going to do this? Am I going to strip naked and he keeps me in the water. Clothes no clothes? Both naked? A blushed dusted on the thought, for the last time we were both naked was when we had sex.

"However you like it," he said not being detail.

I sighed taking a deep breath removing my shoes and shirt, while sitting on the rim of the tub keeping my shorts and bra on. Cinna removed his shirt and sat next to me, rubbing my back. This sucks, as I lifted my feet, slowly dipping them in the hot water till feet planted on the bottom. Nothing.

"It's strange…" I started. "Usually I would start freaking out or feeling a headache by now."

"Maybe you're overcoming your fear?" Cinna suggested taking my hand.

"Maybe," I whispered sliding down more, that I was now sitting in the tub. Suddenly my heart rate increased while breathing slightly irregular. Nervous if something bad will happen I began to stand up, but Cinna wrapped his arms around me keeping me down. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you fight your fear." He said keeping a good grip on me as he adjusted our position so he was in the water behind me keeping a good grip on me. I struggled desperately wanted to get out of the tub, but he wouldn't let go. Water was splashing everywhere, screams echoing off the tile walls, and tears burning in my eye. I clenched on the rim of the tub for dear life, practically in hysteria, trying to figure out of a way to be free. How long we've been in the tub seemed like forever until our breathing started to even out though mine still rapid.

"Follow my breathing," he whispered in my ear. "Feel my chest move." He took a deep breaths, chest move out, then he exhale sinking back in. It took a moment, but was we soon in sink and I began to slowly relax, loosening my grip of the tub. "Good. Just close your eyes and breathe. I promise nothing bad will happen."

I nodded keeping my eye closed focused on his breathing as my heart rate became even. He moved one arm sliding it up my arms onto my shoulder and removes the hair tie. I flinched unsure where this was headed, listening to his movement, as a sound of water being sucked in….suddenly poured down on the back of my head.

"Cinna!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me," he begged.

I bit my tongue bringing my knees to my chest hugging them for dead life while grabbing the dry rag covering my face. Cinna repeats the process, pouring water over my head. I was scared waiting for the simulation to trigger or harsh flashbacks of being torture. Hell, my body was shaking to a point I might snap. Once he was done pouring water, he grabs the shampoo and lathers it through my hair.

"You're doing good." He complimented.

"Can we stop for a moment?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Cinna stopped letting go of me. Immediately I stood up and sat on the rim of the tub hugging myself for dear life close to tears. So many emotions were wondering through my head wanting to scream or something. Cinna kneeled in front of me holding my arms.

"Look at me," he said calmly. "I know you're scared, but is it the water or something else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're putting your fears into one source." He explained. "I think you're afraid of being hurt again…by me, by the Capitol, from this war. But love, I would never dare hurt you or put you in danger ever again. Tell me what you're afraid off?"

I sat there silent for a moment then whispered, "Afraid of losing everybody I love." Cinna nodded as I continue. "Afraid of people considering me a traitor or monster…death, President Snow, Damon, the past, being sold, not being able to have a normal life…"

I continue to whisper out my fears that I commonly known. As I said this, Cinna wrapped his arms around me and settle us back in the tub, slowly washing my hair in his embrace. I cling tightly to his shoulders focusing on his breathing and so on….

.o0o.

The water stared to become cold though neither Cinna nor I cared. We just sat in the water, me in his arms while his arms wrapped around me lazily. The water seemed to be nothing now, just clear liquid. A surge of accomplishment and graduated consumed me. There was nothing to fear about the water now.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't thank me, thank yourself," he said tucking a strand of hair off my face.

"But I couldn't have done it without you." I pointed out, giving a slight kiss on his cheek.

"We should probably get out?" he recommended lifting up his hand to see how prune it was. I chuckled getting out of the water so he could stand up. Once we're out of the tub, wrapping each other in many towels, and clean up the mess I made earlier from splashing.

"How are you doing?" I asked out of nowhere.

Cinna stopped his tracks not looking at me, his attention on the tile floor. I step forward cradling his cheek in my hand, tracing my thumb over a visible scab that had a few stitches. It was going to scar, but if he keeps it clean and doesn't pick at it won't be visible unless you search for it. He sighed leaning into my touch.

"Still adjusting," he confessed. "…with my left hand."

I picked up his left hand, seeing the scaring around his knuckles where his ring finger and pinky once were. I've seen worse from Chaffs amputated right hand from his game. Nearly thirty years Chaff learned to adapt with on hand, and Cinna will get the hang of it. So lifting his hand up kissing both knuckles. Letting him know that it's okay and I'll be there for him as he is there for me.

''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Capitols Mind Tricks

_**Ashes from Fire**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 4: The Capitol mind tricks**

It was like a spider web. Cleo thought I should give the lazar optical course a try, and learn how to maneuver around laser security. The dark small rectangular room pierced by countless green rays that were sensitive. One touch or disrupting the mean and the alarms shall go off. They weren't advance lasers that would slice skin, though the limited space gave the challenge an intimidating look.

So taking a deep breath, I maneuvered around cautiously in the grid, bending, sliding, and crawling hesitantly in an awkward position. Four beams were disturbed in the beginning, but Cleo said that the first time isn't perfect. However it was slightly difficult when my vision is no longer 20:20, as a third of my sight is gone.

"_Lara Croft_ on board," Jason voice boomed out through the intercom.

"And what am I?" Cleo protest.

"You're _La Femme Nikita_" he answers with a laugh.

"You and your entertainment," Acre grumbled annoyed.

I growled caught in a compromising position. "You guys, one eye and two ears hearing three voices ain't helpin'."

"Blame it on _James Bond_ and _Nathan Drake_." Cleo replied.

I have no idea who _Lara Croft, Nikita, James Bond, _or_ Nathan Drake_ is. Another difference between the Capitol and District; television in the districts are recommend used for emergency broadcasting, the Hunger Games, or Specials. My guess is those names were fictional characters. Typical. Once I manage to slide through the lazar room, I smacked mu hand against the finished button, instantly lighting up the room to a more visible surrounding, I blinked a few times from the sudden change, rubbing my eye.

"Damn," I muttered, keeping my head down leaving the chamber.

A board and monitor go through the events as the program calculated the results. And for a first timer I reached third place above Acre. Though the time was not a good amount, since Cleo received a time limit of two minutes flat.

"Not bad," Jason said smacking my shoulder. "Beaten Acre."

"Don't push it, goat," Acre muttered crossing his arms.

"What, angry that you got beaten by a chick?" Jason taunted.

"Uh, you do know he killed a guy with a brick, right?" I warned.

Jason was going to make a remark going through memories of the games he saw but stop. If he was thinking about my previous kills, I did it out of silent assassination, using the moment the opponent is districted or unconscious. So really, I'm not head forward full on kill like Acre who uses the closes object and hit them in the head leaving brain damage. Acre smirked smacking Jason in the back.

"Careful, your face might freeze like that, goat."

Goat was just a nickname Acre gave Jason for the golden ram on his right shoulders. Jason hated being called a goat, so Acre does it as a combat. Though there are a times Jason would call Acre a _Jerk,_ which Acre returns _Bitch._ Fortunately Cleo and I have some proper respect for each other not using puns or sarcastic remark nicknames. Although, when we do she would call me siren and I call her queen, since she was name after Cleopatra Queen of the Nile. It's kinda funny, yet strange how Panem names their people. The Capitol going on historical names in ancient Greek and Roman, while the districts other than two go by their resources. Anyway, through the differences, there can be a true relationship between district and Capitol civilians by just watching everyone here at the Nest. As Acre and Jason start rough housing.

Cleo sighed, "Seriously you two act your age and not your shoes size."

"Don't bother, they're guys," I replied.

"You tellin' me," She muttered arms crossed.

"What's next?" I asked.

"…lunch."

And on cue both Jason and Acre stopped wrestling on the word lunch. Us girls couldn't help but laugh as they got up, wiping the invisible dust and headed off to the cafeteria. Who would have though food would be the referee for those two?

.o0o.

Today's lunch was a grill chicken salad, a roll, and water. The Chef keeps a full record on certain individual's meal until they are compatible. I shrugged not really caring, though I do missed cookie dough, which brought a slight memory of Finnick. When either of us were in a funk we would sit down with sweets and just talk, criticizing the Capitol and our clients. Anyway, I sat down with my new friends who were talking about fighting moves, while Cleo paid attention to the television monitor. There were probably ten televisions on entertainment to war news with subtitles.

Everybody was enjoying their lunch when a loud ring disturbed the moment. Many televisions immediately change channels to the Caesar Flickerman show. Probably a pause from Panem news, away from war footage, propaganda, the bombings of District 12, the riots in District 8, and media hypotheses. Silences engrossed the rooms as everyone paid attention to the screens seeing Caesar dressed in his dark sequin suit, colorful hair, and painted face. A few murmurs go around suggesting it's the latest gossip to distract the citizens of the Capitol about the war. Until the camera pulled back to show todays guest, Peeta. My mouth literally dropped, the fork falling out of my hand clanging onto the table. His appearance was flawless, clean, no sign of burns or lacerations, indicating he went through remake. He sat in his chair slightly annoyed by body posture though his face remained in a serious manner. Caesar leaned over his chair giving a long observant look.

"So... Peeta... welcome back," Caesar greeted.

"I bet you thought you'd done your last interview with me, Caesar?" Peeta asked with a smile.

"I confess, I did," Caesar embarrass announced, in his act of keeping the allusion of a friendly gestured. "The night before the Quarter Quell... well, who ever thought we'd see you again?"

"It wasn't part of my plan, that's for sure," Peeta said, a scowl hanging hard on his face.

"I think it was clear to all of us your plan was. To sacrifice yourself in the arena so that Katniss Everdeen and your child could survive." Caesar concluded.

"That it was. Clear and Simple." Peeta leaned back in his chair slightly uncomfortable, trying containing his emotions. "But other people had plans as well."

"Why don't you tell us what happened the last night in the arena?" Caesar suggested. "Help up sort a few things out."

Whoever had the remotes turned up the volume, though not of the many victors dare look at the monitors, each and every one of them thinking about the arena. Nobody could be able to completely tell their experiences of the arenas. And if you could, your emotions fill you to sullen rage or mourning weeping.

"That…That last night... to tell you about that last night…well, first of all, you have to imagine how it felt in the arena. It felt like an insect trapped under a bowl filled with steamy air and all around you jungle... green and alive…ticking. The giant clock ticking away your life. Every hour promising some new horror. You had to imagine that the past two days sixteen people had died, some of the defending you. How the rate things are going. The last eight dead by tomorrow morning-saved one, the victor, and your planned it is not you. Once you're in the arena, the rest of the world becomes very distant. All the people and things you'd loved or cared about seize to exist. The pink skies and the monsters of the jungles, and the tributes who wanted your blood become your final reality. As bad as it makes you feel, you're going to have to do some killing, because in the arena, you only get one wish. And it's very costly."

"It costs your life," Caesar injected.

"Oh, no. It costs a lot more than your life. To murder innocent people?" Peeta asked knowing the answer. "It costs everything you are."

"_Everything you are_?" Caesar repeats in awe.

The cafeteria hushes down as does Panem who are watching this. This was practically a first to hear somebody confessed what it's absolutely is like to be in the Arena, to be in the Hunger Games. And the Baker son, the painter, the voice of reason spoke calmly of his personal experiences like it was a story.

"So you hold on to your wish." Peeta continues. "And that last night, yes, my wish was to save Katniss. But even without knowing about the rebels, it didn't feel right. Everything was too complicated. I found myself regretting I'd haven't run off with her earlier in the day, as she suggested it. But there was no way in getting out of it at that point.

"You were too caught up in Beetee's plan to electrify the salt lake," Caesar said.

Now Caesar is trying to use the good cop/bad cop routine to make a Peeta break, trying to get the truth. This was probably one of President Snows plan for information after three weeks since war broken out. To figure out if who- if anybody was part of the invasion by using pressure from a crowd and audiences.

"Too busy playing allies with the others. I should have never let them separate us!" Peeta burst out. "That's when I lost her."

"When you stayed at the lightning tree, and she and Johanna Mason took the coil down to the water," Caesar clarified.

"I didn't want too!" Peeta almost exclaimed. "But I couldn't argue with Beetee without indicating that we were about to break away from the alliance. When the wire was cut, everything else went insane. I can only remember bits and pieces. Trying to find her. Watching Brutus kill Chaff. Killing Brutus myself. I know she was calling my name. Then the lightning bolt hit the tree, and the force field around the arena…blew out."

"Katniss blew it out, Peeta," Caesar informed. "You've seen the footage."

"She didn't know what she was doing." Peeta snapped. "None of us could follow Beetee's plan. You can see her trying to figure out what to do with that wire.

"All right, it just looks suspicious," Caesar defended. "As if she was part of the rebels plan along."

The people in the Nest murmured softly not sure if that was true or not. Not many victors new about the rebels or insurgents unless they came to you asking question to figure out where your loyalties lies. Plutarch went to Haymitch since probably the beginning of this establishment drafting Beetee, Wiress, Finnick, Mags, Johanna, and anybody else who wanted to keep the Star-crossed lovers alive. Katniss being the Girl on Fire: who defied the Capitol in the Hunger Games, and Peeta the young man who can speak like a leader of a Wiseman? Peeta's stomped onto his feet, leaning in on Caesar's face, trapping him in the chair.

"Really? And was it part of her plan for Johanna to nearly kill her? For that electric shock to paralyze her? To trigger the bombing?" He yelled. "She didn't know, Caesar! Neither of us knew anything except that we were trying to keep each other alive!"

"Peeta," I breathed, clenching my hands together. "Don't let him get to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Acre asked.

"Caesar is using a very low treatment in making people emotionally compromised," I explained. "It's rare, but Caesar is trying to confuse Peeta to not…encourage the rebels or anybody other than the words they say."

"You'd seen it before?" Acre asked.

"The Circle and Government do it on everybody," I whispered.

Back to the screen, Caesar placed a hand on Peeta's chest gently pushing him that could be defining self-defenses and understanding consonants. "Okay, Peeta, I believe you."

"Okay." Peeta breathed, returning to his seat slightly exhausted.

A moment passed by so the men on the television gather their bearings of the outburst. I began to worry about Peeta, never seeing him like this. He was completely alone, facing the lion's den who tries to eat him alive mentally and emotionally. Once things seemed too calmed down, Caesar continued.

"What about your mentors, Haymitch and Blaine Abernathy?" the host asked. "Before you answer, I like to remind everyone, Blaine Abernathy passed away in the previous bombing in the Capitol and other civilians."

I stiffened when Caesar declares I was dead, though he made it sound like I implanted the bomb. Yet his facial expression showed sympathy while eyes watery, as if he'd actually mourn. A growled rumbled in my chest while I clenched the table to a point my knuckles were bone white and red fluster in pure anger dusted my cheeks. Peeta's face hardens glaring at the camera.

"I don't know what Haymitch knew, but I'm sad to hear Blaine is dead. She was my friend, an older sister who helped me a lot. Now that she's gone…I might possibly be the only family from Twelve who is mourning." Peeta answered sadly, his eyes watery when looking down to pull something out of his coat pocket. The camera zoomed in to find it was a snowdrop…my mother's snowdrop pin, my token. A lone tear escaped as I stood up and walked to the closes monitor and placed my hand on the glass. I so desperately wanted to tell him that I'm still alive.

"And may she rest in peace," Caesar prayed patting Peeta on the shoulder. "But could Haymitch been part of the conspiracy?"

"He never mentions it," Peeta sneered putting the pin away.

"What does your heart tell you?" Caesar asked.

"That I shouldn't have trusted him." Peeta said. "That's all."

I sighed closing my eye understanding how he feels in the betrayal amongst friends. Everyone betrayed somebody here, as Haymitch betrayed Katniss and Peeta, I betraying Katniss, and so on. But to know my father was a rebel since the beginning, feels like a sharp piercing blade of betrayal amongst kin. I was his daughter and he could had helped me through darkest the moments, prepare me for war. Instead, he hid himself from society, drinking his life away through alcohol. I open my eye to watch my friend speak again.

"I want everyone watching—whether you're on the Capitol or the rebel side—to stop for just a moment and think about what this war could mean. For human beings. We almost went extinct fighting one another before. Now our numbers are even fewer. Our conditions more tenuous. Is this really what we want to do? Kill ourselves off completely? In the hopes that—what? Some decent species will inherit the smoking remains of the earth?"

Suddenly the insurgents we exclaiming in agreement to Peeta that this war was going to be the cause of our extinction.

"….There won't be enough of us left to keep going. If everybody just laid down their weapons-and I mean very soon…" Peeta explained. "It's all over anyway!"

"So you're call for a cease-fire?" Caesar asked.

"Yes. I'm calling for a cease-fire."

.o0o.

I felt numb, no longer caring what was being broadcasted after the interview. Peeta was alive, he wanted both rebels and Capitol to cease fire, declaring Katniss innocents, Haymitch betrayal of a deal, and believes I'm dead. My body went on autopilot, leaving the cafeteria as the insurgents watched me or was focused on my reaction. I slowly walked down the corridor, thinking the message Peeta left.

It was something Peeta would say, though a tiny voice of doubt. Three weeks and now President Snow lets Peeta on television. Many things could have happen during those three weeks. Hacker invaded the Training Center security camera, keeping a watchful eye on Peeta and Annie making sure they are okay. There was no report of act of cruelty, no evidences of torture other than the harsh words of a compromised. Peeta would probably make an excellent Mockingjay for the Insurgents while Katniss be for the rebels. Though the Games continue, "There can only be one winner. You win or you die, there is no middle ground."

_He's okay, _I thought in a mantra. _He's physically okay._

I collapsed onto my knees.

I just hope the rebels don't do anything irrational. They're probably arguing right now about Peeta's speech, debating if he's a traitor or not. Katniss would probably get a wakeup call from her delirious state, and Haymitch…guilty. Peeta one time asked be no matter what happens Katniss has to win, stay alive. My response to his request seemed amiable. I told him, 'Only if she's standing, but I'm supporting you.' Katniss was Haymitch's tribute while Peeta was mine, during the 74th annual Hunger Games. When Peeta was injured after Cato's wrath, I was there for him by sending him food and basic medicine, afterwards requested the cure for blood poisoning.

Still Peeta is my responsibility.

I need to get him out of there before the worst is yet to come.

.o0o.

"Please, you have to send out a rescue or-"

"Blaine, I can't do that." Varick said remaining calm as I followed him through the countless pristine furnished halls. After coming back to reality, I hunted down Varick desperately needed to know what his strategy is. Three weeks and nothing has been done other than communication disputes between the rebels and insurgents while countless people are dying each day in the districts, primarily District 8.

"Why not, you know their location, please?" I begged.

"You have to hold faith with me," he said. "Right now, my objective is to get you stable so you can come out to the public."

"Xavier!" I exclaimed grabbing his arm to stop. "You're doing what the rebels are intending for Katniss to do. Don't you see- having my face out there is going to be a distraction and a risk?"

Varick paused taking the method in as I continue. "What President Snow did with Peeta was a distraction."

"They'll be debating on the captives are traitors." Varick finally realized.

"So we need to get to them before the rebels consider them enemies," I implied. "Peeta knows how to use words, and if we have him on our side of cease-fire before the rebel's final plan, then there won't be extinction. If we have him, then Katniss will be on our side."

"Out of curiosity, why do you prefer Peeta over Katniss?" he asked walking into a room.

I stopped for a moment choosing my words wisely, "Peeta has been my tribute since he entered the arena last year. During the games, his recovery, and company, I've taken responsibility for him. I wasn't there for him during the Quell, Xavier. Please, he's like a younger brother I never had."

"What about Katniss?"

I sighed covering my face, trying not to groan in irritation. "Katniss and I don't see eye to eye. And even if she did, right now, I'm betting the rebels told her every possible negative thing about me as President Snows spy."

We had entered one of labs where Hacker enjoys tinkering inventions on his breaks from the computer hacking the software. He lifted his head causing a mop of black hair everywhere while black eyes analyzed through large ringed goggles. "Do I want to know?"

"Not now, Hacker," Varick sighed turning around to face me. "If I find any possibility Peeta is harmed then I'll send a rescue team. But until then, I want you to focus on your recovery."

"Sure, send me to a Dr. Caduceus for my mental disability therapy and physical rehab with Cleo." I sarcastically agreed.

"Not to be berlin wall here, but can we get back to business?" Hacker asked putting a solder away.

Varick and I stop ranting to turn to the insurgents top computer master and inventor. On the table lied several gadgets you would say, with a strange devise on a stand. The devise was rectangular with a curve. There was two lenses attached to it, the largest one was blue while next to it red but smaller. It sorta reminded me a unfinish masked, as if somebody cut it in half with a metallic marble attached to in the back. It looks interesting though Varick groan.

"Hacker, where's the bionic eye?"

Hacker seemed to ignore the complaint, "Did you wanted her to look like a cyborg?"

"What's going on?" I asked interrupting the agreement.

The computer victor smiled, "Well, I made you your new eye."

"It doesn't look like an eye?" I said confused.

"It's not, it's a Scope." He explained. "This devise I invented will act like a real eye, but with an added bonus. Its functions as a telescope, holding different types of vision: night vision, infrared, x-ray, sonar, and video camera."

"Why would I need those?" I asked.

"In case you go on missions."

"I requested a bionic eye," Varick demanded.

Hacker shrugged it off and handed me the scope, "Put it on like you are putting a contact on."

Cautiously I held the Scope surprised of its light weight and carefully put it in my eye socket. The cold material was uncomfortable for a moment, until I gasped able to have full vision. Hacker explained that the orb is a miniature magnetic technique that sends messages into the serums transmitters into my occipital lobe. Wait, he did what to the fear serum simulation? So the guy go full on detail saying the orb sends a message into the transmitters from the serum to ….never mind, short story, he somehow hacked into the simulation transmitters.

"So I no longer will hallucinate?" I asked. "No more fear simulation?"

The scientist paused, "As long as you were the scope then you can see. But when you're not the nano-transmitters will activate triggering the simulation. Doing some research from hacking into the government secret project files, I discovered that these transmitters in your head released a certain neurotransmitters manly Dopamine, Acetylcholine, and GABA. The simulations are actually false schizophrenia."

"Is there a way to cure this?" Varick asked.

"Yes and slightly no," Hacker answered, turning around in his chair typing away on his computers until a screen popped out three images of a head scan. My head scan, so that is what the human head looks like through a MRI and MEG. Must have got it when I way in a medically induce coma. However there was a small pebble size speck in the lower back of the brain in the last two. "The first one is Blaine's MEG after her game, the bruising shows a concussion you received from falling off the ledge. The second one is after the remake four years ago, that spot is a chip implanted. You can say it's the home base. And the last one is what we took; see how active it is through the coloring."

"Can you remove it?" I asked.

"No, unless you wanted your visual cortex damage." Hacker answered. "But the chip is on a frequency, when was the last time you had an episode?"

I thought for a moment, "Almost a week, when the news declared Cinna and me dead. Although I do get migraines."

"President Snow must have a trigger," Varick declared. "Can you cut off the frequency?"

"Already had, but I can't promise if there will be another simulation. Not until the neurotransmitters are out of her system."

"So there's a possibility?" I asked hopefully.

"It's a hunch," Hacker said with a smile.

Now I'm feeling more confident.

However the mind doesn't work that way.

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''' ''''''''''

_**I'm taking General psychology and thought I would fool around with the fear simulation.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Worrywart

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**_

**Chapter 5: Worrywart **

_Never get your hopes up,_ my mother would say. So I never give too much hope that I would see completely for the rest of my life. Although it felt nice to fully see, but it was only temporally for the Scope is only used for emergency and missions. Will there ever be an opportunity to wear the scope again? Many thoughts were running through my head that I forgot I was in another private appointment with Dr. Caduceus. Usually we just sit down and talk about my dreams, and episodes. But with Hacker cutting the transmitters frequencies, all that was to worry were the nightmares and migraines. It wasn't interesting when he discussed about the first simulation, the large albino snake be the allusion of President Snow_…No shit_.

I sat on the lounge legs tuck under me as I lean against the arm rest. Dr. Caduceus scribbled more notes down of our previous conversation about last night nightmare. The nightmare was about Peeta, him being torture the same way I went through as Damon carved his skin-skinning him alive. The doctor suggested I fear for Peeta's safety, worried that he'll be tortured. Though the knives and daggers were an interesting subject. The hypothesis about blades were that to kill somebody with a sharp edge objects is more personal than a gun or arrow could define towards a simple mercy kill.

"I notice you're clean." Dr. Caduceus pointed. "Have you accomplished your fear of water?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Can I ask how?"

I paused for a moment, "I had help."

Dr. Caduceus wrote this down, "Who helped you in this accomplishment?"

"Cinna," I answered telling him a summarize version of the pool incident, the shower, and the bath tub. He raised his brow giving an accusing look in his warm caramel eyes. I informed him there were clothes on, but he waved it off, muttering 'Quinn needs to get birth control.' Seriously, why does everybody think about sex when a sentence involved two people and a bathroom? Nothing happened! We didn't do anything, let alone kissing!

"So you're saying Cinna washed away your fear?"

"Something liked that," I chuckled readjusting the eye patch. After that night, it brought us closer. Now I truly trust in Cinna, for nothing is holding me back hesitant where things are going. We were rekindling again, no lies or secrets.

Dr. Caduceus paused hesitant actually, like he was debating until he sighed in defeat. "Blaine, has Cinna talked to you _personally?_"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed combing his fingers through the aging beard. "Lately, Cinna has been-shall we say eluding in his previous sessions."

"Eluding?" I repeated feeling concern practically sitting up properly.

"Yes, eluding. He hardly talks about his mind or feelings with me."

"Don't guys have some code to not talk about their feelings?" I asked trying to avoid where this was going.

Dr. Caduceus chuckled a little then got back to being serious. "Yes, however not most guys were tortured. An event such as that should leave some psychological scarring, a relapse, nightmare, or Post traumatic stress disorder. Yet he acts calm, like nothing happened and focuses on others wellbeing's."

"…Cinna likes to channel his emotions into his work." I suggested.

"Yes, I recommended going back to old habits, work on his designs and showed me the sketches. However, all I find are ripped pages and incomplete drawings."

The trash bin full with crumple paper came to mind when I took a peek in his studio. How the room was spotless, like nothing has been touched. As if Cinna had done nothing.

"He…he told me he had some difficulty with his left hand," I answered though it held doubt.

"Blaine, it's nothing you should worry about."

"Sir, when it involves my friends, I worry."

.o0o.

After a quick session, I left the Doctors office and wonder down the halls deep in thought. Cinna hasn't been cooperative in his therapy session. It's impossible for somebody to go through hell and come back completely fine. Nobody could be a superhero or godly figure to be perfect at everything. I needed to talk to him, ask him if he was _really_ okay. When I get to the entrances of Cinna's studio, I knocked on the door. A moment later the door opens to reveal an irritated Cinna ready to speak except stop when seeing me, going back to his relax posture.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just thought I could drop by for a visit," I answered with a small smile. "Am I intruding?"

"No," he said opening his door letting me into his studio.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked seeing the same condition of the room, minus a manikin tipped over on the floor.

"Sketching on new design," He answered closing the door.

"Can I see?" hoping Dr. Caduceus is wrong on the assumption.

Cinna's body tensed for a brief moment, "Maybe later."

"Oh, okay," I sighed, taking a seat on the metal table.

The room was engrossed in awkward silences. Silences that said nothing is alright yet unsure how to start it. Instead Cinna walked up to me and took a seat. "Are you excited about your new eye?"

"The Scope is interesting," I replied, "Kinda freaked me out for a moment to have all my vision."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with one eye, I only see two-thirds in what is in front of me." I explained holding my hand up and lifting it to a blind spot. "Where my hand is, is my blind spot."

"Interesting," he said with a small smile.

We were silent yet again, until I spoke, "I had another therapy session with Dr. Caduceus."

"How so," he breathed.

"He says I'm progressing well, although my nightmares are becoming more detail."

Cinna nodded taking my hand giving a reassuring squeeze, "What did he say about your episodes?"

"He's believes Hackers theory, all the anatomy that the serum would leave my system…I'm not keeping my hopes up." I paused, needing to add something or the conversation will end. "Though, he misunderstood about you helping me with my fear."

A snort escapes his complexion as an amusing looked covered his face, "Most people would think like that, especially men. At least you're not afraid of water." As he combined his slightly good hand through my clean hair. "I'm proud of you."

"All thanks to you," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hand cradle my cheek while his thumb grazed the cheek bone, concern written in his green eyes.

"He told me about you," I confessed. "That you weren't doing well."

Once more silences engrossed the room. Minutes passed by, our eyes never leaving each other's. Until he sighed, stepping away and walked to his desk sitting down on the stool. He traced his bad hand through his copper hair, messing the groom to a bed ragged. I took a moment to analyze him, noting the bruising under his eyes, the slight uneven scruffs on his face, and pale. The look Katniss expresses during the victory tour when she had her nightmares. In other words, lack of sleep.

"Cinna, how bad are your nightmares?" I asked.

"Bad," he breathed in defeat. "But that's the thing, when I wake up I don't remember it. What's the point in telling Caduceus if you can't remember it?"

I sighed getting off the table, and walked to him till I knelt down taking his hand. "There's more?"

Another sighed escaped as he stared at the trash pin full with crumbled paper afterwards handed grabbed the sketch book on the desk. He shoved it in my hands which I opened the very thin book to find countless pages ripped, smeared or anger scribbles, and designs unfinished. All the dresses having either interesting skirts or divine tops, yet what could had been attended to a mermaid gown or sheath failed miserably along with the color palettes of black, red, orange, yellow, and gold. Writers would call this a block, singers a funk, but for Cinna in this case…he lost his spark. Cinna started out with a burning passion, a flame…but the dark moment's poured water on his flames.

"I thought I was going to die, leaving my last design in Katniss Mockingjay uniform." He said sadly. "I put so much effort; so much of my soul that I thought it would be my last. And now here I am alive…with no muse."

I settled the book down and took his hand, "Cinna, you're just going through a phase. I went through it countless time, its normal for artist."

"I just feel useless," he breathed.

I paused for a moment not sure what to do to encourage him. He wasn't useless, he was very important that he is the man who created the spark. He was the man who created the Girl on Fire, he's the one who showed revolution by burning the allusion fantasy on stage to show hope. Cinna Pontmercy is one of the people who lead Katniss Everdeen to her destiny. Everything about him from his work to heart showed me there is more to him under his masked demeanor. So leaning up, I pressed my lips against him, kissing my emotions in how much he means to me. How he is not useless. How he plays a major role in everybody else's lives.

The kiss surprised Cinna for a moment before he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and waist pulling me up to straddle his lap. We haven't kissed since we made amends two weeks ago. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly permitted opening my mouth slightly granting him entrance. Our tongues dance in a slow dance, not fighting but sharing equality between us. Cinna broke the kiss resting our foreheads together.

"You are not useless, Cinna." I whispered. "You are the spark."

"Thank you," Cinna breathed pulling back but didn't let go. We stayed like this, holding each other when something inspired Cinna that he gently set me aside and sit down next to him; pulling out the sketch pad and pencil. "Tell me what you like and don't like?

"What?" I asked confused.

"Tell me what you like in fashion and what you don't like. I think I have an idea for a new outfit."

"For what?"

"Anything…dress, uniform, anything!" he said in a complete zone of excitement.

"You're not gonna set me on fire?" I asked just to be caution.

"No, I can't do that to you, _Lady from the Ashes_." He murmured.

Now I see where he was getting, that a smile lifted my lips. "I hate ball gowns and mermaid dresses, not enough room or too much motion."

Cinna nodded writing this down. We went through a list of what I like and dislike. He was surprised when I told him my favorite color was champagne and that I hated fully cover sequin gowns; drove me insane, let alone irritated my skin. Once we were done with gowns we went through a mission outfit. Cinna didn't like the concept of me going out to the field, but sooner or later I will have to go out. So he started sketching a concept design of a one piece jumpsuit. I gave him a look that said no. Cinna chuckled a little realizing he overused the jumpsuit concept. So he drew black fitted pants, a grey short sleeve shirt and dark colored boots. For protection and sheathing weapon was a body armor bodice protecting vital organs and had a special reinforcement over her heart. A multi-strapped belt attached to hold any weapons or tools needed. My favorite part of the outfit was the high-low black leather biker trenched coat with a hood.

"Stylish yet deadly," I murmured.

"And protective," Cinna agreed.

"Are you planning on going out?" I asked sensing something was wrong.

Cinna sighed setting the pencil down. "Depends, Varick and Dr. Caduceus are considering I remain hidden until the war ends. Nobody other than the Insurgents knows I'm still alive."

"Then come to training with me?" I suggested.

He snorted leaning back a little stretching his arms over his head until pop. "Maybe."

"Hey, I still haven't forgotten about the rose garden and the train compartment." I muttered arms crossed. The first night on the Victors Tour when I was spying on Katniss and Haymitch, turns out I used Cinna's designer cart not noticing he was there. He heard the discussion and knew about my predicament, that he attacked me from behind and used chloroform knocking me unconscious. Afterwards made the drossy feeling to me the cause of melatonin. Cinna gave an innocent look, after he confessed about the incident a while back.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," I sneered.

"Afraid I'll beat you?" he asked.

"Come to the gym and we'll see." I challenge.

Cinna shook his head leaning forwards and kissed me on the lips. A quick peck before whispering, "Maybe."

.o0o.

The bedroom where Miya and I shared was quite transitional. The walls painted in dark bold purple with espresso-colored wooden furniture as the two full bed beddings where white. The visual screen of a window was set on the late hour open country fields of District 10. Miya was struggling through her homework typing away on a miniature laptop growling or groaning every now and then. It was late in the night, close to bedtime…for her at least. I come out of the bathroom, drying my hair to see her biting her lower lip.

"This is hard!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hacker gave me this game saying it'll help me my communication," she explained.

"Really?" I asked again sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Hacker thought in case of an emergency I should learn about computers." She said bitterly like she hated her lessons.

I chuckle going through the computer and try out the computer game. I realized that I wasn't controlling the game; it was on its own program, a reenactment. "Miya, Hacker made you a video so you can understand."

Miya raised a brow as she grabbed the computer watching the reenactment. Listening to the characters asking for orders, only to be shot by an animated bullet. She blushed slightly embarrassed, putting on a headphone and speaking quickly to direct the team through the madness. After the third attempt she manages to save the games team. Instantly she cheered doing a fist pump.

"Thanks," she cheered.

"You're welcome, but now is time for bed." I informed taking the computer away and setting it on the desk.

Miya gotten under covers grabbing the visual window remote and turning it off. Shiloh meowed curling up to her companion's side, purring for attention. The young victor petted the grey kittens head and asked, "Do you miss your dad?"

I stopped, "What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering if you missed Haymitch?" she asked.

I sighed taking a seat on her bed, "Sometimes. However learning the truth is hard to feel it. Miya, I loved my father, but you should focus on those you love. When this war is over, you can go back to you older sister if you like."

Miya nodded though she held a lot of questions. With more goodnights, the lights turn off. I was accommodated with the dark while the bathroom light remain on underneath. Taking a moment, I headed back to my bed pulling out a small vial of sleep syrup. Although I despised the sweet sleep syrup to help me through my insomnia, it was the only way to relax. So taking a sip, I went to bed.

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''

**Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Also Blaine uniform for later in the chapter is inspired by Alice's outfit in Residents of Evil: after life, and the jacket from Matrix. **


	6. Chapter 6: First Mission

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Game**_

**Chapter 6: First mission**

My hand made contact to a human replica punching bag, as I focused all my energy in punching its head doing uppercut, hook, overhand, and jab. Sometimes I would include an additional kicked. Cleo stood next to me in seeing how I move; sometimes she'll stop to show a few corrections. She thought my body has progressed from basic exercises, agility, and muscle growth improved to the next step, combat. We're focusing on a dummy before going to actual combat. Though Acre and Jason were arguing in who is the best fighter.

"Not again," Cleo sighed.

"Boys will be boys." I assured her, grabbing a water bottle and taking a sip.

"Oh, you think you're better than me?" Jason asked walking on the mat putting on some boxing glove.

"I killed four people, two of them careers." Acre informed.

"C'mon Acre, show me what you got." Jason taunted patting his boxing gloves together.

"Alright," Acre sighed, walking onto the mat and putting on his gloves.

"You sure about that, ever took a class?" Jason asked.

"In what?" Acre asked.

"Boxing," Jason snorted.

_Oh dear,_ I mentally sighed, taking a seat on the far end of the mat while others in the gym did the same. Sometimes I think Jason never watched Acres Game, let alone see the recaps. Acre laughed sarcastically not impressed and gave a warning straight punch, which Jason avoided. The insurgent fooled around, doing some strange danced moves while speaking in some strange movie dialoged. The victor raised a brow, wondering if he truly was in an advance secret unit until Jason finally made a few cross punches. Each punch was blocked by the glove; although Acre wasn't putting too much effort. In fact he looked kinda bored…until Jason got him in the head.

"Not bad, goat," Acre complimented.

"Ever learned how to box in the Games?" Jason asked, keeping his hands near his face bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"No, the trainers didn't teach boxing." Acre answered.

"Then it's your lost," Jason laughed doing another uppercut, which Acre dodge going under, grabbing Jason arm and punched him in the abdomen, afterwards flung him over head, landing hard on his back. Jason groaned, about to be up only to be punched in the face. Acre then knelt down, pinning Jason while keeping an arm in the air at mid-paused. Jason gulped surprised to beaten by Acre.

"They teach fighting," Acre proclaimed.

"Easy there you two," Cleo injected. "Save the actually fighting on the battle front."

Acre shrugged stepping back like it was nothing. The victor wasn't a huge fan of fighting for pleasure like Jason or anybody here. He suffered a lot in the arena, seeing younger tributes die and focusing his kills on Careers. The first tribute he killed was an accident, well, more like self-defense when he charged to the Cornucopia to fetch a weapon and backpack. Swung his sword slicing the girl's chest. The next two were Careers during the final eight who were on the hunt. They found him, and he killed the boy from district two with his sword and punched the girl from district four to death. When it came to the final two of District three and Acre, Acre hesitated. The guy personally went inside Acre's head, talking about his family, friends, how they would feel to have a killer home. Acre snapped and pinned him to the ground, grabbing a brick from the ruin city and punched him with it until the tribute cannon fire.

"Want to give it shot?" Jason asked.

"Do you want to _sing_?" I replied back.

"Hah!" Jason laughs. "You think you can beat me by singing?"

I looked at Cleo for permission which she nodded. So getting up wiping the invisible dust off me before walking on the mat, "I can beat you by _sing _with my back turned."

"Whatever, Blaine," he snicker.

Taking a deep breath and closed my eyes waiting for him to grab me. Jason wrapped his arms around my shoulder and waist leaving my arms open. Instantly grabbing my hands together, I elbowed him in the **Solar plexus**, next **In-stepping **on his foot (practically stomping on his toe), then jumped up to elbow him in the **Nose**, and afterwards a backwards punch on his **Groin**. Less than five seconds Jason was on the ground groaning in pain while holding his proud jewels. Anybody who watched the matched winced on each sensitive part of the body being injured.

I smirked, almost chuckling before walking back to Cleo who was laughing up a storm while Acre mutters. "You got own."

"Where did you learn that?" Cleo asked.

"Haymitch," I said.

"Wait, the drunk taught you how to fight?" Acre asked.

"Yeah, I sorta grew up learning combat." I sighed.

"Jason, Cleo, and Blaine," Varick called out to from the door. "Office now!"

Immediately Jason was back on his feet like he wasn't beaten buy a girl smiling defiantly. Cleo nodded walking towards Varick's while I followed the two towards Varick's office not sure why. Usually Varick would call Cleo and Jason for a mission, but he doesn't include the victors. I looked over my shoulder to see Acre holding a suspicious look as well. Something wasn't right.

When we got to Varick, he advises us to take a seat, "Simon contacted us and announced President Snow shall be attending a charity event to fund the peacekeepers for this war."

"So this shall be an assassination?" Jason asked a glint in his eyes.

"No, this shall be a compromise." Varick scolded giving Jason a warning look. "Hacker locked on the Rebels intention for Everdeen has been confirmed. She'll make an appearance as mockingjay. I worry for the victors who are under Snows custody."

"What are you planning?" Cleo asked.

"A trade of silence." Varick answered. "Blaine shall go to the charity and make a deal with Snow, which she'll remain silent and disappear from Panem, instead of going to the media. In exchange for immunity and Peeta, Johanna, and Annie."

"What about Enobaria?" I asked.

"Enobaria has been released and has returned home to District 2. Lyme is keeping a close eye on her incase the rebels intended on terminate." Varick said.

"Wait; is Blaine even stable to go out on the field?" Jason asked.

"She kicked your ass in five seconds." Cleo implied.

Varick smirked between the two before turning his attention to his computer. "Medical evaluation: stable. Physical evaluation: pass. Psychological evaluation: nightmares and emotional connection indicated."

"Pathological rejection of authority-" Jason started, which he got smacked by Cleo hard.

"Blaine is stable for a simple ambassador mission." Varick sighed irritated by Jason jokes. "And she'll not be alone. Jason you shall be on the premises with a sniper rifle watching closely. Cleo and Blaine, you two will be attending the charity as Simons dates. Once you're inside, Blaine shall break away to hide from the crowd and get Snow in private to make the deal. If Snow doesn't cooperate than we shall threaten his granddaughters life, where Jason shall aim at the target."

"No!" I object. "Leave Ceres out of this."

"I'm not gonna shoot a kid, Blaine." Jason assured. "I'll probably shoot the nanny or bodyguard."

"And the message shall be given." Varick added. "This is very important."

"And what if he doesn't agree?" I asked.

"Then the media will have the biggest scoop of the decade."

.o0o.

The rest of the day has been makeovers and freshens up on detail. Quinn and Miya helped out in getting Cleo and my hair and make-up done, as Cleo put on a wig of a mixed colors of blond being twisted around while my hair was constantly groomed to perfection of soft curls, turning our skin to glowing silk, painting nails in silver for Simon signature color is white, grey, and silver. Though, when it came to makeup everyone was hesitant on doing eye shadow and eyeliner on me…on my left eye. I told them not to bother on the left eye since I'll being wearing the scope. It was a relief as they apply a soft eye shadow on my right eye with black eyeliner, rouge cheeks, and full red lips.

When Cinna entered the room with what I suspected was our dresses. One was pure black evening gown. It had asymmetrical neckline pulling up into a single long sleeve. When Cleo put it on, it fitted perfectly around her bodice and natural waistline while a slip reached to her top thigh. She looks absolutely elegant that you would have never thought she was once a peacekeeper. Cinna gave me a look that read the other dress was something special. I returned the smile getting up; before I unrobed Quinn suggested everybody leaves. Instantly they were out of the dressing room.

"They were in a hurry," Cinna said.

"I wonder why?" I sarcastically asked.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

I scoffed, though followed his orders feeling the chiffon as he slide me in the gown. There was beading, I could tell by the slight weight of the skirt, but it wasn't like Katniss fourty pound jewel dress. Many though run through my head trying to figure out the design. So far it was an evening gown, strapless, and a sweetheart neckline.

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Yes," Cinna said. "Open them."

The woman standing before me in the full length mirror was somebody entirely different than who I was. The dress was beautiful; the crisscross ruched bodice decorated in draping fabric of chiffon over design as it side over the delicate silver beaded embellishments lace floor length skirt, along with a strand over the bust area. She looked so sophisticated and formal, not overly done…except the scope ruined the look. I sighed closing my eye sadly.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, you outdid yourself." I assure.

"Blaine," Cinna murmured tucking a finger under my chin forcing it up to face him.

I sighed looking him in the eye, "I just think I'm not worthy to wear such beauty."

"Nonsense," he said with a smile. "I made this dress specifically for you, to amplify your true beauty. You're wearing the dress…the dress is not wearing you."

"Why are you so wonderful?" I asked feeling my bottom lip quiver.

"Because I fell in love," he answered leaning down and kissed me on the lips. When he pulled back, he sighed disappointedly. "I wish I could come with you."

"Cinna," I breathed.

"No," he disagreed. "Some people don't stop to think how I feel if I lost you. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Blaine."

I smiled sadly knowing what he means. Not able to use words I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. If this war ends and we survive, we can go anywhere, live anywhere. When I pulled back, I kissed his cheek.

"People don't understand us," I whispered. "But we are not like people."

He sighed unsure what to say, until Quinn knocked on the door telling it was time to leave. Although neither of us wanted me to leave. So Cinna offered his arm and escorted me to the garage where a limo waited. Before I got in, I squeezed his hand tight reassuring him I'll be back.

.o0o.

The Charity ball was being held outside of President Mansion in the rose garden. Countless rose bushes were blooming of the genetically alter white flowers, fragrance in their unnatural scent. The balcony decorated in ice sculptures where the buffet was kept, gazebos all around for guest to mingle, while center of the rose garden laid a dance floor. Getting in the banquet was easy, and the paparazzi hardly paid attention to Simon, Cleo, and I to just walk in. Once inside, Cleo and Simon walked around the main event while walked on the other side of the rose bushes, keeping a sharp look out for President Snow and Damon. Jason stood his position on the roof of the mansion, sniper rifle aimed at Ceres room where the young girl, a nanny, and security guard occupied.

"_Alright, let's check our commun-"_Hacker voice could be heard through the communicators.

"_Argonaut, on standby,"_ Jason called out.

"_Niles reporting,"_ Cleo replied.

"_Owl here,"_ Simon tested.

I touched my ear where the communicator was, "Canary."

"_Don't touch your ear_." Jason muttered, instantly my hand went down. _"I've got target and a few exits, lots of blind spots."_

"I've got them covered." I said walking around the banquet acting natural while grabbing a champagne glass. Pretending my interest was on the statues or fountains.

"_All right,"_ Varick spoke out. _"All cameras are in control, give us a moment and will find Snow."_

"_You look beautiful in that dress."_ Simon said aloud to Cleo.

"_You don't scrub up so bad yourself."_ Cleo complimented.

"_Save the flirting for another party,"_ Jason gaged.

"Of Jason, are you jealous that you don't have two ladies on your shoulders?" I teased.

"_Enough you guys,"_ Hacker muttered.

"_Since there's no immediate response from Jason, I'm assuming you bruised his ego again."_ Cleo chuckled.

"S.I.N.G," I spelled.

"_Until next time,"_ Jason muttered.

"_Seriously, I spend my shares to the Jays, and you three act like a bunch of children."_ Simon declared.

"Love you too, Simon." I cooed.

President Snow sat on a marble bench sitting there sullen under the shadows of the rose bushes. He held a glass of champagne, though his appearances seemed awkward, how he coughed into a handkerchief. The mouth sores probably blistering again. I whispered slightly aloud "target found", which Jason replied saying he has me cover from his station. I smirked walking towards him, plucking a chocolate dip strawberry off Avox tray, before taking a seat next to the President.

"President Coriolanus Snow at a charity ball?" I murmured.

My dauntless behavior and surprised appearances quite actually surprised the older man. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Enjoying death." I murmured taking a sip of champagne. "Canary reporting for duty."

"If you were alive all this time, why didn't you report?" he asked keeping his attention on the ball.

"You didn't get my letter?" I sarcastically asked. "Oh wait; it appears I no longer have a home address. . . Even before the war you never attended to these things." Then bite into the strawberry.

"Proceeds go to the titanic spread," President Snow explained. "It's not about the charity, but publicity in convincing the Capitol all is well."

"I feel sorry for the bastard who laid this event." I sighed in pity.

"Actually, this is my party, Miss. Abernathy." He corrected.

"Oh, learn somethin' new each day."

"And the proceeds shall go to our military."

"Paying for your own war?"

"I have invested to restore order to the country."

"Sometimes investments don't pay off in a _fire sale_."

"Why are you truly here?" he asked. "Why not stay dead? You have the perfect way out. Go and live quietly somewhere. Not many _individuals_ get to leave this cleanly."

"I have some _scores_ to settle with you, sir." As I turn my head some to show him the scope. "Personal scores."

"Are you expecting an apology?" he asked turning his head to face me, not fazed by the scope I wore. "You know the rules of the game. You've been playing it long enough. We both have."

"Maybe to long for you," I hissed.

"Cinna didn't make it, did he?" Snow asked.

"No." I choked, acting like he died in the bomb. "This is it, we both played out."

"Well, if you believe that why did you come back?"

"To make a negotiation." I answered tossing the stem of the strawberry on the grass. "You see, if we don't make a compromise, I shall remove my mask and walk center stage. You know what'll happen next."

"You would send the media on an outrage and exposed all my secrets." He concluded casually.

"Apathy is a better expression for you, sir." I chuckled. "And don't bather calling security. I have powerful _friends_ who can intervene your orders... Let alone sweet Ceres being watched by a sniper rifle as we speak. Don't cooperate and somebody is bound to get hurt."

"You're with the rebels."

I scoffed, "They wish. Unfortunately, I'm declared dead. My _friends_ and I agree to your message through Peeta on a cease-fire, except we have others plans for the government. But my visit isn't about politics."

President Snow became quiet for a moment absorbing the entire information in. the Jammer programmed in my bracelet blocked out all wiring on his persons or in the gardens. So the Capitol Guard won't be listening to our conversation. I didn't want Ceres to be involved in this establishment, which Jason has aimed at the nanny or body guard in the girl's room waiting for orders from Jason while Cleo and Simon listen on the conversation. If all goes according to plan, then nobody gets killed.

"I'm listening," he murmured.

"Immunity," I started off repeating everything Varick was telling me in my own words. "My _friends_ and I get immunity from the war if you win. Second, you diminished the victors purge and all of the survivors; your only loophole is that if they are on the rebels… attacking on battle ground. And finally, I want Johanna, Annie, and Peeta alive. Once you give them to me, we shall disappear and hold no part in the war. Do we have an agreement?"

"Before I agree to this contract, were shall you go?" Snow asked intrigued. His tight lips curving up into a smiling his altered face of wasted money as his snake eyes burn with a passion.

"The place where you kept your tyrannical power, in the shadows." I answered calmly looking deep into his arm. The smell of blood could be notice causing my stomach to turn, near nauseated.

"I know you won't shoot a child," Snow murmured, sitting back straight plucking a rose from the nearest bush. "To tell you, Blaine, you had me convinced. My advisors were concerned the Insurgents would be difficult, but you're not planning to be difficult. You're trying to be reasonable. I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other." He took out a pair of clippers from his pocket and started cutting the stem and thorns. "Here's my proposition, if you and the Insurgents surrender and give me your full support, I shall give you all a presidential pardon…in exchange for your Intel and fight against Thirteen. As for you Blaine, I'll know a few people who can get you an eye and return your friends. If you exchange vows with Augusta?"

"What's this, an arrange marriage?" I sneered.

"Call it a compromise," President Snow suggested. "Including the fear transmitters in your head, how are the simulation handling? Either way, you can start fresh?"

"There's no fresh start in today's world." I said.

"Everyone has a choice. His life and his character are determined by the choices he makes. You have options."

"Is that your poetic license towards your knights?" I asked.

"Only in those of the Circle," he answered.

I hesitated unsure what to say while waiting for a response from anybody on the communicator. However it was silent on the other end. President Snow handed me the rose tracing his calloused fingers against my hand. "I miss you, Blaine. I really do. You had the most adaptable instincts of any woman I've ever seen. No matter what the situation, no matter how desperate, you always finished the job. What was you're motto?"

"Sometimes you have to lose in order to survive." I whispered, gazing into the white petals.

"_Abort the mission_," Varick order irritated in the communicator. "He's not going to cooperate."

I sighed dramatically in defeat. President Snow smirked, offering his hand to sign off the deal. I took his hand, however I squeezed his hand hard while leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "There's a storm coming, President Snow. You and the Capitol better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little for the rest of us."

With that said I dropped the rose on the ground hand stomped on it, crushing white petals till they were nothing but dust. Afterwards I bowed, before leaving. As I made my depart I hear Snow say. "You sound like you're looking forward to it."

I stopped loving over my shoulder, "I'm adaptable."

And then there was a gunshot.

''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**This chapter was inspired by NCIS, Nikita, The Dark Knight Rises, Skyfall and such.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Reviews make the chapter come even faster.**


	7. Chapter 7: Closer to everything

_**Ashes from Fire**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 7: Closer to everything. **

The drive back to the Nest was quiet, Jason and I manage to evacuate while Simon and Cleo remained there in the chaos for the act. Neither of us talked about the mission being compromised. It started out perfectly, however President Snow knew me. He knew I would never put a kid on the firing line. But Jason was given the order to make an example and shot the bodyguard. Now President Snow should be cautious in both the battle front and city.

Once we got to the Nest, I got out of the car quickly before Jason started asking question. However Varick and Cinna were in the garage. Varick came up first, "What the hell happen?"

"Simple," I snapped. "He knew me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason demanded slamming the door to the driver seat.

I took a deep breath, "President Snow knows me personally inside and out. He knows how I think, how I behave, and he knows my weaknesses. And one of my weaknesses is killing a kid. Give me a gun to kill a kid and I'll end up shooting the person who gave the gun."

"Damn it," Varick signed brushing his hand through his hair. "I should have thoroughly anticipated this."

"You think," Jason snipped.

"Look, it's late, and things didn't go according to plan," Cinna intercepted the tension between all of us.

"Cinna's right," Varick agreed. "Let's talk about this in the morning."

"At least we gave him a warning." Jason muttered. "Canary scared the shit out of me with that storm comment."

I shrugged before yawning tiredly emotionally exhausted. The mission failed and Peeta is still under President Snow control, which I fear. After that stunt he, Johanna, or Annie is in more danger than ever before. What are we going to do? We got to get Peeta and the others out? Pinching the brim of my nose, I tried to hide my irritation of worry. Suddenly a slight headache started inching its way in my head, unsure it was natural or artificial, yet the transmitters are being used for my sight through the scope. Now I was hesitant to remove the scope only to have the fear simulation activate.

"Guys," I gulped.

The men stooped their conversation to look at me when they saw how pale I was becoming. When I told them about the headache, Varick wanted to test the theory if the simulation serum is active by a separate trigger. Cinna disagree, saying whatever the simulation maybe might be worse than before. But Jason allied with Varick, so I took a deep breath and removed the scope. The next thing I knew I saw nothing. As in deep black darkness, not seeing the garage or anybody in front of me! Immediately I put the scope back on shaken.

Cinna had his arm around me rubbing my back, "What did you see?"

"Darkness," I whispered taking deep breath. "Complete darkness."

"Fear of being blind?" Varick suggested. "Let's get back inside, it'll block the signal."

I nodded wanting to get off the radar and back inside. I lean heavily on Cinna. So tired and so exhausted, not caring where I was going other than a bed. After separating, Cinna lead the way to his room. I was too exhausted to care where I was going, and could only think about is finding some solitude. Never in my life had a simulation actually meant a possibility. One eye, only one eye if I lose that one or grow old losing sight I might not survive in the darkness. To be blind scared me, for I pretty much used my sight for everything.

"What if I go blind?" I asked aloud not thinking who heard.

Cinna stopped opening the door to his room. "Then I'll be your eyes." He turned around, taking my hand into his and lead me inside before grasping me in his embraced. "You have nothing to be afraid off."

"I failed," I whispered.

"No you didn't," he objects.

"He knows me Cinna," I protested pulling out of his arm and walked further in his room kicking off the damn heels. "Inside and out."

"Well not inside," he murmured voice almost husky. He coughed shaking his head, "You lied to him and he believed you."

"What?"

"You told him I was dead and he believed you." He explained.

_He's right. I did lie about him being dead. Well there's one accomplishment._ I sighed removing the jammer bracelet. "I just hope our friends are safe, Peeta, Portia, Johanna, Annie-"

Suddenly his lips cut me off, "I'm sure they'll be fine. You didn't do a solid appearance to the media, so Snow can't harm them without a purpose."

I sighed turning my back to him to get the zipper of the dress. "Mind helping me out?"

"As you wish," he whispered, setting my hair over one shoulder, exposing skin to kiss. He found the zipper, pulling the dress down ever slowly while continue to kiss exposed skin. I sighed in content enjoying the attention as I leaned against his form. The chiffon curtain down my skin pooling around my feet leaving me in just a strapless bra and bikini bottom.

"You like to tease," I chuckled.

"Only with you," he murmured handing me one of his black shirts out of the dressers.

I put it on then walked to the bathroom to wash the makeup off my face. Once that was done, I put on an eye patch and return to the bed room to find him by the bed lying down. He was shirtless, though that hardly fazed me than curious in what he got in his hand. It look like a book, so sitting down next to him, I notice it was one of his sketch book. In fact, it was the one he kept closely, which I called the Golden book, for it kept all the impressive designs such as Katniss chariot and fire interview dress. The page he was on actually brought sad memories and confusion, for the design was a fur winter cloak. There was a fur sample in a greyish white and another of nylon wool.

"You made that cloak," I choked out.

"Yeah," he sighed. "The Jabberjays were one of the many sponsors for you, since Haymitch joined the rebels."

"Weren't you in college then?" I asked bringing my legs to my chest hugging them.

"Yes, nineteen at the time," he answered. "Although, the insurgents had their ways in propaganda in people joining secretly. Usually you are born an Insurgent, though sometimes connections could be given."

"How did you get involved in this?" I asked yet again.

"My father was an insurgent." He said sadly. "He is a historian, and my father side of the family goes deep since the Dark days. In college there was a club, association of revolutionary moderate students. Until peacekeepers stormed in on protest, killing lots of people, my friends."

"Is that how you got those scars?" hard believe that Peacekeepers would attack a simple college protest.

Cinna nodded setting the book down and scratched an old scar on his chest. A scar that could be made from a steel-toe boot. I never thought Cinna would tell me about his past, let alone his college life. Portia once said Cinna was a loner, hardly socialized at the institute than major event. Now to hear all this felt more trusting. Also Cinna was the one who made me the cloak that saved my like through the cold arena. Helped me camouflage and stay warm. Though a few other scars bothered me, for one the ones that look like branding symbols of some ring. I traced my finger offer one that look like an indent of an initial, AF.

"How did you get these?"

"By betting," he sighed, taking my hand and entwining his fingers with mine afterwards bringing them to his lips. "I used to gamble in college…during the games. Though the students didn't bet on the victor, but who will survive each day."

"Oh," I never thought Cinna to be a gambler, then again he's full of surprises. Always wearing a calm and normal demeanor masks a complete mad man.

"Yeah, one game I was betting a lot and earning nearly thousand for nobody didn't believe in a certain tribute. When that tribute won, you would say I was completely rich, but some guys were not so please. They cornered me and beaten me up to get their money back. As you can see…they left a few marks."

I gasped surprised to hear this. His eyes focused somewhere in the room, across the bed then the nightstand, searching or avoiding something. Right now he was completely vulnerable in telling about his past. He doesn't need to explain more, I give him a reassuring squeeze to his hand. So I adjusted my position, practically straddling his lap so he forced to look at me.

"Cinna, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he sits up face closer to mine, his eyes connecting to mine while his hands wrapped around my waist.

I took a deep breath, "You probably know it, but I wanted you to know…I'm falling in love with you."

He smiled at me, his left hand cradle my right cheek, index finger tracing behind my ear tucking a strand of hair, "To hear you say that is sweeter than knowing it." And finally pulls his lips against mine.

A kiss could be anything, but with Cinna it was something special that sent sparks flying. How warm and skilled, yet hesitant and courage's. He tilted his head and kisses my jaw. I sighed closing my eye, savoring every single touch, resting my hands on his chest. He sits up straighter, placing his hands on my shoulders before sliding down, tracing my spine over black silk.

When he pulled back he kissed my left temple, "How could such a beauty come from such a dark history and be with me."

"Because a spark showed me the light," I whispered.

We lay down in each other's arms forgetting the world around us.

.o0o.

A few days go by and things were in a scale of a day. Sometimes there are good moments and then there are the bad. Cinna and I have grown closer after the mission that failed and we confessed our history and secret. To know I had a guardian angel since I enter the arenas long ago had me emotionally happy. Now we spend a lot more quality time together, meaning him out of his cave of fabric. The gang was surprised to see him in the training room, but didn't mind letting him train with us. Though Cleo kept a sharp eye on both of us, being in charge of who gets to train in what station until clearances. Doesn't matter, we all need to regulate of anger in the mission failing.

Though it wasn't the mission that had everyone furious. No, Hacker logged on the Rebels mainframe and discovered their plans for Katniss. They were going to send her out in the public. Dr. Caduceus kept tabs on Katniss mental file declaring the girls was not emotionally - if not mentally fit to go out in the public, let alone a war zone. Practically any Insurgent is uncomfortable to have a teenager leading-scratch that-used as a face for the war. District 13 didn't start acting up till they gotten motivation to fight when Katniss pulled out the berries, defying the Capitol. Sometimes members would look at the Victors, murmurs going around on who could be a good example of leadership. Acre nearly dislocated a guy's arm off in suggesting it be him. Other times people would add fuel to the fire, suggesting I should be a face. However Varick refused anybody being a symbol or propaganda regime for we are all created equal. Although, he came up with a theory in what the rebels were intending in putting a distraction between Katniss and President Snow.

Another problem was the air-raids in district 8, had the Capitol air force continue to bomb the sewing district continuously. Thoughts of Cecelia children safety had me concern unsure if they were still alive. They were hardly pre-teens and I pray they remained safe or somewhere far away from the battle. The person in charge of District 8 was a thirty year old woman name Paylor. Commander Paylor. She is in charge of District 8, focusing on the wellbeing of the citizens than the war from her file. IN fact, she would take any offer from the Insurgents or Rebels, as long as her people are safe. Though, the population is dropping. The insurgents are only able to send Intel when a wave shall come and sometimes intercept messages from the Capitol Military; otherwise the rebels have physical help…if they get out if the rabbit whole.

It slightly bothers me in the effort the rebels put work into this war so far. They hardly made an appearance other than attacking the arena. Whatever President Coin is planning had every insurgent on red alert. Varick explained if Coin became the next president than all that the war was about, is a waste of innocent lives to put another dictator in a chair. At least she doesn't put on a white hat calling herself a saint, but just looking at her picture, she was no leader. Especially when she holds nuclear weapons under her command; she knows nothing when it comes to the people. Fear is an idea, if the rebels want the Capitol to cooperate; they need to consider appeasement which the Insurgents have. The insurgents practically own half the Capitol resident trust. They are nearly everybody from doctors, bankers, construction, historian, and so on which the Capitol drive on survival than the government.

Hacker lab was on a field day of decoration of new inventions he came up with. The lab was large, larger than the control room cover with computers, material, and a small testing area. He said he come up with new weapons that'll be less deadly and more proactive on mission and tight battles. So Acre and I joined the computer master in his lair, as the small man tinker his profound toys. Nearly everybody had a specific weapon, for example Jason with his multi-way gun that could be turning a sniper rifle into a two hand pistols.

"What do ya got for us, nerd?" Acre asked.

"One, don't call me a nerd." Hacker muttered putting the solder away. "And two, how are things going for you?"

"I'm doing fine," I answered. "How are you doing?"

"I'm on lockdown here. You see those two deltoids over there?" he pointed at the other scientist in the lab. "They think they know everything and that they're better. Hah, anything they could do, I can do better."

"Okay," Acre not really interested in who is top brain.

"Anyway, check out your new weapons," Hacker said pointing at the table he was on showing different types of hand gun, knives, arm bands, and other things. "I played with the Capitols basic weapons and modify them to your personality after watching each of your games."

"They weren't guns in the games, nerd." Acre pointed at the math

"Protocol," Hacker waved off. "Anywho, this should be interesting for you." As he hands Acre a pair of thick intimidating two inch metallic brass knuckles. "You're more into close range combat, so these metal knuckles are made out of titanium so it doesn't dent so easily. But if you squeeze the handle to a certain point." Acre did so and immediately the brass knuckles held spike, tiny thin spikes that are hardly visible. "These spikes contain a toxin that'll paralyze the opponent."

"Nice," Acre cooed admiring his new accessory.

"And for you Blaine, you are close to close range as well, but in the knife department, so I made these." He asked for my left arm, which I cautiously gave him as he strapped on some black body armor bracer with metal plating on the forearm, though underneath lays some sort of chamber while rings were placed around my fingers. It was slightly heavy, though hardly weighted to cause difficulty. "It's a hidden blade. The rings are sensitive activate to release a dagger a certain motion." He showed the motion of the three middle fingers flexing suddenly a long dagger comes out. "Though you probably need to be careful…don't want to lose some fingers."

"What else does it do?" I asked slowly waving my armed hand in analyzing movements.

"More than one," Hacker murmured, pointing at the top tube like casing. "This is a miniature barrel containing a gun. A last resort gun. To trigger it, you aim your arm while using your right hand to press the trigger button, which can only activate when wearing this ring." As he held of a ring, but doesn't give it to me.

The gadgets he showed us were interesting, as Acre seemed to like his new toys, from the titanium knuckles, a mace that could change its weight by Acre command, and a Walther PPK/S nine-millimeter short. That has been coded to Acre's palm print, so only he could use. Acre distasted guns, being quick and cheating death, let alone having little experience with guns. When he asked about a blade, Hacker gave him a simple combat knife saying it's just a knife. After Acre getting a few more serious instructions he went to the training area to test them out. Next my turn on a few weapons, one being a ballistic knife, looking like any combat knife, however when pushing a button, the blade becomes a projectile….except it's a onetime use. Another was a set of throwing knives, sharp and agile containing each set of different specialties, normal, explosive, and poisons. Then the next final weapon the same gun as Acre coded to my palm print.

These weren't toys. They are deadly instruments for the weapon is the human mind.

.o0o.

"So take these one a day at an exact time, otherwise the side effects may be painful on your regular cycle." Quinn said, handing me a small compact case full with something opposite than foundation, but contraception. In other words, birth control. It was completely difficult not to blush while Quinn continues her speech on the health and such…in the cafeteria….where people are eating. My cheeks were burning red, feeling completely humiliated of the awkward conversation. Fortunately Cinna wasn't hearing or it would have been another story. Cleo sat next to Quinn while being joined by Miya who as well was blushing. "Oh, and if you run out let me know and I'll-"

"I get it!" I all but shouted.

All three girls laughed in how embarrassed I am. Quickly I put the case in my pocket not planning on taking the pills until tomorrow morning. Instead Miya talked to Quinn about girl body development while Cleo and I discussed about my new weapons. Cleo had something similar of the assassin bracer, only hers contain a gun and a grappling hook. Guess we're not your stereotypical girls who would talk about boys, music, and painting nails. Maybe some other time, but now are focus is today's news since thirteen made an appearance twenty-four hours ago in district 8. A rumor about Katniss being active in participating in Propos…

It wasn't long before Jason, Cinna, and Acre joined the table chatting away on average conversation of how's training, the weather, and other things. I looked at Cinna and smiled at him as he sat down next to me, our hands holding each other under the table. We were trying to keep our affection at a minimum, at least reasonable in front of others. Though when we are alone in his studio or room, he get personal.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"A rollercoaster of humility," I muttered which the girls giggled.

"Oh c'mon Blaine, better be safe than sorry," Quinn added.

"For what?" Jason asked.

"Oh you know the-"instantly I threw a roll at her.

"Shut up!" I warned. "Oh so help me, I shall be the reason why children call me a nightmare."

Quinn smirked, but grabs the roll and munches on it. That was better. The guys were confused so they shrugged going back to their meals and conversation. Suddenly the televisions in the cafeteria were acting up acting everybody's attention.

The screen changes on the television instantly to solid black that many thought somebody hit the _off_ button on a remote. Suddenly something flickered on the screen, a fire consuming if not growing in the dark black screen morphing into Katniss Mockingjay pin. What the hell, as everyone in the cafeteria murmurs in confusion or appalled in what this-this advertisement may be. Only to get worse as Claudius Templesmith narrated out "Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, burns on." Suddenly there she was standing on District 8's destruction dressed in Cinna's mockingjay suit.

"I want to tell the rebels that I am alive. That I am right here in district 8 where the Capitol just bombed a hospital with unarmed men, women, and children. There will be no survivors!" Katniss announced, the screen changes to show what's supposed to be a hospital collapsed on itself. "I want to tell the people, if you think for one second the Capitol will treat us fairly if there's a cease fire, you're diluting yourself, because you know who they are and what they do." Then she lifted her hands indicating her point. "This is what they do and we must fight back." A montage of the battle full with bombs and ammunition firing at hovercrafts while people running for their lives. "President Snow says he's sending us a message, well I have one for him. You can torture us, and bomb us, and burn our districts to the ground, but do you see that?" The camera changes to a crashed sight of a capitol plane burning, as the insignia illuminates from the inferno melting back to the image of Katniss face shouting at the audiences…more importantly the President. "Fire is catching. And if we burn, you burn with us."

"That fucking bitch!" Cleo exclaimed.

"I can't believe they just did that!" Jason agreed.

"Don't they know they are putting the captives in danger now?" somebody added.

Acre, Miya, and I remained quiet slowly watching the final words on the screen: IF WE BURN YOU. BURN WITH US. A groan ruptures from my lips as I hid my face in my hands to hide the humiliation. This was not good, not good at all. A challenge and a spit in the face. What was Katniss thinking…was she even thinking at all? She was not the type to be used for Propos let alone any advertisement. All this done is putting more lives at risk, let alone Peeta's.

All I could say is, "What have you done."


	8. Chapter 8: No stranger would it be

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Chapter 8: No stranger would it be **_

All the anger kept inside me was released into the barrel of the gun. I stared at the weapon, a find quick instrument of sudden death or painful wounds. It was intimidating yet somehow if felt weak. Maybe because I grew up and rose into traditional weapons, that stabbing a person in the back is more personal than a quick execution. The last time I held a gun was two years ago when using it as a intimidation on suspect while the only time I fired it was at Varick three years ago. Jason was being spotter, correcting my stances and use for the gun and marksmanship. I had to two tests for marksmanship, one being with just an eye-patch and the other with the scope. It was difficult with the eye-patch considering my vision coordination goes hazy or aiming align.

I faced the wall of targets, a tapestry holding an image of a male figure with three red circles on the head, heart, and abdomen- those where the vital parts. Taking a deep breath, imagining the image to be President Snow, I set my feet shoulder-width apart, and firmly wrapped my hand around the handle and trigger. The Beretta scanned my palm print making the not safe, ready to fire. I pulled the trigger continuously not caring where the bullets were lodging. The sound wave hardly fazed me for the ear plugs, though the discharge of the fire recoiling hard nearly losing balance. After the magazine was empty, Jason gives the command _safety on_ and guns on the table.

A coil above the firing ring activates bringing the targets back to the firing line. From the holes on the targets are not in the red line showed a low score, though I struck areas that would have the opponent wounded. Once switching targets, I put on the scope seeing much better and got back into position. I closed my eye letting the scope do the work on summing in from balancing the sight of the Beretta, which I hit the red areas of the target. Not perfect on a bull eye, but lethal. The reason for all this anger running through me was Katniss Propos and the recent information of Peeta's captivity.

_A few hours later, the Capitol releases a special segment, the Caesar Flickerman show with today's guest Peeta. The condition of Peeta had me infuriated from ever flaw covered in paint. He had lost weight, thinner around the face, as the dents under his eyes indicated bruising of lack of sleep. The tremors in his hands shaking nervously in his hands, defy in the nervous system. How he winces every time he moves, and from looking at the first few second all that came up so electrocution, also physical beating._

_A few empty exchanges were past between host and victor till Caesar asked about rumors about the propos for the Districts, his response was. "They're using her obliviously to whip out the rebels. I doubt she really knows what's going on in the war. What's at stake? What the risks are to her personally? They're probably hoping she gets knocked off so they can turn her into some type of martyr?"_

"_Is there anything you like to tell her?" Caesar asked._

"_There is," Peeta said. He looked directly into the camera. "Don't be a fool, Katniss. Think for yourself. They've turned you into a weapon that could be instrumental in the destruction of humanity. If you've got any real influence, use it to put the brakes on this thing. Use it to stop the war before it's too late. Ask yourself, do you really trust the people you're working with? Do you really know what's going on? And if you don't…find out."_

_Afterwards the seal of Panem announcing the show was over_.

The beretta was making clicking noises; I stopped realizing the magazine was empty and set the gun on the table. The targets returned and the results were better than the last, but I can't stop the adrenaline and anger getting out of my system. After watching both footages, I'm tempting to make a propo to scold the living shit out of everybody, mainly Peeta and Katniss.

"Wanna talk?" Jason asked taking the beretta and putting it back in its case.

"What is there to talk," I panted.

"Well, an emotional feud is going on between the love birds." He started. "Then all hell breaking loose. I'm surprised you haven't demanded Varick for another rescue mission."

"What's the point?" I sighed scratching my neck. "There's been an excuse after excuse."

"True," he agreed. "All we can do is mope around and destroy things… want to throw knives?"

"Hell yeah!" I somewhat exclaimed.

Jason barked out a laugh before getting the throwing knives and dialed on the pad of the shooting range to bring out the dummy targets, similar to those of the training center. After lifting the table we had more room to fire. Holding a knife in hand felt relaxing compared to a gun. I watched Jason arm as he throws a dagger. On the next throw, he hits his target in the shoulder where he assumingly aimed. The wound seemed nothing from afar, but closer look the blade had struck into the clavicle a few inches deep in the neck, instant death.

"Damn," I awed.

"Eh," he shrugs.

"Show off," I muttered taking my stance and practice a few throws without throwing the knife. Once I found a comfortable position, I took a deep breath aiming at the targets chest, and throw the knife. The silver spade spins till slamming in the targets sternum. I smirked, feeling the ambition that was buried deep for a long time, the tribute side that enjoyed throwing sharp knives. My skills weren't exponential like Enobaria or that girl from District 2, Clove, but I always hit my targets to fatal point. When every single knife was embedded into the dummy, I stopped bending over panting. I stood up straight to see Jason bewildered flickering his eyes between me and the targets.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Jason announced hesitantly.

.o0o.

The headaches were becoming a major pain in the ass and nothing could be resolved. They weren't natural where I could easily take aspirin or some pain medication, or sleep it off. No, the headaches and migraines were artificial as the transmitters from the fear simulation try to activate only Hacker cut off the frequency. Sometimes a loud high-pitch frequency shrieks in my ear to a point I had to stop. Training and physical rehab then became postpone until further notice while everybody kept a sharp eye. It's slightly irritating having people over my shoulder waiting for me to snap, but it doesn't happen. However, it doesn't keep the nightmares away. As the nightmares become so gruesome or surreal I find myself screaming, thrashing around that waking me up ended up hurting people.

One time Miya try waking me up from a nightmare that I pinned her to the bed with my hands pushing harshly to her shoulders close leaving a bruise. The incident scared her that she wouldn't talk to me, and I hardly enter our room until convinced she was asleep. Usually I spend the late hours in the firing room with the throwing knives aiming at targets. My emotions were getting the best of me, all the anger at Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, and most importantly myself. Lie after lie, betrayal after betrayal, to a point words can't describe how anyone feels. The migraines grew to a certain point all I wanted to do is scream. So I screamed, releasing a battle cry for each strong flicked of the wrist, throwing lethal projectile. When the knife leaves my hand I collapsed onto my knees in defeat. Something wet slides down my cheek, realizing that they were tears.

Slowly I gotten up, wiping the tear away from the cuff of my sweatshirt and collected all the knives. As I put the knives away, I looked up to the security camera spotting the red light on indicating it was recording. Not sure who is watching let alone cared, I cleaned up my mess afterwards leaving the firing room. All of me is on autopilot, zoning around the halls tired and empty. There was no curfew, though people who live in the Nest prefer go to bed unlike the Capitol citizens who party the night away till three in the morning.

A young boy stood at the end of the hallway. I stopped unsure if he was even there as he wore a pair of black camouflage insulated pants, a grey wool long-sleeved shirt, black vest, black boots, and a mixed grey parka. The boy is probably fourteen, reminding me his features from the Seams with his dark olive skin, black hair, and grey eyes. Although his chalky olive completion and blue lips told another story along with his throat slit causing blood pouring out. Mike. I stood there watching my old friend bleed to death. He too stood there like a ghost. Signing, I closed my eye and turned the hall ignoring the simulation or nightmare.

"Blaine," I turned around to see Dr. Caduceus. The moment I turned a pinch snapped me back to reality. Looking down to see a sedative needle injected to my arm. Before I could say anything I collapsed into the doctors arms falling unconscious. "Sleep now child, you need to not feel guilty."

.o0o.

The next morning I found myself in my quarters tucked in. My roommate was absent, probably somewhere or back to her training of communication. I felt completely exhausted that I refused to come out of my bed. The only time I moved was to use the bathroom or petted Shiloh who decided to comfort me. Nobody dared or consider coming into the room to check on me. So I stayed in the darkness, meditating, trying to ignore or forget thinking. Not thinking blocked out the migraine, blocked out the simulation, and blocked out the memories. Hours past when the door opened then closed hearing the person foots steps against the carpeting. The person sat down on the bed, brushing his fingers against my hair.

"How are you feeling?" it was Cinna.

"Tired." I answered.

He sighed, "I know what you mean."

"They drugged me," I announced, as a fact not a complaint. "What was that stuff?"

"Soporific," he answered. "Did it help?"

"Yeah," I breathed turning around to face him. "But I don't wanna get addicted."

I try really hard to stay away from drugs even if they are supposed to help me. Not because I'm not in pain or need a distraction, but it was an act of submission and defeat. Also I don't want to go back to the sixteen year old girl who took ecstasy pills to drown out her depression. Anyway, I sat up stretching till my back popped, then asked Cinna how the corrupt country doing. Cinna shook his head amused before telling me today's news on how a few districts are now revolting for example districts 3 and 11. Now the Capitol will go on a short supply on food and technology unless District 4, 6, and 9 supply. Fulvia, Plutarch assistant had sent another message saying Thirteen's plan is to get the districts to revolt before the final invasion on the Capitol. It seemed slightly impossible for District 1 and 2 (Mainly 2) were dedicated to the Capitol. Next the rebels were planning a series of propos dedicated to the fallen tributes starting with the little girl Rue and Mags. When I heard they were considering of doing Mike, I felt somebody punched me in the chest.

"Do you miss him?" Cinna asked.

"He was my best friend," I confessed.

"Come on," Cinna said standing up and pulled out a set of clothes out of the dresser. "You need to escape out of this cave."

"Aren't we in a cave?" I teased knowing it was time to face reality.

"Hilarious," he chuckled.

Once I am dressed we headed to the cafeteria to see it somewhat empty with a few members eating snack. Cinna advice I take a seat while he gets food. Once he returned with a tray of spaghetti, meat sauce, a roll, and a small salad. I was slightly surprised of the change of food that was considered to be rabbit food to this. Cinna explained that the lack of protein made be the suspect of my behavior. I shrugged and ate happily in tasting something delicious than plain or simple. We ate in silences when another propos appeared on screen that tension broke lose.

Only this time it wasn't about District 8 or other footage in the past. This time it was Katniss and that boy who I had class with long ago, Katniss _supossed_ to be cousin, and debatable love interest Gale Hawthorne, as they walked around the ruins of District 12. A fresh pang of grief in seeing the ashes of the ruins that used to be my home, yet for some reason it was never home to begin with. There was nothing in 12 other than the cemetery where practically my friends and family bury. Katniss walked around the cascade burnt wood of her kitchen, except she wasn't focusing on the room, but the sky. The next segment went to Gale being interview at the remains of his house of the seams. The interviewer Cressida asked him what his family is like, his job, life in the seams, and more importantly the fire-bombing. As they moved around the district towards the woods, you could easily see scorch bodies and skeletal remains of the dead…the innocent.

"Do you want to leave?" Cinna asked concerned.

"No," I breathed not realizing the dinner role crushed into a ball. I was hoping they would show the cemetery, hoping to see the graveyard not is disturbed. Hoping my mother's grave was not in vane? But they don't show the graveyard, or the market, or the victor's village. No, the next segment was Katniss standing under a maple tree with another man who had blonde hair and a red beard. The camera zoomed on her as she sang a forbidden song…followed by a choir of mockingjay.

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Katniss glances at the camera and sighed leaning against the tree. The mockingjays continue to sing their version of the sad story until all was silent and the propos exchange to the final. I could hardly believe Katniss dared sing that song publically let alone know it. Long ago, Capital punishment in District 12 was death by hanging. My mother used to sing me melodies and morals, as the "Hanging Tree" is the most dangerous song.

"_Being tortured by the Capitol is a much worse fate than death_." I quoted my mother's words.

Another interview given to both Katniss and Gale on their relationship as hunting partners and the animals they killed. Some of the people slightly gaged at the mention of shooting skunks or other animals they consider to be inedible. A slight chuckle tickled my thought, which I coughed to suppress it. Katniss lead the camera crew to the rumbled of the Mellark bakery; all that remained was a rusted stone oven.

Katniss stopped, she looked exhausted as she whispered, "Peeta, this is your home. None of your family has been heard of since the bombing. Twelve is gone. And you're calling for a cease-fire?" she looked across the emptiness. "There's no one left to hear you."

"Have any of you been torture?" Cressada asked when they reached what remains of the gallows.

Gale nodded as he removed his shirt and revealed his back. A flashback of him being whipped during the winter comes to mind of laceration and blood. Suddenly I remember accidently of Damon whipping me to a point I could no longer feel my skin, let alone the blood pouring down my back creating a pool under my feet. Not saying another word, I stood up knocking the chair down and ran out of the cafeteria. I hid in a janitor's closet, legs curled up to me as I silently cry the memories out of my system. A simulation triggered as the screams of the fallen bellowed in my ears, blood consuming my senses, while snakes coiled around my arms and legs squeezing tightly as they suffocated me. Yet they don't actually harm me, knowing it was all an allusion. Now I wish I could be blind, so I won't have to hallucinates the madness President Snow sends me.

The closet doors open as Cinna kneeled down eye level and holding me in his arms. Soft murmurs of "not real." Soothed me as my hands clenched tightly to his shirt, weeping the agonizing pain in the simulation, hearing the snakes hiss in protest biting into my skin while the screams continue louder than ever before. How long we sat like that may not be important, but the simulation stopped and I looked up at Cinna in the dark.

"This is not good."

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

.o0o.

After having an episode Cinna took me to see Dr. Caduceus. The doctor did a quick physical examination before going through my mental and emotion therapy. Cinna stood by my side, taking my hand and assuring me that I wasn't insane. When Dr. Caduceus asked what triggered the simulation, I told him about the recent propo of Katniss being District 12. The doctor suggested witnessing such trauma of home could devastate anybody, however that wasn't it. It was when I saw Gale Hawthorne back in seeing the scars of the whipping he received.

"I think I come up with a conclusion that you obtain PTSD."

"And now you declare it!" I almost snapped.

"Listen, I'm saying what's triggering your episodes of simulations, is the stress of the event surveyed of being tortured." Dr. Caduceus explained. "Things that reminded you such as water brought waterboarding or seeing Hawthorn back resembled of you being whipped."

"Oh and just last night I somehow hallucinated my dead friend standing before me with a lacerated neck!" I snapped. "What could've possibly brought that, huh?"

"It's just a theory," he defended.

"Well I want answers," I growled. "I'm sick and tired of the theories running through my head to a point I hardly sleep."

I exhale ragingly curling into a ball practically sobbing. Cinna patted my back while Dr. Caduceus watched and wrote down more notes. Then the doctor asked, "Out of curiosity, after the simulations what do you do next?"

"…I usually go to Cinna." I choked.

"Cinna, mind telling me what else happens?"

"We just talk," Cinna answered. "Is there a way to stop this?"

"Not until we know what that serum was," Dr. Caduceus sighed removing his glasses. "Until then, you two seemed to lean on each other. I hardly-if not seen a connection between two patients who can handle one another's emotions after analyzing this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"Usually when a person experiences a traumatic event they tend to desperately cling to somebody they consider is strong or understanding. Since both of you experiences the same outcome, you tend to rely on one another through both emotional and mental circumstances, as I seen with the Star-crossed lovers," he explained. "Either way, you two trust one another than you normally do with the rest of us. Until then, Blaine, I advise you not to watch the propos…I think watching them makes you guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yes, you blame yourself on things that are impossible to control and watching the propos clouds your judgment. So please if the rebels send a propo turn the other way."

"Damn," I muttered. "So much in getting today's news."

The guys somewhat snickered at the bad joke before continuing the session. Once things were somewhat settled, Dr. Caduceus handed be a bottle of sleeping pill. I glared the plastic bottle in disgust knowing there was a large list of side effects. Hopefully I don't have to takes these mandatory. Though I still felt hasty on any drugs from the Capitol. Sighing, Cinna and I left the office and headed to the solar lounge to watch the sunset.

"That song, what is it about?" Cinna asked.

"The Hanging tree is a forbidden song in twelve," I explained with a sigh. "The story is plain and simple though it can be vague of two lovers; the dead man calling for his love to join him in death, because death is better than suffering. Music is considered a weapon in twelve for each melody holds a message, so the Capitol banned certain ones."

He smirk shaking his head arms crossed. "You twelve's are spontaneous."

I scoffed though smiled, "As the saying goes, _diamond in the rough."_

'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bad day

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Chapter 9: Bad day**_

Something was wrong. Something was not right. I don't know what it is, but how everybody is keeping me away from any television. I suspected it could only be the Capitol response to Katniss and Gale's propo. There are murmurs of brutal assault, Peeta being brave at such a risk, and plans for immediate rescue. To hear the insurgents were planning to rescue my friends felt relieving, though I can't put too much hope incase thing doesn't go according to plan. Yet kept in the dark was the only way from worrying.

So here I sat in my office working on a bored of the profit circle. What's the point, the valuable members are either dead or with the rebels, otherwise President Snows only got his cleaner Damon and connection to the entertainment business (minus the music industry). A knock on the door brought me back to attention to see Varick, Hacker, and Dr. Caduceus. They seemed apprehensive with a file in hand.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Have you seen the recent announcement?" Varick asked entering the room as each men took a seat.

"No," I answered setting a file away. "What's going on?"

"You better watch this," Hacker said turning on the small televising in the room.

"What is it?"

"Snow's recently made an appearance." Varick muttered. "And we need you to validate something…."

Hacker gets the television working inserting the DVD. The Capitol seal appears on the monitor followed by the anthem. The first that shows is a close up of President Snow's eyes, facing the nation at his mansion. The position he projected seemed tense, like he was barricade by the podium. Nothing noticeably off, for the white rose pinned to the collar of his white suit. When the Camera pulled back, revealing Damon and Augusta on his left dressed, standing in military bearing, while on his right Peeta. The boy looked worse, sitting on an elevated chair. I analyzed closely, noting the nervous pattern of his prosthetic leg tapping, physical condition much worse than wear as beads of sweat covered his flushed face. But the look in his eyes told another story. Those blue eyes projecting negative emotion of anger and fear. He lifted his hand up scratching his neck, in which a rash printed his skin underneath of the foundation and swelling. It looked like an injection. The physical appearances reminded me of a dark memory under Damon's wing long ago, I bite my tongue in spitting out the possibility of this assumption in being hijacking. Usually hijacking doesn't physically harm a person…then again after a month who knows the dosage. So i contiue watching to confirm the idea.

I closed my eye listening sharply in his tone, noting the frustration, exhaustion, and hesitation on the topic of a cease-fire. He adds the destruction of confrontation in various districts, which a screen behind the men exposed images of the destruction, the destruction of rebel action. Next Katniss appears on the T.V from the previous propo, her in the rubble of the Mellark bakery. Suddenly a static snow screen switched into another show of the previous tribute Rue with Finnick voice narrating her story. I stopped feeling the weight on my shoulders begin to chip away. And then the how thing becomes a feud-a broadcast battle between the two footage.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Beetee hacked into the Capitol service mainframe," Hacker explained. "Now the Rebels are broadcasting their propos to the Capitol directly."

The news production crew in tech attempt to fight off Beetee attack. The technician given up for a moment, as more clips were given, the bold deteriorate footage of propos. All the guys were not pleased in watching the propos let alone the fuzzy screen of the Capitol. Although, I feel happy in hearing Finnick voice again, to hear my surrogated brother who enjoys teasing and sugar cubes. As my heart burst in hearing Finnick voice, my stomach disagreed along with doubt in knowing this wasn't good for Peeta or the others. As I watch my friend seeped deeper in the quicksand of suffering. Afterwards the Capitol had control of the broadcasting, President Snow murmuring silently to Augusta before leaving in haste, Snow announced the rebels was interfering with the frequency thus declaring it incriminating, but both truth and justice shall reign. He includes that today's forecast will be reinstated by security momentarily. During the moment he asked Peeta if tonight's demonstration of the intention of Katniss Everdeen.

"Shit," I hissed softly.

"Katniss…how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the districts. And you…in Thirteen…" He inhaled sharply, as if fighting for air; his eyes look insane. "Dead by morning!"

"End it!" President Snow ordered.

My body froze in horror watching the dispute of Beetee attack by flashing a still shot of Katniss standing in front of the hospital in Eight. However, between stills during privy to the real-life action being played out on the set; Peeta's muster his speech when Damon grabbed him by the collar punching him in the eye. The impact was so strong it knocked Peeta and the camera on the tile floor still recording. Hacker paused the footage and rewinds back to the beginning of the announcement on Peeta.

"The Capitol is sending an air raid in Thirteen," Varick said ending the silence. "They are taking an emergency locked down in the bunkers. However, we need to ask you about his condition. You know Damon personally, is there a technique he uses to make a person frail under a weeks' notice?"

"Yes…" I paused taking a deep breath standing up and walked to the monitor. "Zoom in on the neck. See here, those are needle injection. For a moment I thought they would be chemical burn, suchlike capsaicin, except swelling doesn't evolve like that."

Dr. Caduceus nodded seeing what I mean, "It appears to be venom pigments."

"Damon likes to express his creativity in a meaningful allusion." I said. "But take a closer look in how the location is on the brainstem. I remember Damon testing to bring back an old interrogation technique involving tracker Jacker venom. The suspect went crazy…just like Peeta's eyes."

"Take your time," Dr. Caduceus assure patting my shoulder.

"Blaine, could this possibly be hijacking?" Varick asked.

I looked at Peeta's face and nodded. Varick cursed, muttering about this is not good in both ends of the spectrum. Hijacking is possibly the worst torture trick, of alternating memory and fear conditioning methods by using the venom in tracker jacker. The toxin could either make a person hallucinate from a few sting, or lethal by continuous dose. A memory of threat District one girl Katniss killed, Glimmer, swelling up covered in ugly pumps oozing green puce. I choked, my gage reflexes activating on the thought so I turned around. Now it all makes sense, the modify hijack serum containing the tracker jakers venom side effects physically are weight loss, discombobulated, and muscle spasm.

"Yes," I gulped. All three men looked at me closely. I ached a brow, "What?"

Instantly Dr. Caduceus had a flashlight and aimed it at my eye. I stepped back, almost tripping on my feet till collapsing into a chair. The doctor started asking question in how my vision is, do I see any _shiny_ vision. I practically shoved the old man off me, blinking a few times seeing spots before answering no. Wait, what the hell is Caduceus suggesting? Don't tell me the third theory of my fear simulations is from the wasp's venom.

"Are you saying I've been hijacked?" I demanded.

"It's a possibility?" Hacker replied. "But it doesn't explain the chip inside your brain."

"Kill chip?" Varick suggested.

"Then she would've be dead already," Hacker answered. "What I give to peek inside her brain."

I stood up crossing/waving my arms. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, rewind and freeze. First off, nobody is going inside my head and second how can I be hijack if my memory are perfectly intact?"

"Hijacking can also be used in a fear conditional method," Caduceus explained. "Though from past research of other researchers, usually the subject experiences some sort of tremors, seizures, or in this case migraines. It explains it all, Blaine, the fear serum was mixed with the wasp's venom and design for fear hallucination alone."

"You lost me," I said.

"Long story short-"

"Too late," Varick and Hacker said in unison.

"She's hijack," the doctor sighed. "Now I want to try some tests to confirm this hypothesis and her brain waves."

_Didn't I say I wasn't going to let them to cut my brain?_ I thought.

.o0o.

I feel like a guinea pig, I thought walking into a makeshift room surrounded by mirrors. I could see my reflection in the circle 360 chamber: the black and grey clashing the silver glass, my hair pulled in a ponytail while skinned pale on the idea of being hijacked in a certain degree. The ceiling illuminated in white from a circular lighting casting what lies center stage. Center of the room was a reclined chair, with a tray to the side holding a headband, monitor, and measuring equipment.

"Have a seat," Hacker said.

I cautiously sat down on the metal chair, putting my head on the headrest while gripping the armrest tightly. The brightness irritated my eye, let alone the patch disclosed. Hacker stood next to me holding a ruler and a sharpie measuring pinpoint for the electrode. Once that was settling, he stuck plastic suction cup to my forehead, temple, and brainstem, afterwards set the headband in place.

"It's nothing to worry about," Hacker assures. "We're just going to monitor your brain through an EEG while going through certain testing."

"I feel like you're going to fry my brain," I muttered.

"Tempting but no," he snickered. "The EEG will examine the outside of your brain, and then will go MEG to be more specific. We'll study your brains activity in various lobes and so on."

_Great,_ I thought watching him attach the wiring to a machine. A computer screen is placed in front of me, two buttons attached to the arms rest, and all the crazy wiring surrounding me to think of a science fiction literature. Hacker stands behind me and double check the headband.

"Okay let's begin," he said.

The test consisted of using various part of the brain using memory, answering questions, guessing, and anything to cause evaluation. Next were reflexes in seeing images and clicking button to their area, then story telling which I had to tell the story. So I told the story of dunking Haymitch's head in a boiling bucket of hot water. And finally, they show footage…from my past. Watching clips from the seventy-first hunger games, to watch graphic fight scenes started making a migraine in the temple region. The test probably went on for hours until Hacker stopped the footage and plucked the electrodes off.

"Interesting," Hacker murmured.

"What?" I asked sitting up to stretch.

"Your IQ score is low," he said before laughing.

I don't know if I should take that as an insult or grip his small neck and choke him to death or lose brain cells. When Hacker saw me glaring at him, he raised his hands in defense, "Sorry, bad joke. Other than that, you have an excellent memory and the monitor shows quite an interesting reaction in how your brain activity functions. However, when you watch footage of a negative memory, your brain is on overdrive. In fact, certain parts of the brain shouldn't be activating, let alone the number of neuron composing energy."

"So, what does that mean?" I spat.

"Well, it means you're using more than ten percent of your brain," he snickered then behaves himself. "But Caduceus and I have to evaluate the test result. Give us a few days to analyze and come back to the lab…two days top."

I sighed pulling my eye-patch from my pocket and put it on afterwards left the crazy room.

.o0o.

"So what did it feel like to have your brain probe?" Jason asked throwing darts in the solar lounge.

I groan slouching on the couch and settle a book I was reading down, "First off you're an ass and second they didn't probe my brain."

"They were just testing the brains activity in research of hijacking," the rainbow highlighted hair Quinn explained.

"Aren't you supposed to go crazy?" Jason asked turning around facing us girls.

"Depends on the dosage," Quinn assures.

"Damn. And I thought Blaine was already mad, didn't think she was insane." The jerk said, returning his attention to the board to fire darts.

"You have no idea what goes on in a victors head," Acre muttered throwing his dart much closer to the center than Jason.

"It can't be that bad," Jason challenge.

Acre wrinkled his nose at his friend and flicks a dart. Miya sighed on the couch across the room petting Shiloh sadly, and Quinn shrugged. Life as a victor is completely different than we appear ourselves on television. Being a victor on the insides holds an emotional and mental conflict full with guilt, pain, and a whole lot of nightmares.

I stood up and walked up towards Jason taking the dart away from him to look at me, "Don't expect us to be fine and normal when we come out of the arena. Most people haven't seen their friends or somebody from home murder before their eyes. Most people aren't sold into slavery. Most people don't have to spend the rest of their lives with the guilt from the blood that stains our hands. Most people aren't forced to be reminded of the continue screams and watch children we mentor closely…those who consider friend die and can't do nothin' but watch." My voice started to crack slightly. "We're not _those_ people; never have been or will be. So don't think we're okay, because inside we're not."

With that said I return to my seat, picking up my book, and went back to reading. Looking up from the pages I could see Miya eyes watery but smile in gratitude while Acre nodded in agreement. Being a victor maybe a miracle, except it comes with a price.

Suddenly Cleo comes barging in the room slightly out of breath. Jason snapping out of his world round up to her asking what's wrong, she said turn on the T.V. Quinn did as advice using the remote to turn on the plasma. It was breaking news from the Capitol news channel on a recap discussed between Caesar and Claudius Templesmith on the shocking outbreak of Insurgents being capture and traitors. That was impossible; the insurgents were kept secret playing as opportunist for the Capitol. The replays are shown and the room goes silent, there on the screen was Portia and her prep team. President Snow stood by his podium declaring that these people were traitors to the Capitol on the degree of treason, and therefor punishment is by death. Viewer discretion is advice noted, as four peacekeepers ready in position holding riffles. At the command in unison Portia and her team were publically executed.

"Was Portia even an Insurgent?" I demanded.

"No," Cleo said. "The higher ups are now furious."

Higher ups as in; Varick, Dr. Caduceus, and Simon who run the Nest while another unit are living their secret lives in the Capitol. Portia was Cinna's friend and partner, so quickly I got up and ran out of the solar lounge in search for him. He wasn't in his room nor the pool, so that leaves his studio. When I reached the frosted cover glass doors a loud crash could be heard. Not bothering to knock, I barge in to find the studio a mess. Cinna was crouching over the metal table fist clenching into a fist while he glares at the panels. Slowly I closed the door and walked towards him.

"Cinna-"I started.

"Leave me alone," he said through gritted teeth.

I stop fear creping inside me, feeling my chest clenched. "That's probably not a good idea."

"Blaine, for once I want to be alone!" he snaps practically yelled as he turned around. "I don't want anyone help!"

He glares at me, full with anger, hurt, so much negative feeling. Not realizing him picking up his scissors and slammed it hard into the metal table that left a deep dent. I stood there shock by his harsh tone, the sudden outburst including a sting in the eye where tears slowly condense. Unable to face this challenge, I gulped with a nod and walked out the door. But I stop still not facing him.

"Somebody…. once said it's best to help an old friend. Best to be there threw darkest times and be a shoulder to count on." I hesitantly quoted from him before leaving with tears in my eyes.

.o0o.

The next day I sat in Varick's office where Dr. Caduceus announcing the conclusion in what the hell is going on in my head. After what felt like centuries, Caduceus finally settled the file down and looks at Varick giving a nod.

"I'm afraid that it's conclusive, Blaine has been hijacked." He said handing the file to Varick.

"How bad?" Varick asked.

"Enough for her to hallucinate spontaneous, though certain occasion when having a panic attack."

"Is there a cure?" I asked grabbing the arm chair tightly.

"Yes, since this is small dosage we'll try immunotherapy, enhance her immune system to attack the venom followed by herbal therapy, a tea made from a plant known to cure tracker jacker venom. Then the transmitters shall be less discreet on your hallucination, so they can work with the Scope. However not realizing this sooner, you might be experiences headaches for a long period of time."

"I rather have a headache than hallucinating blood and gore," I muttered.

"Don't we all," Varick agreed setting the file down.

Caduceus nodded saying he'll get the herbs for the tea and we'll start the herbal therapy tomorrow. A few words were exchange on the circumstances, Varick letting me know that the rescue has been confirmed in two days. Hacker found the location where Peeta, Annie, and Johanna were hidden, disorganizing their schedules to make it a simple get in and get out mission. I volunteered to join, even if I have to wait in some car, I could explain what is happening the moment they escaped. Varick considered it done maybe more while Caduceus agreed though recommends Jason as team caption along with Acre and Cleo on the mission.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion shaking the entire room while chips of foundation fall out. Instantly on my feet, Varick grabbed a gun out of his desk and notify where the others are behind the vault. I grabbed a gun and handed the other to Caduceus as we run out of the office to the source of the explosion, when all of the sudden Varick cellphone goes off. He answers it on status report before groaning.

"Hacker!" he practically yelled storming towards the living quarters.

On the second living quarters floor there was smoke and painting on the floor as the sprinklers systems goes off damping the floor. The far side of the hall on the left hand there was a large hole where dust came out. Hacker stood outside of his room cover in soot typing away on his laptop, which the water system goes off.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Minor technical difficulty."

All eyes analyzed the hole in the wall were the genius room supposed to be then back to the guy. Varick groaned scratching his head irritated, including his face turning red.

"How many times did I tell you," Varick yelled. "No experiments in the dormitories!"

"Hey, I couldn't work in my lab with the other nerds." Hacker defended.

"Seriously Hacker, somebody could have been hurt." Dr. Caduceus sighed.

Everybody who joined the hall nodded in agreement for the Nest wasn't a bunker or a barricade. Here is a building inside a mountain hidden being the manmade waterfall. If there was a major explosion people could've injured or killed in a collapsed just like the minors experiences in Twelve. Hacker apologized again, though what we going to do with a whole in a wall? Ten minutes of Varick's scolding he order Jason, Acre, and two other guys to help Hacker to find any serving possession for the genius and take it to the spare room before taping the room off.

"The janitor is going to have a field day," Jason muttered walking in the room.

"I've seen worse," Acre said kicking a dresser away.

"What were you testing?" I asked Hacker to relieve him from the scolding and humiliation.

"A communication cuff upgrade to hold a miniature force field in a ten foot radius," he said slightly proud. "However, I think I went overzealous accidently cutting or connect the wrong wiring to cause the force field composite."

"So a force field did this?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, programmed to deflect organic and solid masses…well now we know it's strong enough to push out a wall." He said chuckling nervously as Varick glared at him.

"Can it block a bullet?" Cleo asked, joining the conversation. "Or RPG?"

"Those are my intention," he said.

"Well, since you are working on a new defensive gadget I would like to see a prototype," Varick said sharply. "With a full report."

"Easy on him," I defended wrapping my arm on the super tech master. "It's been a bad week, let's not jinx it."

"Fuck!" Jason exclaimed over something.

"Told you it was dangerous," Acre barked.

"Jerk," Jason insulted.

"Bitch," Acre replied back.

For some reason I can't help but chuckle at those two. Cleo joined in on the agreement of insults being passed on between our friends. Varick crossed his arms, shaking his head in disapprovment though a smirked on his face while Dr. Caduceus just shook his head. Low and behold Panem's secret division unit.

Guess even spies have bad days.

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Thanks for reading.**

**To those who are wondering, Blaine has been hijacked but not a serious degree like Peeta, so nobody could figure what the hell is going on with her episodes. Her hijack only focuses on fear hallucination, taking parts in what she fears and bringing it to life.**

**Man I'm on a role, thank you spring break!**

**Also next chapter will be the rescue mission, so if you want it updated fast got to review.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Rescue

_**Ashes from Fire**_

**Chapter 10: The Rescue**

"We have received word that the rebels shall be infiltrating the underground prison where the emergency bunker is kept." Varick said in his office, telling us the Intel for the mission.

The people who will be attending the operation shall be Jason as leader, Cleo co-leader, Acre, Cinna and I. Cinna shall be in the vehicle driving the getaway car when we rescue the prisoners. We want this to be a quick in-and-out mission. If the rebels somehow reached the location try to cooperate and hand over certain victors, mainly Annie Cresta. The main objective was to get Peeta and have him for in intensive care, researching the depths of the hijack.

This was a redemption tasked for me in rescuing my friends. The shit I committed and the betrayal need to be redeemed. An apology may not be given, but I need to redeem myself in saving my friends the best I can. Once Varick dismissed to prepare for departure, we nodded leaving his office. As we left Hacker handed me the scope saying put it on once the team leaves. So with that done, I headed off to my quarters to change.

"Blaine, can I talk to you?" Cinna said stopping me by grabbing my hand.

I turned around to face him, "What is it?"

"I want to apologized for snapping at you several days ago." He apologized.

"It's okay," I assured him. "Portia was a dear friend to you."

"I still shouldn't have burst out like that," he said.

"Cinna," I breathed taking his hand. "You really need to stop beating yourself around the bush and start talking. Let people help you, otherwise…there won't be anybody there to lend aid."

He sighed, but nodded his head understanding he needs to remove the mask and express himself more clearly.

.o0o.

In three hours the rescue mission shall commences. I dressed in my room changing into a standard Insurgent uniform when out on the field. The outfit consisting, a pair of black slimmed cargo pants; black long sleeve fitted mock, combat boots, and a body armor vest. The vest wasn't like the peacekeepers standard vest, for the insurgent's version contain Kevlar bi-weaved. This material has the endurance to stop any slashing weapons and the ability to deflect bullets, and reinforce plating that allows maximum flexibility and mobility. What makes this vest different compare to the others was issued knife compartments, which Hackers knives are assorted, silver being normal, back explosive, and white butt handle poison. After sorting thirty-six throwing knives into place, I put on the rest of my gear making sure I had my beretta, securing my personal assassin bracer, and ballistic knife.

"Please be careful," Miya said quietly as she watched me get dress.

"I will," I assure her.

"Promise?" she asked.

I sighed taking a seat next to her, "I can't promise. I'll be witty, but I can't promise if I'll be careful."

Miya nodded and removed the hair tie in her hair, a simple leather string. She crawls behind my, tying the leather string around the bun. "A reminder to bring that back to me."

I chuckled slightly and nodded, "I'll make sure to return it."

Once she was done, I stood up doing a double check on my weapons and securing them accurately. Confirming all is in position, I turned around petting her curly locks, "Get some rest."

.o0o.

Hacker's voice goes around the communicators while everybody stood still in the van that drove the festive night hour of the Capitol. Even during war, the citizen's party away wasting resources or preparing for the possibility of invasion. Anyway, Hacker debriefs the location of were the captives are being held in a restricted area just outside the Capitol personally the emergency evacuation building for the political leaders to hide. The prisoners being held on basement level where interrogation is located, Peeta, Annie, and Johanna cell connected.

"_There is an underground passage outside the building used for the Avox's. Once your inside, I'll hack into their security system so they'll see nothing. You all shall be invisible on their lenses. I also tamper their schedules so only the assign guard shall be in the prison cell and a few walkers."_ Hacker informed.

"A simple get in and get out," Jason murmured. "Got the tranquilizers?"

"Got them," Cleo answered holding a dart gun.

"Good, let's go over code-name," Jason said, touching his ear. "Argonaut."

"Queen," Cleo said her code name.

"Canary," I said.

"Guardian," Acre said.

"Watcher," Cinna said.

"Remember these names and go by them, we can't risk anything." Jason seriously putting his balaclava mask (Ski mask) on so only his eyes was exposed.

Everybody does the same while I kept mind in a half way do only the lower half was cover. Hacker continues on a private line, _"Blaine, I'm having your scope on record. Don't freak out if it switches visions."_

"And I thought I had control over my vision," I muttered.

"_Sorry Canary, but no can do."_ Hacker snickered.

The van pulls by the location hiding behind a local building where surveillances has been controlled. Cinna crawled into the back putting on a set of headphones turning on the computers saying he has surveillance on the outer region. The look he gave me directly held concern though I didn't replied back, for I needed to focus. With a quick check on weapons, we hid in the shadows amongst the cameras blind spot till reaching the passage to the Avox's chambers. Hacker said he was on it, as the red light on the lock turned green. Taking a quick look around, we cautiously enter the underground hall weapons up ready to pull the trigger at any case. As we walked down the hallway that leads to the main entry, which cameras in every thirty feet. When the first camera turned our direction, we stopped pressing against the wall masking in the dark till the red light turn green.

"_Alright, you are now the invisible man."_ Hacker spoke in the communicators.

"Okay let's move," Jason ordered quietly.

We nodded walking further down the hallway making sure the Avox's quarters doesn't open. When we got to the main entry, we waited for Hacker to give the _all clear_ and directed us to the cells. Jason pressed himself hard against the corner of the wall, pulling out his riffle maneuvering it so it could bend then turn for a built in camera could record what is on the other side, a miniature screen attached showed a cement hallway ten metals doors while on the far left a glass room where three peacekeepers sat lazily playing cards and a fourth surveyed the halls, sliding his baton against the metal doors. Unsure what Jason had in mind, he looked at Acre and nodded. Acre walked in front of us pulling out his metal knuckles, squeezing the handle that the spikes appeared. After a minute the security guard made a turn on our hall, which Acre grabbed him, punching his knuckles into the back of his spine injecting the paralyzes toxin then wrapped his arm around the guards neck holding tightly while his hand over the mouth suppressed his scream. The peacekeeper thrashed about scratching his gloved hands over Acres bracers till stopped.

"Is he dead?" Cleo asked.

"Unconscious," Acre assured.

"Queen, Canary you're up," Jason order.

Cleo and I looked at each other and nodded. I pulled out my beretta as Cleo took out her dart gun. Our mission was to limit the killing as possible. We turn the hall carefully, before I'm walking forwards firing the gun at the peacekeepers, bullets penetrating the bulletproof glass. The peacekeepers jumped, instantly on their feet as two barged out of the room firing gun while the other callings into a phone. I knelt down shooting the two peacekeepers in the legs while Cleo runs up and shoots the dart gun in the unprotected area of the uniform letting the tranquilizers take effect. Next Cleo goes into the room and fires another dart, striking the peacekeeper in the neck. He flicks then collapsed on the ground.

Taking a moment to secure the room, Cleo touches her ear, "All clear!"

Acre and Jason come out dragging the first unconscious guard. Jason knelt down on the other two removing their weapons, then pulled out some zip ties and cuffed their hands together and above the wound. He orders we hide their bodies in one of the cells, so dragging four members in we locked the cell door and waited for a second to confirm the situation.

"Guardian, Canary, you two take the five on the right, Queen and I shall take the ones on the left." Jason announced.

Acre and I nodded going to the right side of the hall peeking through the pass thru window finding the first two empty. The middle one had a person curled up in a corner, I closed my eye, which the scope zoomed in on night vision and I better chance in eyeing that it was. It was a girl in her twenties, hair tangled up, wearing nothing but a large shirt and baggy pants. She was covering her ears, eyes closed, trembling…Annie! Nodding to Acre, he opened the door and entered removing his masked. I on the other hand went to the next cell, looking through the window to find another person there tied to a chair with a small television on showing the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Quickly I opened the door, lowering my masked and unsheathed a knife to cut off the restraints around Peeta's wrist.

"Peeta," I whispered shaking his shoulders. "Peeta, wake up."

Peeta stirred opening his eyes, suddenly he started thrashing. "No. No. No more."

"Peeta stop, it me, Blaine!" I said removing my mask so he could see my face. "It's me, Peeta, Blaine."

He stop thrashing, looking at me wide eyes. "Blaine?" he took his bruised hand up to my face, "How could…they said you were…dead."

"Lies, didn't I told you not to trust the Capitol." I slightly chuckled, cupping his face to wipe a tear away. "I'm gonna get you out of here. You and the others."

"_Everyone, something landed on the roof of the facilitates…"_ Cinna warned through the communicators. "_Get out of there now!"_

"_Roger,"_ Jason said. _"Canary, Queen, Guardians did you find the others?"_

"_I have Cresta,"_ Acre called out.

"_Got Mason,"_ Cleo added.

"Mellark here," I included.

"_Then who is the fourth person?"_ Jason asked.

_Fourth person?_ I thought confused. I told Peeta to wait here as I come out of the cell heading towards Jason where he helped a beaten up female with red hair. There was bruising around her wrist, and dried blood around the mouth. Jason aimed his flashlight at her face so we could get a closer look. I gasped, "Her name is Lavinia, and she's an Avox for the Training Center. They must've thought she had information because she was assigned to District 12."

"Well, now she's assign to herself," Jason said proudly picking the unconscious girl up. "Get the others, we're leaving."

I nodded exiting the cell to see Cleo helpin Johanna out. I scowled in seeing the many bruises on her form along with her hair buzzed. Acre also helped Annie come out, wrapping a sheet over her form. So I went back to Peeta cell seeing him still the chair watching the monitor. I blocked the screen and told him it was time to go, he took my hand pulling him up only to collapse back in the chair bringing down with him. I groaned banging my arm on the chair, then looking up to stare deep in his eyes. The chair vibrated suddenly, a slight hiss coming from the chairs whispering an indescribable word. Something happened, a click in the head feeling a surge of anger, hate, and desire to do something violent. As the surge consumed me, the eyes in Peeta's pupils dilated feeling the same anger.

Suddenly there was a scream followed by a bang, smoke everywhere. Another soft clang could be heard in the cell, looking down to see it was a grenade. Instantly I pushed Peeta down flipping the chair to cover us as the grenade goes off. A loud bang triggering a flash causing my vision to go off. Somebody charged in the room, throwing the chair off us, then grabbed my shoulder, and tossed me aside. I got up instantly, kicking the attacker in the side, and then grabbed his wrist unarming the riffle in his hand, my other hand punched his ribs colliding to body armor. The moment of distraction I wrapped a leg around his tripping him over then aimed my beretta at the man.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" I ordered.

"…Blaine." The guy said in shock removing his hat. "Blaine Abernathy?"

"Gale Hawthorne," I gawked still aiming the gun at him. "What the _fuck _are you doing here?"

"Saving the victors," he said quickly.

Suddenly Jason and another man come into the cell. The other man was tall in his mid-fourty with close cropped gray hair and blue eyes. He wore the same military uniform for District 13 soldiers; except there was a rank on his left shoulder indicating he was leader of this rescue team while a name tag on his chest pocket read Boggs.

"Stand down," Jason order.

By command I sheathed my beretta, but kept a hand close to my vest ready to grab a knife. Still glaring at Gale, I walked up to Peeta and helped him; he was disoriented from the stun grenade. I kept a good grip on him, afraid that one second I let go, the rebels would take him away from me to. Gale stood up grabbing his gun, and then came up to help caring Peeta; I glared at Gale to stay away from Peeta. I know Gale since middle school, Mr. Devoted to Katniss to a point he'll go out of line for her or have her. A thought of him killing Peeta would get his opportunity with Katniss.

"Give us the captives and we shall let you leave with the Avox," The man whose tag said Boggs ordered.

"Yeah right," Jason barked. "You are on our territory so they are under our protection. Our chief ordered Peeta Mellark come's with us. We'll let you take Cresta for Odair but that's it."

As the two argue the alarmed system went off. Shit, the rebels didn't invade the complex silently like we did. Boggs nodded at Gale who returned. Before I could comprehend what happened, Hawthorne attacked me, punching me in the face. I stumbled back losing my grip on Peeta, which Gale grabbed him dragging him out. Jason throws a punched at Boggs and all hell breaks loose. Rubbing my jaw I got up running out of the cell to see Gale and the rescue team takes Peeta and Annie while Cleo fought some of the men who try to grab Johanna, however Acre hit him on the side with his mace. Boggs runs past me ordering his men to retreat to the elevators before throwing another stun grenade. Before the grenade could detonate, I grabbed a knife and threw it across the room stabbing Gale under the shoulder blades deep. Wounded but alive with a deadly warning that he'll regret so dearly. Then stun grenade goes off in a flash losing sighting in my good eye relying on the Scope to see.

"Argonaut, we need to move," I said helping him up noticing his right eye swollen where Boggs punched him in the face.

The thought _double-crossers_ came to mind in naming the rebels who interfere with the mission. Peeta was in my hand; I had him almost safe and sound, only to be attack by Gale. My anger fueled me to a point all I could have seen was red, if Hacker didn't exclaimed in my ear to leave immodestly for peacekeepers were on their way along with the rebels putting something in the air vents. Cinna responded as well, saying a bomb in a government building several miles from here detonated. I panted grabbing my beretta and put in a new magazine in before checking on the others. Jason carried Lavinia as Acre held Johanna while Cleo grabbed her gun leading the way quickly, avoiding the release of white smoke in the ventilation. We put on our mask running through the halls we came from. Our feet run through the concrete floor, gun ups, when a peacekeeper made a turn I fired shooting the guard in the arm then jumped to kick him in the face. Another came out which Cleo fired her dart gun striking the guard struck the gap on his neck.

My only thoughts were to get out alive with my allies.

.o0o.

A throbbing pain in my lower jaw ached as I kept an ice pack over it. The infirmary was buzzing when returning to the nest after the mission. Dr. Caduceus focused all his attention on Johanna, her body covered in bruises and raw scabs oozing blood while head bandaged where they shaved her head. She was the only person who knew about the rebels…on Katniss part in the arena. Quinn was busy tending everybody else's wounds applying bruise salve or ice packs finding no critical injury before going to the other patient Lavinia, who is apparently Quinn's sister. Quinn's family was taken from her for being inside rebels, however her younger sister and brother manage to escape only to be capture killing the boy and turning the girl into an Avox.

I tried moving my jaw wincing now and then till giving up. It hurt like a bitch. I licked my teeth counting them to make sure none where knocked off or blood gushing over. Finding all still intact, I sighed in relief and lay on the bed keeping the ice there. Cinna walked to the end of my bed holding a small cup and a water bottle. He took a seat next to me.

"How's the jaw?" he asked.

I remove the ice back to show him the nasty bruise swelling on the right side of my jaw. He scowled opening the bottle of water and handed me the cup with two pills. I arched a brow, which he said, "Pain killers." Not able to reject, I took a gulp of water from the bottle then slide the pills in swallowing. He looked serious so I opened my mouth to show I did in fact swallowed, even stuck my tongue out. An eye roll was received before he took the paper cup and tossed it in the trash.

"Are you able to talk?" I shook my head no and he sighed. "Didn't expect Gale Hawthorne to be there?"

I glared at him in bringing that bastard up; quickly he raised his hand in defense, "Sorry. At least you all manage to save Johanna and Lavinia."

I shook my head sadly unsure what the rebels will do to Peeta. He's hijacked like me however more severely that something was off with his eyes. When we tripped into the chair, a noise came out, it was disembody yet it had some sort of effect on the both of us that all we felt was pure hatred, the desire to kill. I sighed, taking the eye patch from my pocket then remove the scope putting the patch on. Then forming my hand into a gun pointing it to my head and fired. He shook his head taking my arm helping removing the body armor and any weapons on my person. Hacker came by with a cart collecting all the weapons and gear; he counted the knives and scowled.

"_All _the knives," he inquires. I arched a brow confused. "I'm missing a knife."

I paused thinking the usage of the knives then remember striking a knife at Gales. I nervously chuckled rubbing my neck trying to explain, but tried to play innocent. Hacker groaned roughly taking the scope out of my hand then walked to Jason's bunk who handed the guns, only to be scolded about damaging a lens.

"Was it really a beating in there?" Cinna asked.

"A stab in a back," I muttered.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11: You're safe

_**Ashes from Fire**_

**Chapter 11: You're safe**

It has been a week since the rescue mission and things have become mellowed at the Nest. Quinn was utterly happy to have her little sister, as the two try to bond again through sign language. Lavinia smiled more happily to be back with her family, though the sadness grew hard for their brother is dead and she didn't know where their parents were. They suspected they were possibly dead. Johanna also was discharged from intensive care after going through a minor remake that healed her insides and severe injury. She was assign to bunk with Miya and I, as us girls shared a bed while Miya gets her own. Though there was a time she complained about the cot brought to our room, saying she's not sleeping on that. A huge argument broke out ending with a minor pillow fight before she said.

"Fine, that's fine. But don't think I'll get my revenge on either of you or make your life a living hell just because there are two beds." As she yanks the blanket off of Miya and takes my pillow dropping it on her cot. She then took the remote setting the visual panel on District sevens forest before going to bed, five minutes later snoring.

"That was my blanket." Miya stated surprised.

"Yeah, bitch took my pillow." I muttered.

After the next morning I wake up with Johanna in my bed trembling. There was no point in the cot since we girls both suffered nightmares, so we simply shared a bed, waking each other up if we have nightmares. However Johanna had more nightmares than I, that I'm unable to sleep without being kicked, punched, or lose warmth from _somebody_ hogging the blanket. Everyone thought this would be a slight phase, however _nothing _was alright.

Nothing is also what Dr. Caduceus received during Johanna's therapy. Jo wasn't the easily spoken type; in fact she can be a bitch, which is completely normal as her defense mechanism. Although she's been sneaking into the infirmary trying to get some morphing. She was caught once, having to be restrained as Caduceus demanded why she needed it and what is wrong with the Vicodin? Simply the Vicodin didn't help her forget the pain. After that, she would just glare making rude remarks on anybody except Miya. Another thing that got Johanna to relax was watching the recent propos from the rebels of Finnick Odair exposing the Capitol secrets. We laugh, cried, and made sly commentary on Finnick detail, though when he mentions Jo's family was being murdered and my affairs as secrets-data collecting- escort. Our plans on killing Odair is tied between cutting his genitals and tossing it into the ocean while chopping his head off and skinning his body, selling to his obsess fans… or request for the mutt in his past game and let it feast on him alive. We're slightly leaning more on the first option.

We were in the cafeteria eating lunch when Acre and Jason decided to join us. Jason sat next to Johanna smug, "So I finally get to meet the notorious Johanna Mason."

"Oh brother," Johanna muttered, slouching in her chair arms crossed.

"Just ignore him, that's what I do," I told her, biting into my sandwich.

Jason placed a hand over his heart, "Blaine, I'm hurt."

"Is your pride still bruised after I taught you how to sing_?_" I asked.

Johanna burst out laughing, "You did _sing _on this jerk?"

"In five seconds," Acre added.

"Damn," Johanna whistled. "And I can beat her in less than a minute."

I groaned, "You cheated."

"No I didn't," she denied.

"Say that to the inner bruising I had on my-"I stopped myself before finishing where the sentence was going, as the guys listen carefully to the conversation. Let me tell ya, Johanna Mason doesn't play fair, let alone give your lower region mercy no matter what gender. She kicked me so hard I thought my period started early.

Lavinia and Quinn then come joining our large table caring their try of food. Lavinia meal was completely different compare to ours for she had some soup. She looked nervous to be around us, unsure if it wise for nearly half the people she known she served as a servant. Quinn smiled at her sister, "Is it alright we join you guys?"

"Sure you guys can sit here. We're old friends," Johanna said. "Lavi and I had adjoining cells in the Capitol. We're very familiar with each other's screams."

Lavinia winced at the memory. Quinn shoots Johanna an angry look before telling Lavinia that she is safe here and no harm shall come to her. And it's true, no harm shall come to her…if Hacker doesn't blow up another room that is.

"What? Dr. C said I'm not supposed to censor my thoughts. It's part of my therapy." Johanna replied.

"Doesn't mean you should say it aloud," Miya whispered.

"Whatever," Johanna exclaimed taking a chomp of her food.

Jason whistled before retreating the wrath and ego energy of Johanna Mason. I think he found his counterpart, only she's a lot meaner than she appears to be. Acre shook his head before saying later heading out. Only the girls remained and the atmosphere for conversation ended. A few words were exchange between Quinn and Miya, other times Quinn asking how my vision was doing and if I need more adhesive eye bandage. I say that would be appreciated, since it can be difficult to train and sleep with the eye patch.

"Okay, out of curiosity, what's with the pirate look?" Johanna asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The eye patch thing, seriously it doesn't make you scary." She said like it's a joke. "C'mon, what's the scoop?"

"…my left eye is sensitive," I lied.

"Bullshit," she said grabbing the eye patch off my face.

Instantly I covered my left eye, "Jo, give that back!"

"What, I'm curious in what's wrong with your eye?" she said dangling the eye patch around. "You either wear that metal thing or sleep with a sticker. C'mon, it's not like a little light could be that bad?"

Miya paled while the others coughed not sure what to say to the crazy victor from seven. I scowled still keeping a hand over my eye. "Please, give it back."

"I'll show my scars if you show me yours." She instigated.

I growled looking at Miya to turn away or don't look at my direction. She did so paying attention to the television before I took a deep breath, "You wanna know Jo, fine. You're not the only one who's been torture."

I removed my hand to show her the empty eye socket. Johanna paused, her brown eyes widen in shock to see nothing but flesh and veins. Before anybody could say anything, I grabbed the leather fabric out of Johanna's hand then got up leaving the table. The one thing I'm sensitive about is discussing for a fact that my left eye being gouged out. Not in the mood for anything let alone wanted some privacy, I decided to go to the one place nobodies dare considers entering.

.o0o.

In a world of welcoming darkness, wrapping you up in a deep comforting sleep all is peaceful in a dream. For once no nightmares are dreamt, as I took a long deep nap in the solitude of private sanctuary. Curled in the soft fabrics hiding me from the harsh reality, bringing memories of my mother, when she held me in her arms under the cotton sheets when Haymitch was away for the games. How she would comb her fingers through my curls, singing songs from long ago forgotten in time. Only reality breaks the dream of sweet comfort.

I opened my eyes in the grey lighted room hiding under the comforter on a soft mattress. The place I hid to be alone was hardly a last resort or unexpected room; instead I lay on Cinna's bed. His room is hardly disturbed since he always either in his studio or common room. Slowly my visions gets clearer in seeing Cinna by his desk sketching on one of the sketch pads looking in my direction. He appeared in deep concentration gazing over the edge of paper momentarily then back to drawing.

"Whatcha drawin'?" I yawned not moving.

"…You." He answered.

I smiled shaking my head slightly, "How long have you been drawing?"

He put the sketch book down while looking at the digital clock, "About a few hours. I didn't want to disturbed you. You look like you needed the sleep."

A sighed escaped sitting up with a stretch, "Thanks."

"Miya informed me what happen," he announced.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, but I couldn't help but add. "I don't blame you."

Cinna sighed, standing up walking towards the bed then sat down next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. "I know, love."

Releasing a large exhale resting my head on his shoulder. What an odd couple we are? After a moment of silences, Cinna stood up, "We need to get ready; Varick has called in another meeting."

"For what?" I asked getting out of bed.

"Something about living condition." He answered offering a hand.

I scoffed straitening my shirt before taking his hand. No matter what the conditions of his hands are, they forever felt soft and warm.

.o0o.

The meeting went out okay, other than the minor argument on living condition in the Nest. This place wasn't design to be an apartment complex holding countless people, including Hacker accident with his invention destroying a few bedrooms. A few insurgents agreed they should move back to the original headquarters leaving a few rooms. So now Miya gets her own room as well as Johanna, while Quinn and Lavinia get the room the three victors shared with the two beds. I on the other hand had been assign in sharing a room with Cinna… Not because it was the last resort or anything.

Anyway, after the meeting I collected my things and headed towards Cinna –our room. Cinna walked beside me lending another hand.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked.

"Okay, it's not like we slept in the same bed before." I shrugged.

"Not that I mind." A slight snort leaves his lips. "If we live in a normal life, I would have asked you to move in with me."

I chuckled, "That would be consider taboo in the Districts."

"Couples are not allowed to live together?" Cinna asked amused.

"Not like in the Capitol. Back in twelve, you had to be married to live with somebody otherwise things become complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah. There was a major clash between those from the market and the Seams… a separation lead by prejudice. As you see how contrast people are there's, blondes with blue eyes and fair skin against black hair, grey eyes, and olive tone. If a merchant crossed paths to the Seams then they get disowned."

"You sound upset by it." Cinna noted.

"I thought barbaric of it. My family heritage came from the Seams other than my grandmother. Now I walked around there treated like mere royalty while people I understand get side smack. If the Hunger Games never existed, I would be living there…or never been born."

"Never be born?" Cinna asked stopping me with a concern.

I sighed, "It's a complicated story."

"I'm all ears."

Taking a deep breath while walking, "You know how Haymitch won his game? Well, two weeks after his crowning, President Snow ordered his mother, younger brother, and girlfriend to be killed. The incident hindered Haymitch to a point he got suicidal until my mother Lucy intervene. She and Haymitch were friends; she helped out through his recovery, depression, and after the games. Though they never loved each other the same way, not like Haymitch's first love; friends with benefits…until I was accidently conceived. Haymitch immediately married her to keep their reputation in tack."

"They never loved each other." He said slightly surprised.

"They did, but growing up with my parents during happy times I could see pure devotion, trust, and commitment between them. My mother always said love comes in many shapes and forms, a purpose to which you never want to let go…But if Snow never order the execution, I asked myself 'what if?' what if I was never been born?"

"Then we would have never met." Cinna said calmly though a hint of sadness. "And more people would be dead. Don't doubt yourself."

I sighed again out of habit till reaching the door opening it then setting the box on the bed. "Doubting is one of the Abernathy bad habits. But you're right."

Cinna set the other box down, "I know I'm right."

I huffed out a laugh smacking him on the shoulder. Cinna slightly winced though chuckle rubbing his abused shoulder. After the quick laugh, I started putting my stuff way in any available space. When I got to the second box, I accidently tripped not seeing the bedframe and knocked the box on the floor with its contents. A slight clang of plastic could be heard, as Cinna shook his head helping me pick up the stuff until grabbing the birth control case. I blushed madly not looking him in the eye as he realized what he was holding. Instead of making a statement or remake, he simply handed the case back. Today is really not my day, first the eye and now this. What could possibly go wrong?

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Cinna assured.

"You're making it worse," I muttered, grabbing my toiletry and take it to the bathroom.

Cinna chuckled quietly, shaking his head while taking a seat by the desk arms crossed. "Pure flower still."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed from the bathroom, tossing a toilet paper roll out the room hoping it strikes him.

When I came out to find the toilet paper on the opposite side of the room, he remained in his seat with his casual smirk. For some apparent reason, I'm thinking he is showing more of his true colors, thus a slight tease. Instead of giving a sarcastic remark, I just sat down on the bed.

"We're an odd couple aren't we," I stated.

"I believe so," he agreed. "Not what I expected."

"Is that so," I murmured.

"Yes," he said rolling chair over to me. "Most gentlemen would court a girl."

I smirked cocking my head to the side, "And how would you court me?"

"A date first off. Take you somewhere more private and less crowed, a small restaurant facing the mountain side."

"I like the sound of that," I agreed. "And then?"

He sat in front of me, "Depends. Would you prefer going to see a movie or a small bar where people perform music?"

"Bar…now I wish we could had gone on a date instead of keeping our relationship a secret." I sighed.

"I didn't mind being your escort to many events or the dinner nights." He said, though a hint of wishing it could be so.

We kept our relationship a secret from everyone for some privacy, not wanting the paparazzi having the major scoop of District 12 next star-crossed lovers. So when I was on tour for the holidays, Cinna was there every second, when in concert, party, or relaxing at the training center, he was there. I remember the first time we met a year ago as adults. How he stood enigmatic acting like nothing really matter than his work and commitment towards the team.

"It's been over a year," I said. "Since we met."

He chuckled shaking his head, "Maybe meeting again, but it has been over a decade since we _first_ met."

I scoffed grabbing a pillow and tossing it at him. "Nobody likes a counter."

Again he chuckled grabbing the pillow, "I'll take that in mind."

'''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **_


	12. Chapter 12: Personal Whisky

_**Ashes from fire**_

_**Chapter 12: Personal whisky **_

"Hello Panem, it has been a long time. By now most of you know what is going on. Once upon a time, I was your slave of your entertainment. But now I'm fighting a war to destroy you...and I grow stronger. It's true you've had your victories. You killed my friends, you had me in your dungeon, and more importantly destroyed what's left of me, but I got away, and I'm never stopping. So if any of you recruits, soldiers, or civilians; are having any doubts, well, you should. The Capitol is looking for obedient slaves, the rebels are seeking a good soldier; I on the other hand am searching for those who are wise and seek reason. The choice is yours, and _may the odds be in your favor._"

I said this in front of a camera behind a black drop as Simon record every second of it. This was the Insurgents Propos, a warning towards the Capitol and those who ally with the Capitol. I stood there in my vulnerability, no crazy makeup or hair, instead hair down with an eye patch. Everybody needs to remember that I am still human who suffered while standing my ground.

"And cut," Simon said turning off the camera.

_So much for keeping a secret in the dark_, I sighed, scratching my head as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. After the rescue being compromised from the rebels, my_ fate_ no longer declared decease. Who knows if Gale or that Boggs fellow told Coin or Haymitch and Katniss if I was still alive? Well, Gale would have to explain why he has a knife stabbed in his shoulder with the initials _BA_ on it, also Peeta and Annie seeing me that they would have told anybody, Finnick especially.

"All right, now we need to edit this and this message shall be posted tomorrow." Simon said, handing the camera to Hacker to tweak it, editing what's necessary.

"And show some footage from the interrogation." Hacker added.

"I don't like that idea," I said sourly.

The guys looked at me slight confused. They had footage from the video camera, voice recording from the earrings I wore for the past year, and old records from previous games open to the public. Simon plans to add clips from the interrogation to emphasize the point of this propo.

"It's the best we got in explaining what the warning is about," Simon explained.

"Yeah, but it's something personal to me." I replied bitterly. "How about we torture you, record it, and post it on live television?"

"Blaine, deep breaths," Hacker warned.

I took a deep breath, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Hacker said. "And I promise I won't use the serious clips, only the electrocution parts…is that okay?"

"…Fine." I sighed, getting up and leaving the room.

.o0o.

The solar lounge was practically mellow late in the night as Cleo, Johanna, Cinna, Acre, and I sat around waiting for who knows what Jason has in stored. Whatever team leader was doing had some of us on edge. Johanna seemed less interested as she craved a block of wood into something of her imagination. The doors open as Jason comes in with a bottle of whiskey.

"Look what I got," Jason sang.

"Are you crazy, Xavier will kill you," Cleo warned, though couldn't help but smile at the sight of the amber drink.

"And where do ya think I got it," Jason laughed. "Just because Xavier's top dog doesn't mean he can have the goods. Also why don't we have some _friendly_ bonding?"

"Friendly bonding?" Johanna arched a brow.

Jason took a seat next to Cleo on the couch pulling the court out. "Yeah, shouldn't we know each other more personally since we'll be out on the field?"

"Is that an excuse so you can know the chicks better and get them drunk to_ get_ some?" Acre asked not impressed.

"No!" Jason defended.

"Dude, you're so not getting laid." I said, sitting up straighter.

"Why does everybody think I'm trying to get laid?" Jason protested.

"Because you were whistling a song about blowjobs in training," Cleo implied, taking a swig of whiskey. "So what's the plan, Argonaut?"

"Simply we pass the drink around and tell something personal. Each round is a topic, however if it's too personal you can skip, but you can't take a gulp." Jason explained.

"Well, I'm in," Acre said.

"Same here," Cleo joined in. "What about you guys?"

"Bets drinking nothing," Johanna muttered sitting up and putting her carving block away. "You in Yellow?"

"I don't know," I said uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on," Johanna laughed. "As if you can't hold your liquor."

"It's not the liquor, Jo," I snapped. "You know what I went through, fuck you went through the same thing! Aren't you worried about reliving through those memories?"

"Whatever," Johanna said.

Cinna looked at me concerned wrapping an arm over my shoulder. I relaxed in his arms feeling all the tension leaving my system. Another day I'm not in a good mood from the propo to now quality time with my comrades who want to gossip old secrets in exchange for alcohol. What the heck, I haven't drunk in several months. So I look at Cinna, "I'm in if you're in?"

"I like to give it a try," Cinna said.

"Okay," Jason praised. "Since Cleo started the first sip, she chooses the topic round."

Cleo sat down thinking of a topic, "First kiss, fifteen and his name was Darius."

She passes the bottle to Jason who shook his head, but took a sip, "freshmen year high school, Alexandra."

Acre then got the bottle taking a large gulp, "This so stupid, Maple."

"Yeah, couldn't agree more," Johanna said bitterly. "Capitol client name Percival."

She handed the bottle to me after taking rather large gulp, I sighed, "Hunger Games, my friend, Michael." With a heavy sighed I took a small sip.

Cinna took the bottle next, "Date gone wrong, Irene." He took a sip and thought of the next subject but hands doesn't give a topic as he gave the bottle back to Cleo.

"What, no topic," Cleo asked.

"So many options," he answered.

Cleo arched a brow before coming the next idea to be favorite song or music. She declares she enjoyed past music instead of the top capitol music, hers being _Skyfall _by a famous singer _Adele._ Jason agreed that the old music before remakes are better, saying his is _Remember The Name_ by _Fort Minor. _He even sang the chorus part being, _"This is ten percent luck. Twenty percent skill. Fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain. And a hundred percent reason to remember the name."_ Some of us laugh at his attempt to rap, though the percentage seemed interesting that Johanna said that's probably a victors have. After taking his sip, the bottle went to Acre who said got nothing. When Johanna got the bottle she passed it down to me saying she doesn't listen to crap. I scoffed taking another sip, "_Keep the street empty_ by _fever ray_."

"What about you, Cinna?" Jason asked Cinna. "Guess you would say your favorite artist is Blaine."

Cinna took the bottle taking a slight sip, "Yes and no, though I do enjoy listening to _Lenny Kravitz_."

"Ouch, guess you're not all stalker." Johanna muttered.

"Or biggest fan," Acre add, which everybody laughed.

Cinna scowled at them causing those two to laugh. I shrugged grabbing the bottle and think of the next topic, "When the war is over, where will you be living afterwards? Me, somewhere not the Capitol or Twelve," I answered taking a gulp of whisky and handing it to Cinna who passed it to Cleo.

"Back home to my parents," she said taking a small sip then gave the bottle to Jason.

"Never given much thought….until further notice," he said passing the bottle to Acre.

"Back to District 11." Acre answered and took a swig.

"Same here, back to Seven." Johanna said taking the bottle and having her portion. She paused, thinking of the next question. "Torture?" she went silent for a moment. That is an unexpected question as nearly half the group went silences. We waited for her to continue, "They poured buckets of water on me soaked and then tortured with electroshocks. A few beatings and sleep depravity."

She handed me the bottle and I held it translated in the amber liquid. Taking a deep breath, "Damon tied me up to a metal bed frame and electroshocked me for each passing hour till I fainted. Sometimes water boarded me, wrapping cellophane then poured water on me afterwards another round of electricity. Then being flogged, whipping countless times but the last thing was…." I placed a hand over my left eye. "Having my eye gouge out." With that said I took a rather large gulp that the whisky burned my throat.

Cinna took the bottle with his personal portion, "I went through a beating for information about the rebels. I refused so they forced me watch Blaine being torture while cutting off my fingers." He showed his left hand to Johanna before handing the bottle to Cleo.

"Code red, when serving as a peacekeeper. Got attack in my sleep while two of my comrades tied me to a bed and shaved my head while beating me up." She took a larger swing and handed it to Jason who then handed it to Acre.

"First time having sex?" he asked aloud, before taking a sip. "Some chick I can't remember from a drunken night in eleven."

Johanna grabbed the bottle and barked out a laugh, "Finnick trying to teach me the ropes."

She took her drink then handed me the bottle, I blushed saying, "As if I'm telling you." with a hasty sip I gave it to him.

Cinna handed the bottle to Cleo. Cleo laugh, "What, afraid to tell your girlfriend you had sex before?"

"It's not that I don't want to discuss it, but I believe it's something more personal. Although this _bonding_ is amusing, somebody would need to be the clear head after you all drink yourselves to death." Cinna explained.

"Seriously?" Jason asked, afterwards laughed along with Johanna. "You truly need to let go and relax. I remember you being the party figure."

"That was a long time ago," Cinna sighed.

"I think we should cut the game and chat like a bunch of civilized….or what's civilize people," I said aloud starting to feel a bit buzz.

Guess after months without alcohol has caused my immunity towards it disappeared. Everybody debated on keep going until Cleo finally agree, though Jason couldn't help but announced who he gave the v-card to. When that was out of the way, we simply talked about ourselves, who we are before the Games. Half the group was interested from those born in the Districts, how life is not what it seems on the television. Johanna seemed to relax forgetting all that happen the past month and telling her story back in Seven, life on the lumber yard, the woods, and her favorite place. Acre talked about his home in Eleven, how he took care of his siblings when his father abandon the family. Jason told his childhood being practically born into the insurgent life, but mention some normal moments as did Cleo. I remained silent listening, with the occasional sip of whisky to a point I might fall asleep.

A yawned escaped that I stretched like a cat, "I'm heading to bed."

"What, soo sooon?" Cleo slurred leaning against Jason.

"Yeah," I chuckled, getting up only to wobbled back down on the couch as a giggled escape. "Whoops."

"You can say that again," Cinna shook his head, wrapping his arm around my waist helping me up.

We said a quick good night to the others who seemed to hardly notice or past out in the morning. Wonder how they'll feel waking up to a hangover after consuming that much alcohol. Anyway, I rest my head against Cinna shoulder humming happily to myself. All giddy and warm on the inside from the whisky, though my judgment and focus battle between passing's out or doing something stupid. When we got to our room, Cinna stopped once inside. Before I could ask what's wrong, his lips smashed into mine slightly pinning me to the door. I gasped, an opportunity he took sliding his tongue in tangling ours together tasting one another. My leg wrapped around his waist while my hands wrapped his neck as he slide his hand up my thigh and his other hand over my head holding balance.

He pulled back leaving me panting surprised, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Am I complaining?" I asked.

"Apparently not," he smirked, leaning back down for another kiss.

His fingers finds the zipper to my jacket and pulled it down till to expose the tank top. Letting go of his neck, I shed the jacket off. I shudder, feeling his hand slide down my arms, ending at my hips, giving a gentle squeezing while kissing down my neck. A moaned escaped in pure pleasure, how I forgotten what this was like. Every kiss he made brought out a hunger deep within. Looking in each other eyes, acknowledging what we so desire and set our destination to the bed.

.o0o.

"Playing with fire, you will get burned." I said, lying on my stomach next to Cinna with a blanket over my bare skin.

Cinna laid on his back an arm under his head while he looks up holding a lighter. How the small flame consumed the air growing brighter in fiery range, in the allusion of temptation. Music from the radio playing alternative/independent music listening to forgotten musician. A few candles lit on the bedside tables while the visual panel set on starry night. He smirked slightly rolling his head to face me.

"If you know how to control it," He murmured, putting the lighter away and rolled to his side. "However it can't be contained."

"Pyromaniac." I muttered.

"Do you have something against fire?" he asked.

"No," I scoffed. He raised a brow tracing a hand down my spine. I shuddered before sighing, "To me, I find fire the element of destruction, how it burns leaving nothing behind with a second glance. The only thing that remains are the ashes…that gets the blame….Then again, I lived most of my life in the cold."

"True," he breathed before pulling me into his arms. "But fire can also represent power, life, creativity, and passion."

"Why are you such 'the glass is half full?" I asked resting soundly in his arms.

"That's who I am," He replied.

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''

**I haven't gotten a chance to write the M scene so keep a look out for "Give Me love."**

**This chapter was inspired by Nikita in the beginning, though the drinking thing I can't remember. Its sorta like I never, but you have the option. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Psychological war game

_**Ashes from fire**_

**Chapter 13: Psychological war game**

A wall made up entirely of screens, each identical to one another. Some contain footage of world news, others security cameras of target individuals, a few on local Panem news, and a couple coded words of cyber space. The codes zoomed by impossible to translate the countless ones and zero's roaming about with the additional symbols. Ii front of the screen is Hacker by the desk typing away, before clicking send. Instantly the propo virus is send out through every Capitol television, careers districts, and an added bonus district 13.

I leaned against a wall arms crossed while Simon, Varick, Dr. Caduceus, and Cinna watching the production from the propo. The propo started with a Jabberjay landing center screen roughing its feather releasing a powder of ash off him. Then it zooms in into its eye afterwards pullbacks from the black pupil turning out to be my very own. My face ascetic, intimidating, and relaxed as I started to speak while little clips of me in the Hunger Games, next tied to the metal rack, and finally Damon bunched me when I go through the list. Afterwards the screen goes black with the grey snow of ash drifted by with the words fading:

**People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes**

-**Abigail Van Buren**

I couldn't agree more with the quote. Varick, Hacker, and Simon praised the propo while Dr. Caduceus wrote notes in his handheld journal as Cinna seemed distant. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head, how he deals with the conflict of fire and ashes. Katniss Everdeen is the Girl on fire, the face of the revolution…And I am the Lady from the Ashes the voice of revelation. Two opposites from the same spectrum wanting the same common goal in a different perspective.

"How long will we get a response?" Simon asked.

"Give it an hour," Hacker said. "Beetee would have to find the cryptography that gives him the link to the shell box."

"Good," Varick said then turned around to shake Simon's hand. "Thank you, my friend."

"It's not a problem; just send me a recording of the bitches face." Simon replied back before looking at his watch. "I have to go, got to keep an image. See you all whenever."

Everyone nodded as Simon waved off heading back to reality of the Capitol. The thought of Simon being an insurgent rebel surprised me drastically. Then again, all the songs he requested towards the victor/singer were about hope, freedom, and other things than beauty, romantic relationship, and whatever the crap the Capitol audiences want to hear. The man with the owl eyes and the attitude of an ass.

"Congratulations," Cinna murmured.

"Thanks," I said preventing myself from kissing him.

Cinna smirked a second, followed by a wink then left the control room. I blushed slightly, unable to control my thoughts from last night of drinking and sex. God, I hope this war finishes so we could live a somewhat of a normal life and live what couples do. Varick and Hacker seemed fixed on the monitors waiting patiently for the rebels to respond. After thirty minutes the main screen had a pop up of district 13 insignia. Hacker typed into their system saying Beetee or the technical crew is trying to hack into their system, but he put a fire wall around the system leading their sources a single computer with a built in camera.

"No one beats _the _Hacker," Hacker animated.

"God, you seriously need a hobby," Varick muttered.

"And what's yours boss?" Hacker challenge.

"Resurrection," Varick said.

"Do you want me in for this or not?" I asked.

"Better join us, since they know you're alive." Varick answer gesturing I stand next to him.

Once we found ourselves in position, Hacker pressed accepts which the monitor showed the rebels control room where the war council group stood. There I could identify certain individuals such as Plutarch, Coin, Beetee, Boggs, Fulvia, Gale who wore a sling, and Haymitch. I keep my face neutral at the sight of my father, though deep down I was excited. Haymitch no longer look like his usual self from the rebel's rations, now his skin is slightly yellow, body more healthy, but bags under his eye from the many nightmares. As I stared at Haymitch, he kept the same pokerfaced yet seam grey eyes widen in seeing me. In seeing his dead daughter alive.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise," Varick said proudly. "You're thirty minutes early than we anticipated."

"Xavier, it has been so long." Plutarch started. "How are things going at the Insurgent headquarters?"

"Doing excellent, minus the slight interception and foul play on your side of the bargain, Heavenbee." Varick said sternly the manners gone. "In fact, I'm debating if I should consider you a friend after leaving the Jabberjays hanging."

"I apologize for the sudden decision, but I assure you, we are all on the same branch." Plutarch replied calmly.

I rolled my eye sensing the hint of deception in his tone. Yes Plutarch decision was sudden, however he had the choice to warned the Jabberjays instead of taking off with the rescue plan during the quells. Anyway, Varick seemed caution keeping eye contact with Plutarch as they discuss a compromised. President Coin stood with a sneered look, as if she rather bombs us than organized an arrangement.

"You surprised us with your Propo, Xavier." Plutarch said changing the subject. "I couldn't believe in hearing that Blaine Abernathy was alive until I saw it for myself. I'm ecstatic to see you are safe, Miss Abernathy and hope things are going well."

"Oh, things are going pretty well, sir." I answered. "Except for a bruised jaw given by Hawthorne over there. Then again, I'm somewhat bewilder in seeing some faces who have a lot of explaining to do. But I'll let it slide…for now."

Haymitch and Gale stiffened physically while the others on screen winced at the tone of my voice. Coin stood there watching me impassive, unimpressed waiting for something, an opportunity. I glared my lone eye at her, giving a slight distaste of the leader who hides behind her people. She is no better than Snow.

"There is nothing to be explained to you, Miss. Abernathy. Not with you allegiances to the Capitol during the time as President Snow spy. How your records present you to be a traitor as we speak," Coin said with not enough malice to flick anything.

I huffed out a laugh arms crossed shaking my head amused, "And who declared me that without knowing the actual facts. Yes I was under President Snow command in the profit circle, except there's more to the story than what is written in ink. As certain people I cared for and lives of innocents were in danger. So please, if you like to debate on the topic I'll enjoy discussing some complaints of the Rebels lack of dedication in this supposed war. So far, all I seen is soldiers _district hopping_ while advertising a girl who just been through hell. So please, enlighten me of my file and I'll complain on your lack of commitment with nuclear missiles under wing."

Varick covered his mouth suppressing a smirk while Hacker snickered at the comment. Everybody knows not to bring my Circle life into discussion unless being shot down. The war councils were muttering silently amongst each other, though Coin glared at me. Guess nobody dare challenged her authority…until today.

"Right, we should probably focus on the agenda." Plutarch said, breaking the debate on the other end.

"Of course," Varick agreed. "Since we are not cooperating, I think we need to come to new terms in this alliance. So far the Insurgents have been cleaning up your mess and your recent stunt with the rescue mission injuring my agents is close to an end. I'm not willing to send my agents out on the field only to be treated rudely if not in dangerous situation."

"Yes, I believe we are not putting a fair alliance," Plutarch said. "What are your commands?"

Varick cleared his throat, "All schedules and organizing to be copy and send to us, for understanding where the war is heading. Any major orders involving nuclear or bombing should be under a three way vote between You, Coin, and I. When you confirmed your campaign in obtaining all the districts, the Capitol invasion shall be under our derestriction. The civilians of the Capitol shall not be harmed unless they attack, bombings shall be under my command, and prisoners. My people shall be treated in officer status given the tittle as Caption."

"Is that all?" Coin asked.

"Not remotely," Varick said. "I appreciate it if you keep minors out of the battle front, those under the age of eighteen. Also to keep the mockingjay out of harm. Dr. Caduceus has been keeping tabs on Miss. Everdeen condition through your propos and noticed the mental stability she held along other things."

The war councils exclaimed of objection, but Plutarch nodded since he was the leader to this rebellion. "Consider it done; Katniss Everdeen shall not be sent battle front and your other request involving the invasion."

"Good, however there is one more thing." Varick said. "I request a transfer of Peeta Mellark to be under our custody. I know about his condition of him being hijacked."

"Out of curiosity, how are you treating the boy?" Dr. Caduceus asked joining the discussion.

The war council goes quiet, again their silences doesn't show a positive answer. No one dare say a word, but Haymitch shook his head, "Peeta is being hijacked again. The doctors are injecting more venom to fixes the boys mind after being programmed in killing Katniss."

_Peeta has been programmed to kill Katniss_, I though bewilder.

Never in my life would I suspect Peeta to do such a thing, then again, once the serum is in your system they could alternate anything. Snow must have brainwashed him in thinking Katniss being the enemy. Then it hit me, that noise, the disembody noise that made us completely angry, the desire to kill. I shook my head and listen to Dr. Caduceus objection in such a procedure that the toxins in the venom could put a human into cardiac arrest. However the rebels refused handing Peeta over to us, which had Varick ready to threaten them a course of propos if not _allying_ with the Capitol. Coin intervenes saying Dr. Caduceus is allowed permission to attend Peeta's recovering, but the offer was declined. Instead, Caduceus told them about immunotherapy and herbal therapy to reduce the venom. Without the equipment to analyzed Peeta's brain functions, it's the best they got for his recovery.

"Anything else," Coin asked wanting this meeting to be over.

"_Our _propos will continue and…Blaine gets communication privileges with Mr. Abernathy." Varick said.

I stared at Varick wide eye for a second before looking at Haymitch who held the same expression. Plutarch smiled saying that could be arrange. Once that was done a few words were exchange and the line disconnect. I looked at Varick who smirked at the screen muttering, "_Better be." _

"Varick," I started bemused unable say anything. "…Thank you."

"Family is important; also it gives us an advantage in what is going on. I doubt Coin will follow our demands let alone update me." Varick said.

"Why do you despise her?" I asked. "I understand she releases a deviant atmosphere, but what's the story between you two."

"She's a cut-throat bitch," Hacker muttered, typing on the keyboard double checking the rebels didn't insert a virus or something. "Another dictator that shouldn't be in the chair."

"Hacker has a point. Alma Coin maybe a leader, but she is a lot worse than President Snow. I'm not sacrificing many innocent lives to put her as our countries leader." Varick added.

"But Plutarch is leading the rebellion, wouldn't he be in position?" I asked.

"Usually that would be the circumstance," Dr. Caduceus agreed. "But Plutarch doesn't have the skills let alone interested."

"Talk about her visual evaluation," Hacker said.

Dr. Caduceus nodded pulling out his tablet to open a file he had on President Coin. He handed me the tablet to read that I was surprised on the warning sentences of possibility of a sociopath. As I read, Caduceus continues to speak. "True this is what I concluded from visual confrontations over the past three decades since her presidency. Coin overcompensates herself by wearing slightly masculine clothing. Being more aggressive than her female colleagues. Which gives her a somewhat _impassive_ demeanor, and ironically enough, makes it less likely for her to be accepted and promoted by her male superiors, who mistake her ambition for arrogance."

"And yet, Snow worries about his chronic condition," I muttered. The more I read, hear, and see Alma Coin, the more I lose trust in the rebels. Something about her which the Insurgents could understand says worse things about Thirteen. For over seventy-five years has District 13 abandon Panem after losing a war _they_ started. How could any revolting Districts hold fate in a district that has not participated in the Hunger Games, who hasn't suffer the oppression, let alone experiences family, friends, and neighbors killed before their eyes or hands. If anything, District 13 has no right to come out of their rabbit hole saying they are here to rescue Panem, when they've done nothing but prepare for a war that could possibly never happen…with nuclear weapons.

"Also their nuclear missiles are a gamble." Hacker announced.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Their nukes are under a missile code which the Capitol owns. They're practically a storage unit holding deactivated missiles. They just threated their enemies saying they hold the material to create a bomb…which is true. However, everything ages overtime, even radioactive material."

"So it's a psychological war game," I declared.

"Apparently so," Caduceus agreed. "Fear on both ends."

Sometimes I wonder if hope is really stronger than fear, for each passing day I see it nothing more than a word. A word that hardly holds a meaning when it comes to this war game.

.o0o.

I sat in the infirmary having my daily doses of medication of immunotherapy for the hijacking serum. I lay in a reclining chair, tubes injected to my arm while another needle taped to my jugular vein transporting certain medication to enhance my immune system for the venom. As I sat there, listening to music from a small player I drank the herbal tea made out of the leaves from tracker jacker paste.

My mind was overwhelmed by the information given to me. How the rebels could possibly be a new era of mass destruction. Sometimes I think back to what president Snow said, how his main objective is to main tame order. The intellectual power of bureaucracies, leaving lessons that need to be learned unlearned. President Snow can see and understand everything. After spending four years with the ruthless man, I know or at least understand his purpose and paranoid. How he doesn't kill unless there is a well-define reason. The aftermath of war of human nature to the prosaic terms of state of nature. For Panem was under the social contract of a voluntary agreement towards the government adequate power to secure mutual protection and welfare. Since the Capitol doesn't want to referee a social conflict that would create the Dark Days. If the Capitol loses it grips on the districts for a short period, then the entire nation would collapse.

The sound of whooshing doors open. I looked up to see Johanna coming in but stopped surprised to see me. She looked like a kid caught stealing cookies from eh cookie jar. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was stung in the brain?" I bitterly replied taking a sip of tea.

"Hijacked?" she asked.

"Along those terms," I muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some goods," she answered walking to the secure medical cabinet pulling out a key and grabbed a morphing syringe. Afterwards she took a seat next to me, injecting it into her left arm. "They started cutting back my supply a few days ago. Afraid I'm going to turn into one of those freaks from Six."

"Jo," I sighed disappointedly.

She shrugged pressing the plunger. A sigh of content escaped her lips as she shook her head more relaxed, "Maybe they were on something in Six. Drug yourself out, paint flowers on your body…not such a bad life. Seems happier than the rest of us anyway."

"You can say that again," I whispered taking another sip of tea.

Johanna paused deep in thought, "The head doctor who comes around every day. Supposed to be helping me recover. Like some guy who's spent his life in this rabbit warren's going to fix me up. Complete idiot. At least twenty times a session he reminds me that I'm totally safe. How about you, Yellow? You feel totally safe?"

"Oh yeah, especially being watch twenty-four/seven in case I snap." I sarcastically replied.

"Please, you're saner than the rest of these idiots. It's not like you're the mockingjay and they have to give you a new spleen." She stopped with a sullen glare. "I bet if fire girl did rupture her spleen, and if she did, they'd find her one, wouldn't they? It's everybody's job to keep her alive."

"Is that why you hate her?" I asked. "I recalled you stripping naked in front of her in the elevator before the quells."

"Partly," she admits. "…Jealousy is certainly involved. I also think she's a little hard-to-swallow. With her tacky romantic drama and her defender-of-the-helpless act. Only it isn't an act, which makes her more unbearable."

This was our relationship as friends. We being twenty living in hell, forced to participate in either sex or singing. Three years we hang out together; talking garbage about the Capitol, clients, or anybody to regulate the anger deep inside. However Johanna is always angry unlike I. She has more reason to be angry after her family massacre and forced to be a prostitute in the beginning before she got out. The only thing that kept her calm enough to go through the motions was Finnick, the man we both love as a brother. Now it's weird not having our third Caballeros. Finnick being our friend of relaxation and fun inside closed doors.

"You should be the mockingjay," I joked tiredly. "No one would have to be…what the word has…_obsessed _on your feelings."

"True," Johanna admitted. "But no one likes me."

"At least your trust worthy." I informed. "I remember you scaring people away when wanting to be alone." I tried to sit up, but stop feeling the need go deep, so I collapsed in defeat. "I trust you no matter what."

"Yeah, us and here." She said sadly. "But at the Capitol, Katniss is the only one they're scared of now."

"Not for long," I muttered.

"Whatever, scoot over," she said laying down next to me in an awkward yet normal position, as she rest her head on my good shoulder. Her body odor was strong that my nose wrinkled slightly, but I know what's she's going through. Aquaphobia is never easy for anybody after being waterboarded then electrocuted, so I didn't protest.

"What the fuck are we doin', Yellow." She asked.

"I don't know, Thorn." I whispered in returned. "I have no fucking clue."

We stayed like this, letting the drugs go through our system, drowning or cleaning away the dark memories. We're both broken in more ways than one, and sometimes we don't feel like we're strong enough. We can act strong, project ourselves intimidating, and threaten those who dare challenge us. But deep inside we're screaming for help which not many people could hear, and when somebody does hear it…we realized how _miserable_ we truly are.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''' '''**

**Thanks for reading and please review. More reviews mean more chapters instantly.**

**P.S. I do not own the hunger games. **


	14. Chapter 14: Improvements are necessary

_**Ashes from fire**_

**Chapter 14: Improvements are necessary**

I sat in front of a monitor waiting for the connection to be transmitted. My nerves were everywhere that for a second butterflies would come out. The lab was slightly empty, minus Hacker who was working on the new communication cuff that'll obtain a personal force field. As I listen to the tinkering of screw in set, and clinks from metal. Why should I be nervous? Why am I nervous, it's not like it's the end of the world…is it? I don't know, but the longer I stared at the monitor waiting for the line to connect, the more scared I become of possible rejection.

Minutes go by and I'm starting to wonder if Haymitch doesn't want to talk to me. He has a reason to avoid me, yet I have a right to talk to my father even if it's to hear him ranting or me screaming at him. Ten minutes go by, then twenty, before the thirty marker goes about to give up, when a pop up of District 13 insignia came up. Quickly clicking accepts Haymitch face appeared.

"Hello sweetheart," Haymitch said amused.

"Dad," I almost sobbed. My eye instantly became watery in finally talking-seeing my father. "Oh god, dad, it's been forever."

"You could say that again," he answered scratching his scruff chin. "All this time we both were played, damn."

"You can say that again," I chuckled hesitantly.

"So mind telling me what happen?" he asked sternly. "The last time I saw you; two peacekeepers were arresting you and the next I get an eye?"

"Yeah, it's complicated."

"I'm all ears," he said arms crossed on the screen.

I sighed, "They arrested me because they wanted to torture Cinna for information. He wouldn't give them information, so they thought why not torture the person he loves."

"Wait…you and Cinna?"

"Surprise," I nervously smiled. "We've been…dating…for a long time."

Haymitch didn't reply for a moment, his face blank absorbing all this in. I sat there fidgeting, now understanding what teenagers go through for parents discovering that their daughter has a boyfriend…if that's the word. After what felt like a century, Haymitch shrugged saying it's better than some mutated freak. A smack with a skillet surprised me from his answer, but didn't press further. Instead we just talk how things are going on each end, though from the corner of my eye I could see Hacker leaning a bit. So I keep my answers vague as Haymitch did the same.

"How is everybody, Finnick, Annie, Katniss, and Peeta?" I asked.

"Well, you can't separate Finnick and Annie no matter what you do. They're stuck like glue." Haymitch answered shaking his head.

"I'm happy to hear that," I said with a smile glad to know Finnick and Annie are together.

"Yeah, especially when their planning a wedding in a few weeks. Plutarch said it'll be a killer. Katniss being a brat, stubborn than ever before blaming how she's disoriented."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," I said. "I would have smacked some sense."

"And get arrested," he laughed. "There's so much that I don't think words can describe what's going on in her head."

"She's stubborn like you." I noted.

"And thinks like you….sometimes." he challenge.

I snorted as if, then took a deep breath, "And Peeta, last time I saw him…Gale took him out of my arms."

Haymitch paused to hear how upset I was, for the rescue team taking Peeta away from me. Peeta is like a little brother, and I know what he is going through, and a little voice in the back of my head is nagging me that Peeta and I had to do something. I don't know what it is, but the noise of anger is the culprit. Shaking my head, I asked again how he's doing. Haymitch gave me a cautious look b before saying he is recovering more after the treatment Dr. Caduceus recommended, though Delly Cartwright a friend of Peeta is confirming any question he had, and trying to convince Katniss is not a mutt.

"Has he mentioned a certain noise?" I asked.

"A noise?" Haymitch asked, as Hacker paused what he was doing in the background.

"Yeah, an electrical buzzing…something static almost disembody?" I asked, knowing I have some explaining to do later.

"…He mentions a certain buzzing. How do you know that?"

"…He told me when I found him?" I answered quickly. "Also there was a buzzing coming from the television where footage was being showed for the hijacking. I'm curious and worried for him, is that a problem?"

"No, not at the moment." Haymitch lifted his hands up in defense. "So how does it feel to be a pirate?"

"Oh, it's fun raiding villages, stealing gold, and killing a few royal sailors, what more could a pirate want?" I scoffed before saying, "It's difficult sometimes, my vision can get hazy or perception off, but I'm learning to adapt. The people here are helping me get through this: therapy, training, and the nightmares. How about you, how's sobriety going?"

"Hate it," he muttered. "How about you drop by with a bottle of wine for the wedding."

I laughed, "Send me the invitation."

"Crap!" Hacker said, followed by a mild small explosion and smoke.

I groaned looking over my shoulder to see Hacker cover in soot, hair stacking up, and small electoral burns on his hands. He acted okay, but taking protocol he needs to go to the infirmary. So with a sigh I face the monitor.

"Gotta go, Hacker exploded himself…again." I said. "Send my love to everybody."

"Hang on, hang on, hang on," Haymitch said touching his temple in deep though. "I got nothing."

"Okay, thank you." I said sarcastically. "Thank you for the delay."

"Any time, dear," He said.

With that said the screen goes blank. Standing up I walked towards Hacker to see his condition, "Second time, genius. At least you didn't blow up the lab. C'mon, let's have Quinn examine that."

"Hah, hah, hah, shut up." Hacker muttered putting the communicator down. "I don't get it, I get it into position yet it backs fire?"

"Maybe there's not enough room?" I suggested leading him down the hallway. "Less is more."

Hacker smacked himself in the head, "Of course the GPS, radio, and other details with the force fields runs the battery causing the glitch making the combustion…."

I zoned out once he got all technical. When we got to the infirmary, Quinn was there along with Lavinia as they sign language with each other laughing, until seeing Hacker. Quinn shook her head scolding Hacker who shrugged removing his lab coat so she could tend his wounds. With a smile to Lavinia I excused myself and headed to training.

Training has become a serious matter as Cleo and Jason teaches us how to assemble an assault rifle blind folded, to deactivate a bomb, and more into combat training. Johanna finally got her approval to join training though she had to show improvement in physical therapy like anybody who suffered critical damage. It wasn't until Cleo suggested learning swimming did Johanna and I paused dropping whatever is in our hands. Swimming is not what any land lover would want to hear, but Cleo said it's part of unexpected training. How embarrassing when Jason and Acre laughed at Jo and I because we can't swim, as Varick groaned. Luckily Cinna offered company and support in teaching me how to swim. Though I still struggle in the deep end. Johanna on the other hand couldn't stand being near water that she had a panic attack at the sight of the pool. To see her trembling violently had her go into shock. The response had her denied further training or possibility of being an agent unless she progresses her fear.

"Jo," I said to her as we sat on her bed. "It's okay."

"No its not," she spat. "I'm going out there, if I have to kill a stinking crew and fly there myself."

"Well, I call shot gun." I said.

Johanna looks at me with a grin, "That's good. I'm going to need an ally."

Johanna ignores Dr. Caduceus recommendation of her going back to training saying she needs to let out her inner problems to let go of withdrawal. She simply gives the finger and comes to the gym where the team is on the matt testing out second hand weapons. When she was assign to fight Acre, the simple game of blocking turned into a brutal battle. And yet she doesn't give up when forced to the ground. She doesn't quit when going on the simulation treadmill, as sprinklers pour water down on us. Her skin looks quite ashen, holding her breath yet continues to run screaming profanity at Cleo who increases the simulation chamber. Afternoon came assembling different types of guns, Cleo and Jason hold top ranking doing it with their eyes close. Acre, Cinna, and I manage to assemble the basic assault riffle and pistols, but Johanna can't hold her hands steady to fit the parts together. Jason comes behind her, showing where each piece goes, and which the valuable accessories that needed proper treatment are. Cinna and I raised a brow at the two in seeing how close Jason is that we are thinking somebody is being infatuated by the lumber girl.

"How do you do it?" Jason asked amazed on Johanna's determination.

"'Cause I'm a victor, remember we're the ones that can survive through anything they throw at us." Johanna snarls.

It took twenty times before Johanna was capable to assemble a hand held gun. Afterwards we were in the firing range shooting our guns, then worked on throwing knives and other material. When Cleo held out a couple of throwing axes, the sparkles in Johanna's eyes like a kid on Christmas morning. She held the sterling metal up to her cheek, tracing the end of her finger on the edge till a trail of blood goes down.

It wasn't until Varick called a meeting for all agents and staff comes to the conference room immediately. Everybody followed command as we assembled around the large table. I sat down between Miya and Cinna, asking Miya how communications are going. She said she got a hand in navigation and how to relax in tough situation to communicate towards simulation scenarios. I smiled at her accomplishment, proud how she's learning to control her emotions through difficult moments. Varick stood center at the end of the table.

"I have some good news and I have some bad news. The good news is that the war is almost over, now the rebels are uniting the districts. However the bad news is that District 2 is impenetrable. The rebels are planning on invading Two to capture the Nut building and gain an alliance. Lyme received Intel from Plutarch when they're arriving. There's more, the mockingjay shall make an appearance." Varick announced keeping a neutral face though his tone said another story. "I'm not ordering you on a mission but asking those who volunteer. Those who I recommend are Jason, Acre, Blaine, and…."

"Wait, what about me?" Johanna asked.

"You are not suitable for field work, Mason." Varick implied. "You need to be declared fit for active service and your psychological evaluation is not worthy for field work."

Johanna glares at Varick, if looks could kill. The head Insurgent ignored her glare and continue the operation and the roles people have in both field and home base. My job is to be camera of observation when wearing the scope so all could see. The rebels don't know about the scope ability, so it gives the insurgents an advantage. Jason shall be team leader while Acre second command, Cleo would not be on this mission for she'll continue Johanna's training. When Cinna's name was called, he was given the option to go out on the field on certain circumstances to keep his identity masked around Katniss and other things. His job would be like Acre's and to keep me watch. Cinna accepted the position as did the rest of us.

"Good, you shall depart tomorrow morning," Varick ending the meeting.

I was slightly concerned about Cinna coming with us to District 2, but I know he's capable to handle anything. So not complaining, we prepare ourselves for the mission. This time I'll be face to face with the Mockingjay. It's time I have a few words with my tribute.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Hey guy's, I got a request if Blaine would see Katniss or Peeta again. So the next chapter both Fire and Ash shall meet. Also I like to hear some ideas that could happen.**

**Plus chapter two in **_**Give me love**_** is posted.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ashes and Fire

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Chapter 15: Ashes and Fire**_

District 2 is considered to be a large district tying with District 11, composed with towns spread across the Cheyenne Mountain. This district used to be a quarry manufacturing facility in carving out stone like District 12 does with coal. Now other than stone masons, Peacekeepers live here for training or production of weaponry. Here children are raised to be careers. Here is where the citizens are dauntless towards bravery, loyalty, and honor. Here lies the Capitol's military in the adamantine lands. The mountain center of District 2 the rebels called the Nut, for Plutarch Heavenbee said it's a tough nut to crack. But as the hovercraft flybys it, the size said another word that Jason said, "I consider Olympus than a Nut."

Peacekeepers who used to guard twelve bragged about living in two. Remembering the history of the relationship between Two and the Capitol since the Dark Days, when 13 separated, 2 took the first opportunity in turning a mountain into a fortress. As the intimidating mountain contain a handful of entrances while inside commodious territory where slabs of stones had been cut, transported from the inside then exited out down slippery compress routes to be constructed into architecture. By airily observation, there was a rail system that schedule runs for miners to the Nut and back to the Two's town square. As I see how similar the traditional 2 is similar to 12, while in the main town of Capitol military is modern.Just looking at the scenery, was breath taking of the rouged rocky mountains and the evergreen wild forest.

And yet, I can't help stopping the memories of a certain tribute I killed long ago. This was where Leo Stone, the career was born. Every time I come here my thoughts go to him, the temporally ally who help fight off the mutts he called yetis. Although the truce was temporally, he still broke it when trying to strangle me in an intimate moment while I stabbed him in the chest. Yet the burning hatred eyes of his sister Hippolyta will forever haunt me than killing the Career who took pleasure in killing children. Here is where warriors are born for the Hunger Games. This is the district that took the Hunger Games seriously for the opportunity of glory and riches. Where nearly half the children here were bred to kill and born to die. That was the motto people say about 2. "Bred to kill and born to die." Although they usually have their winning streak in victories, they are nothing but slaves like the rest of Panem. The _pawns_ of the foundation of both stone and blood.

When Jason, Acre, Cinna, and I joined District 2 rebels base news about 13 rebels haven't arrive just yet. Yet Jason and Cinna continue to wear the disguise mask in case their identity being discovered. They didn't wear the black balaclava mask; instead they wore these black tinted goggles that cover most of their upper face. It was impossible to see their eyes, let alone the size of the goggle make them discrete. Also these goggles are built to function like my scope. Though the problem that has the insurgents hesitant was Cinna being personally close to Katniss and the risk his voice could give him away. So Cinna change his appearance cutting his hair short, shaved his face to a goatee, and master to disguise his voice going either completely Capitol accent or district accent. On the ride over I couldn't take him seriously when he used the full Capitol accent that had me laughing with tears.

"Now you understand why I drop the accent," Cinna muttered, back to his original or in this case personal tone.

"Sorry," I giggled. "It's just-I don't know, different. It's natural and more tenner's instead of an alto."

"Do you compare people's voice to music?" he asked.

"Yeah, soprano, alto, tenner, bass or in some cases deep." I answered.

Cinna shook his head combing his finger through the now short hair, no longer wavy curled as the brown faded to black. It was strange in seeing a new appearance from Cinna, now more natural and clean without anything Capitol or stylish. Even the golden eyeliner gone that the only thing reminding me that his green eyes remain the same. I couldn't help, but tap the small triangle goatee under his lip.

"You look different," I stated.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Interesting, but it needs to pass a test," I said leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

However Jason made a loud irrational cough muffling the word _"PDA"_ before saying now all relationships is on standby. I sighed disappointedly, for we couldn't display our affection until back at the Nest. Now Cinna was my personal body guard who goes by the name Watcher. When we got to the rebel base, the sight of Lyme had me excited in seeing an old friend. Lyme had a major impact on me since winning of the 71st hunger games, with her advice of keeping a journal to mellow out the suffering. She was also allied with the insurgents agreeing that the Capitol Government should falter and not the civilians. You can't blame people who are raise to be…aloof.

We exchange a neutral hug as she said, "I see you're more stable than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "At least I'm taken seriously."

"With that patch I couldn't say more." Lyme agreed tapping the leather patch. "Nice touch on that propo."

Jason coughs in the back ground, "Sorry to interrupt the victor reunion, but when are Thirteen coming."

Lyme and I pulled back; she adjusted the riffle on her side then looked at the sky, "Soon. We received a message of their departure a few hours ago. They should arrive in an hour or so. Better get ready, because from what I'm hearing Mockingjay crew is coming."

She sounded frustrated, like she is not in the mood to deal with propaganda. The position she accomplished is Commander, just like Paylor, only she took post war has been declared. Unlike most soldiers or rebels, Lyme cares for the wellbeing of others but can also be cold, as she was willing to do anything to claim District 2. Last attempt to infiltrate the Nut through the entrances left a quarter of her army dead. Now Two's rebels are debating on the concept of revolting. Can having the mocking- sorry, Katniss here be a sign of change, or will it create a confrontation in the most primal district.

"All living condition shall be transfer on a daily basis. No one shall live in the same town in three nights." Lyme explained the living condition to us, introducing our guide who shall transfer us and Thirteen to our host's house until further notice. Our guide being a young rebel peacekeeper with red boyish messy hair and sharp blue eyes, name Darius. All of us paused looking at Darius and then at each other, wondering if this was the same Darius Cleo mentioned. Once all was explained, she excused herself, saying she needs to confirm Intel of the holographic structure of the Mountain. After her departure, we loaded our things to the truck and assemble our gear and body armor.

As I put on my scope, I notice the lens have been changed to a more clear glass. Hacker must have upgraded the scope for these types of environment. Anyway, after securing my body armors and weapons, I put on my coat. A long high low leather black trench coat with a hood. On the collar of the coat there was an embroidery image of a flower, a snowdrop. I looked at Cinna who was adjusting his goggles while talking to Acre and Jason who were putting on their protective leather jackets. I couldn't help but smile at the amount of effort he put in creating this for me. Practically every item he design either had a purpose in impression, comfort, and security.

"Our mission is to observe and give aid as we can. Stick to your code names except for you Acre and Blaine. If you think you're being threatened or compromised report immediately for further commands," Jason briefed, though said the last part directly to Cinna. Sometimes I wonder if Jason is bipolar or he takes his role seriously when outside the Nest. He acts completely strict and serious than his usual tease and cocky attitude.

The hovercraft materialized overhead and landed on a field mile's off from the closes town. When the back tail hatched open, I saw some familiar faces. Beetee, Gale, Katniss, that Soldier Boggs fellow coming down along with the mockingjay propaganda crew, and the guy from the Hanging tree propo with his twin brother. The camera people seemed interested in Katniss, wearing those video camera shields, while the main source of rebellion walked down the ramp. I stood there in front of the truck arms crossed waiting for Darius to greet our fellow comrade. A smirk hidden under the hood when they approached the truck.

"May I introduce the Insurgent crew from the Capitol," Darius announced. "Caption Argonaut, Caption Watcher, Caption Acre, and Caption Blaine."

"Blaine," Katniss said confused.

I looked at Jason for permission to remove my hood. He nodded in consent, as I pulled my hood down and smiled vainglory at old friends. Instantly all personnel from Thirteen froze, but all the attention went towards Katniss. Her body stiffened, skin turning pale like she had seen a ghost, which quite frankly, she has. Standing up straighter walking toward her until wrapping my arms in a friendly gesture, which caused her to gasp. "Long time no see, Kat."

She ripped herself out of my arms shocked passing glances between Gale, Boggs, Beetee, and me. By her reaction, I can only assumed she never saw my propo or Gale never told how he got stabbed in the shoulder. "They said you were dead."

I pinched her cheek, "Can a dead person do that."

She winced rubbing her cheek before glaring at Gale who looked down ashamed. "Where have you been? What happen to you? Are there any victors alive?"

"Hold up," I laughed cocking my head to the side towards Acre. "I've been through hell, been living with the Insurgents, and yes. There are a few more victors standing, Acre is one of them. He's from District 11."

Acre offered a hand, "Finally meet the mockingjay."

Katniss stared at Acre with sadden eyes. The expression she once shared with Seeder after meeting Rue's mentor. The look of recognizing certain people who knows what it's like to be in the arena and back, and later watch children go through the same, only in coffins in the end. Shaking her head she shook Acre's hand.

"We better get to the village before noon," Darius said breaking the silence.

"Affirmative," Boggs agreed.

So settling the rebel's luggage into the trucks, I hopped onto the transportation with Katniss as Cinna sat beside me accompany the vehicle Gale and Boggs. The engine roar loud shaking the crate until full ignition down the hidden trail. Gale continues to watch Cinna and me with a heavy glare. I smirked giving a same innocent look while Katniss gazed around.

"How's the shoulder, Hawthorne?" I asked.

"…fine." He answered.

"That's good, I was afraid I struck your heart or something." I murmured.

Gale scowled forming his hands into a fist, sarcastically replying, "How's the jaw. I was afraid I knocked a tooth out or something?"

"Fortunately you didn't," I assure. "If you did, I might have aimed more to the center."

"What are you guys talking about?" Katniss asked.

I chuckled, "Guess Gale didn't tell you then. On the rescue mission Gale punched me in the face, so I stabbed him in the shoulder. But don't worry, I let it slide."

Katniss arched a brow looking at Gale who ignored her, jaw clenched and knuckles bone white. A sense of accomplishment felt better on the trust issue going on between the two. So I end the discussion, leaning against the rail arms crossed with a smug look. Revenge is sweeter in words than violence's.

.o0o.

"I'm going hunting," Katniss said the next day walking past her body guards.

Gale stood up to join her, but Boggs shook his head. I looked at my team wondering if this would be the perfect opportunity to get some information and knock some sense into her. Jason gave permission while Cinna gave me a caution look. I smiled at him, though wishing I could lean up to kiss him for assurances than a smile. But I couldn't blow his cover. Since arriving here, Cinna has been doing the silent treatment. Boggs noticing Watcher not removing his goggles asked Jason why so. Jason only response was, "Watcher took a vow of silences after losing a dear friend."

Catching up behind Katniss I said, "So who's the body guard?"

"Boggs," Katniss muttered.

"Interesting name," I noted. "Then again, every district has strange names."

Katniss nodded paying attention on the forest trail. I suggested whatever she catches should go to the cooking staff while a few go to the family that's hosting their hospitality. We remained silent, as Katniss draw her bow aiming at wild goose or deer or any edible animal. Though words were spoken yet watching each other in understanding when to stop or locating some prey. Katniss usually had the first notice, but sometimes my scope automatically detects a deer or goose, that I would point out the location for her to shoot.

Hours turned to days as Katniss and I followed the same routine, until sitting down in deep thought plucking feathers.

"Can I ask you something?" Katniss asked.

"If I could ask you the same thing?" I returned.

"Is it true…you spied on me?" she paused unsure how to ask the billion dollar question.

I sighed setting a goose down, "Yes. I spied and betrayed."

"When?"

"After you returned from the arena last year. Katniss, I've been in deep water for over a decade, but I've been in hell since I won my game entering the true Hunger Games. President Snow forced me in joining a secret group called the Profit Circle. There, all funding goes to him and the Capitol. The same group Finnick served as well as the others. At first, it was a friendly gesture, offering me a chance of…fame. I refused, not wanting to be a prostitute and knew he had nothing against me since Haymitch was a crowd pleaser. And yet he found ways to torture me with people I grew up or made with. My first defiance cost Mike's father to lose his job…then cut me out of school losing people I thought who were my friends. So I had no choice and joined the circle at age seventeen. Snow kindly enough let me be a singer and had me escort instead of being a sex slave. Always reminded me that he could ruin peoples live by firing Effie or Channel, or anybody I grow attach. So I worked for him singing like any canary should. When I defy a client request, he took it out on my first tributes…ordered the Careers to go directly kill them.

"I vowed to never grow personally attach to anybody, waiting to be a prostitute or escorting clients to were consider a threat. Seducing them for secrets, sometimes killing them…..to protect District 12, Haymitch, Effie, and those who are part of my life, until you and Peeta came along. Something change, you and Peeta brought back memories from my past, good memories and bad memories." I chuckled shaking my head, "Sometimes I look at you and see myself. After you pulled out the berries, President Snow ordered me to spy on you, report events like….you kissing Gales in the woods."

"Why, you could have told somebody or me." Katniss said.

"I did, back on the roof before the ceremony." I shot back. "President Snow tortured me with Capsicum burning my insides and threatened somebody I loved."

Katniss stopped remembering that night. The night on the roof, when I warned her that the Capitol is not pleased to be laughed at. When I showed her the burned mark on my neck where Snow injected the chemical. She looked down in deep in thought, "You said you separated yourself from others to protect…who did he had against you."

I paused looking down, "Cinna. He used Cinna against me. Threaten _accident _do happened if I don't follow orders. I couldn't risk putting him in danger just like you with Prim."

Katniss stopped, "Why Cinna?"

"Because I was interested by him, we met as kids, him being Channels child, and meeting him again stirs something inside me, pure emotions. Operation _Catching Fire_ is to keep watch on you, report any news, and make sure that the star-crossed lover's proceeds. Every second I hated myself in betraying not just you, but Peeta and Haymitch. Nobody knew it except Snow and Finnick. Suffering every consequence if things don't go according to plan…Hate me, don't trust me, or whatever, but know it that I was protecting Twelve, the team, Haymitch, Peeta, Cinna, and you."

We remained silent as Katniss took in the information I just told her. It was probably an hour before she said, "Is Cinna still alive?"

"That is not my place to answer." I breathed. "Though I'll tell you this, he did it for the women he loved. He's still betting on you so don't screw it up."

A nod given when I asked, "How's Peeta?"

"Peeta been hijack." She answered sadly. "Programmed to murder me."

"So I heard," I answered.

"Snow has stolen him from me. It's only now that I could appreciate the real Peeta, even more if he'd died. The kindness, the steadiness, the warmth that had the unexpected heat behind it gone." Katniss said. "But what's the use. It's gone. He's gone. Whatever existed between us is gone. All that's left is to kill Snow."

I stared at her with a scowled, "Do you think killing him is the answer?"

She looked at me flabbergasted, "It's the only answer I have. He took everything away from me. So I'm taking his life."

"Without a second thought?"

"Without a second thought." She confirmed.

I sighed, standing up noticing the sky was becoming darker. "And then what? Those who seek revenge end up_ empty_ in the end."

Afterwards I left her in deep thought. I hope she understands the message I gave her for revenge is never easy. There are paybacks like I did with Gale, but revenge in taking a life ends up with an empty cause in the end. You commit so much effort into something, something that id dedicating of a life time only to discover once it's done…all that remains is nothing. Katniss may have her mother, sister, and Gale, but she practically alone for support of those who loved her in a way. What would happen if she loses them? Simply she would be gone just like the rest of them.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	16. Chapter 16: Olympus has fallen

_**Ashes from Fire**_

**Chapter 16: Olympus has fallen**

Since being in District 2, I've been having these nightmares or strange dreams. I dreamt about walking a familiar trail yet deviant. The forest dead from the roots up, ground covered in the remaining crisp compose of leaves, while the sky grows a heavy grey ready to cry. At the end of the trail was an open field of dead grass, but across in the mountain side a forest fire blazed turning the grey sky black and fury red. Ashes of snow falling down dusting over the dying forest of forgotten memories. And yet standing in front of the fire was a stag. He stood there with black eyes unfazed by the disaster around him let alone the emptiness. Instead he slowly faded away, turning to ashes.

Instantly I waked up from that moment to find myself wet, clothes clinging to my skin like paint. Sighing, I got out of bed grabbing a towel before shedding my shirt to go back to sleep in the empty foreign room. And for the next two weeks I keep doing the same routine after each dream. No screaming or thrashing about, but finding myself in sheer sweat, smelling fire and ashes from the fireplace next to me.

The past few weeks have been hectic traveling around District 2, minor gun wars, expedition around the Nut, and the Mockingjay's Propos. However, the more I watch Katniss, the more I realize the spunk inside her was fading. She no longer acted like her original self. No, she was cracking from the inside out playing the Capitol and rebels game. Only when around people she's gone, but out in her environment, do I see that girl I trained long ago. I talked this privately with my team, and send message to the Jabberjay, but I needed Cinna's perspective. Three weeks of silence, of distant, made things difficult to feel human. Being around the rebels from Thirteen seemed strict, organized, and bore. All the same and identical in grey uniforms, of grey blobs. How they call each other by last name with _soldier_ in front of it. Practically numb, apathy, or whatever you call somebody who doesn't express themselves. Stay long in a hole and you forget the world.

I walked out the rebel camps feeling their eyes on me, listening closely in hearing lies and rumors about my existent. Hearing them calling me a traitor, a double spy, and bastard child. And yet I keep my head held high until hidden near water or privacy alone to shed tears of pang. Acre try to assure me that they don't understand, calling them ripe prunes for they been out in the sun too long to be bitter. I'm as equal as they are, though Boggs and Gale keep a sharp eye on me when near Katniss, afraid I'll plague her mind with lies. Insurgent lies. The only person I'm able to have some respect from Thirteen was a dear old friend Beetee. He treated me with respect, though a hint of caution could be detected. I'm practically alone here even with my friends or those acquainted…there was no body to talk too.

I lied in the shadows of a tree away from camp trying to have some peace. Hacker being on the communicator twenty-four/seven kindly set some music while talking to me on his work of the force field bracelets. Although, I wasn't truly paying attention more focused on the music of forgotten artist who could sing and tell a story.

A snap of a branch broke my meditation, quickly my hand grasped a knife ready to throw if being a peacekeeper until the person sighed, "I was wondering if I'll find you."

"Atlas, he speaks," I said with a snort.

Cinna took a seat next to me on the ground lifting his goggles up over his forehead. He had a nice indented mark around his eyes with sweat over his brow. "Feels strange to talk after so long."

"You can say that again," I muttered.

"Something is bothering you," he asked.

I stopped debating if I should tell him, "I don't trust them. I look at these soldiers and I see they're holding a secret, a secret that the mockingjay crew doesn't know about."

"Have you told the others?"

"I tried, but every time I open my mouth around Katniss, they think I'll offend her or persuade her to join the insurgents. Yeah I want to persuade her, but not join the insurgent, but consider who's she trusting and keep a sharp eye out. From what Katniss told me….they're keeping her in the dark as well. Something's up, Cinna, and I don't like it."

Cinna sat there taking it all in when he said, "A storm is coming."

I nodded, "The only problem is east or west?"

The rest of the day we spent together talking simple conversation in how we are doing. Sometimes Cinna would comb his left hand through my hair, untangling the high braid while I entwine our other hands together. He told me he's been listening closely to some of the rebels, saying to shoot a target for President Coin. Target? There weren't any important people in Two except the Peacekeeper council, the Mayor, and…Katniss. Varick said Coin would do anything to gain supreme power if it means sacrificing the face of the rebellion. I looked at Cinna who gave a nod confirming the possibility that Katniss could be assassinated by the people who she's serving for.

.o0o.

Early the next morning, the council was assembled in the discussion of the Nut. The thought in calling a mountain a nut seemed stupid that I prefer calling what Jason said before, Olympus. Anyway, I kept a close eye on Katniss who perked by the window instead the conference table where Lyme does a presentation of the Fortress, how raids to the entrances were futile. Question begins from the brains sent from Thirteen while Hacker asked question through the communicator, which Jason parrot out. Hours passed and soon it was lunch time, afterwards the next session ended with the same result of no realistic plans in obtaining Olympus.

Beetee hypothesize he could override certain computer system in certain computer, which Hacker said is possible, while Jason suggested in putting their internal spies to use. No one has innovated thoughts in capturing the fortress other than storming of the entrances. Lyme frustrated visibly growing as she listen to the same ideas over and over again with no answers of confirmed strategizes. So many of her soldiers from the quarry are lost.

"The next person who suggests we take the entrances better have a brilliant way to do it. Because you're gonna be the one leading that mission," Lyme burst out.

"Is it really so necessary that we take the Nut? Or would it be enough to disable it?" Gale said for the first time in hours standing next to Katniss eyeing the very mountain deep in thought.

Since the war began, Gale has been supportive to the rebels in both physical and mental as a soldier and brains of Thirteen. Back in Twelve, he was an export in trapping with snares. When in middle school with Bristel and Thom, Gale would draw sketches of traps to fool the teachers or peacekeepers without being caught. So hearing him coming up with an idea had me interested and on edge.

"That would be a step in the right direction," Beetee said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Think of it as a wild dog den," Gale continued. "You're not going to fight your way in. So you have two choices. Trap the dogs inside or flush them out."

"We tried bombing the entrances," Lyme said. "They're too far set inside the stone for any real damage to be done."

"I wasn't thinking of that," Gale informed. "I was thinking of using the mountain."

Beetee rises and joins Gale by the window observing the view of the location. Looking closely I noticed there were some debris from previous landslides and steep trenches. Those were avalanche paths from heavy rains turning compact dirt into mud, dynamite explosions, and snow clearings. As Beetee awe in what Gale was saying noting out the possibility where this was going, Hacker was practically yelling in the insurgent's ears to which all of us winced or rubbed our ears in protest.

"…if we know how to control it." Beetee finished saying.

"We don't need to control it; if we give up the idea we possessed the Nut." Gale said. "Only shut it down."

"So you're suggesting we start avalanches and block the entrances." Lyme asked.

"That's it," Gale confirmed.

"Hold it," Jason spoke out. "What about those inside. You think making an avalanche would cut off their supplies, hover-pads, and such?"

Boggs flipped and scanned through the Nut's blue prints and scowled. "You risk killing everyone inside. Look at the ventilation system. It's rudimentary at best. Nothing like what we have in Thirteen. It depends entirely on pumping in air from the mountainsides. Block those vents and you'll suffocate whoever is trapped."

"They could still escape through the train tunnel to the square," Beetee assured, but it sounded like he was asking himself.

"Not if we blow it up," says Gale brusquely.

His intent and true colors has now appeared on the plans. He's ignoring the protocols that any soldiers done since the beginning of time. This wasn't an act of capturing enemy territory. No, Gale Hawthorne is planning to committing genocide.

Not thinking clearly, I walked up to him and slapped the boy in the face.

.o0o.

Acre had to hold my arms behind my back as I glared at Gale hatefully wanting to beat some sense. Gale leaned against the window, rubbing his cheek while the implications of his plan murmured around the room. Catalyst of emotions of the pros and cons were expressed of the concept of trapping innocent or committed people to suffocate inside a mountain. My thoughts burned in hated, memories of the mining accident in twelve nearly five years ago killing a minority of miners. The minority containing Mr. Everdeen and Mr. Hawthorne lives as well. The thought of displaying repressed emotions has finally shown itself in Gale's idea. Genocide. All this was is pure genocide. The lowest of the low in military conduct.

"The majority of the workers are citizens from Two," Beetee said neutrally.

"So what?" Gale replied. "We'll never be able to trust them again."

"They should at least have a chance to surrender." Lyme informed.

"Well that was a luxury we weren't given when they fired bombed Twelve, but you are all so much cozy with the Capitol here." Gale said.

"You're considering genocide!" I bellowed. "Do this and it shows you're no better than Snow."

Lyme would agree as she gave a look that said she wanted to shoot him or a good punch. She probably has the upper hand with her experiences n training and size. However our anger seemed to infuriate Hawthorne.

"We watch children burned to death and there was nothing we could do." Gale snapped.

"And you think blaming the citizen from Two would help?" Acre asked letting me go, though held my arm. "Dude, I had watched countless kids starve and whip on a daily basis from the fucking peacekeepers, but I ain't pointing fingers on the civilian."

"Don't you want justice?" Gale spat.

"It's not their fault," I intervened. "You can't blame somebody who is raised in their beliefs. And if you have forgotten some of those peacekeepers spared us in Twelve. They could have reported news about the Hob, but they didn't. Your anger is compromising your judgment from what Head peacekeeper Thread done to you. He's from the Capitol, not here."

Gales face turned red about to burst till Katniss spoke out, calling his name as she took his arm speaking in reasonable tone._ "_The Nut's an old mine. It'd be like causing a massive coal mining accident."

"But not as quick as the one that killed our fathers," Gale retorted. "Is that everyone's problem? That our enemies might have a few hours to reflect on the fact that they're dying, instead of just being blown to bits?"

I stared at them dismayed not believing what he's was saying. Yet I could understand what any person from District 12 would think. Hell, I'm from District 12, but I couldn't comprehend the idea of condemning somebody to death. My mother worked as a geologist in the mines. Studding Mountains that were suitable for mining with rich material following which caves contain what type of stone, identifying rare gems and other things. So I know how anybody whose family who worked in the mines wary for their loved ones. Although my mother died from cancer not in the explosion, however the cause of cancers could easily came from mines. But I'm not going to settle anger on another district. Not an irony or vain death.

"You don't know how those District Two people ended up in the Nut," Katniss said. "They may have been coerced. They may be held against their will. Some are our own spies. Will you kill them, too?"

"I would sacrifice a few, yes, to take out the rest of them," he replies. "And if I were a spy in there, I'd say, 'Bring on the avalanches!'"

He spoke the truth, but as those from Thirteen slightly leaned on Gales idea, Lyme, Jason, Acre, Cinna, and I shook our heads.

"You said we had two choices," Boggs told Gale. "To trap them or to flush them out. I say we try to avalanche the mountain but leave the train tunnel alone. People can escape into the square, where we'll be waiting for them."

"Heavily arm I hope," Gale said.

"Oh, will you just shut the fuck up?" I snapped at Gale.

"Heavily armed, we'll take them prisoners," Boggs agreed.

"Let's brings Thirteen and the Jabberjays into the loop now." Beetee suggested. "Let President Coin, Varick, and Plutarch weigh in."

"She would want to block the tunnel," Gale said with confection.

"Varick would disagree, boy," Jason sneered at him.

"Peeta did have a point in his propos about the dangers in killing ourselves off." Beetee said. "I've been playing with some numbers, factoring in the casualties and the wounded, and I think it's at least worth a conversation."

"_About over a thousand lives are dead."_ Hacker said in the teams ears. _"Triple that on wounded." _

Most of the council has been dismissed leaving Beetee, Boggs, and Jason in the council room with Beetee to connect the conference. Katniss takes Gale to go hunting the moment they stepped out. Cinna had a firm gripped on me, dragging us the opposite direction so I don't harmed the brainy soldier. We ended up in an empty cave far deep inside.

"Let it out," Cinna said letting me go.

"That son of a bitch!" I screamed so loud that vagal words would give Effie a heart attack. I was ranting, screaming, and thrashing about on the idea Hawthorne suggested. Pacing in how it's not the civilians of Two's fault and the possibilities of them being forced into this life. Hell, I met peacekeepers they're generous and nice, coming straight from the Capitol. Also some if the rebel's spies are in there. That would be like, "Hello, thanks for your support now die." I ranted and ranted, cursing and screaming until my throat becomes raw. With a sigh of somewhat content in releasing all that negative energy, I looked up to see Cinna leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"Better?" he asked. I panted, wiping the sweat off my neck but nodded. "You don't seem to agree with them like I suspected."

"Because it's genocide." I spat.

"I'm curious…why do you care instead what most people would think."

I paused staring at him in dismayed. "I don't know how to explain it. When growing up, my mother told me to never be prejudice against those who are raised differently. She said, 'Look at them, think of their story, and the possibility they themselves went through.' Yes, I hate the Capitol, but not because of the civilians, but the government. You can't actually blame somebody who is raised into whatever philosophy! Hell, just being here at Two and I sometimes mistaken it being Twelve. Merchants and miner are just the same with Peacekeepers and stone masons."

Cinna stood up and walked over towards me till wrapping me in his arms for a hug. He kissed my right temple while rubbing my back. "You are remarkable."

I sighed resting my head on his chest. "No I'm not. Not until the final decision is made."

Cinna nodded though I could see he agrees with his compliment. Sometimes what I think make me more of a pariah than anybody in Twelve or the rebellion. Maybe that's why most Insurgents agree to take down the government, to take down Snow instead of the entire Capitol. By mid-afternoon, the decision was made and Katniss was suited up in her mockingjay uniform. I got into my Jabberjay uniform, securing all my knives, and put on my trench coat. But I needed to talk to Katniss. I need to warn her that these people she's helping with, Coin, Plutarch, Gale, or anybody from Thirteen may not be who they think they are.

.o0o.

We sat on the roof observing the target as hover planes flyby. They were practically ignored by the Nut, as they were nothing but flies. As those who watch patiently for the planes to drop the bombs, I pulled Katniss to the side behind the building. I yank the earpiece out of her ear as I did the same with mine.

"What was that for," Katniss asked.

I shushed her, pinning her to the wall looking about incase others were listening, but Acre and Cinna nodded from their locations saying secure. Pulling my hand back, I inhaled. "Katniss, you got to listen to me and listen well. These people can't be trusted. You can't trust Coin or hold complete faith in Plutarch, and whatever you're thinking about Snow might never happen."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Practically every propo you made struck a severe nerve on you and almost killed you, Kat. You were never meant to be alive. They want you as a martyr. They want you dead so all the districts could unite in your name. You got to trust me."

"Do you have facts," she challenged.

"Damn it, Katniss, I don't have primary facts. The Insurgents have been working with the rebels since the beginning, and Thirteen is not what they seem. Can you really put faith in those people who haven't participated eighty years of suffering? Seventy-five years of the Hunger Games? Did they ever send their children to die, feel the blood on their hands from innocent souls? No, they hid in a hole playing soldier. You're being used in a game, Katniss. The same game we all been playing. If you do this, then there may be a possibility you are not coming back. You think you're helping the country, but truly you're becoming everybody's fool."

With that said I pulled back, "Think about it, when the last time Gale told the truth?"

Katniss opened her mouth to answer but closed it. So I continue, "Why wasn't Haymitch there in the beginning? What is the purpose of these propos? How come Peeta is still angry at you when the insurgents had the material to help him recover? Answer me this, Katniss, why all of a sudden did they choose you out of the many victors who showed hope and defiance?"

"Why weren't you there?" She hissed back. "I could have used your help through this. Why weren't you there, Blaine?"

I paused looking at her sadly before taking her hand, "I wasn't there because if I took one step in Thirteen, I would've been trialed and executed. I wasn't there because I'm a threat to them. The reason I can't mentor you in this war is because you and I are exactly alike. If I was there, Katniss, I be dead on the battle front instead of mentoring you through this crucible. You have to remember that not all people are bad, but not all people are good. When they bomb the Nut, you need to know why you are here, who can you trust, and who is the enemy? Don't play their game. Don't be a pawn. Don't be their mockingjay."

"Then what do you want me to be?" she asked yet again.

"Remember who you are," I said putting the earpiece back in her ear. "You are not the Girl on Fire. You are not the Mockingjay. And you are not a soldier. You are Katniss Everdeen, the huntress from District 12."

And with that said, the bombs went off.

.o0o.

The explosion caused an avalanche as rocks, mud, and tree's fall down the sides in a fluid motion, blocking any ventilation and entrances from the mountain. I watch loathsome at the chaotic event, thinking what the citizens are going through, imagining the earth rumbling under their feet, afraid that the ceiling will tumble over them. All the stone masons cutting their work ended up cutting themselves, the peacekeepers trying to manage the traumatize people to evacuate the premises, and so on. I felt my throat clench, remember the previous mining accident five years ago that killed a lot of men.

I was a freshman at high school and the sirens rang of an explosion ending school early. When I got outside to see students running to the Seams, Mike grabbed my hand scared, begging me to come with him, making sure his father was okay. Not able to resist in helping my best friend, I followed the boy to the Seams, and waited for the miners to come out. Mike held my hand tightly switching his stares of the entrances and finding his mother. Miners came out cover in dirt, coal, and soot, dragging beaten bleeding bodies out from the cave. When Mike's father came out, he let go of my hand and ran up towards his father. A few more miners went in, but another cave collapsed setting off another explosion killing the rescue team, and injured miners. That was the second time I saw death.

"_Blaine,"_ Miya's voice called into my ear from the communicator. "_Blaine, are you okay?"_

I snapped out of my daze in seeing a large cloud of dust filled the air. Miya sighed in the communicator, "_Sorry for yelling in your ear. You want to talk about it?"_

"There's nothing to talk about," and its true there was nothing.

My mother died not because of a mining accident. I lost nobody in the mines, maybe a grandfather who I never met or some distant relative who disconnected from a victor family, but there was no body. All I could think about was the miracle when Mike's father came out of the mines and holding his son while the cable cart burned away. Watching the day away as families climbed over the ropes to embrace their loved ones while others waited in the early winter to come out. As the elevator slowed, and slowed, until Haymitch came to collect me saying there is nobody there to worry about. When walking back to victor's village, I looked over my shoulder to see my classmates waiting with tears in their eyes. I know their pain in losing a loved one, but I don't understand their version of lost compared to a slowing dying of sickness.

"Yes," Katniss said aloud, removing her hand from her mouth. "Yes."

She must have been talking to Haymitch, as she climbed down the roof while those with machine guns waited in case the air force retaliates. A hand grabbed my arm giving a gentle tug; I looked up to see Cinna giving a concern look from the expression of his lips. Shaking my head back to reality, I followed the others to safety.

I sat underneath a pillar in the gigantic halls opposite from Katniss. Cinna stood next to me holding a gun in case of trouble while other soldiers did the same, waiting. That is all we ever done since the manmade avalanche, waiting. Waiting for citizens from the Nut escape the mountain and into the time square. Smoke could be seen in the night sky blocking out the stars and moon. A mighty mountain crumbled. The town square surrounded by soldiers, citizens locked in their houses, and so much. My stomach twisted when spotting a familiar face in a deep in a memory of my victory tour, her eyes piercing blue of vile hatred. Hippolyta Stone, standing on the weeping stand burning daggers into me in killing her brother, Leo.

"_Olympus has fallen."_ Jason said, looking up from the town square at the Nut.

Boggs comes to the justice building assuring Katniss that the train tunnels are remained open. She asked if they would shoot the people. Boggs only reply was "Only if we have too." Katniss offered of sending trains to evacuate the wounded. However Boggs said it'll block the tracks and give the rebels time to enter the square. Somehow Boggs seemed different compare to the other Thirteen Soldiers. He watches Katniss like a guardian not a body guard, making sure she doesn't injure herself and speak close to true.

Gun fire started as everyone grabbed their weapons. The peacekeepers were on their way to rescue their comrades while the rebels were getting into position. I shuddered, feeling cold of the autumn air kissing any skin. Katniss stiffen surprised then spoke aloud to Haymitch on her communicator, noting something about her not singing a song. Peeta. They're probably talking about Peeta's recovery. Gun fire growing louder now that the peacekeepers were coming closer. My stomach twisted on what a large massacre could be of brother fighting against brother. The chances of a person from two different districts maybe related only to be killed in the end.

So wrong as blood being shed. As a side line battle goes on, there are people who actually need help; who're dying or worse. Peeta declared a cease fire because of this. The Insurgents wanted to end this before the human race of Panem goes to extinction. What is the purpose to this war? I ask myself the "what if?" question, what if to anything that could end this hell of thirteen districts fighting a forgotten war only to be awoken.

Acre sat down next to me, "You alright?"

"No," I answered.

"Same here," Acre said. "I wasn't anticipating for this. Not some stupid game of toy soldier."

"This coming from the Violent Victor," I muttered using his Capitol tittle.

He winced at the name, "Back at yea, Silver heart maiden."

I chuckled at the nickname almost forgotten that title. Silver hearted because I stabbed Leo in the heart during his vulnerable moment. My victor life in leaving clients broken hearted in the end of a arrange date. The life of playing Snows profit games of being a heartbreaker.

"I can't remember the last time I broken a person heart," I said.

"Better break their hearts instead of yours," Acre retorted.

"Unfortunately, my body armor is gone for that." I sighed, looking over my shoulder watching Cinna who leaned against the pillar pretending to be on watch.

Acre shook his head with a laugh putting his hands together in an intimidating gesture, "Bastard lucky then. But if he breaks it, let me know so I could teach him a lesson."

Cinna smirked though kept his position as Watcher. I chuckled, "Thanks Acre, I'll add you on the list."

"Anytime Canary," he said.

"Whatever, Guardian," I rolled my eyes.

.o0o.

By midnight the balled woman name Cressida came up to Katniss attaching a microphone. Hacker spoke into the communicators saying the Peacekeepers and trains are almost here. He also said he's activating the recording camera on the Scope. A second later, a small red dot in my vision hardly noticeable appeared, indicating the scope has been activated.

"A speech?" Katniss paled after hearing what Haymitch said.

Varick voice spoke out in the communicators, "_All right team, the people had evacuated from the mountain and they had surrender. However the peacekeepers are continuing the fight. The rebels think if Katniss makes a speech to get the rest of the forces to surrender. Now I don't like this, so Argonaut and Guardian, I need you two to take into position on blind spots. Watcher keeps Canary safe as well as the Mockingjay, and Canary…keep a sharp eye out."_

"Roger," Jason, Acre, and I said.

"All right, I'll give it a try!" Katniss said aloud again gaining the insurgents attention.

"Man girl, if we weren't in this battle, I would have thought you were crazy." Acre said with a laugh only to get elbowed by Jason.

Katniss and I stood on the steps of the justice building. High beam lights illuminating the square as large screens hung above. Another propo in showing defiance to the Capitol and encouragement towards the rebels. Haymitch gave her lines, as her image shows on the screen. A slight pinch of anger infuriated me in this sorta rehearsal to nobody. From the year I've known Katniss this wasn't her.

"People of District Two, this is Katniss Everdeen speaking to you from the step of your justice building where-"

Trains came screeching down to the train station rapidly. The doors flew open, people scurrying out in a vast cloud of smoke and debris from the explosion. Going out on the square in practice skilled routine taking any position on the square armed and ready…but also wounded. I grabbed my beretta, safety off, and stood close to Katniss ready to grab her incase a wave of bullets come heading towards us. The lights go off covering us in the darkness, except a flare guns goes off from the train and around the market square choking people out of their homes. Up on the roofs lied more rebels aiming their guns in the same direction, gun, guns and more guns trapping innocent people.

I leaned into Katniss other ear and whispered, "Is this, what you want, facing the lion's den? Acting like this is your master plan to deliver us. Each second you stand the more of a pawn you become for them."

A young man stumble out of the train and fall to the floor, burn marks across his back. She runs towards him yelling at the rebels to stop firing on those who are coming out of the trains and then. Her command amplifies bellowing into every speaker and communicator. I come after her with as she neared the young man, reaching down to aid him, when suddenly he stands up on his knees and aims his gun at her head. Instantly I stopped merely a couple a feet from them, aiming my beretta at the man. Katniss took a few steps back, raising her bow over her head in gesture of peace.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you." The shooter said his voice garbled barely audible.

We waited for a response as two guns aimed and a person thinks. His eyes were burning in pure agonizing hate. A bloody hole in his cheek where a sharp object puncture him in the explosion. He stood in position, gun aimed at the mockingjay, wanting a real honest answer in why. Why he shouldn't pulled the trigger, when he knows he'll die if he does. And I stood here wanting the same answer as he does. Wanting to hear if Katniss becomes nothing but a parrot, or who she really is?

"I can't." was her words.

Her words surprised the square into despaired at her unscripted response. She was speaking for herself for her life depended on it. No given words. No rehearsed line, only true instinctive words of her life.

"I can't. That's the problem, isn't it?" she laid her bow. "We blew up your mine. You burned my district to the ground. We've got every reason to kill each other. So do it. Make the Capitol happy. I'm done killing their slaves for them." She dropped the bow on the ground and gave it a nudge with her boot. It slides across the stone and comes to rest at his knees.

"I'm not their slave," the man muttered.

"I am," Katniss said. "That's why I killed Cato…and he killed Thresh…and he killed Clove…and she tried to kill me. It just goes around and around, and who wins? Not us. Not the districts. Always the Capitol. But I'm tired of being a piece in their Games."

"Tell him what you felt when the mountain went down," I whispered to her.

"When I saw that mountain fall tonight, I thought, they done it again, got me to kill you, the people of the districts. But why did I do it. District 12 and District 2 have no fight except the one the Capitol gave us." Katniss explained tiredly.

"She's right," I said lowering my gun. "Long ago we were once brothers?"

The young man blinked from our statement. Katniss kneeled before him; her voice low and serious, asking about fighting the rebel on the roof tops of their family, against Lyme his victors, and so much more. The man shook his head saying he doesn't know. She smiled kindly standing up to face the machine guns. "And you up there. I come from a mining town. Since when do miners condemn to other miners death and then standby to kill who ever manages to crawl from the rubble."

"Who is the enemy?" I asked Katniss louder, my gun set aside and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"These people"—she indicate the injured civilians on the square—"the rebels are not your enemy! We all have one enemy, and it's the Capitol! This is our chance to put an end to their power, but we need every district person to do it!" She turned around to the man again offering a hand, "Please! Join us!"

I looked at the Katniss before facing the crowd in seeing their response of hope, trust, and friendship. When a loud combustion of a gun goes off and strikes Katniss in the stomach. I gasped as timed moved slowly, watching her fall to the ground backwards when another gun fired. It all happen so fast, when somebody pushed me to the rail banging our heads on solid steel, as blood splutter out spraying my face. When my vision got together, I looked at the man who pushed me away from the bullet and froze, for it was Cinna.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''' ''''''''''''''''''''''

**So what do you guys think? Somehow, I can't find mockingjay at any store or library in my home area so I had to use audiobooks on YouTube. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Emotional aftermath

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Chapter 17: Emotional aftermath **_

I rested my head on the medical bed sleeping wasted hours away not caring if my back or neck hurt. The image continue over and over in my dreams, watching Katniss give her speech then get shot, the next thing I knew another gunfire goes off and I'm tackled to the ground, blood smearing on me as an ally blocked me. Though that person who saved me, was Cinna, and he got shot badly in his left shoulder, banging his head, and hasn't woken up since getting on the hover craft. So much has happened after Katniss got shot. Lyme was gone. She got killed in the attack…though I doubt peacekeepers where the executioner.

Right now, I know I can't trust the rebels. After returning to the Nest, Hacker went through the scope footage and pointed out that the young man from before didn't shoot Katniss or any peacekeeper in that manner. Doing what Hacker does best and mathematics, he calculated the location of the shooter being in the large group of grey rebel uniforms. The rebels from Thirteen tried to assassinate Katniss and I on the very spot. Only Katniss got injured and I watch my boyfriend get shot severely.

The sliding of doors could be heard in my meditated state, guessing Dr. Caduceus is going through annual checkup. His footsteps clicked on the tile floor, scribbling on the note pad, then stopped. "You're finally awake. You had everybody worried, Cinna."

"What happened?" Cinna whispered.

"Don't you remember?" Dr. Caduceus asked.

"I remember Katniss being shot and then saw somebody aimed a gun at Blaine…" Cinna answer, there was a slight rumbling on the bed followed by a sigh of relief. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days," Caduceus replied. "The bullet wound struck your shoulder region fortunately we were able to remove the bullet. But the impact to your head leaded to a concussion."

"….Has she's been here all this time?"

"Well, somebody had to make sure Ms. Mason doesn't steal your morphing supply." Caduceus chuckled humbly. "To answer your next question, she's fine, a bit catatonic and a concussion."

Another loud sigh of relief could be heard, as a hand combing through my hair, but I was exhausted to wake from this meditated state of sleep. A few more words were exchange before Caduceus left the room saying he'll be back in a few hours. Since then, Cinna either combed my hair or sighed occasionally, not going to sleep. When my mind felt more rejuvenated, I stir waking up.

"Keep doing that and Jo will think you're gay," I mumbled.

"I think she already has," Cinna said tiredly, as he pulled his hand out of my hair.

I sat up stretching a bit till my back popped then slouch in the chair. "Yeah, but I convinced her you're not. Not a pleasant conversation…how are ya doin'?"

"…Drugged, tired, and hate to admit it, but in pain." He answered, giving a yawn eyeing his left arm in a sling.

"You should go back to sleep," I told him. "Want me to get Quinn or Cadu-"

"No, not yet," he interrupted. "…Mind filling the blanks?"

"You were right," I said. "The rebels planned on assassinating Katniss…and me as a bonus."

"How is she?" Cinna asked cautiously.

"Alive," I sighed, shaking my head and took his right hand. "She's in Thirteen's intensive care at the moment, but alive…minus a few bruised ribs and rupture spleen. You design saved her."

A tear slide down my face in think of those who weren't okay, Cinna adjusted a little, "Love, what's wrong?"

"Lyme's dead," I choked shedding more tears. "We don't know how, but she's died along with two other victors after Katniss got shot… Varick thinks a second victor purge is going on. More victors who had immunity are being killed on both ends; there are only twelve of us left. Simon, Varick, and Caduceus are arguing with Plutarch and Coin as we speak."

Cinna sat up and cradle my cheek wiping the tears away, "Blaine, I'm sorry. I knew you and Lyme were close."

I shook my head pulling back to wipe tears. "Sorry, this should be about you, not my troubles."

"You're troubles are my troubles, Blaine." He assured. "Don't hide them away because of my condition." He squeezed my hand bringing them to his lips, "No more hiding."

Shaking my head at his selfless behavior, "Not right now. It's your turn for the attention."

"Mind increasing the morphing?" he groaned slightly. I smiled sadly, leaning over to the I.V stand and increase the drip slightly. A moment later he sighed in relief flopping his head back on the pillow.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes," he breathed in content. "Now I could see why morphling enjoy this."

I scoffed slightly, "If you say so."

Talking about escape painkiller was something I'm not comfortable talking about. As I try to stay away from dark memories involving any stimulus or represents. With another shake, I shrugged the thought aside and rolled my head back with a wince. Luckily Cinna didn't catch it, for the collision left a few nasty bruise on me, but I'm thankful to him. In the district, saving another man's life is a life debt. I'm indebted to him.

"Where are you now?" Cinna asked.

"What?" I blinked a few times.

He smiled, "I'm wondering where your head goes. You daze like you're in a memory or thinking."

"Sorry, bad habit." I answered rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he assured. "What were you thinking?"

"…Nothing, just unimportant things." I said. "…anyway, after the incident, the workers turned on the Capitol soldiers . . . the rebels sat by and watch. It's unnerving to watch brother fighting against brother while the rebels watch like it was the Hunger Games."

He raised a brow when Jason and Acre coming walking into the recovering room. Jason laughed, "Finally you're awake! You gave Canary here quite a scare."

Acre elbowed Jason, "Dude, you don't keep your trap shut."

Jason rubbed his stomach, "What? What did I say?"

I rolled my eyes standing up, "And this is my cue to leave." Then kissed Cinna on the forehead, ignoring the guys making sappy awe noises. When pulling back, I smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Counting on it," Cinna replied.

I chuckled walking out of the recovery room and head back to my bedroom to change and rest.

.o0o.

"How's the head?" Haymitch asked on the other side of the monitor.

I leaned against the table; head in one hand while the other tapping the counter. "Other than the typical headache, fine I guess."

"And Watcher?" he asked. Haymitch knew that Cinna was alive but hasn't told anybody, not even Katniss or the rebels.

"Finally awake," I answered. "Dealing with pain but he's okay."

"All right, what's eating you?" he asked slouching against his chair.

"Why don't you tell me," I sneered.

Haymitch paused looking at my expression of pure anger and accusation. Burning sky blue eyes of silver pointing at him in what could possibly be going on. He sighed looking over his shoulder, checking if the close is clear on his end, "Now hold on."

"No, no, no, I'm no longer a child and if I'm acting like one then so be it. You of all people send a girl into a battle, you instigated all this, and what do you do, watch. You sit over there giving lines of encouragement to Katniss only she and I get shot. They attempted to assassinate us, Haymitch." I hissed then laugh tiredly. "And the worst thing is…the Jabberjays have evidence." I stopped taking a deep breath, "You once said '_remember who your enemy is_.'"

"Blaine, I had no idea this would happen."

"It doesn't matter, Haymitch. It's not like you care."

"And what do you-"

I slammed my fist on the table and bellowed out, "Why aren't you here?"

The anger echoed out in the lab startling a few scientists. I panted, burning tears sliding down my face glaring at Haymitch. He sat in his chair dismay practically frozen. Never have I snapped at Haymitch like that. We have our moments in the past, but never has it gotten this loud to neither of us could say anything. I was so mad at him in the secrets he held. How he never helped me in the past. How he's supporting Katniss like his own daughter instead of me. How everything is about the fucking damn war.

"Ten years," I forced out. "Ten years since mom died and you were hardly there until I was reaped. And when we got back home, you faded back into your damn abyss of separation and secret. I spent four years doing things I forced to do… and you stood there." I looked up with burning tears.

"…I'm sorry." Was all he said before disconnecting?

I sat there bewilder, guess blood isn't thicker than water. Not able to obtain my anger, I stood up ready to head to the gym to relieve some anger when the screen turned on again. Only this time, it wasn't Haymitch. "Blaine, is that you?"

I stop in mid-stance looking down at the monitor to see a pair of blue eyes. "Peeta?"

"Hey," he responds tiredly almost a rasp.

I sat back down wiping angry tears away. The scientist in the lab stopped what they were doing and followed procedures, recording this session while getting Varick and Caduceus. He looked much better, though bruising could be seen under his eyes and wrist as he sat in a chair.

"How's hell?" I asked for a joke.

"How's purgatory?" he shot back, which we both chuckled hesitantly.

"You're being watch aren't you?" I sighed.

"Yeah, trying to convince me Katniss is not a …mutt. Can't get any control around here; tying me up, injecting me…practically the same thing the Capitol did." He continues his experiences at Thirteen, how the rebels were hijacking him again. A slight edge could be heard while confusion written on his face. I felt sorry for Peeta, sorry that he was there being treated differently like he's some insane animal. "Well, you look okay."

I scoffed softly. "Not inside I ain't. Let me guess, they want me to tell you Katniss is _not_ a mutt?"

"Is she?" he asked confused.

"A selfish brat…but not a mutt," I answered with a hint of humor. "Got any more questions, baker?"

"How did you lose your eye?"

I sighed, "What's with everybody and the damn eye thing?"

"You said if I got any questions?" Peeta replied.

I gave an exaggerated groan, "Smart ass. Would you believe me if I told you I ran into a door knob?"

Instantly Peeta chuckled shaking his head slightly. I smiled seeing some laughter in him through his condition. There was something, some sort of bond between us that no one could understand. Maybe because we are both artist who want to express ourselves from the harsh reality? Anyway, we continue to chat in a simple conversation, a few jokes exchange that we both forgot our location, being watch, and pretended we are back in Twelve chatting away over cookies and doing whatever.

"So, are you able to bake or paint anything?" I asked.

"No," as he lifted his hands to show some cuffs. "They don't trust me. I'm just lucky to feed myself pudding."

I scowled, "Well, here's some therapy advice to those who can't keep eavesdropping. Let the boy bake. I know you're listening to this Haymitch."

Peeta looked to his right then back to the monitor, "I think they got it."

"They better, or I'm coming over to get you myself."

"And here's some therapy advice," he said cautiously. "Listen to some music."

How he said this seemed off. His calm blue eyes turned darker, body stiffen, and jaw clenched. He looked like he was having a hijacked episode. Before I could ask if he was okay, the door in Thirteen open entering doctors while Peeta yelled at them to leave him alone. I shouted at them to stop, but the screen goes off. Unsure what happen, I looked at the scientist and Caduceus who observed what just happen.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"He was experiencing an episode programmed into his memory…" Caduceus answered. "But what could his last comment mean?"

"I don't know," I replied. "He knows music helps me calmed down." Then I thought about his experience in the Hunger Games, his past about listening to Katniss singing captured him. Did that bring up a false memory? Shaking my head I got up to excuse myself. I need to be somewhere more private to clear my head.

.o0o.

A few days go by and I can't help feeling some anxiety. No matter how hard I try to relax, I can't without doing something or keep my mind blank. Training got brutal when fighting with Johanna who finally got her fear under control around water (almost), if Cleo hadn't chased her around the Nest shooting a water gun around. Though I'm impressed in my tree loving friend's ability to assemble an assault rifle in less than three minutes.

Suddenly Johanna kicked me in the side knocking me to the ground climbing on top of me. "I win."

"Get off!" I exclaimed.

However she didn't pinning my hands under her feet, "Alright it, Yellow, start talking."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh please, did you bang your head so hard?"

"Maybe," I rolled her so she was pinned to the matt. "But it's none of your business."

Johanna scowled head butting me then rolling us around. We both grabbed our arms trying to find dominance, when I got a hang; she decided to do a summersault, wrapping her thighs around my neck. "As if I care, but let me tell you, ever since you got back from Two, you've been sullen."

Mustering some leg strength to wrap around her chest kicking her down while sitting up, "Like that isn't normal, bitch."

She replied by squeezing her thighs around my neck in a non-suffocating fashion. We struggled in winning the fight, as Acre, Jason, and Cleo watch amusing placing bets on who would win. All the weight caused us to fall to our side, her thighs pushing me down while my feet pushed her cheek. Now it was a stalemate.

"Okay, say if I had problem," I muttered. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"Don't know," she gritted through her teeth. "Finnick usually is the sanative type in our trio."

"Damn fish boy," I kissed.

"Better sends us damn invite." Johanna musters in our stalemate.

"Gonna wear a dress?" I shot back with a laugh.

"Fuck no. I don't even own a dress! I don't even own a brush!"

"Which part o' that is supposed to shock me?" only to receive a punch in the stomach. I groaned in agony before leaning up to roughly grab her arms into a more difficult position for her.

"Ten bucks on Mason?" Jason said to Acre.

"You're on," Acre replied.

We continue to wrestle, pinning each other in the most compromising positions that would have men drooling in being the victor of the match. Johanna let go of her choke hold and release me to do an elbow drop. I groaned when she struck my back plopping down face down. She then sits on my back again holding me down "Okay, let's say we do get an invite! I have to do everything like the big hair and the makeup..."

"What are you, some Capitol whore?" I asked only get myself in a headlock forced onto my feet.

I grabbed her arm, mustering enough strength to toss her over me. The amount of forced had her slam smack on her back on the matt, paralyzed from shock. Jason groaned while Acre held his hand out for the betting. I panted slightly leaning over Johanna body, both of us out of breath and cover in sweat.

"So you're saying... I have to wear... a dress?" she panted.

I smirked, "Yeah, you have to wear a dress."

"Okay," she said, then suddenly kicks under my legs causing me to fall on the matt. Acre and Jason winced on the impact noise of skin smacking hardly on nylon. I groaned banging my already abused head near Jo's feet.

"Where am I gonna put my ax?" she panted.

"No place I want to know?" I sighed smacking her ass.

Sadly we didn't get the invitation to the wedding, which sort of struck a nerve for Johanna and me personally. So the idea of killing Finnick a few weeks ago is now at commence on the first option containing castration and obsessive fans. Finnick, Johanna, and I became very close since the winning our games. First it was Finnick and our slight acquaintance relationship for two years until I won joining the madness. Finnick became a brotherly figure, a slight mentor in playing the role of a prostitute and escort how to make the customers happy without letting them on. When Johanna won the year after, Finnick suggested letting her in on the group, and chemistry reacted. All three of us became like siblings. Sure we have our moments of kissing or being intimate (Johanna and Finnick that is) but we shared a love that not many people have. So missing out on the wedding was kinda a punch in the gut. Sure we're happy for Annie and Finnick finally tying the knot.

Also Johanna was happy she didn't have to wear a dress.

'''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''**

**Johanna and Blaine's fight scene was inspired by Miss Congeniality.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18: I love you

_**Ashes from fire**_

**Chapter 18: I love you**

I stared at the paper Caduceus held contain inkblots. The objective is to see how my mind would consider these images to represent, but all I see is smeared black paint. Sure some look like butterflies, bats, and moths, but what's the point. This is probably stupid than the word game from before. Caduceus sighed putting the picture down.

"Blaine, do you know why I keep doing these procedures?" he asked lying back into his chair.

"Making sure I don't go insane." I answered.

The old man shook his head, "You've been through worse things than an average person went through, mind if I list them aloud?"

I shrugged lying down on the couch grabbing a squeeze ball and played with it. Caduceus grabbed his notes getting comfortable in his seat before beginning the list.

"You lost your mother at age ten from cancer. For the next six years you've been taking care of your father Haymitch (Who is unfortunately an alcoholic) while training out of caution for the Games. At age sixteen you were reaped, participating in the Hunger Games. When you enter the arena, you killed sixed tributes in a merciful or merciless execution. You watched your district partner Michael Sorrel strangulated and die in your arms, a possible chance you loved him. After winning the games, you suffered depression, thoughts of suicide, taking ecstasy pills and alcohol until you were forced by President Snow to join the Profit Circle; singing, dating, and unforgettable things the next three years. All this before the rebellion, a person would be emotionally distant from anybody, which I presumed you did." Caduceus listed out.

"So," I breathed out squeezing the ball hard.

"And that is not all." He added. "You've been tortured more ways than one since the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Forced to spy on your friends, betraying the mockingjay, worried that your father would disowned you. Then the Quarter Quell is announced in discovering those personal would be reaped. Afterwards being physically tortured: electrocuted, waterboarded, whipped, beaten, and your eye gouged out."

"Stop," I said quietly. "I don't want to hear more."

"Very well," he said stopping his list. "I image what you see and learn such as everything else in your mind. You're values and decency are present, yet shock that your association are appalled in your dreams and emotions. No thoughts for the arena in your past, but remembered everywhere you go around those you loved. You connect to people who hold meaning, except you fear the consequences of what you had done would affect those you care for."

"Please don't psyco-analyze me like that," I said apprehensively.

"Blaine, last week you watched the rebels destroyed District 2's base then witness Katniss Everdeen and Cinna getting shot." He explained. "When Jason and Acre brought you back, you went into a catatonic state, unable to speak for three days till Cinna woken up…mind telling me how mad you are?"

"Mad enough," I muttered.

"Blaine, who are you mad at."

"Damn it, do you need to know every fucking detail." I snapped. "I'm mad at practically everything. I'm mad at Haymitch, Katniss, the rebels, and….I'm mad at myself! Is that what you want to hear, Doc?"

"Why are you mad at yourself?"

"Because I brought myself into this hell," I confessed, slouching on the couch covering my face. "I was scared; scared that I would fail at something, not being able to stay strong when my mom died. There was hardly anybody there for me at first, just Haymitch and I. The isolation of a victor family is better than going around having people staring at you, whispering nonsense and truth. Practically in the public's eye you had to be perfect enough to represent you and those you cared. No one understands Mike tried to understand treating me like his own friend, his sister. But when I got reap and heard his name, I lost all self-confidence and put on a mask…only the Capitol tried to rip it off. Channel once said it's better to wear a mask, better to hide your fears when living a victor's life."

_-Flashback-_

_Channel was not like other Hunger Games Stylist, for over twenty-years she participated in the Games and remained with District 12. Her sense of fashion is by far unique compared to designing a costume for the tribute parade, showing inner concept of the labor and elements on the body no matter what cost of dignity or humiliation on the client. Although she wasn't plain or basic, as her appearances read Capitol couture than anything else. A woman of immense presence whose huge body surgically alternated beautiful and mesmerizing as it moved in smooth undulations, of a stronger minded with caramel skin, livid orange hair, green lips, and violet contact eyes. Channel Pontmercy, famous designer and stylist of District 12 and my feminine mentor in etiquette and seduction. _

"_And when he asks you about the Capitol, what do you say?" Channel asked._

"_The Capitol is the most beauteous city in all of Panem, but not when you're alone." I said, walking out the dressing room wearing a black sequin A-line gown with open back and draped cowl neck. I twirled around for Channel who smiled in approval as we headed to the vanity where jewelry was set. But as I stood in front of the mirror, I couldn't help but feel disappointed at myself. "It's just vague."_

"_Incredible," Channel praised, then saw my frown. She smiled sadly placing a hand on my shoulder. "You don't think you can carry out this_ date_. I have news for you. She can." As she pointed at my reflection, "She's the Blaine you and I created. The Blaine the country sees."_

"_A mask," I whispered. _

"_Call it that if it helps." She replied grabbing the silver chandelier earrings and set them in place. "But don't ever think that it makes you less than human. If anything, it makes you more than human. You are a victor. This Blaine Abernathy won the seventy-first Hunger Games, can sing any song, and can distract a man with a single glance. She will give you the power to face anything or anyone that comes in your way." _

_However what she created with the mask destroyed me inside for President Snow's entertainment. When I came to the Capitol I was nothing but a slave. A victor child destined to be in the Games. But I got out as a champion, and they tried to make me better. Thinking Channel can make me amazing on the outside. The Capitol thinks they gave me some kind of gift? No, they took a messed-up girl who saw death and made her into a broken woman. Capitalist told me I was beautiful, and Channel- if not Effie told me I was special while Snow declared me useful. They all lied. All the Capitol ever did, was reaped me from isolation and put me in a hellhole of an arena, and then the Capitol put me in another. As Channel and Effie dressed me up all pretty, and served me up to Capitols demands._

_A curious fun girl turned into a scared killer and forced to play a game of life or death. One false move and somebody you cared for gets hurt. So each breath I made I was scared in becoming a lie while dying inside of lonesome depression. There were a few hands to lead me to embrace this new life as a victor, but none could save me from the harsh cruel world. I let myself enter this life, blaming it on everybody and myself. I hated myself in the beginning; in becoming a victim, a toy, a trapped bird. _

_That is why I am mad. _

_-End Flashback-_

The room engrossed in silences the atmosphere becoming tensed. No matter how many times I let go, it seems the emotion refused to detach from me. As they crawl back under my skin wanting me to remember who I was and am today. A killer. A broken woman. A lie.

"How bad are your dreams?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Confusing," I muttered.

"Do you continue to wake up screaming or have they stopped."

"They stopped a few weeks ago," I answered. "…but I wake up covered in sweat."

"That is natural-"

"More than usual." I interrupted.

Caduceus paused taking the information in, "As in the bed is wet and so are your clothes?"

"Yes," I answered, watching him writing this done. "Since arriving at Two. These dreams I have are no longer memories or possibilities, but deviant. There's fire, a dark forest, and a stag. He always looks at me with these large empty eyes ignoring the dangers before turning into ash."

A few minutes passed and Dr. Caduceus wrote notes down for a while until he spoke, "Blaine, what do you think dreams represent?

"I don't know."

.o0o.

After a failure in therapy with Dr. Caduceus, I spent my time by Cinna's side watching him sleep. His recovery has gotten better, that he should be discharged sometime later today. The bullet wound is healed, minus the scar, and any head trauma should be stable from all the Capitol medicine. Over and over does the memory flashed before my eyes so fast. Shaking my head, I curled my legs up resting my head on my knees. So much has happened to a point I don't know if I could continue to watch loved ones get hurt. Why must I be forced to witness such violent acts?

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother trying to be sane and not wallow in drugs. But I remember what Finnick once said, started in the intervention, "A calm mind is a best lore there is." It took me a while to figure it out, till realizing I need to keep a focus mind in order to catch anything naturally. When I go into deep thoughts like these, I remember quotes, phrases that helped growing up. My mother always gives advices on moral, but there was one quote she said to me:

"Snowdrops, they bloom in the winter. The most horrible season of the year, because they want to bloom to bring hope for spring. However they bow to weep for the loss of winter. And they bow until reaching the ground buried in their home, never forgetting the short lives they have. We are like the unlucky snowdrops, we bloom so early to show our strengths, but we never forget that we are still human and die in the end. As a little fall of rain will make the flower grow."

The significant of this pure flower holds many things of hope and death. An unlucky flower that refuses to be like other flowers and bloom in the winter. Completely opposite from the Abernathy motto, "Stay alive."

Time goes by when Cinna woken up. I smiled watching him staring at me in a way nobody has ever looked at me. "Why is it every time you wake up you look at me as if you haven't seen me in years. Makes me feel reborn."

"If you had just been born wouldn't you be naked?" he murmured with a crooked smile.

I chuckled shaking my head while my hand traced his jaw. "You have me there."

"And why is it every time I wake up to see your eyes," he started, sitting up whisper in my ear. "Makes me feel luck?"

"…Why?" I breathed.

"For I could do this," he pecked me on the lips then pulled back. "And get away with it."

Warmth filled my cheek, as blushed dusted over my face and down my neck. God why does he do that? He saw this and chuckled shaking his head amused. I scowled swatting his right shoulder mutter about revenge later.

"Excited to finally get out of this room?" I asked sarcastically.

He huffed out a laugh, "And where after?"

"Got any suggestion?" I replied back.

He stops thinking about this, "Ever thought of living in District 4?"

I felt like I got smack with a skillet from his answer not what I anticipated. "You want to live in District Four?"

"I find the place interesting; the sand, beaches, water." He listed out.

I scoffed slouching back in my chair, "This coming from a guy who plays with fire."

"Synthetic fire," he corrected. "Didn't you say you would live somewhere other than the Capitol or Twelve."

"Touché," I breathed, then smiled taking his hand. "Maybe we could live with Four. Start things naturally like most couple do. Though you probably have to deal with Finnick's sense of humor."

"Odair is an interesting man," he agreed entwine our fingers together. "I've seen the wedding propo; the others seemed to do well."

"Yeah, I'm happy for the new couple." I said happily, remembering the footage from the propo. How Finnick never let go of Annie's hand, and probably will never let go of her until death. The thought of having something like that in a future felt foreign, not thinking of a relationship for protecting everybody and here I am, falling in love with District 12's stylist. Mentally laughing at myself to sound so girly instead of my tomboy self. Never in my life…okay before I turned twelve did I consider having a future with a husband and a family if my own. But now, a possible future to be normal seems intriguing in five years and such.

Later Quinn came in to check on Cinna's condition and deemed him suitable to leave the recovery room, but would need to keep his arm in a sling for a week, and no heavy lifting or major use for two weeks. Cinna glad to get out of the bed changed into his signature black pants and shirt before sliding on a pair of loafers. Quinn handed me a bottle vicodin for his prescription and let him take them anytime the pain in his shoulder is unbearable. I nodded though frowned slightly in the pain he's going through while keeping it cover. Once Cinna came out of the changing room fully content, we left the infirmary and headed off to the cafeteria for dinner. Everybody was glad to see Cinna back on his feet.

"How're you holding up?" Varick asked standing next to me.

"Fine," I replied back.

"It's not your fault," he whispered low so I could only hear. "So if you're blaming yourself, you're wasting time."

"Geeze thanks," I muttered then sighed. "I just don't like seeing those I love get hurt or be in pain."

Varick placed a hand on my shoulder, "And those are the feelings that make us human." He weighed with a laugh, "Most people would forbid relationships in this division, but all of us hold a purpose to keep going is commitment, love, or friendship."

As we look at Quinn and Lavinia signing away with Dr. Caduceus, Jason teasing Johanna about her lack of feminine charms with Acre shaking his head is amusement, and Miya talking with Cinna while Hacker sits by the table typing on his laptop. All of us formed the Jabberjays, created by the Capitol either it's from surviving the Hunger Games, served as Peacekeepers or Avox's, or legal citizens. Just being discovered by the rebels, and we turned on the Capitol. Unlike the rebels in Thirteen who want to take over Panem killing lives, the ten of us seek truth and set the government in place.

"Within a month notice the rebels will attack the Capitol," Varick added. "We'll be in charge, but I need you to not get to attach on this mission. You're the eyes for the Jabberjays, no matter what happens or who it is, you keep to the mission. This isn't _'I came, I saw, and I conquered.'_ Think you can do that?"

"I'll try, but I can't keep promises." I answered.

"That's all I need to hear," and with that said we joined the others having a pleasant meal.

There was no talk about Two or the war, like we are friends enjoying ourselves. Asking how training went, a few technology questions passed around with a few explanations, jokes, taunts, and other things that normal people would exchange at the dinner table. Sometimes as I watch my allies-friends, I wonder would anything be the same without the Hunger Games. Then I thought how things would be different, some would continue their careers in medicine, journalism, and the arts or military while those from the districts work hard in supporting Panem. Would we all consider each other friends in a different world? So many questions with no answers or more questions. I smiled, laughing when Acre told Jason and Johanna to just kiss and stop their stupid game.

A hand grabbed mine under the table, knowing who it was as I entwine my fingers with Cinna. Never did we let go until deciding to call it a night.

.o0o.

"You've change the sheets," Cinna noted aloud as he sat down on the bed.

I paused when changing, having the shirt barely over my chest. Unable to answer his comment, thinking of a natural excuse of women time of the month. But that would be a real lie after taking Capitol Birth Control that stops women's menstrual cycles. So no periods. With a deep breath, I ignore his statement and change into my pajamas. Looking at the mirrors, Cinna had his eyes on me, my back where bruises marred from Two and Johanna's surprised elbow attack.

"What?" I sighed tiredly. "You know how Jo gets aggressive."

"Not this," he stood up, walking behind me then placed his hand on the yellowish-brown tones over my shoulder.

"I got that after you pushed me away from the bullet and banged it on the rail. It's nothing you need to worry about." I assured turning around to face him. "Right now, it's _you _we should worry about." Eyeing his sling armed.

Cinna notice my stare and sighed, wrapping his good arm around me, resting his forehead against mine taking a deep breath. "I would take a bullet for you no matter what." As he cradles my cheek wiping the tears that slowly fell down my right cheek.

"Why do you say such things," I whispered.

"Because I'm in love with you" he answered. "And I'll do anything to keep you safe, even with my last breath."

Not able to hold it in, I kissed him desperately missing his lips on mine while carefully wrapping my arms around his neck. He stumbled back slightly, but returns the kiss, wrapping his arm around my waist. I know for a doubt I'm in Love with Cinna. Not because who he is on the outside, but inside. He is my guardian angel since the beginning, a friend, a partner, and lover. No matter what, it'll always be him. Why was I afraid in expressing these feelings or accepting I would never know? Maybe I was afraid to trust him with something so personal from past experiences and history. But now I think the worst thing is not letting him know before it's too late. Not saying it before fate takes him or I away from each other.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

He pulled back looking at me in slight disbelieve, "Say it again."

I smiled, "I love you, Cinna."

Green eyes glazed with emotions as he leaned down for another kiss in a soft gentle motion none like ever before. There was no spark, passion, or comfort of assurances like the others. This kiss told another story, one filled with love, devotion, and promises. Promises of a better future. When he pulled back, he kissed my jaw, cheek, right eye, and forehead.

"I love you too, Blaine."

That night I had no trouble falling asleep. We lay in bed, his good arm around my shoulder while I rested my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. His hand traced shallow shapes listening to our breathing.

Maybe I should thank President Snow for his suggestion in taking interest to a Capitol Citizen. Because if he didn't, I might not have seen clearly in falling for Cinna. The man with the design. Guess Katniss and I are exactly alike in more ways than one. Especially when the men we care for loved us before we even knew what love is? Love comes in different forms, but the love that people know so dearly, practically search for that one person who can make you vulnerable and strong at the same time. Just to have their arms wrapped around you, promising a better future even through the darkest hour.

''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''' **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Inspired by Nikita, Casino royal, and divergent. **


	19. Chapter 19: Final Arrangement

_**Ashes from Fire**_

**Chapter 19: Final arrangement **

Another conference meeting has been assembled and Hacker couldn't stop typing on the computer as the countless monitors showed blue prints and 3-D hologram models of the Capitol. Something was wrong, as list of mutts, bio-hazard chemicals, and other dangerous traps were being listed. Dates of these images take back since the Dark Days. I remember my history teacher once discussed the fail attempt of the rebels infiltrating the Capitol because of the mountains. But there were defensive traps containing weapons of variety of sorts from explosives to mutts hidden in the mountains. Also the profit Circle scientist, Seneca mentions adding a few of these defensives called Pods.

I sat next to Miya who seemed confused while those over the age twenty know where this was going. Varick enters a code on the keyboard, and a holographic projector appears on the center table of the Capitol. There are arranging set of colors dots blinking. "These are Pods. They are obstacle that is designed to release a weapon that can range from bombs to a group of mutts. Whatever in theses pods is designed to trap or kill? Some were engineered since the Dark Days while others manufacture over the years. Our insurgents have reported a change in the Pods, including reactivated since the fall of District 2. Plutarch has sent a file on those of his creation, as Hacker sneaked into the Secretary of Defense computer declaring the location, while Beetee is inventing a device that'll detect pods. I want all of you to be on high alert when going out on the field."

"When does the invasion start?" Cleo asked.

"In three weeks' time," Varick answered. "The rebels are assembling their soldiers, finishing their training, and chain of command. We are in charge of this invasion, so I asked you all not to get attach. The Capitol may have been your home or place you connected, but our objective is to make sure the rebels don't destroy what the Jabberjays planned until organized it be."

All silences engulfed the room as the victors looked hesitantly at Varick, Jason, Cleo, Quinn, Lavinia, Cr. Caduceus, and Cinna. The Capitol is there birth place, their homes where their family and friends resign along with other insurgents. This must be difficult than it is for us victors who were forced to fight to the death for their entertainment and other things. Johanna scowled arms crossed debating if she should make a snarky remark, she had it worse than the rest of us victors, forced to sell her body.

Caduceus cleared his throat, "Before any of us goes to the rebel's camps, you have to be evaluated in three test, physical, psychological, and skills. Over the courses Quinn and I have been taking notes on all of you during the duration of the rebellion, and I must say you all show passing in your psychological procedures. Though, I would like to try something later on in the day to confirm your exams."

Caduceus explained that the final psychological exam shall be a hypnotic simulation in finding any flaws that could compromise the mission. Many of us pale or hesitated wondering if that'll be wise. The subconscious mind is rare and unknown even to this day; we don't know what'll happen or what somebody may deny facing. After the slight notice, the preparations were being assembled. The opening offensive, which the train tunnel shall be secured limiting the Capitol supplies. Already the Capitol is on emergency food supply and relying on solar power energy. After the meeting has been excused, all the agents went to the gym to work on training. Jason redirected the coarse to the shooting room saying guns will be the primary weapons, so our intentions were set out on shooting different guns from pistols to assault rifles.

Time seems too passed on during the next couple of days in training of different sorts of combat, escapes, weapons, and such. Sometimes Simon would attend training recording footages for the rebel's propos, letting the Capitol know we're coming. The mini-series so far contained, Annie and Finnick getting married, Johanna hitting targets with her ax, Katniss and Gale shooting, Peeta training with the younger rebel soldiers, Acre punching countless dummies either with his hands or mace, and I throwing knives. However as training became serious, the migraines were becoming intended that I had to excuse myself and go to a dark quiet place. The immunotherapy and jacker tea has prevented the simulation of fears, but it didn't stop the constant migraines. Now I'm beginning to worry if the migraines would deduct me from the mission.

On free time I spend it with Miya, Johanna and Cinna. Miya, Johanna and I get together and talk in how things are going or simply fool around. One day it was Johanna's birthday making her twenty-one. She didn't want to celebrate it or anything other than a drink in her hand. Although alcohol is limited, Varick generously donated his bar for the day as everyone made a drink and acted normal. Miya however had something special for Johanna. She gave her a present of what looks like a poultice. An apple size poultice filled with pine needles while tied with a leather string, vine, and a leaf charm.

"What's that?" Johanna asked curiously.

"It's your birthday present," Miya nervously answered handing it to Johanna. "I made it for you. Smell it."

Johanna lifts the poultice to her nose with a tentative sniff causing her eyes to go watery. "Smells like home."

"That's what I was hoping." Miya mumbled, occupying her hands by fiddling the hems to her black pleated skirt. "Reminds you of Seven."

Suddenly Johanna hugged Miya in an iron gripped saying thank you to the young cowgirl. The scene was very touchy that nobody dared ruin it. Johanna never went to the games with a token from her home, and being here she has nothing, only setting the visual panels on District Seven in her assign quarters or carving miniature trees from given blocks of woods. After Johanna's slight birthday, she became much stronger in training when going through Cleo's environment simulation involving water that Johanna would now flinched when water contacts her skin instead of a panic attack.

When I'm not with the girls, I usual spend free time with Cinna in his studio. The last mission in Two had Varick on edge, if the body armor vest is durable for the coming battle and requested Cinna to create a new design for the team to wear. Creating six's uniforms seemed impossible under the time period, but Cinna said he'll just add something to the vest instead of starting from scratch. As he sews, I watched him casually, impressed in how fast he moves his hands. When he's trance in his works, I would take a look at his sketch books amazed by his new fashion designs and minor drawings of portraits. He and Peeta should have a gallery sometime of their artwork as I gazed at drawings of Jason and Cleo, Miya with Shiloh, Johanna in a better idea costume she could have worn in the Tribute parade as a lumberjack and not a tree, and one I thought back of me sleeping when Johanna grabbed my eye patch. The picture surprised me in how he caught an image so real, though I felt sad in seeing a difference of picture me and me. Shaking my head to not wallow in any self-doubt, I turned to the next page of Cinna's secret art designs and wedding concept for Katniss in the past, details in burning the wedding dress into a mockingjay with special wiring and such. I asked him if he took some sort of engineering which he replied he had to learn some technology in college to make costumes illuminate, spark, or anything.

_Why am I not surprise,_ I thought.

When the day come of Dr. Caduceus psychological exam all of us became nervous. Sadly the list was in alphabetical order starting with me. So when entering the doctor's private study, he asked me to take a seat and started the procedure in hypnosis. Though something seemed off as I listened to his voice falling into a meditated state, and yet I wasn't asleep nor was I awake. Dr. Caduceus would ask me questions such as fears and past history, but the answers were the same like before. The session became aggravating for the doctor that he snapped me back to reality. He declares that I'm more alert, which is normal, though it made his evaluation more difficult. After a quick conversation about any episodes or dark dreams, I exited the room and Jason name being called.

Time seemed to go slow as everybody waited in the solar lounge in wait for Dr. Caduceus test results. When Quinn came in she said everybody deemed worthy to go out on the field passing the test. Jason and Cleo gave a sigh of relief, since if anybody from the Capitol is hesitant on the mission it may jeopardize the team. The objective is to coordinate the rebels into the Capitol with limited casualties as possible. Simply lead the Capitol Citizens center of the city of the city circle and have them surrounded so President Snow must sign a document of surrender. Plutarch and Varick have been communicating to each other in creating this document, that the Capitol shall surrender and President Snow resigns his post while all power goes to Plutarch and the Jabberjays until further notice. Those two have been biting heads on every damn detail, but Varick couldn't stand Plutarch suggestion of giving power to Coin. If Plutarch gives power to Coin so soon, then the Jabberjays would destroy all truces and the Capitol shall revolt.

Weeks go by and Cinna finally could move his left arm. He seemed content to use both his arms as he worked on upgrading the body armor vest and training. Sometimes Cleo would assign him on the matt fight Jason or Acre trying to get a hang of things from knife fighting to actual combat. It's our final training before going out to the rebel camps in a few days.

"Cinna, seriously, you need to stop holding back, man," Jason said as he pinned him to the matt. He got off of Cinna and stood up.

Cinna took a deep breath, getting up while rolling his left shoulder. "Again."

Jason looked at Cleo who nodded, with a shrug Jason got into position and started boxing. Johanna and I were doing some jogging on the treadmill when Johanna decided to turn up a notch that she was sprinting. After five minutes we stopped panting over cover in sweat.

"I didn't realize you were going for the medal round." I chuckled.

"Well, I didn't want to settle you on the silver." Johanna panted leaning up.

"No way, gold all the way." I said standing straighter doing a stretch.

"Have you got news from Haymitch?" she asked when we walked towards the others.

I shook my head, "Ever since District 2, he stopped contacting me. Sometimes Beetee would send a few messages, but after that all is blank."

"Damn the rabbits." She muttered taking a sip from her water bottle.

"You can say that again," Acre said joining us covered in sweat after doing who knows how many weight lifting.

A loud smack of weight on plastic echoed out, turning our attention to find Jason on the ground while Cinna stood panting. Cleo nodded her head in approval declaring Cinna passed the physical evaluation to be back on the field.

"Alright," Cleo started, as they walked towards the refreshment table. "Tomorrow we have to take things seriously now. We'll be split into two groups watching the war base and a propaganda group called Star Squad, also known as number 451. Jason, Acre, and Blaine shall accompany them for on-screen faces of the rebel invasion. Plutarch will want every victor they can….Cinna, Johanna, you and I shall be attending the camp on battle strategies. Position can be change do to Xavier's orders, are there any questions?"

Acre nodded, "Who's on the Star Squad?"

"From what Hacker and Varick briefed, they are the rebel's sharpshooter under the command of Commander Boggs. All we know is that Odair and Hawthorne shall accompany the squad, words about Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are unknown though the higher ups believe the Mockingjay would attend."

_Great,_ I thought bitterly. Guess the rebels forgotten about the deal that Varick and Plutarch made in keeping minors out of the battle front. Who cares if Katniss trained or not, she's still seventeen and practically burst her spleen and is probably not stable for this situation? Her intentions are to kill President Snow no matter what it takes, even if it means sacrificing herself to do it. Johanna seemed annoyed in hearing the possibility of the Mockingjay coming as well. Well, she did attack Katniss almost killing her to remove the tracker….so yeah, seems nobody is pleased in hearing this. Cleo continue the briefing, when she announced I be on Katniss watch, making sure nobody tries to assassinate her or let her do something rational.

"So I can beat her unconscious?" I joked.

"Wait, can I do that?" Johanna asked with a laughed.

Cleo shook her head, "If necessary."

After the briefing all went silent while staring at the map of the Capitol and the possible locations of the Pods and scapegoats. Johanna, Acre, and I stared at the map seeing something that the others may not see. Johanna touched the location of where the peacekeeper barracks is kept and a dot of pods is recently located. The Capitol itself is rounded, pods filled with mutts, traps, and who knows what be under the streets or buildings. The Capitol itself is an arena. Acre exhaled knowing the damage soon to come shall turn into a ruin city, the arena he participated.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Acre said sarcastically.

"Let the seventy-sixth Hunger Games begin," Johanna added.

"And May the odds be ever in your favor." I included.

Us victors laughed at our terrible yet oblivious joke while Cinna, Jason, And Cleo raised their brows uncomfortable in what just been said. It could be seen on Cleo face in consider pulling us out of the mission, but Jason shook his head knowing this mission shall be more personal to us victors than anybody else. Our status as victors is now a dying breed. People we loved and lost are either dead or gone a separate direction. Our Friends we grew up with: Cashmere, Gloss, Lyme, Brutus, Wiress, Mags, Blight, Cecilia, Woof, Seeder, Chaff, and others are dead because of the rebellion. Victors families being watched or eliminated as we stand here waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Once the briefing been adjured everybody either went their separate ways. I walked to retrieve my towel when Cinna grabbed my hand and led me to his studio. When we got inside he locked the door and turned around facing me with the familiar expression of concern.

"Are you okay going through this mission?" Cinna asked.

I sighed, pulling the elastic out of my hair sitting on the metal table, "I'll be fine, just looking at the plans reminded me and the others an arena."

"So we know from the briefing and the resources, there's nothing to worry about." He assured standing next to me. "It means we're one step closer to home."

"I don't know," I breathed. "Don't get me wrong. I want to stop fighting. I've been fighting my whole life. I want a home. I just want to be able to live with myself when I get there."

"Hey." He said taking my hand. "It's gonna be hard enough living with me."

I looked at him confused as he raised a brow giving a slight funny look that caused me to chuckle. He smiled amused of his tactics, kissing my shoulder then resting his head there. It's been a while to have time alone like this, since the announcement of the Pods a few weeks back. Practically everyday training and going back to our room, collapsing in bed instantly asleep. Cinna's right, we are close to having a home with no fear or worries.

''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	20. Chapter 20: Star Squad

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Chapter 20: Star Squad**_

I pouted slightly as I watch Cinna put on the goggles and become no longer my boyfriend, but my body guard, Watcher. Johanna laughed at the moment smacking behind my back while Jason and Acre shook their heads amused. Hey, can't blame me that I love Cinna and hated when he has to do the silent treatment, if not keep a distant. For over three/four months, Cinna Pontmercy has been dead to the public. And to this day, his status of fate still remains decease until the proper time comes.

We waited inside the garage waiting for Hacker saying he had some surprise. Already we were dressed in our uniforms. The body armor vest that Cinna modified had shoulder plating, protecting our chest slightly better, while the clothes we plan on wearing have been adjusted to better standards with specialized padding around the legs and arm region. Added to our person were Hackers new inventions of a communicuff called a Comp. Unlike Beetee's holo or the basic communicuff, the comp-watch contains a private internet allowing communication towards the Nest, navigation GPS, detect pods, hack into any electronic gateway, and a built in force field in a two meter radius against non-human threats. If the comp falls into wrong hands, the device automatically fries the chip losing any information. But if somebody try to pry the comp off the owners wrist, it's send an electrical shock to both owner and attacker. Hoping that would never happen.

Suddenly we hear a soft breath of air as Hacker comes in on some sort of motorcycle, armed with dual front-mounted cannons, machine guns and rather intimidating wheels. Jason smirked practically salivating at the new vehicle while the rest of us stared confused. Why is it, Hacker creates these strange weapons and gets the time for them? Sometimes I wonder if the guy actually sleeps. Two more bikes come out in the same attributes as the first one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the stormcycle. It's fast, armed, and agile." Hacker explained, tossing the keys to Cleo.

"Out of all the time in the world, you build a bike," Cleo said.

"Did you prefer a tank?" Hacker asked.

"That would've been nice," she sneered. "Not all of us can ride a bike."

She got a point. Hardly any of us could drive a vehicle at all. No one in the districts owned a car, unless you came from the harvesting area or somehow has privilege to drive a truck. So that left us victors practically useless for these cycles. Fortunately, Jason, Cleo, and Cinna know how to drive a motorcycle that had us surprised. Cinna on a bike, not what I expected let alone anticipated. Hacker waved the fact aside, and explained how the stormcycles works, the engines being inside the massive wheel, gears, and location of the usage of weapons. Okay now we victors feel completely useless. After a moment of thorough instruction, Johanna and Jason pared off, Cleo with Acre, and I hopped on with Cinna putting a helmet on.

"Since when did you learn to drive these things?" I asked.

"You be surprise what I did in college," he answered. "Wrap your arms around my waist and don't let go."

Doing so, holding on for dear life as Cinna started the engines, rolling the gears and kicking the gas petals before storming off through the underground tunnels behind the others. I tried not to scream from fear and excitement as we headed towards the rebel camp outside the Capitol tunnels. This is going to be one crazy ride, that's for sure.

.o0o.

The rebel camp was large, ten blocks in fact outside the train station. A few days have gone by waiting for Thirteen soldiers. The transportation no longer resigns in hovercraft that'll have hundreds of soldiers within half a day. Instead the rebels go to a make shift train station in Twelve till reaching the mountain terrain, where they shall take a seven hour journey on foot through the tunnels following the green paint markings, safe zone. Until the full infantry arrive, all the Jabberjays focused around the camps main post evaluating the maps and possible passage way to the center. Cleo and Jason go over strategies to other commanding officers in area's that a presumably easier and location of Peacekeepers headquarters while Hackers spoke through a mini-monitor discussing the possible pods and traps within the outer boundary of the Capitol. Already battles goes on of soldiers pushing the peacekeepers to fall back and regroup into the city losing hundreds of lives each day.

One day, the team and I went to investigate when the streets became empty. The comps go off, showing a holographic map indicating the streets cover in Pods. One commander offered in sending hoverplane in creating an air raid after the first round of the invasion had the suburban people evacuated. Varick gave his consent to make a warning shot, though told the commander the aftermath will be under his hands. When the first wave of rebel hovercrafts flew by, the Capitol launched anti-aircraft missile decimated the first wave.

Johanna seemed a bit bored as the people talked over strategies. She pulled out a block of wood and began carving it into whatever she desire, sometimes gazing at the secure area for squad 451. Knowing her, she was waiting for Finnick to arrive desperately. Ever since news broke out of Finnick coming to the Capitol, Johanna became excited. No one could stop her in speaking to Finnick, the man who she loves like a brother. After a few hours of going through possibilities of going around the pods, or hearing Hacker saying he's trying to hack into the peacekeepers computer hard-drive to deactivate the pods, Jason dismissed the victors.

"Finally," Johanna muttered walking out of the tent followed by Acre.

I looked at Cinna who was focused on the computer listening to the conversation between the rebel commanders and Hacker on surveillance. With a heavy sigh, I walked out of the tent following Johanna around, making sure she doesn't do anything stupid or get in a fist fight with another soldier…again. Already her appearance and attitude alone scare the soldiers to a point to avoid her. Wait until they see her in action with an ax, otherwise they'll have nightmares for weeks.

"God, when do we get to see some action?" Johanna exaggerated.

"You do realize you are assign to participate with the Star Squad," I informed her. "The televised team."

"Screw television, I want to chop somebody up." She projected, causing a few eavesdropping soldiers to shudder then go back to their original post.

I sighed shaking my head, "Anger management."

"Shut up," she scoffed punching me in the shoulder.

We both laugh when suddenly somebody wrapped their arms around our shoulder leaning center, "Hello, my little mermaids."

Instantly Johanna and I jump, which she grabbed the man's arms and flung him over her, landing hard on his back. We paused in seeing who the soldier is to have the galls to approach us and speak so familiar. He wore the typical stander rebel uniform of grey, a riffle strapped to his side, and cap. Before Johanna could pounce the soldier, the name tag of Odair stood out on his chest pocket while bronze curls sneaking out of his cap.

"Finn!" I exclaimed.

Johanna stopped her mid-punch, instead grabbed the soldier by the collar of his shirt and forced him on his feet to reveal no other than Finnick Odair. Finnick gave a nervous grin rubbing his neck sheepishly in being publically humiliated like that, if not being close to being punch by a girl.

"You got some nerve to sneak up on us, Fish boy." Johanna said shoving him back.

Finnick stumbled back, "Hey, is this the hello I get-"

"Oh don't go there," Johanna spat.

Finnick arched a brow and leaned towards me, "What's up with her?"

"Geeze, list goes on and on," I answered, walking up to Johanna. "Maybe because we didn't receive an invite to somebody's wedding."

Wrapping our arms together we girls walked away from Finnick. As we walked less than ten feet, she lifted up her hand doing a countdown, one, two, three, "Wait, Jo, Yellow, hold up!" he shouted out chasing after us. Unable to hold up our laughter, we chuckle surprising Finnick. "Wait, you guys aren't mad?"

"Oh, we were pissed off," Johanna answered.

"But we know we couldn't make it, let alone having a hate mark on our heads." I added with a smirk, and then gave Finnick a hug which he gave in return. "It's good to finally see ya again, Finn."

"Same here," he replied back afterwards gave Johanna a hug. "You don't know how worry I was about you guys. To hear Blaine being dead or you Jo was capture….But now it's good to know you guys are still alive."

"Awe, somebody is being cheesy," Johanna said, punching Finnick in the shoulders.

"Probably the unconditional love and finally hitched to Annie," I declared. "It's about time you tied the knot Finnick. I'm glad you finally gotten what you wanted."

Finnick sighed happily rubbing his neck, "Thanks guys."

Many soldiers were acting around suspiciously while attending their business. Nodding my head to Johanna, we grabbed Finnick and took him to the Insurgents private sector. Ever since being here, rebel soldiers have been causing trouble for us insurgents, spying on us if you would say. You can't speak about freely like in the Nest or anywhere else until reaching our tent. The girl's tent is large containing three cots, a table and some chairs. No one is allowed access unless being Capitan rank otherwise you need to be accompany by a Capitan to enter the grounds, otherwise the security sensors would trigger. This was the Jabberjays way in protecting their agents from attempted assassination. Not since the rebels attempted in District 2.

"What was that about?" Finnick asked.

"We were being watched," I answered silently. "Ever since District 2, the Jabberjays hold little amount of trust towards the rebels. So anything personal can only be spoken here."

"Yeah, thanks to her," Johanna pointed her thumb at me.

"Oh shut it, bitch." I shot back.

"Whatever you say, Canary." She taunted back sitting down on her cot.

"You two will never change," Finnick chuckled amused, shaking his head while taking a seat on a chair. "So what have you guys been doing?"

"Being abused in training," I muttered, glaring at Johanna.

"You asked for it." She smiled innocently, "Mainly trained, see head doctors, and do whatever we wanted."

"Are any other victors alive?" Finnick asked.

I sat down next to him, "Hacker, Acre, and Miya are still alive. Though Miya and Hacker remain at a safe location for the time being while Acre is here with us somewhere."

A sigh of relief could be heard, for Finnick truly cared about the other victors, especially the younger ones including Miya the youngest victor. We told him what happened after the games, informing him like always as he did the same. He wasn't pleasant about discovering neither us being tortured nor the harsh recovery we went through. Even looking at our faces, he could detect our previous suffering from Johanna short hair hold scarring or my missing left eye. Although as much we told him what happen, we couldn't tell him everything from the Jabberjays, our team, or anything involving the insurgents. It's not that we don't trust him, but he is working for the rebels. Once we finished our modified story, he told us about his stay at Thirteen, how he suffered mentally of hearing Annie and Johanna being torture while I supposedly declared dead. When the rescue mission happened, having Annie in his arms she told him that we were still alive. So thanks to Annie, he knew Jo and I was alive and hopefully okay until seeing the Insurgents Propos.

"Do you know if anybody in the circle still active?" he asked.

"Augustus and Damon are now Snow's left and right hand man." I answered.

"I hate those two," Johanna shuddered.

"Don't we all," he said in disgusted. "So what are your plots here?"

"Just observing and leading the invasion to an appropriate standard. If you haven't notice, the Capitol has turned into an arena itself." I said.

"I've noticed." He muttered. "So Capitan Mason, Capitan Abernathy, what's your status."

Johanna threw a pillow at him. She doesn't like being called Capitan Mason. Not because she didn't appreciate the rank as an officer, but hates it when friends call her that or soldiers saying hesitantly. Luckily Finnick caught the assaulting pillow with a laugh. Time seems to go by when the tent flap opens entering Cinna still wearing his goggles, in mid pose to removing it but stop when seeing Finnick. Oh shit, that was a close one. Nobody can know about Cinna fate statues being false, otherwise it'll compromises everything.

"Finnick, this is Capitan Watcher," I introduce to relieve the tension. "He's one of the insurgents. Watcher, this is Soldier Finnick Odair."

Cinna nodded, keeping a stern face under his mask, offering his right hand to Finnick. Finnick got up to shake his hand, though couldn't help but noticed the shortness of his ring and pinky finger. Though tossing it aside they shook hands firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Finnick replied, giving direct eye contact, but then stop at mid shake. He looks caution, pausing for a moment remembering something. "Wait a minute, do I know you?"

All of us froze as Cinna shook his head. Shit, Finnick has an excellent memory on both verbal and physical even if a person changes their appearance. Crap, even shaking a person hand defines character, let alone the lower half if the person face. Finnick then leaned in closer in Cinna's personal space trying to see through the tinted goggles. Suddenly his eyes widen looking at me then back at Cinna. I completely panic unsure if I should try to use the nerve pinch to knock Finnick out cold or not.

Johanna laughed, "Guess the cat' out of the bag."

"How are you still alive?" Finnick asked.

Cinna sighed and removed his goggles. Both of them have met countless times since last year when I ask Cinna to be my date to charity events, or Finnick surprised visits in the training center. So Finnick could recognize somebody no matter if they change their appearances.

"Long story," Cinna answered.

"You can't tell anybody about this," I told Finnick, standing up to take Cinna's hand. "Not even to Katniss."

Finnick looked at us surprised realizing there was more between us than friendship. Debating on the matter, Finnick nodded saying he won't tell anybody. With a sigh of relief, Finnick excused himself saying he needs to return to his squad. Once he was gone, Johanna laughed.

"Well, that was interesting." She said.

"You think we can trust him?" Cinna asked.

"Oh course, Finnick is known to keep secrets." Johanna assured, crossing her arms. "He keeps our secrets as we keep his."

_I hope so. _

.o0o.

Later that day once Squad 451 manage to settle down, the Jabberjays took liberty in meeting the members personally than what was written on a piece of paper. So far there are nine members, including the camera crew consisting of four. Boggs was the commander of the sharp shooter group along with his second in command, Soldier Jackson. Those who are under their control were Katniss, Gale, and Finnick followed by Homes, Mitchell, and a set of twins whose last names are Leeg. Next I learned the names of the camera crew, Cressida, Castor, Pollux, and Messalla.

The early conversation joining our teams seemed impossible at first, until Jason and Boggs manage to create a compromise. Now we were able to gain trust and information between Varick and Plutarch during the remainder of this war. As the group accommodate to one another, I sat down with Katniss asking how she was doing.

"I'm doing fine," she assured. "Painful training, but I manage to get here."

"How's everybody over at Thirteen? You know, Haymitch, Prim, and your mom?" I asked leaving Peeta out of the subject.

"Haymitch is doing fine, same old same old," she said. "And my family is safe, that's all that matters. What about you? I saw the propo after I got shot…"

I sighed adjusting my eye patch. "Watcher saved my life; if it weren't for him I would've be dead. Like Cinna designing your suit did the same…. Though, I sorta went catatonic for a few days. But that doesn't matter, right now is getting this war over with."

"And kill Snow." Katniss added.

"If you think killing Snow like an animal would solve any problem…" I started, taking a deep breath, "Then you are no worse than him."

With that said, I stood up to join the others in getting to know them. The more I hear about killing President Snow the more animal they become. Yes he is a corrupt tyrant who sends hundreds of children to their death, but he's also human. He has a right to a fare trail and if be executed, let it be humanly as possible. Not kill him like you would kill a dog.

After three days, Squad 451 seemed interested of deserting out of boredom. The camera crew director, Cressida and her team manage to solve the problem by letting them take shots at the Pods in a disinformation setting. Hacker went on locating Plutarch pods, and organized in setting a holographic scheme with Cressida to a plan, while Star Squad shoot at random things. This idea might be capable to throw off the Capitol. As they fire at random things, some parts being glass from a candy-color building, Jason and Cleo take the stormcylces out for a spin on the inviting abandon streets to destroy some pods at a safer distant with the artillery.

Varick made a surprising visit to the camp with Hacker to show the recent events in the Capitol, showing other Insurgents Intel about a specific location that would need probably ten excellent sharp shooters. So asking permission from Boggs, eight hands shot up, only three soldiers were turned down being Katniss, Finnick, and Gale.

"It's your own damn fault in being so camera ready," Katniss taunted at Gale after the rejection.

"Seriously," Johanna asked unamused. "How about you lay your head down and I'll chop it off, so none of you could be camera ready."

Katniss flinched at her comment while Finnick rubbed Jo's arm keeping her calm. Couldn't blame her, for nearly everybody wants a taste of action. The only action they ever gotten since arriving were shooting at building while being filmed so the footage could be cut and added to the actually footage of the battle front of mass destruction. So far, the only things keeping them busy were study paper copies of the streets of the Capitol. Though as time wore on, so did Katniss interest stare of Plutarch Holo creation that resigns on the commanding officers wrist?

On the fourth day, the Star Squad has been assign to infiltrate a street where basic standard Pods were filled with Mutts. A warning goes out to be careful, for all sensors indicated that some Pods were a mixed unit. However Soldier Leeg 2 misinterprets a Pod. As she shot a Pod containing mutation gnat, which everybody was prepare for, but after the slight wave of bug burst out metal darts. Quickly the force fields on the Jabberjays Comps blocked off the assault. Unfortunately though, a metal dart penetrated Soldier Leeg 2 head, an instant killed. Commander Boggs had to call off any further attack bringing the fallen soldier back to camp. Leeg 1 was in hysteria in seeing her sister's death that nobody knew what to do, other than give a morning of silences.

That day the Jabberjays were in the war council tent with Boggs and Jackson to report the event. Plutarch gave his condolences, "I promise I'll have a replacement right away."

After the briefing ended something felt wrong. Jason looked at Boggs, "Who else is an accurate shooter?"

"Or should it be camera ready?" Cleo corrected.

Boggs stood at attention, "We have a fine number of suitable soldiers. I'm sure Plutarch will send either-"

"Doubt it'll be somebody who is a soldier." Varick interrupted. "Coin selects the soldiers correct?"

"Yes, sir," Jackson answered.

Varick gave a knowing look, one he gives when it involves President Coin, as if he already knows who'll be the new replacement. Later that night joining the Jabberjays for supper I sat next to Cinna, keeping mild distant though close enough to feel his warmth. The way he posture himself showed longing to be close, but had to keep the act in being nothing more than an insurgent rebel who is mute instead of being himself. The team though about what Varick said back in the tent, and I personally the only person I could think of that would cause some sort of disturbance would be Katniss catalyst.

''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''**

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Somebody asked me if I read Mockingjay….If I'd haven't read mockingjay, then why am I writing this story? Yes, I read Mockingjay, but I don't on the book. So now I follow the plot through an audio-story on YouTube. **

**Any questions?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**I love to reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Parting Glass

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy, but I do own the books. (I finally got a copy of Mockingjay!)_

**Chapter 21: The Parting Glass**

The next day, the newest member of the Star Squad arrived. A slight apprehension of shock, confusion, and caution could be sensed around the train station. The newest soldier being stocky build, medium height with ashy blonde hair, and blue eyes; with a riffle hanging off a strap from his side. What made things even more complicated was the freshly ink tattoo of _451_ stamped on recruits wrist. To see Peeta caused mixed emotions of happiness to see him in a much better condition, though concern how this will affect the mission. Now it makes sense in why Varick acted distaste, since Peeta was hijack and programmed to kill Katniss. This could be another attempt to assassinate Katniss. Commander Boggs confiscate his weapon and left to make an important call.

"It won't matter," Peeta tells the rest of us. "The president assigned me herself. She decided the propos needed some heating up."

_Yes, that completely confirms it._

**.o0o.**

"Well, now we know President Snow wants Katniss dead." Acre declared when we got to our tents for a private meeting.

"True, one meeting Coin said she wanted to rescue Mellark first, but no one agreed," Cleo added.

"And don't forget Katniss giving the other victors immunity," Jason included.

I remained silent as my teamed discussed on the situation. This would be a second attempt assassination, only it would not be from an obedient soldier, but one of Katniss closes weakness. But that's not all, from Dr. Caduceus studies; he discovered anything from his past could set of an episode triggering the ferocious if not violent attack. Being at the Capitol with Katniss less than five feet away could cause a major epidemic that would get anybody hurt.

"Why?" I asked softy.

"Probably the leadership role in the near future," Varick said. "A new leader would be chosen once this war is over."

I snorted unintentionally, "You don't think the people will choose Katniss as a leader. Hell, she hate's politics like any other teenager."

"Not exactly," Cinna replied.

"It's the support," Varick continue. "Whoever she supports, the people will follow their hero. If her immediate answer isn't Coin, thus Katniss would be a threat. She's the face of the rebellion. She has more influences than anybody in this camp."

"The only thing that's a miracle is how Katniss tolerated her," Cleo praised sarcastically.

"So she'll kill her to shut her up." Jason added.

True. The only reason Katniss has been alive this long was to unite the Districts. Now that objective has been completely, there is nothing for Katniss to do. In the beginning, what history always repeated that war is declared over somebodies death, a martyr? What better way to add more fuel on the fire than having the Mockingjay killed in combat! The assassination attempt in Two, when the opportunity came with a false shooter, the young stone mason. Kill any important Victor can cause an outrage…like they attempted with me, a threat, while Lyme and the other victors suffered. But killing Katniss or even Peeta then you killed two birds with one stone, because if somebody kills a comrade in battle punishment is immediate death.

Varick gave direct orders for Johanna and I took keep a close watch over Peeta. We are the only ones he may trust here, since Johanna shared a cell with him during torture and I being the closes friend her got here, if not understanding the psychological confusion from the hijacked serum. So after being dismissed, I stood by Peeta during the Squad intense watch. We hardly talk, instead sit by each other watching the immense stares, eating partial rations, and flicked some pebbles.

"You still haven't told me about your eye?" Peeta finally spoke out in the silences.

I sighed looking at him, "I was tortured, same as Johanna, although for a different reason. I did no treason other than loving a man who held treason. He wouldn't surrender any information, so President Snow thought of forcing him to watch me suffer. It wasn't until Damon gouged my eye, did he snap. Though even to this day, he looks at me with no sympathy or regrets."

"He doesn't regret that it's his fault that your eye is gone?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," I answered. "But he looks at me like I'm special, that I'm his world. He says our flaws make an impression of ourselves, telling a story." I stared at his artificial leg, "Though painful they maybe, in the end, _what doesn't kill you makes you stronger_."

Peeta scoffed slightly at the last comment for they were the lyrics to one of my songs. Suddenly he remember something, unzipping his backpack and pulled out something small. "I figure you wanted this back." as he placed the object in my hand of a long thin porcelain snow drop. My throat clenched in seeing my token again, my mothers pin. Unable to control myself, hugged Peeta kissing him on the cheek saying thank you. Peeta laughed, "No problem, it's the only thing i had of you during the time..."

I placed a finger on his lips, "I know."

By dinner time, Squad 451, the television crew, and Johanna, Acre and I joined them around the tensed circle while eating. It wasn't because of the amount of differences, though the apprehension between Peeta and the Squad. The rebels were concerned, if not cautious around him thinking how dangerous he might be if not having an episode. Yet he remains calm, especially around Johanna, Acre, and I. chatting a little or asking question in the late autumn air.

By midnight no words were ever exchange. When I asked about Peeta' sleeping condition, Boggs announced Peeta shall be sleeping outside for full view for the rest of us could keep an eye on him. I told him that's unnecessary and to assign Peeta a tent, but Jason and Cleo agreed to the situation with consent. So I continue to sit next to Peeta, who sat on the ground with his pack to his chest, attempting to tie knots from the small straps. The only person out on such late our by the fire, was Jackson who seemed interested in her gun, cleaning the barrel, until Katniss crawled out of her tent to take watch. Now everyone is on full alert. But nothing happened, as the sounds of soldiers breathing and fire crackling fills the night sky. Still refusing to return to my tent to sleep and keep him company until Johanna comes in the early morning to relieve me.

An hour later, Peeta speaks. "These last couple of years must have been exhausting for you. Trying to decide to kill me or not. Back and forth. Back and forth."

"I'd never wanted to kill you. Except when I thought you were helping the Careers kill me." Katniss replied. "After that, I always thought of you as…an ally."

That's a good safe word, I thought. Taking out a knife from its holster and twirled it around my fingers listening to their conversation. Maybe this conversation could help Peeta realize the situation, that Katniss is not the enemy.

"Ally." Peeta said the word slowly. "Friend. Lover. Victor. Enemy. Fiancée. Target. Mutt, Neighbor. Hunter. Tribute. Ally. I'll add it to the list of words I use to try to figure you out." "The problem is, I can't tell what's real anymore, and what's made up."

"Then you should ask, Peeta." Finnick voice said coming out of nowhere in his tent. "That's what Annie does."

"Ask who?" Peeta asked, "Who can I trust?"

"Well, us for starters. We're your squad." Jackson answered.

"You're my guards," Peeta pointed out.

Jackson shrugged, "That too, but you saved a lot of lives in Thirteen. It's not the kind of thing we forget."

"And you can ask me," I included. "Or Johanna, or anybody from the Jabberjays."

Those who couldn't sleep joined us in discussion to resolve any clear memories or illusion. Although Peeta couldn't define what is real and what is fake, I realized how different our hijackings were. His were distraught tamper memories while mine were based on fears. When I went through an episode from the serum, I knew what was real and what is not, but my senses were everywhere that they appeared so real that my body thought as well. Imagining blood everywhere, snakes slithering against skin or sudden darkness become so overwhelming to actually think it's real. By four in the morning, Johanna came by saying she got him while I ruffled Peeta's hair and went to my tent to sleep.

I practically had to take a small sip of sleep syrup in able to sleep, for my insomnia and overthinking mind bother me. The next time I woken up, it was around late morning hearing glass shattering in the far off distant. Once refreshed, I put on my scope though paused at the metal thing. There was no such thing as privacy when wearing this bionic contraption even if I manage to see 20/20 with it. Yet I'm the Jabberjays eyes during this war, a spy yet again. Sighing, I decided to wear my usual eye patch and let the scope charge more, though kept the communicator and comp on.

When I exit the tent, I found Cinna waiting outside. I was going to ask him what is it, when he smiled taking my arm in a friendly gesture and escorted me to the Squad camp where Peeta was sitting in a circle with other soldiers talking openly. Soldier Jacker comes up with a game called "Real or Not real" to help Peeta understand. Hearing those words brought back moments of when I hallucinate in a simulation and everybody tell me "Not real" no matter what it is. Though this was different, when Peeta tells a memory, he asked us if it's real or imagined. Sometimes I would answer while other Johanna would confirmed being there when the event happen in the quell arena. Around early afternoon, Katniss, Finnick, and Gale joined us.

"Most of the people from Twelve were killed in the fire."

"Real. Less than nine hundreds of you made it to Thirteen alive." Jackson answered.

"The fire was my fault."

"Not real. President Snow destroyed Twelve the way he did Thirteen, to send a message."

Jackson breaks up the team into groups from Finnick, Katniss, Gale, Johanna, and I too though from thirteen. This way he has more aces to those who know him personally. During the day he asked unstable questions. Gale would answer questions about 12: Finnick would discuss about both of Peeta's game; Johanna talked about the prison; I would answer the post games, tours, and moments in victor's village, but he knew them perfectly, just the confusion laid around Katniss. Patience's is the key to fixing his memories together, although it's something Katniss doesn't have.

By dinner time all were intrigued of his progressed.

"Capitan Abernathy?" Mitchell asked aloud.

"Yes," I replied back.

"Why don't you sing for us?" he said.

I paused while everybody in the camp murmured saying it would be nice to have some entertainment. Finnick even praised about my talent along with Katniss and Peeta. My throat clenched and stomach churned, debating if that is such a good idea. It's not because I don't want to sing, but I haven't sang for months now or even if I'm capable of singing again, not since Damon strangled me. Cinna through his goggles gave a reassuring nodded. With a sigh I took a rather large sip of water.

"I bet you don't want to hear some Capitol pop," I muttered thinking of a good folk song from Twelve or what my mom used to sing. It took a moment until remembering one song. "Okay, I got one." So with a deep breath I gazed out into the fire.

"_Of all the money that e'er I had,  
I spent it in good company.  
And all the harm that e'er I've done,  
Alas! it was to none but me.  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To mem'ry now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all._

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had,_  
_They are sorry for my going away,_  
_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had,_  
_They would wish me one more day to stay,_  
_But since it falls unto my lot,_  
_That I should rise and you should not,_  
_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call,_  
_Good night and joy be with you all._

_A man may drink and not be drunk,_  
_A man may fight and not be slain,_  
_A man may court a pretty girl,_  
_And perhaps be welcome back again._  
_But since it has so ought to be,_  
_By a time to rise and a time to fall,_  
_Come fill to me the parting glass,_  
_Good night and joy be with you all._  
_Good night and joy be with you all."_

After singing the last verse everybody fell into a deep silent. The Parting glass is an old song since forever. A song sung amongst friends, only hearing sometimes at Rippers stand back in the hob or Haymitch mumbling it in his deep lamented moments. Even my mother sung it to me when little, and singing it now brought memories. All of us are here for a cause, and tonight be our last time together or tomorrow or the next day. Only there may be a possibility we might not be sitting in this circle again the next time we meet.

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;l''''''''''''''''''''l;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**The Parting Glass- Ed Sheeran version.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Watch your step, back-

_**Ashes from Fire**_

**Chapter 22: Watch your step, back, and comrade.**

The next day, Squad 451 was assembled to stage a very complicated propo. Guess Peeta was right about one thing: Plutarch and Coin aren't pleased about the quality of the Star Squad performances on footage. Uninspiring they said. God, if they were here instead of hiding in Thirteen, I would've spit at their feet. Just hearing this information put Soldier Leeg 2 death in vain. No respect what so ever, as Leeg 1 tried to oppress her anger by gripping her hands to her side to a point they'll bleed. After a briefing, Jason chosen Acre and I to accompany Star Squad while Cleo, Johanna, and Cinna remained at the camp with Varick. Everybody suited up into protective gear, the Kevlar bi-weaved vest, body armor padding, and fire proof-coats. I put on the hidden blade securing the rings in their proper location then flex my fingers to make sure the equipment was working. When the sharp blade slide out with a nice hiss told it was working proper.

Once everybody was dressed, Cinna grabbed my hand pulling me back in the tent and kissed me. "Be careful out there."

"I will," I assure him.

"I mean it," he said. "I don't want to lose you again."

I smiled sadly and pull the pin out of my hair and handed it to him, "This is the most important thing to me, so I'll be back for it."

Cinna sighed; holding the snowdrop pin delicately then kissed me again slightly more desperate. Before either of us could take it further, foots steps could be heard that we pulled pack as Cinna acted like he was adjusting my vest when Varick came in. The order was clear to follow Jason's order and to keep a sharp eye out. But most importantly, "Do not get attached."

I nodded, hearing Hackers voice through the earpiece saying the Scope is now activated and recording. Goodbye privacy. Anyway, the Jabberjays accompany the Star Squad outside the street with one of the stormcycles. The television crew secured their camera shell equipment while the others check their special weapons and guns. Seeing Katniss and Gale with advance archery set and Finnick with a trident. Acre held up his mace like some baton, spinning it around waiting impatiently. Boggs gave Peeta back his gun, only that they are full of blanks. This wasn't a serious mission on one of the blocks, just special effects the camera crew will come up with.

"I'm not much of a shot anyway," Peeta shrugged then looked at Pollux, a slight mental dispute and agitation. "You're an Avox, aren't you? I can tell by the way you swallow. There was an Avox with me in prison. Lavinia, but the guards mostly called her the redhead. She has been our servant in the Training Center, so they arrested her, too. I watched her being torture…They kept asking her questions, but she couldn't speak, she just made horrid animal sounds. They didn't want information, you know? They wanted me to see it."

All of us were stunned to hear this, as Peeta looked around waiting for a reply. When no one was able to answer he asked, "Real or not real?"

"Real," Boggs answered, looking at Jason. "At least, to the best of my knowledge…real."

"I thought so." Peeta says. "There was nothing . . . shiny about it."

"Hey kid," Acre started, messing Peeta's hair. "The good news is Lavinia is alive. She's safe with her sister."

Acre words had Peeta relaxed knowing our red hair friends is in fact, alive. Afterwards, Peeta wonders head muttering nonsense about fingers and toes. Katniss leaned against Gale resting her forehead on his chest, which he wrapped his arms around her. Although this was a sign of relief, Katniss seemed to differ while Gale gave the expression that promised death. Taking a moment to catch ourselves after Peeta statement, we walked down the damage streets till reaching the target. The star squad examined around Boggs Holo that gave a holographic projection of the street while the Jabberjays looked at our comps screen. Commander Boggs sets his team into position, though Peeta seemed confused and been order to stand by me. Katniss on the other hand goes to Messalla to dab some makeup, for an anticipated close up. There were three pods in total down this block, a gunfire, net, and something else that indicated chemical, except there were a couple of miniature dots indicating a new source. They were too small to be pods.

"_Give me a moment guys_," Hacker said through the communicators. "_I don't think those are pods."_

"_Be careful,"_ Miya added.

"We will," Acre assured while Jason chuckled sitting on the stormcycle.

Peeta gave a confused look, which Acre pointed at his ear where a communicator was. He nodded, kicking a random stone unsure what to do, for the Jabberjays main objective is to observe and help when needed when on these grounds. Once the squad is in position and the camera crew had the smoke bombs ready, Jason offered Peeta if he like to ride on the stormcycle. The boys eyes widen in anticipation and excitement, that we laughed as Peeta hoped on behind Jason.

_Boys and their toys_, I thought amusingly.

"Action!" Cressida called.

We proceeded cautiously down a misty street; observing our surroundings, checking through windows until blowing it up, before Gale is assign to one of the Pods. When he activated the pods with his gun, everybody duck for cover—as bullets fired out in every direction. A whistle goes by my ear, instantly Acre grabbed my neck pulling me towards his side bending lower behind the metal door. That was a close one. Once the pod is empty and a moment to double check to make sure the block is safely secure to proceed.

None of the older soldiers or Jabberjays was impressed or cautious about this propo being too dangerous, let alone ridiculous. From all the basic maneuvers, ducking, and fire arms against actual pods and special effects. Let alone Katniss inability to act. That after a few takes the Squad was laughing, making jokes over something serious. Jason and Boggs looked serious, reprimanding the team.

Suddenly the communicator beeped as Hacker spoke desperately, "_Guys get out of there now. Those mini dots aren't pods, they are land-"_

"Pull it together, Four-Five-one," Boggs ordered firmly.

The next step he took while examining his holo holding an amused look, only to trigger and land mine blowing him and Jason into the air with a blast of smoke. The sound wave from the combustion shattered windows, cracked the concrete street, and caused street lanterns lights to explode. All the amusement changed to horror: as real smoke drifted by, blood, bones, and debris splatter about. A second land mine detonates, blasting off that I pushed the closes people next to me down on the ground being Gale and Mitchell, activating my force field while more mines goes off. Acre got Jackson, Leegs, and Cressida while Jason covers Pollux, Peeta, Katniss, and Finnick. The force field blocked the debris of stone, glass, and wood. When it stop raining stones, the force fields deactivates and all hell broke lose. Standing up we found Boggs missing his legs, Messalla on the ground, and Castor groaning. Immediately Homes went to medical work on Boggs while Katniss kneel by his side, Pollux ran to his brother aid, Finnick trying to revive Messalla, Jackson yelling into her communicator demanding a medic, and I search for Jason for he was caught in the first explosion. He leaned against a wall holding his side. Instantly I ran to him, forcing his hand down to examine the wound.

"Shit," I hissed, finding a large metal shard imbedded in his lower hip where there was no protection. From all the medical training from Quinn, the shard didn't imbed his organs, but shatter his pelvis and sever muscles. "Acre!"

Acre comes running here and growls, "We need to get him to a medic or he'll bleed to death." Grabbing Jason's arm he lifted him up and stumbled towards the stormcycle. "Is Commander Boggs suitable to be transported?"

"No," Homes replied, keeping Boggs legs in a tourniquet. "Get Capitan Argonaut out of here and call a medic."

Acre nodded looking at me with worry. The stormcycle can only hold two people. I nodded my head, letting him know that it's alright and get our friend back to a doctor. He sighed, handing me his dagger before getting on the bike and drove back to camp. With a deep breathe, I strapped the dagger to my belt and faced the others.

"_Blaine, are you there?"_ Miya called out in the communicator.

I touched my ear, "I'm here. Look, Acre is coming back to the camp; Jason is severely wounded and sends a medic squad! We have a man down. I repeat, Man down."

"_Okay,"_ Miya replied, repeating what I said to Hacker and the surveillance communication team.

"Prepare to retreat!" Jackson hollers.

"What is that?" Finnick yelled something in the back.

All eyes looked at the source to the location to see where we just entered from. A dark mass of black oily mattered gushed like a wave, covering the street of solid darkness. A substance crossed between liquid and gas though acted like mechanical by its movement. Whatever it is, it's deadly and its came our direction. Gale and Leeg 1 fired their guns detonating another land mine, causing the blast to make some sort of passage. However the thickness of the mass consumed the hole before reaching the other end. A slight faint buzzing could be heard, similar to the electronically noise back in the prison. My body shook fueled with adrenaline and anger but not enough to make me feel insane.

I touched my ear talking through gritted teeth, "Canary to Nest, are you getting this?"

"_Get out of there_," Miya said. "_Get out of there now!"_

"We gotta move!" I ordered.

Jackson nodded being second in command of the team telling to run. Homes and Katniss grabbed Boggs and dragged him behind Gale. Painful cries could be heard of the pain he was going through. But there was no time, as the Dark fog hovered over us, clashing down in a tidal wave. The lighting phased darker activating my scopes night vision to see better while helping Cressida with her equipment. All of the sudden Katniss gave a yelped, yank backwards by Peeta slammed to a stone wall. Shit, the buzzing noise must've triggered his tracker jacker episode. He looks down at Katniss in furious rage, aiming his gun to her head. Katniss kicked him in the stomach, rolling away before the butt of the gun made contact. Mitchell being the closes tackled Peeta and pinned him to the ground. However, Peeta kicked Mitchell in the stomach tossing him away colliding into another pod, launching out four barbed wire cables encased him in the electrical net.

Not thinking, I grabbed Peeta from behind, forcing him to the ground wrapping my legs around his waist while my hands covered his ears. Jackson and Castor helped me restraining him, as the team continues onwards hearing gun fire and Boggs agonizing pain. Peeta thrashed about, so I wrapped his head in a headlock like Cato did. If District 13 had used hijacking to solve his case, than a memory of another bad memory could relieve him. I held tightly around his neck whispering the exact words Cato used two years ago. "_Go on! Shoot, and we both go down and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I couldn't tell that until now. How's that, is that what they want? I can still do this... I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my district. Not that it matters_."

After saying those words, Peeta stopped thrashing. I loosen my grip, which he collapsed in the ground grabbing his neck panting. Jackson cuffed him then Castor and Pollux dragged him inside a building Leeg 1 and Gale suggested. We stumbled through the apartment tile entry upstairs to an abandon complex where the living room was painted in pink and white, hallway containing family portraits, a marble kitchen, and such. Peeta manage to catch his bearings realizing being cuffed and panic triggering another episode that we had no choice but lock him in a closet. He kicked the door with his feet, shouting out, protesting let him free, but nobody oblige, in later the harsh killing dismissed to a softer thumps. The front door slammed open, as Jackson and I aimed our guns only to lower them to see Finnick caring Messalla, Leeg 1 and Cressida stumbling in coughing as the black tar fumes slid under the cracks.

"Gale!" Katniss shriek.

"Fumes!" Gale choked on his words from the kitchen tossing Castor and Pollux wet towels. Immediately they covered the cracks while Gale vomited in the sink.

"Mitchell?" Homes asked, only Leeg 1 shook her head.

I panted, leaning against the counter while grabbing my head for a headache appeared. The tar got on the scopes lends, removing it not caring if anybody saw the empty eye socket, and pull out a paper towel off the counter, trying to remove as much gunk off before it dries or gets into the system. Once clean enough, putting the scope on, I faced the squad looking down at Boggs on the ground with Katniss by his side, holding the Holo.

"He's gone?" Finnick asked, looking down at Boggs body.

Katniss nodded, "We need to get out of here. Now. We just set off a street full of pods. You can bet they've got us on surveillance tapes."

"Count on it," Castor said. "All the streets are cover by surveillance cameras. I bet they set off the black wave manually when they saw us taping the propo."

"Our radio communication went dead almost immediately." Jackson declared.

I touched the Comp, typing to communication losing signal on the earpiece. "Canary to nest, Canary to nest, do you copy." The screen shows a loading symbol before a fuzzy screen of Hacker is showed but the signal is faint.

"_Canary, I got you-losing signal….Fog-contains…electromagnetic pulse device….internet is low_." Hacker explained. "_Use Comp and Holo to navigate back to camp. I re-repeat... use Comp and Holo…find …..-ground….retreat."_

The signal is lost as I looked at Jackson, "How does that work?"

"The Comp goes by a private Wi-Fi signal in the internet, unlike the radio." I explained, through tired words.

Jackson nodded then faced Katniss. "Give me the Holo." She demanded reaching for the device, but Katniss clutched it to her chest.

"No. Boggs gave it to me." Katniss said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Jackson snapped. Of course the Holo should go to her since she is-was second in command, promoting her the squad's team leader.

"It's true," Homes clarified. "He transferred the prime security clearance to her while he was dying. I saw it."

"Why would he do that?" Jackson demanded, which Katniss looked at the decease leader.

I took a deep breath; all this yelling is making my headache worse. Finnick gave a wry looked handing me a water bottle to drink that I gladly appreciated. We waited for Katniss response when she finally said.

"Because I'm on a special mission for President Coin. I think Boggs was the only one who knew about it."

"To do what?" Jackson not believing her.

"To assassinate President Snow before the loss of life from this war makes our population unsustainable."

"Impossible," I jumped into conversation. "All possible missions here in the Capitol are under the Jabberjays authority."

Katniss eyes widen in horror at me. I might have ruined her only chance to kill Snow, but I had to follow Varick's orders. Jackson knowing the chain of command from this invasion nodded. "As your current commander, I order you to transfer the prime security clearance over to me."

"No." Katniss protest. "That would be a direct violation of President Coin's orders."

Now it became a standoff as the squad split in two some pointing at Jackson while the rest at Katniss. I took a deep breath trying to contact to headquarters to resolve this stalemate, but the signal was still low. If this doesn't get resolve quick, somebody is going to get shot. Luckily Cressida spoke, "It's true. That's why we're here. Plutarch wants it televised. He thinks if we can film the Mockingjay assassinating Snow, it will end the war."

Jackson arched a brow pointing her gun at the closet. "And why is he here?"

"Because the post-Game interviews with Caesar Flickerman were shot in President Snow's personal quarters, Plutarch thinks Peeta may be of some use as a guide in a location we have little knowledge of." Cressida explained.

"That violates the deal Varick and Plutarch made," I shot back, noticing their hesitation and worries. "Look, I don't know about where your loyalties lie, but this invasion is under the Jabberjays command. Capitan Varick has not received any message from President Coin on assassinating Snow, let alone-"

"Oh will you just shut the fuck up!" Gale exclaimed at me, aiming his gun in my direction. "We have to go! I'm following Katniss. If you don't want to, head back to camp. But let's move!"

"Lower your weapon, Soldier Hawthorne or I'll have you cuffed." Jackson ordered, and then looked at me, "You have higher rank here. What are your commands?"

I looked at Gale who held a gun at me, then faced Katniss who looked at me with begging eye to do this. Deep down I wanted Snow dead as anybody else, but the sudden request is irrational and not planned out. So taking a deep breath, "I recommend we get out of here and find a good signal spot to clarify this mission. The longer we stay here, the more fumes we suffocate or peacekeepers arrive."

Katniss gave a somewhat sigh of relief, though I gave her a warning look. If this suppose secret mission from Coin turns out to be false, I wouldn't mind dragging Katniss back to camp and put her on lock down for not just deserting post, but lying and protesting against chain of command. Everybody nodded following orders. Homes unlocked the closet and carried Peeta's unconscious body over his shoulders.

"Boggs?" Leeg 1 asked.

"We can't take him. He'd understand," Finnick said, removing Boggs gun. "Lead on, Soldier Everdeen."

Katniss paused looking at the Holo for direction. The device is still active, but there's one thing she forgotten. She doesn't know how it works. She gave a hesitant look at Jackson, "I don't know how to use this. Boggs said you would help me. He said I could count on you."

Soldier Jackson scowled, grabbing the Holo from her and tap in the commands. A moment later the intersection comes up. "If we go out the kitchen door, there's a small courtyard, then the back side of another corner apartment unit. We're looking at an overview of the four streets that meet at the intersection."

"All right, let's move." I said, desperately wanted to get out of this place.

Something wasn't right. A lie is being passed around and practically half the squad believes it or supporting it. Once we get to another safe location with a better frequency, the Mockingjay better be right about this supposed mission. Otherwise I don't mind breaking a few bones to drag her back to camp.

''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Orders are Orders

_**Ashes from fire**_

**Chapter23: Orders are Orders**

When we got to shelter, the black ooze glazed over the windows, crack doors, or any possible entrees. Not looking of the interior of the building, being deserted, probably the owners evacuating from the invasion. A plasma television remained on and chairs which the team gladly collapsed on panting. Homes set the unconscious Peeta on a couch, though Jackson kept her gun trained in him. I removed my mask coughing terribly while sitting next to Finnick. Here was hardly anybody I could trust other than Jackson and Finnick at the moment. I would've trust Katniss, except her now _supposed _mission has ruined the bond. I know she is lying, but I can't fully declare it without evidence.

Suddenly an explosion could be heard, shaking the building.

Jackson seemed unfazed, "It wasn't close. A good four to five blocks away."

"Where we left Boggs," Leeg 1 said.

An emergency broadcasting turned on the television. Cressida assured everyone it's all right and that every Capitol television is automatically activated for it. There on the screen a news reporter announced to the public of the event, reaction of the pods, the black fog gel substance and losing control till the camera footage are nothing but black, and finally Gale trying to free Mitchell on the streets. The reporter identifies the soldiers by names; Boggs, Cressida, Finnick, Gale, Katniss, Peeta, Acre, and me while the others were titled Rebelled- vigilantes'.

"There's no aerial footage. Boggs must have been right about their hovercraft capacity," Castor said.

Coverage showed more footage of the previous apartment we shelter, now surrounded by peacekeepers on the ground and neighboring roofs. Afterwards the building explodes, crumbling to the ground. Now the news was on live, as the reporter continues their speech on the rumble and debris while firefighter controls the blaze, titling us dead. My heart tightens, as does Finnick who frowned thinking are loved ones watching this now. Annie crying or unknown to this current news, Cinna frozen shocked standing by the television as the Jabberjays say wait until further notice, the Everdeen sobbing, along with the Hawthorne's. The soldiers who watched thinking of their families, for Leeg 1 talked about her father now alone, and Mitchell's wife expecting any day now. A few more scenes were shown, and an announcement that President Snow shall make an official statement.

"Finally, a bit of luck," Homes sighed.

"So, now that we're dead, what's our next move?" Gale asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peeta said out of nowhere, finally conscious though looked miserable after everything that just happens today. He sat up in pure agony but kept a blank face.

"Our next move . . . is to kill me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jackson shouted.

"I just murdered a member of our squad!" Peeta shouted back.

"You pushed him off you. You couldn't have known he would trigger the net at that exact spot," Finnick corrected, trying to calm him.

"Who cares? He's dead, isn't he?" Peeta said with tears running down is face. "I don't know. I've never seen myself like that before. Katniss is right. I'm the monster. I'm the mutt. I'm the one Snow has turned into a weapon!"

"It's not your fault, Peeta," Finnick assured.

"You can't take me with you. It's only a matter of time before I kill someone else." Peeta looked around with panic. "Maybe you think it's kinder to just dump me somewhere. Let me take my chances. But that's the same thing as handing me over to the Capitol. Do you think you'd be doing me a favor by sending me back to snow?"

I knelt down in front of him taking his hands, massaging his clenched fingers, "Peeta, don't say such things. You are important to me as to any of us. I know this is difficult, but you have to keep a sharp mind. Didn't you once said you rather be yourself than some pawn? Well, you're acting like some pawn if you're thinking of killing yourself."

Peeta looked at me eyes widen realizing that this was true. There are people who care about him, for I love him like he's my own little brother. I know what's he's going through, suffering the trauma from the hijack, but he be damn if giving up so easily.

"I'll kill you before that happens," Gale said, stepping behind me. "I promise."

I stood up activating the hidden blade and aimed it at Gales under his chin, while my other hand removed his weapon. "You will do no such thing, Soldier Hawthorne. If you dare lay a hand on him I'll mutilate you. Do you copy?"

Gale freezes with his lips parted, the promise dead in his mouth. The slither of the blade tracing against his Adam apple that one false move and it shall penetrate his throat. Finnick placed a hand on my shoulder while the others watched. Then I glared wanting full commitment that Gale wouldn't dare murder Peeta under my authority. What felt like forever, Gale nodded slightly confirming he would do no such thing? Looking deep into his eyes, I motion my fingers retracting the blade.

"Good." I sneered. "I'm going to see if I can make contact with my superiors."

Everybody nodded, not able to say a word for my demonstration in how lethal I am. In the past Hunger Games the Capitol declared my tactics being assassin, not like the Careers gladiator or other tributes scavenger section. So keeping a sharp eye, I went upstairs to one of the bedrooms that had a computer. The signal was stronger now, now that we were away from the black fog. Typing on the Comp, trying to contact with the Nest or anybody…nothing. Next going with plan B and try to communicate with the others. A few minutes later I got a hold of Cleo.

"Canary to Queen, do you copy?" I called to the screen, seeing Cleo Comp position at the war conference table tent. It moved instantly showing blurs of Varick, and other commanders.

"_Canary, is that you?"_ Cleo asked, face now exposed.

"Affirmative, Star Squad managed to evacuate the premises before the building exploded." I answered.

"_Hold on,"_ Cleo said, connecting her Comp to a monitor so the others could see me as I could see them slightly. "_You're on now_."

"_Good to see you're alive_," Varick sighed in relief. _"Full status report, after Guardian and Argonaut left."_

I took a deep breath and continue, "The Black Fog came out of nowhere and we took basic maneuver, taking shelter in an evacuated building. On the way, Peeta experienced another episode making it difficult. We have two soldiers decease, and another on mental watch. But I have a question, sir."

"_And that would be?"_ Varick asked.

"Mockingjay has been given clearance to one of the Holo's after Commander Boggs died. She declares President Coin has given her a secret mission to assassinate President Snow, which has been confirmed by the television director, Cressida. All possible mission are assign by the Jabberjays, and most of the squad is confused where to follow orders. Is the Mockingjay assignment false or true?" I asked, speaking in military bearing.

Through the pixilated screen I could tell the silences confirmed the evaluation of Katniss, supposed mission. Varick crossed his arms looking at somebody in the far corner, probably a commanding officer from Thirteen who shook their head.

"_The Mockingjays mission is false."_ Varick said strongly. "_An assassination mission is not under the Star Squads command, let alone a single soldier who says she's given orders by Coin. Canary, I want you and _Commander_ Jackson to take the team to one of the Insurgent secret bases which is programmed into your Comp. Go there until further notice. If the Mockingjay or any of the squad disobeys any command, they shall be arrested for treason. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Thought so_, I thought bitterly as I nodded to the screen. "Yes sir, over and out."

With that said, I closed the screen and sighed. Katniss you are the worst liar ever, because if President Coin actually gave her commands to assassinate, it's not approve by the Jabberjays. So going downstairs to find the team watching the television, getting supplies from the kitchen, or keeping Peeta of surveillance.

"_Commander_ Jackson, Soldier Odair, and Soldier Homes, can I have a word with you in private." I announced, strongly using _Commander_ instead of Soldier at Jackson. They caught my request and followed me upstairs. They look with anticipation in knowing what our Superiors said. "I manage to contact my superiors, and I'm afraid Soldier Everdeen has lied or is missed lead on her mission to assassinate President Snow."

"Thought so," Jackson said, while Finnick and Homes scowled.

"Yes, Capitan Varick has given the orders to evacuate the premises and go to an Insurgent safe house that is close by and wait until further instruction. Anyone who defies these orders shall be charged with treason, removed of weapons, and trialed. I know all of us want Snow dead, but we don't have the resources or anything for this private campaign."

"Agreed, our objective is to get everyone to safety until the rebels reach the city where we can accompany them." Jackson agreed.

"But what about Katniss?" Finnick asked.

"She'll probably use the violation thing against us." Homes suggested. "Maybe we can make her believe she's going with the mission, then reach an end where the Holo isn't working. It's design for Pods on the surface, not underground. There we have to rely on the Comp…"

"...Which I would lead us to one of the Insurgent safe zone." I said, going through the map finding the closes Insurgents location. "There's a private company facility a few miles from here."

"Very well," Jackson said.

**.o0o.**

Food was being passed around the team, as I stood by Peeta on guard duty, making sure he doesn't used the makeshift spoon to slice his wrist or choke on it. Sometimes I would take my helping, other times I give it Peeta. My stomach wasn't feeling well to eat such rich foods, so I nibble on a granola bar I had on my person, taking small sips of water as well. The migraine had gotten worse but I keep it to myself instead of telling Homes who had the first aid kit.

A box of cream-filled cookies was passed around when the television started beeping again, showing the seal of Panem. The emergency broadcasting started with the faces of the victors, excluding the rebel Thirteen soldiers. Then President Snow appeared behind his desk, the flag behind him and the signature white rose on his lapel. President Snow congratulated the Peacekeepers on accomplishing their job, in honor of ridding the county of a terrorist threat called the Mockingjay. With Katniss death out of the way, the war shall end for the rebels have lost their symbol of hope. I rolled my eyes in how he described Katniss as the leader of the rebellion when she is nothing but a girl. Suddenly the screen changes from President Snow to Coin who looked directly at the Camera. Beetee must have hacked into the system again, as Coin introduced herself as one of the head members of the rebellion, and gives Katniss a eulogy.

"Dead or alive, Katniss Everdeen will remain the face of this rebellion. If you waver in your resolve, think of the Mockingjay, and in her you will find the strength you need to rid Panem of its oppressors."

"I had no idea how much I meant to her?" Katniss said which brings a laugh from Gale while the others gave a questioning look.

After watching photos of Katniss, symbolizing her spirit shall continue onward. Beetee then gives control to Snow. The look on his face showed calming control, but deep in his tight lips formed a sharp line and anger blazing in those slit eyes. Somebody is going to be punished for the emergency channel being breached. He cleared his throat. "Tomorrow morning, when we pull Katniss Everdeen's body from the ashes, we will see exactly who the Mockingjay is. A dead girl who could save no one, not even herself."

Seal, anthem, out.

_Ouch_, I winced at the tone.

"Except that you won't find her," Finnick sarcastically said to the blank screen.

"We can get a head start on them at least," Katniss said tiredly.

We were all tire after going through hell. Deciding to give a few hours to secure our gear, Katniss asked Jackson to train her through the basic steps of the Holo. Only her Holo will be modified a bit to detect danger, and programmed direction to the Insurgents safe house instead of President Mansion. Afterwards all went silences in coming up of a plan.

"Next?" I asked aloud.

"Why don't we start by ruling out possibilities," Finnick suggested. "The street is not a possibility."

"The rooftops are just as bad as the street," Leeg 1 added.

"We still might have a chance to withdraw, go back the way we came from," Homes advice. "But that would mean a failed mission."

"It was never intended for all of us to go forward. You just had the misfortune to be with me."

"Well, that's a moot point. We're with you now." Jackson said. "So, we can't stay put. We can't move up. We can't move latterly. I think that just leaves one option."

"Underground," Gale said.

I shudder at the thought of going underground. Hell, the Nest was inside a cave and the tunnels were still ground level. So being deep under had me shivered from possible ideas and the coal miner field trip in middle school. Shaking that thought aside to check on the Comps map to find the coordinates to the closes tunnel being in the next apartment over. The map shows the tunnels holding the same direct rout like any other street map, minus a few separate channels and enclosed chambers.

"Okay, then." Katniss announced examining her holo. "Let's make it look like we've never been here."

We cleaned the apartment to the best of our abilities from flipping pillows, garbage down the chute, washing the essences of the fog, and more. The camera crews shell equipment became a problem, which they had to leave it behind and take what they can carry while dispatching the rest in a closer. Katniss would sometime give a frustrated look, but what other option do we have, even if it leads to a trail, the birds would eat the bread crumbs. However the only difficulty is Peeta's stubbornness. He wouldn't budge from the couch. "I'm not going. I'll either disclose your position or hurt someone else."

"Snow's people will find you," Finnick warned.

"Then leave me a pill." Peeta said. "I'll only take it if I have too."

"That's not an option. Come along," Jackson ordered.

"Or you'll what? Shoot me?"

"Peeta," I called out, which got the boys attention. "Some of us went through hell to save your sorry ass. Now none of us are in a mood. So you can either shut your trap or obey or Homes can drug you and drag you out."

"Which will both slow us down and endanger us?" Homes added.

"Stop being noble! I don't care if I die!" Peeta looked at Katniss, pleading. "Katniss, please. Don't you see, I want to be out of this?"

Katniss stood there debating her options, "We're wasting time. Are you coming voluntarily or do we knock you out?"

Peeta groaned burring his face into his hand for a moment before standing up. Leeg 1 asked about the handcuffs, but Peeta growled no. Katniss requested for the key, agreeing with Peeta, and put it in her pocket. Once that was settled, Homes open the small metal door to the maintance shaft before going down single fire. The shaft was narrow, but we manage to slip through to the next few apartments following Katniss lead. When we got to the first stop of a Utility room where an entry tube lead to the unground tunnels.

Messalla scowled at the tube, "It's why no one ever wants the center unit. Workmen coming and going whenever and no second bath. But the rent's considerably cheaper." Finnick gave an amused expression before Messalla chuckled nervously. "Never mind."

I smacked Finnick in the shoulder, "Behave."

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his shoulder before going down the wide ladder into the darkness. Once at the bottom, we stop to accommodate to the lighting. My scope instantly went to night-vision, while detecting amount of fumes, life, and other sources of light. The smell was foul of sewage, mildew, and chemicals in the river center of the ground passing by.

Pollux grabbed his brother's Castors wrist apprehensively. Castor assured him everything was alright before explaining about his twin history. How after becoming an Avox, he worked down here for five years until the family were able to buy his freedom. It was sad to hear this, though Pollux as now became a valuable asset. So we let him take the lead follow by Castor and Katniss with Gale behind her. Finnick and I remained in the back along with Leeg 1. Something about this place doesn't feel right.

_Like we are not alone?_

**.o0o.**

Katniss suggested we rest and nobody complained about it, when resting in a secure room Pollux found. A small machine room loaded with electrical devices, dials, and sensors of the plumbing. Checking the Comp on time, we've been down here for about five hours being early in the night. Jackson created a guard schedule, while somebody kept a sharp eye on Pollux. I sat in the far corner away from the crew for I felt slightly isolated. Finnick wedge himself between me and Homes.

"What happen between you and Katniss?" he asked.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"How you've been acting towards her doesn't say nothing." He noted.

"And having somebody aim a gun at me isn't nothing." I hissed.

Finnick raised his arms up in defense. "Touché. Look, no matter what happens I got your back and you got mine…" he said then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I can always break Hawthorne's arm for ya."

I chuckled, shaking my head before a yawn escape. "Don't, we need his skill though I hate to admit it."

Finnick chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Good point."

With a sigh, I rested my head on Finnick chest closing my eyes to sleep. It felt comforting to be in Finnick presences, the atmosphere of his brotherly nature. No matter what happens, he is always there to protect me as I will do for him. A bond of sibling not matter what will happen.

Until later in the night a dark hiss could be heard.

"_Katniss."_

_**;;;;;;;;;;;;';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Mutts, why did it have to be

_**Ashes from Fire**_

**The best thing about Fanfiction, you can change the whole plot of a story.**

**Chapter 24: Mutts, why did it have to be mutts?**

"_Katniss." _

"_Katniss."_

"_Katniss."_

I woke up hearing a click inside my head as the demonic hissed. The anger was building up and somehow the desire to kill. Looking up to see Katniss aiming her bow at Peeta. He whips his head at Katniss but doesn't seem to notice her bow. "Katniss! Get out of here!"

"Why?" Katniss asked hesitantly. "What's making that sound?"

"I don't know. Only that it has to kill you," Peeta said. "Run! Get out! Go!"

Katniss stared at him in confusion, debating if she should shoot him…she didn't. As she relaxed the bowstring while examining everybody's faces. Finnick helped me up, though I shoved him offed me. However he didn't noticed as Katniss continue to speak. "Whatever it is, it's after me. It might be a good time to split up."

"But we're you're guard," Jackson said.

"I'm not leaving you," Gale added.

Katniss looked at our supplies staring at Finnick who had two guns and a trident. I examined my supplies to find I still had my riffle, berretta, knives, and other weapons on my persons. Katniss suggested Finnick give his gun to Castor, removing the blanks off of Peeta's and loaded it with a real cartridge to Pollux, Katniss and Gale gave theirs to Messalla and Cressida, while I gave mine to Homes. I was about to hand Peeta my berretta so that would leave me with the hidden gun in my bracer, but the calling of Katniss names grew louder and the urge to kill increased and the anger at boiling point.

Suddenly an electronic buzzing busted out of the underground speakers. Instantly everybody cover their ears from the loud annoyance, but Peeta and I stood at a Catatonic stand still. The static wiping away all sense of concentration and focus while the lust for blood programmed into my system. All I could remember is the chip inside my head could cause such a reaction, and it has activated the hijacking programmed. Kill anybody in my path. Unable to resist, my hand lifts the poison knife out from its holster ready to throw it at Katniss.

"Blaine, don't!" Exclaimed Finnick, slamming me to the concrete wall while twisting my wrist to let go of the knife. Everybody stopped looking at us bewilder aiming their guns at us, but I didn't care trying to break free from Finnick grasp wanting to killing all of them.

"What's going on with her?" Jackson demanded.

"She's been hijacked." Peeta yelled. "The noise has activated her programmed."

"What?" Katniss gasped.

"Snow wanted Haymitch to suffer," Peeta explained fast. "What better way than his own daughter."

"Then we got to kill her," Gale suggested aiming his gun.

"No," Finnick yelled. "You guys go! I got her!"

"Soldier Oda-"Jackson started.

"Now!" Finnick yelled.

I headed butted Finnick which he stumbled back; kicking him off me I raised my berretta to shoot at the closes person. Finnick punched me in the stomach yelling at the crew to run. They hesitated but left immediately of the small room, leaving two of their team members behind. Getting up on my feet I glared at Finnick who blocked the door holding his trident. I growled, aiming the gun at his head ready to shoot him. Those sea-green eyes looked at me with pleading, begging me to snap out of this, but it's no use…I was gone.

Before I could pull the trigger, he swung the trident tossing the gun out of the duel. I glare at him with full hatred, unsheathing a poisonous knife and made the first move. I made towards him throwing my weight into the strike. Finnick ducked and drives the staff into my stomach. Before I could get a hand on him, he strikes the butt end of the trident knocking me over. But I manage to catch my bearings.

_Kill him_. All I wanted to do is kill him.

I formed the trigger releasing the hidden dagger out of the case. A nice hiss of metal came out; causing Finnick eyes to widen and I took pleasure of his sight of fear. Practically smelling it.

"Wait. Stop." Finnick yelled. "You don't know what you're doing."

I cocked my head confused. He paused taking a deep breath and dropped his trident. "Listen, I know. I know what it's like to get orders that feels so strong, you think you're gonna die if you don't follow them. But deep down…there's a part of you that knows…this isn't you." Finnick took another deep breath taking a step forward slowly arms up. "And that part of you can choose to stop."

I paused, thinking about what he was saying. _Why am I doing this?_ One minute I was asleep only to be woken by the hissing call of Katniss name and the next…_Why do I want to kill Finnick?_ He's my best friend, my brother? There are no grudges against him or anybody else to literally kill them…minus Gale. I try to fight the urges to kill- the anger by taking deep breathes, though my hands shook violently. Finnick took another step-then suddenly he stopped eyes widen like he saw a ghost. Or better yet a mutt.

A hot foul breath breathed down my neck. Turning around slowly, I met face to face with a mutt unlike any mutt in mutation history. A white, four-limbed mutt that was the size of a human. Reptilian was its primary genetic, with a lizard tail, arched head of a gator. Neither of us made a sudden move, as the lizard mutt head sway side to side, nostrils flaring in smelling the crews scent. All negative feelings were out the window as I stared into the reptilians bloody eyes.

"_Katniss_." It hissed, pushing its tongue out smelling the air like a snake accidently sobbing my face. I utterly froze in place, feeling a disgusted shudder go down my spine. I wanted to scream, call out to Finnick to get the gun or his trident to kill the damn thing. However one sudden move may compromise our position. The damn mutt was about the size of Acre and Jason combined. The mutt growled licking its chops taking a step back continuing to sniff the air.

"Finn." I choked out quietly which he hummed. "Back holster, black handle with button."

Finnick slowly reached out for the knife out of my holster pocket of the armor vest. It was Hackers exploding knife. The lizard mutt swung his head sensing movement and we froze again, practically not breathing. More mutts run passed the first chasing after the scent while he continue to bare its fangs. The disgusting aroma of sewer mixed with rotten fish and blood fumed over me. My gag reflexes wanted to puke, but I forced myself still.

The electronic buzzing continues sending the urge to kill but I resist. I keep thinking of the positives instead of the negative on the desire to kill Finnick, Peeta, and Katniss. So far, all these programs were about killing a victor not anybody else. But I took control, ignoring the pain that Finnick put it. Feeling like I'm going to die if I don't follow orders. My hand slowly goes behind my back which Finnick handed the knife then taking a step back. When the Mutt turned its head, I stab it in the jaw pressing the trigger button and jumped back activating the force field on the comp. The lizard roar in pain, blood oozing out as the white button blinked a few times then explode leaving the mutt without a head. No time for exploring, Finnick and I grabbed our things and ran out.

There was screaming echoed out through the sewers. All thick, brutally, thinking it was the Squad except it came from another direction. Avoxes. The lizard mutts have gotten to the poor Avoxes without hesitation. The mutts were not programmed to search out for Katniss. No, they were created to hunt down anything that is human and terminate it. It was too late to save the Avoxes, let alone our squad who had the head starts when a sudden explosion combust, vibrating throughout the tunnels. Katniss must have activated the Holo self-destruct mechanism. Before considering the idea our team was gone, Finnick grabbed my hand continue to run.

**.o0o.**

Finnick and I hid behind some pipes weapons in hand panting quietly if not hoping the mutts would run by. However they caught our scent, entering the small maintance room, hiss about in the air. We found ourselves in a boiler room with countless pipes in all different sizes.

"Katniss."

"Katniss." It kept saying over and over again.

Whatever ability it had caused the simulation to activate with much negativity for the thought of slitting Finnick throat comes to mind. Instead, I keep fisting my hands together to white knuckles as Finnick watched the Lizards reflection on a sheet of metal. Three lizard mutts' walked in hissing until one of their noses flared then nipped at the other.

"Follow me," Finnick whispered, crawling to the next piping tube then paused hearing a large clang. Looking over his shoulders slightly to see the Mutts approaching the room. Once it looked the other direction, I crawled over quickly to his side. Finnick motion to keep moving as we slowly crawl besides the piping. Those lizard claws clicking on the concrete taping every now and then. Suddenly a lizard tail knocked over a toolbox on top of the piping crashing on Finnick then the floor. Instantly the mutts stop giving off a shrieking roar of Katniss name. Immediately we crawled to the other side of the pipes and turned before the mutts jumped over where we were once were.

I looked at Finnick seeing he rubbed his head as blood slipped down the temple. Oh no. He touched the wound with grimaces before stopping, for the foul smell hovered over us. A drop of drool dripped down on my shoulder as we slowly looked up to see the mutt smiling down on us. Shit. Pushing Finnick away the moment the one of the two lizards pounced down. It landed on me trying to bite my head off, but my right wrist with the body armor prevented any amputation or attack, trying to tear me to bits. Bloody red eyes glared instinctively wanting to eat its prey. Those bloods shot serpents eyes like President Snow.

Quickly, I turned my wrist in the mutt's mouth activating the hidden blade penetrating its throat. It stops biting, though coughed out blood still alive. Before it could retract, I brought my left hand with the ring and set it on the trigger activating the hidden gun in the bracer. In a blink of an eye, the gun fire shooting it into the lizards brain, dead. I shoved the mutt off me, getting up to find Finnick fighting off the second mutt. He was struggling to hang on as two mutts attempted to tear him apart. One launched which he stabbed it with his trident, however left him open. The last mutt launched forward biting his arm off. Unconsciously thinking, I grabbed another exploding knife and throw it at the monster getting it into its neck. Three seconds later the bomb goes off leaving a fatal large gash on its back.

"Finn," I called out, limping over to find Finnick on the ground holding what's left of his left arm. I rolled him on his back examining his wound to find the forearm gone to the elbow. "Shit." I cursed, removing my belt and wrapped it around the upper part of the elbow and fastening it to a tourniquet. Next I grabbed a med-pack pulling out a syringe containing a painkiller injecting it into the upper arm.

"Blaine," Finnick groan.

"Ssshhh, it's alright." I assured though voice cracked in seeing the amount of blood. "Keep talking."

Finnick realized what was happening to see the blood spilling some, "I didn't tell anybody this, but I think Annie is pregnant."

I stopped looking at him shock. "What makes you say that?"

He blushed pulling at the collar of his uniform trying to breathe. From what I know about District 13 objective on basic obligation is to procreate once a couple is married. Considering their limited of supplies…I gasped blushing myself. No contraception, in other words the past few weeks there was a possibility. I smiled thinking this is good news, until realizing it wasn't if Finnick dies right here.

Finnick grabbed my hand to stop realizing they were shaking violently. Crap, I smiled with a hysterical chuckled before removing my coat and wrapped it around what remains of his arm, using a few knots and zip ties in keeping it in place. Next I went to grab his arm from the mutt hoping there was a possibility for doctors to sew it back on or anything? There were a few victors who came out with nearly amputated ligaments hanging on by the skin. Unfortunately, the mutt chomped the arm crushing it to mush.

"Don't bother, Blaine," Finnick groaned attempting to sit up. "We need to get out."

"I'm sorry, Finnick." I cried feeling guilty, for it was my fault. I let the hijacking get the best of me which Finnick tried to save me from killing out team. Now his arm is gone.

"Be glad it wasn't my head," he muttered, yanking his trident out of the previous mutt and used it as a cane. "Can you call the Jays?"

I nodded and activated the Comp trying to reach anybody on the other end. Miya face showed on the small holographic screen. "_Canary!"_

"Cowgirl," I panted.

"_Where are you? Is anybody hurt?"_ she goes on.

"Odair and I are in some boiler room in the sewers. We got ambushed by a few mutts, being separated from the other team. There are humanoid lizard mutts scattered around the…the…the…" I panicked unable to concentrate.

"_Blaine, calm down."_ joining the screen was Caduceus. "_Take a deep breath and count to ten_."

I took a deep breath holding it in before exhaling out, taking ten more while counting. The advice calmed me down to concentrate and look at the monitor. Finnick kept look out in case of more mutts. So explaining what is happening from Hackers advice to go underground, the hiding in a maintance room, the mutts hissing Katniss name, the electronic buzzing activating the hijacking, Finnick brining me back, and the ambush. Caduceus nodded while Miya tried to calm my nerves for that was part of her job in communication. I desperately want to get out of the sewers, but the adrenaline and injuries made things difficult to focus to use the Comp. Hell, my hands are still shaking.

Caduceus stepped aside to reveal Hacker. "_Okay, Canary, Odair, I need you guys to focus and listen. There is a power maintance room a hundred yard away from you. I need you to go there where it's more protected and follow these instruction…I'll keep on to help you until backup arrive to your destination_."

"Okay," I said getting up and grabbed Finnick's gear. As we got out, I notice our supplies were now limited. All we had left was Finnick's trident, less than three dozen knives with their specialties, a ballistic knife, dagger, and berretta. The gun remained on Finnick's belt, not trusting me with it and he had a right. Not with the programmed screaming in my head to kill him.

Hacker announced he hacked into the sewers computer surveillance now able to locate where the mutts are. They weren't many, but they aren't far from us. So we kept low and quiet holding back the agonizing pain we're in for the painkillers and adrenaline. My right arm hurt, wrist throbbing if not swelling against the body armor assuming it was either sprain or bruised. Ten minutes later we reached the maintance room. A power room filled with computers, breakers, and other things. A metal gate separated the room from the piping and dry areas. Finnick leaned against the wall clutching his left arm.

"_Alright, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to turn off the Capitols Power." _

"How the hell am I'm going to do that!" I exclaimed into the Comp.

"_I'll direct you_," Hacker said. "_Look for a metal grate and that to its longest direction. Keep going, now. The cable will terminate in a big, gray box…"_

I paused, looking over my shoulder to find Finnick watching my back as he stood by the door. He nodded saying he got my back, so with a deep breath I walked through the grating following the cables to lead me towards the direction. It was dark that my scope went on night vision to see is a maze of pipes, ducts, and electrical work on both sides.

"Okay, I'm following the tubing. I'm going down a passage way. How long does this stuff go for?" I asked, feeling a bit claustrophobic and overwhelmed in the darkness. I keep walking down the tubing to the end of the corridor, where I sees the box. Opening the mesh grating door open entering the room, walking towards the grey box. "The one saying 'High Voltage'?" while opening the lip revealing a vast array of breakers and switches inside. "Okay…I'm in."

"_Blaine, you can't just throw the main switch by hand, you have to pump up the primer handle to give you a charge. It's a large, flat, gray." Hacker said. "Pump for fourteen times."_

I grabbed the handle and pumped it sluggishly for fourteen times. Above it, a small white indicator dings over the label switching "discharged" to "charged". I slammed the gray lever back into positions. "Charged."

"_Now, under the words "contact position" there's a round green button that says "push to close!" Push it!"_ he directed, which I pushed the green buttons. Another ding goes off as lights turn on all the panels. They are clearly labeled, each one for a different area of the Capitol. "_The red buttons turns off the individual Capitol system. I'm going to read you the list to turn off…."_

I nodded, as I go to the panels pushing the buttons to the Capitol's military bases outside the camp, the weapons system, Pods, street surveillance…and so forth. As each button pressed the panel lights go off. I felt a bit of pride—suddenly a mutt right there, behind the control panel! It launches out, taking a lunging sweep at me, but gets stuck, tangled in the cable and piping. I screamed falling backwards on the concrete floor, quickly getting up to run away. The mutt untangles itself, chasing after me, but I shut the door gate the moment on impact tossing me forward though the lock was activated. Standing up leaning against a wall to see the monster trying to rip through the grate using its mouth to tear it apart. Not risking it, I ran out of the room not giving a shit if the Capitol haves a fire-sale and stride to the entry room where Finnick was.

Before he could ask what happen, I grabbed his good arm and ran out of there where the mutt shriek Katniss's name. They were everywhere now; impossible to escape for each room we go two. We reached a dead end, turning around to face five other lizards' mutts. They've corner us. Trapped us. Finnick took the gun firing at one mutt who was close except the berretta can only activate to my print. So grabbing the berretta. I fired at the mutt and continue to shoot till it was dead. There was no time for another attack, so I activated the force field from the comp saving us. A mutt launched forward only to be blasted back. Save but trapped.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I muttered.

"You can say that again," Finnick chuckled nervously. "What could possibly go wrong?"

A few dings go off from the comp; lifting my left wrist to find a symbol of a battery flashing with the word 'low' underneath. I glared at Finnick for jinxing us. He simply laughed sarcastically for fatigue hit him strong. Less than ten minutes the Comp battery would empty and we're dead.

_What to do? What the fuck to do?_ As I analyzed the situation while the four mutts slithered around the force field testing it, finding weak points. This truly was it. The end of everything to be killed by a bunch of mutts. Unconsciously, I grabbed Finnick hand that squeezed my own in return. We've been friends for over ten years and not it is the end. Once the last minute beeps in a rapid pace. I closed my eyes waiting for the finale.

The battery dies and the mutts growled calling out Katniss name to make the kill. However an axe made contact to a lizard mutt head, splitting the skull in half. Johanna yanks her axe and chopped the head off. The other lizard mutts turned around where Cleo, Acre, Cinna and other soldiers standing behind firing at the mutts. Acre grabbed his mace slamming it at another mutt, fracturing the jaw before Johanna joined in chopping its head. I don't know what happened collapsing on knees to see help actually did come.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''' '''''''''''''''''''''

**If you are a Team Finnick I bet you're happy? Yes, Finnick is alive, though there are consequences when keeping a character alive. Also my brother was watching Jurassic Park and the raptor in the maintance room kept coming up that I had to write it. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	25. Chapter 25: I'm tired

_**Ashes from Fire**_

**Chapter 25: I'm tired. **

Solitary confinement!

Or at least that is what I'm thinking being locked in a room sitting on a couch. My knees were pressed to my chest holding myself together. After the rescue team arrives, all hell broke loose. I couldn't look at Johanna, Acre, or even Finnick without the desire to kill them. The highjack program still buzzing in my ear. So when the last mutt was down, we headed to the insurgent hideout being Simon's record company studio. Now I sat alone in a secure sound room in a corner. Isolated from the others.

Here was where I felt I can express my emotions. Just sixteen years old when signing a contract with Simon singing remakes of old music. Before selling my soul to the devil. Simon showing me around the studio saying here lies can hold truth; you just had to put it properly in words. Sing the words with your soul, for the audiences will not know the true meaning unless you sing it your way. _Dead in the water._ That was the first song I sang. A short sad melody to relieve myself before singing what is faked!

The orders pressing down on me that I just wanted to die. Bite my wrist and be done with it. But I refused to let President Snow get the upper hand. So I left the world crushing down on me. This is my entire fault. The Squad is dead, all because of me falling into the highjack. Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Jackson, Homes, Leeg, Jackson, Cressida, Castor, Pollux, and Messalla…there dead because of me. Also Finnick losing his arm to the mutts. This is completely my fault. The haunting image of the lizard mutt pouncing over biting his arm off and the blood; So much blood. The door opens, but I don't look up to see who it was until the person knelt down in front of me.

Cinna placed a medical kit beside him and takes my hand removing the body armor to reveal some serious and moderate bruising. Full mixtures of blue, purple, brown and yellow from the wrist up. Finnick's palm print noticeable around the wrist when yanking the knife out, but the rest was from the mutt. A few dented cuts show some teeth marks…scrapes and a jagged cut. It wasn't a pretty sight, though Cinna kept a neutral face as he continue to remove the rest of the gear. I haven't realized I was still wearing the gear let alone absent of weapons. Anyway, Cinna open a black bottle dabbing it on a cotton ball then apply it to the heaviest wound. I hissed, the alcohol disinfecting the laceration in a siring pain.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Cinna apologized continuing to treat my arm.

"It's nothing," I winced again.

"Look, I can't even imagine what you're going through, but I do know what it is like to carry something around." He said taking out a canister, unscrewing the lid as the scent of medicine overpowers. Gingerly he scooped up the ointment and applies it on tainted skin. "You think you want to be alone, but trust me, you don't."

"Shut up," I snapped pulling my arm back.

"Blaine…you need to realize that this isn't your fault." He said.

"It is!" I cried, holding my head tightly as tears were shed. "They're dead because of me. I can't think without killing. I can't look at my best friends without imagining a knife in their hearts. Right now I feel gravity crushing my brain to a point I just want to die. It hurts….and there is nothing!"

Cinna sat there phased by my confession. I can't look at a victor without the urge to kill them. So far I can control the temptation, except the thought taints my mind. How I see possible ways in killing them. A drumming ongoing to drive me mad! Instead of backing away or telling me to fight this, he grabbing me by the good arm and pulled me into a hug. Not able to contain I sobbed grabbing hold of his vest crying it out.

"Even the strongest people can't be strong," Cinna whispered, pulling back. "But Even the frail can stand strong."

"What are you talking about," I said wiping the tears away.

His damage hands cradle my cheek thumb brushing the tear away, "Blaine, the rebellion looks up to you now."

"I can't do it anymore, Cinna." I said. "Not what just happened…?"

"Yes you can," he assured. "Do you know why they call you _Lady from the ashes_?"

I shook my head for I never understood what is the significant of the title. The silver heart maiden I understand, but never Lady from the ashes. I thought it meant I was from district 12, and when coal burns away it becomes ash.

"They call you the _Lady from the Ashes_ because you rise from the chaos." He said. Slowly he helped me on my feet, causing weight added on a sprain ankle and other injuries. I bit my lip trying not to whimper. Cinna stopped for a second, before doing the unexpected and picked me up bridal style.

"Cinna," I exclaimed.

"You need to rest and somewhere private," he counters firmly.

I scowled, though kept my mouth shut as Cinna carried me to one of the spare rooms in the studio. I recalled Simon prepping these rooms in case of all-nighters for recording albums, or other things. The room wasn't big or decorative with the basics. The only thing Capitol is the painted walls and rounded bed with plush pillows. Setting me down, Cinna left the room saying he'll be back in a moment. I sighed, removing the armor vest the best I can. Once getting the outer layer of clothing, now in a tank top and underwear, I limped my way to the bathroom. Every step ached, but I manage to the shower shedding the rest of my clothes and yanking the eye patch off. A mirror mockingly exposed the countless deep purple bruises and cuts all over.

I stepped into the stall, randomly pressing a panel that the water current was medium, hot, and natural. No added soap, shampoo, scents, or anything, just plain hot water. I rested my palms over the tile wall, letting the jets trample over my back, occasionally drenching the rat's nest of hair. A few moans would escape while hissing biting my bottom lip to surpass the pain as I balance on one leg. Sprain ankle and wrist, practically blind, and barely breathing. How am I supposed to lead a rebellion if I can't even stand?

With a deep breath, I stood up, letting the current through my head, blindly grabbing some soap to wash the blood off my face. Sliding down around my shoulders in a tainted curtain. The water mixed with soap cleansed damage skin as I continue to keep water away from my face. Keeping the empty eye from getting stung.

"You okay?" Cinna asked out of nowhere.

"Leave me alone," I whispered, though deep down I didn't want him to leave. So much has happen and I felt death grazed over me yet again. The spray speaking louder in silence on the tile floor bouncing everywhere. My body's still clean however I still feel disgusted.

The shower doors open then closed, as Cinna enters calmly while I stepped aside so he could get under the shower. He rinsed his face and drenched his copper hair. Before I got out, he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing us under the spray. I flinched slightly when water made contact to my empty eye that I started placing a hand over the wound, except Cinna stopped it, kissing my brow and around the eye. So tired and done of everything, I stepped back leaning against the glass wall releasing a sigh. He stepped in front of me, hesitantly pressed his lips against my own. Damage hands cradle my cheek, tracing the tips of his finger over the cheek bone, afterwards kissed me slowly.

All that worried me faded away.

When his tongue grazed my lower lip, as sigh escaped letting him access. After lost in the kiss, I broke the kiss to breath, resting my head on his shoulders. No more. No more separation to which lead one of us thinking the other is dead. Neither of us could take it. Not after yesterday.

"Cinna," I whispered.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm so tire," I sighed.

"I know," he said kissing my brow. "I know."

**.o0o.**

The next morning I limped my way through the halls with Cinna's help. I most definitely sprained my ankle, let alone fracture my right arm in different places. But Varick, Coin, and Plutarch won't let me rest for the rest of the war. No, the bloody damn bitch wants a face so she can kill on plan sight. However little did she know the Jabberjays don't play by her words?

"You don't have to continue, Blaine." Cinna reminded.

"Cinna, even though I love to hear you say that and inspire me to flick the finger…it's not going to help." I groaned trying not to rest weight on my ankle.

"Do you want me to get Dr. Aurelius?" he suggested when enter a lounge.

"Hell. No." I said out loud. "Keep that man away from me."

Dr. Aurelius was once the Capitol doctor for the Games and was my remake doctor four years ago. He is the man who studies the head trauma and put the damn chip in there. And then he goes off running to District 13 without giving any information about the chip to the rebels. Turns out the chip is like hijacking only to use a super-teched-out version of hypnosis, neurohypnotic reprogramming. Brain wavelength, that a signal could change the feedbacks in the brain-loops. Something similar to what Capitol citizen used to end addiction or temptation that is causing them problems. Guess it works well on the weaker minded, but it turns out my mind is not weak. Though, it doesn't stop this massive craving and headache driving me insane to kill somebody.

Anyway, the only better news than having President Coin, Plutarch, and Varick on my back is news about Finnick recovery. Dr. Aurelius and Caduceus manage to stop the bleeding and seal the wound. Unfortunately, prosthetic are on standby until the war is over and the morphing is preventing Finnick from receiving phantom pain. Jason is alive as well, although the debris has shattered his hip that he could be paralyzed unless he had the finest surgery to fix it. Until then he has to wait in an induced coma. Word about the rest of Star Squad 451 is still unknown as the sewers are on lock down.

We enter the conference room where Simon, Varick, Cleo, Hacker, Johanna, and Acre resign. Shit, why are Hacker, Johanna, and Acre in here. The surge of hatred consumes me, but Cinna had a good hold of my arm so I won't pounce while stripped of any weapons to assassinate. Johanna seemed amused from the glare while Acre showed less interest. I sat down arms crossed shooting daggers, except I keep reminding myself over and over again that they are my friends and there's nothing worth killing.

"Alright," Varick started taking a seat. "We've seen the footage Blaine caught and decided it has come to a serious point to go into our backup plan."

"What's that?" Acre asked.

"Assassination infantry into the President Manor," Varick answer. "You are all trained in these situations. So the rebels will be a distraction while the rest of you will be undercover and enter the complex where you'll corner Snow to sign the treaty of surrender."

"All of us?" Cleo noted. "I think we have a problem."

All eye stared at me, well, more like my arm and leg that was elevated on a spare chair. In other words, I'm not qualifying for this mission both mentally and physically. Varick asked the others to leave for the moment.

"Hacker went through Dr. Aurelius research and deciphering the trigger we discover there each different. Blaine has been trigger to attack Victors when in the sewer. But a new message is blaring out all over the Capitol for anybody to return to the Mansion. Direct immediate orders."

"When were they released?" I asked.

"Not yet. But if we let you be trigger to return to the mansion then you'll lead the team towards the secret entrance." Simon elaborates.

I stopped staring at them like they are insane. I don't want to go back in that trance. Not realizing how time passes the conference room, "I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Simon said.

"No I can't," I counter. "Not on this leg."

Varick pulled out a syringe and two braces setting them on the table, "This is an illegal advance drug that numbs your nervous system so you won't feel pain. The braces shall help keep your sprains in place."

"No," I snapped at him. "I don't want to fall into temptation. I already have enough trouble of not strangling Johanna on sight."

"I'm not suggesting, I'm ordering it." Varick sharply said. "Blaine, right now you're an asset that could end this war without bloodshed."

"Xavier, I don't think it's the best idea." Cinna spoke out.

"It's the only chance we got," Simon said.

"No, this is your desperate solution." I injected. "What happens if this message turns out to be my death sentence-"

Before I could continue, Varick injected the needle into my arm. I winced from the slight pinch and glared at him as the drug runs through it course numbing my nervous system. Although that wasn't the only thing, I couldn't feel the pain in my wrist or ankle. With a heavy sigh of defeat, I grabbed the braces and put them on before standing up on my own two feet.

"Another thing," Simon said. "We need you to make a propo for the rebels to let them know there is still hope."

"When?" I asked.

"Now," Simon answered.

I clenched my fist wanting to punch him but instead exhale sharply.

**.o0o.**

"I don't know what to say," I told Cinna back in the room as he help me put on my gear.

Cinna does my hair into a high ponytail not giving the signature braid just lose. "Don't think just say."

"That's easier said than done, Cinna." I shot back then sighed covering my face. "God, why couldn't I be left alone?"

"Why don't you just be yourself?" he asked.

"There's nothing left of myself," I confessed.

"I don't find you so." He disagreed.

Cinna didn't say anything more as he helped me dress into a pair of fitted dark grey cargo pants, a black tank top, halter belt, and a pair of combat boots. They were a mixed of both insurgent and rebel material. The boots were a size larger, worn over heavy wool socks, that the left boot was tied a slight loose for the ankle. Sturdy, thick rubber leather boots, unlike the ones I usually wear. These had no flexibility for the rubber sole with treads. Good for endurance, uneven environment, but not speed. I thought I was finished when Cinna pulls the snowdrop pin from his pocket.

"You kept it," I said looking at him.

"You asked me to hold onto it," he said. I recall giving Cinna the pin a few days ago when heading out with the star squad for the propo. "It's you're mothers and token, right?" I nodded and he fastens it on my shirt. "They say Snowdrops symbolizes new beginnings and hope."

I took his hand over my heart, "But they also represent death."

Nervousness burned into my system as I anticipated what is to come. I walk in circles trying to calm the butterflies. Cinna then asked, "Do you want to talk, Blaine?"

I shook my head but Cinna had better ideas as he took my hand encloses both of his. Our eyes met and through the year we've been together there was a newly found change between us. We weren't the two kids whose parents work for the hunger games. We weren't the strangers who one studies the arts while the other tried to survive. We weren't collogues for the Hunger Games, no longer friends, or personal interest. No we are in this together; relying on each other physical, mental, and emotional. I was his and he was mine. No matter where this war goes Cinna will have my back and he shall have my heart.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead then a gentle kiss on my lips, "Suppose when you make your speech, you think you're addressing a friend, family, or anybody to say it. If must, tell me, tell me what you so desperately wanted to say since the beginning."

"Even if my grammar is wrong?" I asked.

"Especially what you think if your grammar horrible," he said with a smile. "You'll try it?"

I nodded and kissed him again.

**.o0o.**

I walked down the studio, exiting the glass building to find the streets filled with rebel soldiers. A media crew stood with their camera's and sound mics waiting for what is to be said. My heart raced in a faster beat that I could hear it in my ears, hands sweaty, and butterflies fluttering about. My mouth was dry practically desert dry. I desperately looked for a familiar face, but I couldn't find Cinna, or Cleo, or Varick, or anybody to support me through this speech until I saw a familiar face from the propo. Commander Paylor from District Eight. She had dark brown eyes and darker hair. Although she looked too young for her occupation, she clearly sounds authoritative. Something about her said true leadership unlike Coin. Her obligation to her district, to the people. Not the government, politics, or anything else but the people.

The ending of autumn blows in the air as the winds passed by in coldness. Slowly a few snowflakes fall from the sky into the dying city. I pulled out my hand to catch a snowflake looking at the intricate design before it melts away. Snow must do what snow knows best…Snow would have to fall. Taking a deep breath I look at Paylor and then to the rebels.

"We have come so far and yet not reached our goal long enough. The loss of the Mockingjay has frosted over our fire and turned the flames into ash. But that's the thing, only one flame burned while the rest of it has blazed- consumed the air of independences. The light that is deep within you all still burns. Those embers must turn into flame. We have cut mountains, discovered new things, survive from our lands, travel through this very country, and brought power. It's us who made Panem! Not the Capitol! But us! We are Panem! I've seen the chaos they have done. I've experiences the Hunger Games and enter a new one to which I am damned for eternity in the fires of hell if I don't stop this madness. For I have seen what Snows sees. I know what he knows. We together can bring down the authoritarian government who took our children to their graves. The man, who signed genocide over us, killed our friends, our family, and burned our homes. And I'd rather die today than live another day of this death! Who will fight with me? Who will be my brother?"

And with that said the crowd reacted in cheers lifting their guns or fist in the air. A surge of pride filled me for even without Katniss, there was still hope. A spark created a flame, but the flames consumed everything in its path. Now we wait for the trigger which all reality shall disappear from me.

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''

**The speech was inspired from "Snow White and the Huntsman." I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. **


	26. Chapter 26: Run this Town

_**Ashes from fire**_

**Chapter 26: Run this Town**

_Life's a game, but it's not fair_

_I break the rules, so I don't care_

_So I keep doin' my own thing_

_Walkin' tall against the rain_

_..._

_Victory's within the mile_

_Almost there, don't give up now_

_Only thing that's on my mind_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

I sat down listening to an old song in Simon recording room trying to think when I randomly found this song. Something about the female singer voice felt right in her words that I could relate to. The number one question is who will run the Capitol tonight? Yesterday was all about recovery, as Dr. Caduceus examined my arm and used some sort of Capitol medicine that healed the bruising while the fracture part he however couldn't mend. The advance medicine for that relies in a hospital, which the rebels haven't confiscated yet. So I resign on drugs that numb the pain and create the ability to make the body function.

But out of all the stress in planning an attack waiting for Snow to trigger the chip inside my head, instead Simon had a surprise for me. A moment I could ask what it was, the door open to reveal somebody I thought I would never see again. Standing by the door dress less flamboyant with natural golden locks curled in different location, vibrant pink heart lips and eye shadow wearing the old outfit from the reaping. Unable to control myself, I jumped up and hugged Effie for dear life. She stumbled on her leather heels but didn't falter or phased by the act.

During the Rebellion, Effie had no participation in the chaos but Snow being cautious had Effie on house arrest. In the back of the room Cinna, Varick, and Simon watched the reunion of old friends. No matter what our behavior of our relationship is with Effie with her aloof behavior and my stubbornness, we were a family. When sitting down, she told her story on the night of the Caesars interview before the Quarter Quells. After Peeta gave the announcement of Katniss being pregnant, Effie tried to head towards the elevator to check on us when a peacekeeper order her to go home and that Hermes was waiting for her. After Hermes drove her home, a few peacekeepers were at her house along with Damon (or by her term, a tall man dress in black). He simply sat down asking questions, quite rudely about Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and I. Asking if the pregnancy was true, which Effie responded. "I didn't know she was pregnant till today."

Damon going deeper and deeper by asking questions to a point she became hysteria saying she doesn't know. And it was true, Effie didn't know anything. Katniss wouldn't want to get her involved if things come at hand, Peeta would agree as well as Haymitch while I kept my fair amount of secrets. After the integration, Damon answered a phone call which he told her that she was under house arrest until further notice.

"I asked him why," Effie said in her proud capitol accent. "But he told me I had possibly encountered a rebel. A rebel, nonsense! But he didn't believe me. So he asked me about Cinna, Portia, and Hermes if they've been acting particular since joining the business."

"Is Hermes alright," I asked. Hermes was the victor's driver who drove me everywhere around the Capitol for business. He was a kind elderly man in his fifties who focused on his job or entertained himself with Effie's rants.

Effie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

I looked at Simon and Varick for any answers. By their faces they didn't know about Hermes other than being a Capitol driver not an insurgent or a rebel. Taking a moment praying Hermes was alright before Effie started asking question about what happen and stuff the propos couldn't answer. Simon and Varick did their best to elaborate the circumstances when she looked at Cinna. "Your mother is worry, Cinna. Chenal thinks you are dead."

Cinna stiffened when Effie mention his mother. Although I called Chenal, Channel for she always channel into you. Now that I think about it, he hardly talked about his family let alone the connection with his mom. So far the Pontmercy family is strange, for Mr. Pontmercy is an insurgent while Chenal was a Hunger Games stylist. Now I started thinking if Chenal was helping the insurgents through me. She knew about Snow selling me out the first few years until last year. I looked at Cinna who looked at Varick.

"Was Chenal an insurgent?" I asked suddenly.

Nobody answer as Effie looked confused. Taking the silences as an answer I stood up needing some space walking outside to breathe. On the roof tops of the studio the winter was here as it began to snow. Counting the days I realized I have forgotten my birthday. With all the chaos of the battle and name of days just became hour codes in numbers, there was hardly anything to conclude. Twenty-one, wow, not impressive than what most young adults put it. Guess this is how Johanna felt on hers…it really didn't matter. Age is just a number after you come out of the area, because a piece of you is already dead anyway. Suddenly my thought went towards Chenal. She was Cinna's mother and the woman who taught me how to survive this cruel world in a dark way.

I remember the day I met Chenal during the seventy-first Hunger Games.

.o0o.

_Flashback_

_After going through a painful remake, the prep team handed me a silk robe and lead me to where my stylist shall be. The room had two crème-golden accent push couches facing off a low table. Three walls were painted ivory while the forth was entirely glass, providing a view of the city. However, this wasn't a sitting room, for a tall mirror stood, a vanity full with makeup, and a manikin wearing tonight's costume. _

"_Hello?" I called out, walking into the room. I stood up to the manikin tracing the skimpy shorts discovering the material wasn't just leather, but coal trimmed on the edges. A stand stood beside it, where a metal shape head rest wearing some sort of headdress crown seen in book from ancient foreign land wore…what was it called Egyptian? It wasn't a golden vulture, but some sort of detail of fire while the top held a glass chamber where a flashlight rested. I traced my fingers over the golden flames of the headdress._

"_Well, don't just stand there, Blaine, try it on." A female capitol voice startled me, turning around to see a woman wearing a prim metallic suit. Her face surgically alters though wore little make-up and left her orange hair down in volume curls. "You'll find it fits perfectly."_

"_I don't wear stuff like this." I sneered, flicking the top piece._

"_As a style choice, or because you're not use to it?" She asked. _

"_Because it's ugly," I answered. _

"_And you're beautiful. Effie was right about that much." The stylist smiled walking in, platform heels clicking on the tile floor. She walked around me, plucking the robe off my body examining me, not touching me, though those green eyes felt like feathers on skin. _

"_So what?" I asked unimpressed. "You're the one that's supposed to teach me how to walk and talk, woo the blood lust audience?"_

"_My name is Chenal," She said with amusement. Oh great, this is the woman who put humiliation in District 12's appearances. All her designs base on skimpy wear for the tribute parade. Haymitch said that before her, previous tributes wore baggy annual miner wear. "And I'm the one who's going to show you how to embrace your beauty and use it to your advantage. Your journey begins right her in this chair." Gesturing towards the ivory plush chair ready for its next victim. _

"_I'm not smearing that crap on my face." I said, crossing my arms._

"_I remember six years ago, a little girl who wanted to wear lip sticks." Chenal chuckled handing the robe back. "Put on pretty dresses and let me mold her hair into art, calling me Channel because you couldn't pronounce my name."_

_I yank the robe back putting it on. "That was a long time ago."_

"_It's not like this will be the first time. You've reinvented yourself, Blaine." Chenal said, "After all, you lost your mom and spent six years caring for your father who I sadly have to say, is a disappointment."_

"_Shut up!" I exclaimed furious. She hit a sensitive topic. No one dare talks rudely about Haymitch in front of me. He already has enough humiliating himself in the Capitol. "I don't need a constant reminder."_

"_What kind of sixteen year old district girl would come here?" she inquired. "Someone who was brought here against her will, on a train, with many other teenagers just like you."_

"_Not like me," I corrected, tears veiling my eyes. "I was cursed. The reaping was rigged."_

"_Your government, yes, but not the genetics you were born from. You're a warrior, Blaine. You made it through hell; you'll make it through this. It's in your blood. Blaine Abernathy, daughter of Haymitch Abernathy. The victor of the second Quarter Quell," She said reassuringly, cradling her artificial nails around my cheek caressing it. "All I'm here is to show you, you don't have to be hard to survive. Sometimes vulnerability can be our greatest weapon."_

End Flashback

.o0o.

"Yeah,_ vulnerability_ becomes your weapon." I muttered.

"Always talking to yourself?" Simon asked joining me on the roof.

"It's the only way to control my sanity," I said. "Besides Dr. Caduceus said I need to let my thoughts out."

Before Simon could respond to that, an electrical buzzing blare out through the streets. All the soldiers stopped covering their ears as glass on building started to crack. I on the other hand stood still feeling the signal overpowering that my mind went blank. My body stood paralyzed receiving orders to return to the President Mansion. I felt scared, but I couldn't do anything as I faced Simon who covered his ears from the noise. Grabbing Simons head, I slammed it against the wall till he fell unconscious. As his body dropped with blood on his left temple region though continue to breath. With that done, I took his gun and knife before using the emergency stairway, down an alley way using the given routs coordinated in my head.

I started running. I hear the electrical buzzing stop and soldiers demanding what that noise was and the winter breeze blowing against my ear. I shake my head and keep running, jumping a few steps or skipping ladders. I held my breath, wincing when jumping ten feet and continue to run. The air is crisper, the sky dark from the snow ready fall. I stay discrete in the streets, hidden in the alleyways, unnoticed to the public transportation or pod location and peacekeepers. I run like I never done before, climbing on ladders, jumping over roof tops or fences. Already my lungs burn, my muscles ache along with my sprain ankle and wrist begging to stop. But the orders was so intense I feel like I have to follow or my brain might explode. I don't know why I'm running. I just had to get to President Snow mansion.

I don't know where I was going. Every time I close my eyes I find myself in a different location. When I'm near people or peacekeepers they hold their weapons at me for a second then dropped them letting me pass. In the cold dark hour of nonstop running, I found myself a block away from President Snow mansion where the garden was. Walking slowly, there were a couple of sets of stomping behind me. I paused turning around to see no one was there. Arching a brow curious then shook my head deciding it is nothing. So with a deep breath, I walked to the thirty foot tall wall cover in vines grazing at them thoroughly. All the vines were dead, shrivel, and fragile that one touch they would break until touching cold metal. The orders demanded finding the secret passage door and with a strong push the door pull back sliding to the side.

I stop center of the rose garden waiting. Just standing there waiting at attention. A few Capitol Guard come out with their guns surrounding me while one person. Damon.

"Seems the program still works," Damon said, cradling my cheek roughly to look at him. "You can hear and see everything, yet your mind is not fully accepting it. Now what is your name?"

"Blaine Maysilee Abernathy," I answered in a monotone voice.

"Good, who is in charge of the rebellion?" Damon asked.

"Plutarch Heavenbee, Xavier Varick, and Alma Coin," I answered.

Damon nodded walking around me like a predator seeking its prey. "Is the Mockingjay dead or is it one of the rebels cover ups?"

"She's dead," I answered.

"How?"

"She activated the Holo self-destruct system that explodes in a fiver meter radius."

"Any survivors?"

"Finnick Odair and I."

Damon continue asking question which my body responded giving the direct answer. Although deep down I try to break the trance not wanting to give information that would put the insurgents at jeopardy. As those I recall in the Nest, their identity exposed in a list. Those who are working in important position undercover in a bank, media, or anything of the important. When Cinna sliped out, Damon paused yanking my hair forcing me to repeat the name. Cinna. I could feel the pain but my body doesn't object let alone process it.

"You know what, it's time you wake up," He growled pulling out some sort of small remote and pressed the button. Instantly my body woken up along with my mind as the pain from the journey to get here wears on me. I had to bite my tongue from not crying and lock my knees either to not collapse. Damon shoved me back, "Alright Blaine, you're gonna talk or…"

"Or what?" I panted.

"Or this," he said punching me in the gut. I groan holding my stomach and collapsed on my knees. Damon smirked grabbing my hair forcing me to look at him, "You think I haven't forgotten where your weak spots are."

"I don't know," I sarcastically said. "I have a lot of weak spots lately."

"True," he said grabbing the gun out of my hand and fired between my feet. I quickly dodged the bullet falling on my back hard while crushing my wrist wincing a bit. He aimed at the gun at me with an amuse look. "You have been training well."

I swung my leg attempting to trip him, only Damon stomped on my bad leg and made another gun fire by my arm grazing it. I hissed covering the wound while glaring at him. Damon smirked kneeling down pressing the barrel into my right thigh where the tattoo was. His left hand went on my shoulder pinning me down.

"Yet you are not fighting back," he murmured. "Either those mutts did a good job or you finally given up. And knowing you, you know when to give up. The war was over when the Star Squad entered the street."

"You don't know me that well then," I grabbed the gun pushing up causing his trigger finger to fire the gun shooting one of the guards. Afterwards take the gun out of his hand aiming at Damon who stumbled back. I got up on my feet still pointing at him. "Didn't you once say _'everything is an act?"_

"True," he replied, suddenly swing his arm knocking the gun out of my hand. As he was about to grab me, I pulled a knife out of my belt and slashed out cutting his palm. Damon seemed unfazed, grabbing my wrist into an angle causing a snap. I yelped, trying to break free however he still had a grip. "Still predicable." The flipped me on my back, I groaned on impact though tried to remain calm. "Where is your team now?"

"As if I'm gonna tell you," I growled.

Damon smirked twisting my wrist again. I bit my tongue trying not to scream even though we know he broken my wrist. "That's the thing, Blaine, you are always alone. You are nothing but a pawn and forever be a pawn on both ends. The rebels did the same to the mockingjay, so what makes you different?"

I chuckled which had the Capitol Guard surprise as was Damon, rolled over onto my back wiping the sweat off my face. "You got it wrong. I am never alone."

Instantly gun fire goes off killing the Capitol guard. Damon growled grabbing me by the neck forcing me up into a body shield, arm wrapped around my neck in a head lock while a gun pointed at my head. Cleo, Johanna, Acre, Varick, and Cinna came out pointing their riffles at us. I remained calmed controlling my breathing as Damon began to analyze the situation. This was all set up.

"You think you're that clever," Damon said.

"Better than you," Johanna sneered.

Damon smirked; adding pressure to my throat causing me to gasp. The others were going to fire but they didn't have a clear shot. So Varick signal the others to stand down and retreat leaving Cinna and Varick here on the stalemate.

"Stand your weapons down or I'll shoot her in the head," Damon ordered. "Your choice."

"You won't shoot her," Varick said. "President Snow Orders are to take her back to the mansion."

"Maybe we should just shoot you," Damon said aiming the gun at Varick but pointed it at Cinna. "Nice trick with the black box, you had the Circle really good there."

Cinna didn't reply as he glares at Damon. Damon saw this and smirked leaning into my ear saying aloud, "I still don't understand how you like him." I scoffed though unable to speak though the barrel soon pressed against my temple. "Now drop your weapons or this shall be the end for the rebel's birds."

Varick dropped his weapons followed by the others. Cinna kept a neutral face, though his eyes were burning, lowering the gun down on the grass then pulled out a knife and standing up arms straight in the air. Damon saw this and aimed the gun at Cinna. Quickly I used my left arm to misfire; Damon growled and grabbed my left arm yanking at the comp. The comp rapidly beeped indicating somebody try to steal it. Oh shit. Damon heard this and paused when suddenly the comp released an electrical discharge shocking both of us. The current shocked from head to toe that Damon let go over my wrist shoving me. Cinna took the opportunity and fired the ballistic knife. The blade ejected from the handle impacting to Damon's forehead between the eyes. He stood there shocked before collapsing on his knees and fell…dead.

I was on the ground shaken as the comp finished off the electrical shock. Once the emergency defense finished, I panted lying on my back numb. Shallow pats escape while chest moving rapidly body trying to get in order.

Then everything went blank.

…''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''….

**This took forever. **

'**Run this town" by JAY Z, Rihanna, and Kanye West.**

**Inspired by Nikita and Divergent. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**I love reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27: Treaty of Surrender

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Sorry for the hold up, I had major writers block and didn't know what else to write. **_

**Chapter 27: Treaty of Surrender**

A sharp jab to the heart injecting a cold liquid revived me in an instant. I gasped, waking up the moment Cleo removed the syringe containing the contents of adrenaline. I panted trying understanding what the hell just happened till seeing Damon's lifeless next to me with a knife in his eyes. My left wrist hurt as well, seeing the Comp glitches with electrical burns all around. Immediately I removed it to see the damage and knew this was going to scar. Before I could ask how long I've dead, Cinna helped me up while handing me a gun.

"Glad the bastard gone," Johanna said kicking Damon's corpse.

"We need to hurry," Varick order.

Everything seemed to be hazy for a moment as we ran inside the Mansion sometimes killing a few peacekeepers and destroying security cameras. Hacker voice buzzing in the others comps and ears piece giving direction where President Snow location is. We stop for a moment to reload our weapons when I look out the window to see all hell broke loose at the City circle. A war between fire and ice as the rebels coming in closer.

The sky was snowing, turning the sky in grey mesh while flames turn the cloud more reddish brown with black swirls of smoke. The streets crowed of the capital refugees being rounded up to the center, many of the population becoming casualties staining the snow red with their blood while bullet casing scattered around their lifeless form. Pods activating to create large abyss releasing a steam that kills anything that's moves, which rebels, peacekeepers, or anybody shoot at it. Other pods filled with mutts trapped below ready for their next meal. But that is only what surrounds the Circle. Inside the circle was people desperate, wailing, and morning in their confusion in the winter cold piling around the chaos. Inside the mansion barracks were children from toddlers to teenagers scared while those assign for their protection attempted to aid the shock and frost bite. Countless huddles in a group sharing blankets. They were either being protection from the chaos or they are being used as a shield. The view before us was horrifying. This is not what we have planned let alone nothing seems right.

Varick scowled saying to keep on moving to the main office. Not saying anything, we continue to our mission. Once we got to the main door, we stopped to see it was sealed by a metal door. What they hell? Is this some defense programmed that's used against a nuclear attack? Doesn't matter, Cinna and Acre kneel down taping C4 attached to an electrical device to the hinges of the metal door. When that was settled, we hid behind spare room where supposal Seneca Crain died. Cinna held the trigger, with a deep breath; he pressed the trigger button exploding the door. The next thing that happens was gun fire, but Acre took some stun grenades and tossed it in the oval office. Four blast of bright light temporally disabling the opponent as we charged in firing at the Capitol guard.

Augusta, Caesars son and one of Snows closes allies charged forward with a gun. Unfortunately Johanna had the upper hand, swinging her ax at him with the blunt end knocking him unconscious. She gave an asking look to execute the player, except Varick shook his head. So no, yet that didn't stop Johanna from kicking Augusta in the groin before apply zip ties binding him.

There were other people in the room, members of Snows council and profit circle. Acre and Cinna pointed their guns at them ordering to get on their knees with their hands behind their next. Cleo quickly set a force field on the large hole in the wall preventing security from coming. I on the other hand saw Ceres injured on the floor and walked over to her to see the damage. She quivered in fear, her small body covered in dust cuts, and bruising to form. I shushed her softly, telling her that no one is going to die in the room and to cooperate. Ceres still in shock nodded as she remained on the floor whimpering so I remained by her side. Varick on the other hand walked up to President Snow.

"President Snow, I think it's wise for you to cooperate and surrender." Varick said, he walked up to the desk taking a parchment out of his vest and settle it on the desk. The Treaty of Surrender. A treaty created by Plutarch, Varick, and Coin that President Snow surrenders and all political power is given to the rebel leaders. That Panem belong to the people for life, liberty, and property, the end of this war, and more importantly the end of the Hunger Games.

President Snow read the paper and set it down. "If I sign this what will happen next?"

"The rebels will stop firing and all the refugees shall not be harmed unless they attack first." Cleo explained.

"And me?" Snow asked.

"You shall be trialed for your actions of genocide, murder, conspiracy, and more that has been bestow upon you since you took office. There the rebel's leader shall decide if you are innocent or guilty." Varick concluded.

"But you're guilty," Johanna sneered.

Varick gave Johanna a warning look before handing President Snow a pen to sign the treaty. President Snow took the pen but didn't sign his signature, instead stared at us. Stared at the Jabberjays who were created by the first President of Panem to obtain the order and justice that of our ancestors of America. That the country not be ruled by a tyrant or corrupt authoritarian government. A country for the people and by the people in a republic. It wasn't the rebels who stands before him with guns aimed at his head with a friendly offer, but the secret division of the Capitol. He knows if signing this treaty he'll have a fair trial, security, and accommodation until the jury announced his convictions. Although everybody knows he is guilty from his term in control. Even when actions are is what's best for Panem.

Long ago I recall Snow as a threat, the tittle of evil. I know what he does and I know what he can do that is necessary to maintain power. To commit _genocide _if need to be in a threat that would ruin his monarchy. All is _faked_ in view of the character to play the audiences. Evil has no face or form. But if you have to choose the example, President Snow would take its description. However, he wasn't the threat to all humanity. But the mind integrity restrained the society we live in. The mind was dangerous, a resultant parasite, an Idea. A single idea from the mind can transform power and rewrite everything in history.

Now the man who knew me sat across with the fate in his hand of his life and the dying Capital citizen outside the refuge of his mansion. He no longer appeared an evil serpent all groomed and sleeked. He held the outfit of his profession with a white rose on his chest pocket, but his skin was sickly pale, practically tinted green. Signs of aging of wrinkles on his face while bruising on his eyes from lack of sleep. Stress from this war finally made its appearances, including a handkerchief spotted with blood. No longer do I see a powerful man…instead I see a sick elderly man who has seen hell. His chronic condition from consuming poison has finally made its appearance.

"_Put the gun at his granddaughters head," _Another voice said through the communicator. It wasn't Miya, Hacker, or even Dr. Caduceus. Instead it was Haymitch's voice I was listening to through the earpiece. Beetee must have hacked into Hackers software to connect to the Jabberjays communication system and watching what is going on right now through my scope. Everybody in the Jays stopped hearing Haymitch's voice as well. _"Blaine, listen, it's all an act. You're not gonna shoot the girl but make them believe you will. So place the gun at her head."_

I look at Varick for confirmation. After a moment he nodded, regretting this, I forced Ceres on her feet putting her in a headlock and aimed the barrel of the gun to her temple. Ceres screamed, struggling to get free while President Snow eyes widen in seeing her grandchild in danger. My expression was unreadable along with my stance, though inside I mentally chanted sorry. Never have I wanted to put a child in the face of danger. However it worked as President Snow signed the treaty along with his sectary of defense.

I removed the barrel away from Ceres but kept her in place. Varick took the paper validating that it was signed and pulled out the comp. Cleo and Acre were then order to go to the balcony and drop the Capital Flag.

"To all officers and commanders the treaty has been signed. The war is over, have blanks fired and get all the refugee's to the Circle till further instructed." Varick ordered.

"_I'm afraid the score is not settled yet,"_ Coin voice replied on the radio. "_Not until we even out the odds." _

"What does she mean?" Johanna asked.

"Varick!" I exclaimed. "What does she mean settle the odds?"

A sound of a hovercraft caught everybody's attention that was marked with the Capital seal which materialized over the barricade children. We were all confused when Hacker exclaimed in the communicators that the bombs are at commence. Varick cursed ordering everybody to get together and activate the force field. I was confused seeing countless silver parachutes then suddenly exploded. The mansion shook causing glass shatter, plaster to fall, and antiques tossed everywhere. The large stories glass burst opened inside thrusting shards everywhere in the continuous explosion. Going by instincts, I yanked Ceres behind a pillar shielding her from the remaining blast from the bombs.

The President of District 13 has broken her promise.

**.o0o.**

I am Lady from the Ashes. All around me was ashes from the bomb as the winter air entered the mansion with the scent of sulfur and death. I opened my eye while the glass from the scope malfunction switching to different settings through a broken lenses, but looking down to see a unconscious Ceres in my arms. Her arms covered with burn from the heat wave and shards of tiny glass embedded but not enough or deep to penetrate the veins. Looking over my shoulder to see the other unconscious while the dome of the force field is cover in ashes.

_What happened?_ I thought touching the communicator in trying to receive a message on the other side. Only static is received on the other end. There were sounds off yelling almost like orders. Everything was going on and off from hearing and vision. The next thing I knew a medic was in front of me placing an oxygen mask over my face telling to take deep breaths. He asked me questions while aiding Ceres, but I couldn't communicate.

Everything went black.

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So yeah….Sorry for the hold up. I didn't know I was going to write this scene and had a huge writers block. We're almost done, so keep checking.**


	28. Chapter 28: Alive again

_**Ashes from Fire**_

_**Chapter 28: Alive again**_

Death stood before me with thin hand mere inches from my face. However no matter how close he stood before me, his scythe never be risen and his cloak turn away to harvest those who have been conceived in his realm. In the lonely darkness I feel empty, tired, and suffering inside and out. My arms and legs in pure agony to feel the discontent if not traumatizing pain. A melancholy drug pumping through my veins to ease the pain, except it only reduce the torment in my dominate hand.

When I open my eye I the world of sight vanished in the wrapping of linen. Lost in a world of black and white, not sure if I was awake or not. When I look in the dark shade of white I could easily hear the sounds of medical equipment, soft murmurs, and different people holding my hand. Sometimes there is a strong scent of alcohol which sets accusations of Haymitch presences…other times the faint cologne of Cinna which seems very close and so on. Before I could manage speaking by saying assumed name of the owner's fragrance, they shushed me then pressed the morphing remote sending me back to unconsciousness.

Hours turn into days which conspired to a week before I fully woken up alone. Unable to move properly, I shimmy my head against the pillow to remove the blindfold to discover my location. It wasn't a medical tent or even a hospital wing, but an interior room lying on a queen size bed. Recalling what happened from the explosion after the betrayal of President Coin offence, I debated if I should escape. However my left leg was in a cast, right arm as well, while bandages wrap around on every possible appendage.

I forced myself to stay awake to see if any comrades or friends could come in and explain what the hell is going on. No one came. Not Dr. Caduceus, Quinn, Lavinia, Miya, Cinna, Varick, or even Haymitch. There wasn't even a doctor in the room, nor somebody siting in the empty chair. Too weak to move I thought over the possible people who are dead. The star squad for example, Katniss, Peeta…the list became endless. Soon sleep won the battle.

The next time I opened my eyes I see- more like hear a doctor who checked my vitals. He didn't say much, but kindly gives me an update. The rebels have indeed won the battle taking control of the Capitol President Snow is most definitely a prisoner facing trial as we speak though the odds weren't in his favor. Heavenbee, Varick, and Coin are debating on control of who would be president of Panem. Plutarch has stepped aside from the election while Varick still fights against Coin. Half of Panem wouldn't want her as President and I am damn if that woman took office. What surprised me the most was the announcement that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are still alive. Katniss however suffered tremendous burns from the explosion and is being treated at the hospital. Peeta was recently discharged from the ward but is on observation locked down for any possible highjacking episodes. I asked him about casulaties….it devastated me to hear Dr. Caduceus suffered in a pod event along with Simon, Quinn, and Lavinia.

The list of casualties become heart wrecking until the doctor said Prim Everdeen. Now I officially broke in tears. No one knew it, but Prim and me we close as friends. If fates were cruel and Katniss didn't volunteer the young girl would have died in the seventy-fourth hunger game. However she was spared with a second chance, which I got to know her when preparing Katniss for the Victors tour. Prim love and adoration for cats as she played with Midnight and Shiloh. A young innocent soul now dead. The devastation had the doctor put me on a sedative. Everything goes black.

After what feels like forever I'm finally awake. I can move if not manage to get out of the bed to stretch my legs. My sprained ankle healed and blisters vanished thanks to the advance medical salve. However my body did not get a remake as predicated since the rebels refused the chemical advance treatment. My arms and legs decorated in stitches from the laceration of glass shards in the explosion. My left forearm burned around the wrist area where the comp fried while the right wrist in a cast that it was fracture. A cane is given to use as extra support when leaving my room to explore, if not search for more detail answers.

As I walk through the dark tainted memory halls I came upon a lounge where a few rebel soldiers occupy. Not saying anything, I turned around to leave for they wore District 13 patches. I had a gut feeling I can't trust those from Thirteen until this war is officially declared ended. So with a wallow walking down nowhere, unril reaching the studies where the Jabberjays resign. Varick sat by the main desk with Cleo handing him papers, Jason sitting in a wheelchair on the other side, Hacker fiddling with a gadget on the couch with Miya, Acre arms crossed glaring at the wall, and finally Cinna looking out the window. Seeing those who want to restore Panem in the lack of violence stood before here. Those who remain of the agents of espionage.

"Blaine," Miya happily said as she got up to give me a hug.

I hug her in return glad to see she is still alive. Afterwards I looked up to see the others saying their greeting before I get a hug from Cinna. Being in his arms destroyed the negative thoughts on life knowing there is a possibility of a better future.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," Varick said.

"Well, I was a bit drugged." I countered.

"And dead for what…thirty seconds?" Jason asked.

"More like twenty." Acre confirmed.

"Let's hope the next death be from old age." I added taking a seat on the couch.

Cinna took a seat next to me as Varick got all the paperwork together. "Anyway, since we're all here. I'm sad to say we have lost many of our friends in this war. Now we enter a political side of the aftermath of the war. Coin has volunteered herself as President with Plutarch support unconditionally. So far I manage to take custody to limit her power, except we can't prolong this battle. She has broken her promise that has been recorded thanks to Blaine scope and Hackers inventions. Getting the council together has indeed set a limited trust on District 13…yet where ever Katniss Everdeen goes makes the decision."

"What about President Snow?" I asked.

"President Snow has been trialed and the verdict of fifteen members of the jury represents each district, Capitol, and Insurgent found him guilty. He'll be executed the day after tomorrow by the mockingjay. Though inhumanly it may seem, the rebels promised Katniss she gets the liberty." Varick explained. "However there is more….Coin is assembling the victors for a private meeting. I don't know what it is, but I need you victors to remain cautious while not fully give in to any temptation. Coin will do anything to have your trust."

"She lost our trust the moment she blew us up," Acre muttered.

"Either way be on high alert," Varick continue. "The Jabberjays are the only thing blocking her from claiming Panem."

After a couple of minute in the meeting, the Jabberjays were dismissed. Cinna took my hand and we walk together in the hall. I got a better look at him to see his body cover in bruises, including stitches. None of the less, he is still alive. When I asked him where we are going, he didn't reply. Not until we reached a vacant room. He locked the door before turning around for a kiss. The act had me startled for a moment before returning the kiss, dropping the cane, and arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss was passionate and desperate, and when I started to move against him, he just brought his hand to the back of my head grasping carefully while his other around my waist. His tongue grazed my lips asking for entrance which I gladly allow. Cinna took advantage of everything as we rekindle the fire. Not realizing what is going on, as he lifted me up and settle me on the table.

"Cinna," I gasped, when he pulled back kissing along my neck. "We can't."

"I know," he assured. "But I just need to touch you."

I think I knew what he meant. We were almost killed last week and nearly a month of not being alone together. Hiding our affection from Panem to keep his secret kept from the rebels. So with our shirts gone, we simply stayed at second base feeling each other skin. Time passes by and we ended on the couch holding each other close.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Cinna answered.

"That's good to hear," I sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cinna asked. I didn't respond but he adjusted our position to look at me. "No really, are you okay?"

"I don't know," I answered standing up and paced around the room. "Every time I got a handle of one part of my life another part of it slips away. I finally got you but I lose Haymitch. We get the people trust and I lose Katniss. Hell, my own father told me to put a gun to an innocent girls head. It's like rounding up marbles on a glass table…and if I lose focus one second…somebody gets hurt, somebody dies. My mom, Mike, Dr. Caduceus, Quinn, Lavinia, Simon…Prim. I went through the games and enter a silent arena where I couldn't win by myself or with others help. Now I'm coming out of this war where a new game is set on power. And we all be damned if Coin took office after everything she did." I took a deep breath. "I'm so tired. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"What do you want?" Cinna asked standing up.

"I want to stop." I confessed.

"I don't think you can," he said standing in front of me. "You have to help people. You have to stand up for people who can't fight for themselves because, Blaine, it's the right thing to do. The Games, it gave you a gift. When it gave you the ability to kill they've also gave you the ability to protect."

"Can we leave when all of this is done?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

Cinna wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the top of my head, "Promise."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''**

**This ending part is inspired by Nikita. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

.


End file.
